Nuevo Comienzo
by ToshiHijikata
Summary: Knuckles tiene un encuentro hostil contra el misterioso medio Erizo, Shadow. El guardián no puede estar mas enojado, pues de este encuentro, una gran cantidad de problemas se extiende por el camino. Shadow busca una razón para Vivir, Knuckles busca realizar la suya. ¿Que pasara cuando estos caminos choquen entre si?.Yaoi. Knuxadow.
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, en su lugar habitual encima de la Esmeralda madre, observaba el cielo azul sin ningún interés. Por uno momentos pensó en ir a visitar a Sonic, pero la idea se desvanece tan rápido como aparece. La débil luz que sale de la Esmeralda le recuerda que tiene un deber, y además la razón por la que no sale de la isla.

El Echidna cierra sus parpados, dispuesto a dormitar lo que queda del día. Sin embargo. Tan inesperado y sorpresivo. Una presencia activa toda las alarma de Knuckles, levantándolo en el acto. Una presencia no identificada había puesto un pie en la isla.

Knuckles salta de la esmeralda para aterrizar en el último escalón del santuario.

La presencia se acerca a una gran velocidad hacia su dirección. Pensaría que sería Sonic, pero la energía de esta presencia confirma que no es el erizo Azul, pero si alguien que está muy cerca para el disgusto del pelirrojo.

Colocándose en posición de combate, Knuckles espero al desconocido, dispuesto a darle una paliza por haber entrado en territorio prohibido.

Entre los árboles, una persona inesperada apareció.

Shadow.

Knuckles no había visto al mencionado en mucho tiempo, casi tres años si mal no recuerda.

_ Tu... Quítate de mi camino. _

Las palabras cayeron como un barde de agua fría al Echidna. Anteriormente había pensado que Shadow había pasado de ser un enemigo a un aliado circunstancial, neutral en el mejor de los casos. Ahora. El mismo erizo que no había considera enemigo se para frente a él, ordenándole apartase del camino, el camino que solo lleva a una cosa.

La Esmeralda Madre.

Oh no. Knuckles apretó los dientes. La intensidad de su mirada fue suficiente respuesta para el erizo oscuro. _ Vete de mí isla. _ Agrego con hostilidad el guardián.

_ Bien. Que así sea. _ Shadow no dudo en lanzarse hacia el guardián. Knuckles casi se sintió ofendido por la forma de actual del erizo, como si no le fuera costar nada vencer al guardián. Knuckles frunció el ceño, deteniendo el golpe de Shadow en el acto. El Echidna le mostraría una verdadera pelea a puño.

_ Shadow, no sé lo que quieres. Pero no voy a permitir que te acerques más. _ Y con eso, agarrando el puño que había tenido toda la intención de golpearlo, lo arrastra con fuerza fuera del perímetro del santuario, con eso Knuckles por lo menos puede sentirse más a gusto para pelear sin tener que estar pendiente de la esmeralda.

_ No necesito de tus palabras. Entrega la esmeralda. _

_ En tus sueños._

Es así como ambos se centra en una pelea, donde Shadow tiene que esquivar constantemente los golpes de Knuckles si no quiere terminar con un agujero por extremidad. Mientras que Knuckles tiene que tener sumo cuidado con la velocidad del erizo, la cual no duda en utilizar para darla una gran cantidad de ataques al Echidna.

_ Dame la esmeralda. _

Knuckles no responde. Shadow se prepara para utilizar la energía caos. Knuckles al ver esto, sonríe de lado. _ Eres estúpido. _ Exclamo para disgusto del erizo. Shadow terminan lanzando una lanza de energía caos, en espera de que eso sea suficiente para terminar con esta pelea. Lo que no contaba, es que Knuckles alzara una de sus manos hacia el rayo, desvaneciéndolo.

_ ¿Qué? _ La sorpresa de Shadow fue bastante gratificante para el guardián, quien con una sonrisa exclamo.

_ Soy el guardián de esta isla, de la Esmeralda Madre. ¿Esperabas que la energía Caos fuera un problema para mí? _

Shadow gruño entre dientes. _ Esto es ridículo. Dame la Esmeralda. _

Knuckles soltó un suspiro irritado. _ No lo hare, ¿Para qué quieres la Esmeralda? ¿No es suficiente con las Esmeraldas del caos? _

Shadow guardo silencio, no es que sorprendiera a Knuckles, el guardián se preparó para un próximo ataque, no tenía tiempo para dudas. Sin embargo, Shadow dejo de estar en guardia.

El medio erizo tenía una mirada conflictiva, pero por la forma en que sus pupilas estaban desenfocadas, lo que sea que lo mantenía en conflicto no tenía nada que ver con Knuckles. El pelinegro casi gruño, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

_ ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? _ Pregunto inseguro el Echidna. _ Sabes que, no importa. Lárgate de mí isla. _

Aparentemente, Las palabras de Knuckles sacaron a Shadow de sus turbios pensamientos, espero que este volviera a su comportamiento hostil, lo cual no sucedió. El Erizo frunció los labios.

_ Tu... Me hablas con mucha confianza. _ Knuckles tuvo la sensación de que hubo una pregunta implícita en el aire, la cual fue contestada por el medio erizo amnésico. _ Dime, ¿de dónde me conoces? _ Exigió saber.

El guardián hizo una mueca. _ Te conozco porque eres el erizo psicótico que ayudo a Eggman en varias ocasiones, el que casi mato a Sonic y a todo el planeta. Pensé que habías muerto después de tu ultimo sacrificio..._

Shadow asintió con sequedad. _ Ya veo... _ Knuckles no tenía idea de que más hacer, seguía parado inseguro, esperando una acción por parte del invasor. Knuckles no era bueno para estas cosas sociales, además de que la continua presencia extraña de Shadow en su isla le ponía los pelos de punta.

_ Si ya terminaste de meditar, Vete de aquí, no eres bienvenido. _ Nuevamente las palabras de Knuckles ocasionaron que Shadow pusiera mala cara, una indignada que homicida al menos.

_ Se supone que me conoces. _ Dicha Shadow en un gruñido. _ ¿No debería ser yo bienvenido a tu isla? _

Knuckles frunció el ceño incrédulo ante la audaz pregunta de Shadow. _ ¿Perdón? ¡Me atacaste, y no solo eso, quieres robar a la esmeralda Maestra! ¡Obviamente no eres bienvenido! _

Shadow negó la cabeza, causando una ola de irritación en el Echidna. _ No, me conoces, yo debo ser bienvenido aquí. _

_ Haber Genio. ¿Y porque crees que por conocerte debo permitirte estar aquí? _ La pregunta salió con sarcasmo. La cual fue interceptada por una mirada en blanco por parte del erizo.

_ Recibes a los otros, te quejas y a veces pelean, pero ellos son bienvenidos porque los conoces, entonces por lógica, yo también soy bienvenido. _

Knuckles se tomó unos largos segundos para procesar la respuesta del Erizo, llegando a una escandalosa conclusión. _ ¿¡Me estabas espiando!? _ La idea molesto profundamente al Echidna, quien no había sentido en ningún momento una presencia ajena a las de sus amigos cuando visitaban. ¿Había sido Shadow capaz de ocultar su presencia y energía? No... Si ese fuera el caso, no se hubiera delatado hoy. ¿O sí?

Shadow nuevamente negó. _ La murciélago me lo dijo... _

_ ... _

Knuckles apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Claro que era esa maldita mujer, quien creía tener la autoridad para venir a su isla cuando se le diera la gana...

_ Pues te mintió, además ella tampoco es bienvenida aquí, es una molestia. _ Afirmo con fuerza el pelirrojo, sin impórtale la mirada inquisidora del erizo. _ No obstante, eso no explica nada. ¿Esta otra vez trabajando con el doctor ese? ¿Es por eso que quieres la esmeralda? _

Un pequeño alivio se abrió en la mente del guardián cuando Shadow negó. _ ¿Entonces? _

_ Necesito la esmeralda... _

Esa no era la respuesta que Knuckles quería escuchar. _ Bueno, es una pena, porque la Esmeralda no será utilizada por nadie. _

Shadow entrecerró los ojos, pero siguió sin dar indicios de querer reanudar la pelea. _ ¿Por qué? _

Knuckles gruño. _ Porque no, su poder no debe ser utilizado para los estúpidos caprichos de los de la superficie. _ Exclamo irritado, siempre querían utilizar la Esmeralda Madre para algo estúpido, como gobernar el mundo o para robarla por ser una joya o más estupideces por parte de Sonic.

Shadow inclino la cabeza pensativo _ ¿Si te digo mi motivo, reconsideradas dejarme usar la Esmeralda? _

_ No. _

Shadow asintió. _ Bien, te lo diré. _ Knuckles casi gimió de cansancio, Shadow tenía más en común con Sonic de lo que los dos están dispuestos a admitir. _ Según información confiable, la Esmeralda que reside en la isla flotante debería tener la capacidad de restaurar mis recuerdos... deseo que mis recuerdos vuelvan, sin importar que. _

Knuckles chasqueo la lengua, el motivo no era tan malo, Shadow debe estar pasándolo horrible sin tener sus recuerdos, dejando de lado que esos recuerdos no son los más optimistas del mercado. Si hubiera sido el Knuckles del pasado, rechazar la petición hubiera sido lo más normal y lógico a hacer.

No obstante... Shadow tenía razón en algo, él lo conoce, y al Echidna se le forma un nudo en el estómago tener que dejar en esa situación tan delicada a alguien que conoce personalmente, sin importa si es un estúpido erizo insufrible.

Knuckles soltó otro suspiro, dándose cuenta lo mucho que ha cambiado con el pasar de los años.

_ Ven, veré que puedo hacer con tu cabeza vacía. _

Knuckles se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encaminarse hacia el altar de la Esmeralda, así que no noto la pequeña pero presente sonrisa de Shadow.

El erizo rápidamente se pudo a la altura de Knuckles, para molestia de este. Otra cosa que noto, era que Shadow era un rato largo más alto de Knuckles, el Echidna maldijo entre dientes la herencia Echidna en su sangre, lo cual le hacía verse pequeño y le impedía hacer crecer sus músculos.

Shadow también había notado cosas curiosas del Echidna a su lado. Como el único de su especia, era bastante fascinante verlo. Shadow tenía cierto amor por el conocimiento, no sabía de donde venía el interés, pero siempre aparecía en momentos inoportunos, como este. Shadow, en toda su capacidad observadora, noto cuan diferente eran físicamente los Echidna a las demás especies que había conocido; a pesar de tener una altura promedio, eran físicamente delgados y esbeltos, algo desconcertante debido a que esos cuerpos con apariencia frágil contenían una fuerza superior a los demás, otra cosa era el cabello, largo de un brillante color carmesí, En la pelea Shadow lo había visto danzar en el aire, en unos momentos parecía suave y sedoso y en otros duro y puntiagudo. Todo en el Echidna era francamente interesante. Así como detuvo su lanza de poder Caos... Seguramente a ella le gustaría ver también al Echidna

Shadow hizo una mueca, otra vez la sensación de estar olvidando algo, lo cual lo hacía sentir nostálgico... ¿Quién es "ella? ¿Porque siempre tenía que asociar a ese ente sin rostro con todo lo que conocía?

Quería saber con tantas ganas lo que se estaba perdiendo en su mente. Por eso había ido en busca de respuesta, ni siquiera su manejo con las Esmeraldas Caos le ayudaron... Hasta que se encontró con esa mujer murciélago.

_ _"¿Mmm? Tal vez ese cabeza hueca pueda ayudarte... dicen que su Esmeralda es todo un tesoro con poderes misteriosos"_ _ Podía recordar el ronroneo divertido del murciélago cuando le menciono de la extraña isla que flotaba en el cielo. Shadow no le creyó hasta que estuvo en la isla.

La Esmeralda Maestra, el nombre activaba algo en el que lo hacía reconocible, como si antes ya hubiera estado en presencia de la esmeralda. Por todo lo que sabía, eso bien podría ser cierto.

Llegaron hacia el gran altar de la Esmeralda Madre, donde su gran magnitud podía ser vista y admirada desde cada ángulo.

Shadow se estremeció ante la sensación de energía caos concentrado. Knuckles camino con confianza, sin verse afectado por las grandes cantidades de energía caos en el aire. El erizo ahora entendía completamente por qué su ataque con energía caos no había afectado al pelirrojo.

_ ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿No querías recuperar tus recuerdos? _ Le grito el Echidna al velo parado sin moverse, el pelirrojo ya iba por las escaleras del altar. Shadow ignoro la mirada recelosa del Echidna, así también como ignoro como la energía de la Esmeralda lo llamaba, como un canto de sirena.

Al llegar frente a la Esmeralda, Shadow apenas contuvo la bocanada de aire que expulso de sus pulmones, con la intensión de evitar que su cuerpo se tense ante la presión de aire. No lo había notado antes, pero... ¿cómo es que se puede respirar bien a esta altura? Además del crecimiento de las plantas y los arboles ¿Tiene la isla su propia atmósfera?

Knuckles le dio una mirada irritada cuando noto que la curiosidad del Erizo crecía. _ Una vez que termine con tus recuerdos, te iras. Y espero que no vueltas, Shadow. _

Shadow hizo una mueca, pero asintió a regañadientes, la prioridad eran sus recuerdos, no su curiosidad.

Observo con aguda atención cuando el Echidna coloco una de sus manos cubiertas en la superficie brillante de la Esmeralda, la acción fue respondida por el aumento del aura de la Esmeralda.

Con la otra mano, Knuckles tomo una de las manos de Shadow, sorprendiéndolo en el acto. _ Mantén la calma. _ Dijo con una calma que no había mostrado antes. _ El proceso empezara en un momento. Así que prepárate. _ Shadow asintió con seriedad.

Por fin, las respuestas que tanto ansían estarán devueltas en su mente.

Knuckles le dio un último vistazo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Shadow sintió una avalancha de poder ahogarlo por completo, dicha avalancha que procedía del Echidna, la energía Caos de la Esmeralda Maestra. Inmediatamente el erizo es capaz de sentir como la gruesa barrera que protege su mente es pasada por los hilos de energía caos, lo que sucede después es borroso.

No obstante la energía no lo deja hasta 5 minutos después.

Cuando Knuckles lo soltó. Shadow se permitió regular su respiración, no se había dado cuenta que se había agitado. Knuckles retrocedió para vigilar la reacción de Shadow.

El erizo se recupera en un santiamén, coloco una máscara en blanco como expresión, y guardo silencio, Knuckles estaba incómodo con el Erizo oscuro tan cerca de la esmeralda Madre. El pelinegro no hizo un ademan de querer moverse o si había recuperado exitosamente sus recuerdos. El hecho de que no se está quejando debería ser un indicador de que el proceso tuvo existo, pero nunca se sabe con alguien como Shadow.

_ Oye... ¿Estas bien? _ Aunque Knuckles no es un chico de estar preocupándose por los demás, más aun con personas capaces de cuidar de sí mismo, como Shadow, el silencio es desconcertante, haciendo pensar al Echidna de que algo anda muy mal... _ ¿Shadow? _

El Erizo parpadeo lentamente, saliendo del pequeño trance. _ Yo... Recuerdo quien soy, La ultima forma de vida, fui creado como un arma perfecta... Lo recuerdo, todo... Y... _ Shadow volteo a ver al guardián. _ A Todos. _ Agrego.

Knuckles asintió rígidamente. _ Veo... Esto es todo ¿No?, Ya nada te retiene aquí, vete de la isla. _

_ Tú eres el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra... Eres amigo del Falso erizo azul. _ Esta vez, el tono empleado por Shadow es oscuro y algo siniestro, Knuckles no le gusta la dirección que está tomando la aptitud del pelinegro. _... Dime, Guardián. ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Cuáles son tus motivos? _

Knuckles gruño, la irritación volviendo con fuerza. _ Pensé que lo había dejado claro, quiero que te largues y no vuelvas. _

_ ¿Eso es todo? _ Shadow frunció el ceño, viendo con duda al Echidna. _ ¿No quieres algo más de mí? _ A Shadow no le extrañaría, no importa si este hombre era amigo del héroe azul, las personas habían demostrado ser todas iguales respecto a la avaricia, así como el Doctor, Knuckles seguramente no dejara pasar la oportunidad de utilizar a la última forma de vida como pago.

_ Bueno, también quiero que te vayas en silencio, pero aparentemente no estoy logrando nada... _ Knuckles estaba perdiendo la paciencia con este Erizo. _ No quiero a los buscapleitos como tu cerca de mi isla, vete ahora. _

Shadow a pesar de no entender por qué el Echidna no revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones, si entendía la razón por la que lo quería lejos, Shadow era un imán para los problemas, y el guardián era el protector de esta isla como la esmeralda maestra, tener a Shadow mucho tiempo en la isla sería contraproducente.

El Erizo aun tienes sus dudas, pero por los momentos, cumplirá con las demandas inmediatas del Echidna. Tenía más que suficiente poder para tele transportase debido a la energía residual de la esmeralda madre.

Con un saludo casi forzado, el Erizo se despidió, y en un pequeño halo de luz, dejo al guardián solo con la Esmeralda.

Knuckles se relajó de inmediato al no sentir más la presencia del mitad Erizo. _ Por fin, paz. _

El Echidna se deja caer, con la espalda apoyada en la esmeralda madre, permitió que el cansancio se mostrara en su cuerpo, no fue nada fácil manipular la energía Caos para hacer algo tan delicado como recuperar recuerdos reprimidos. El pelirrojo se estremeció ante la experiencia que fue estar dentro de la mente de Shadow por unos minutos, es seguro de que Shadow no haya experimentado lo mismo que él, no se mostró perturbado ni nada, es imposible que pueda mantener su cara en blanco si alguna vez llego a ver lo que Knuckles vio.

* * *

Shadow hizo una mueca al aparecer en una isla cualquiera en la superficie, por dejaba de donde estaría la Isla flotante. El medio erizo no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al cielo, desde donde estaba, era imposible detectar la isla, además que no fue extraño que no lograra sentir el desborde de energía que existía en el aire de la isla... Tenía entendido que la Isla era un lugar secreto para los terrestres, por lo tanto eran limitados aquellos que podían encontrar la isla, y todo se limitó al grupo de amigos del Guardián.

_ Mmm... Ahora que lo pienso, el guardián no contesto mi pregunta... _

¿Por qué ayudarme?

El Echidna era un misterio más del planeta tierra. Y todo lo que le rodeaba era tan fascinante como extraño.

Recordar todo lo que presencio le hace sentir un fuerte nudo en el pecho. El casi había destruido la tierra, el lugar que María tanto había anhelado conocer. Escupió sobre los deseos de su única amiga por un deseo irracional de venganza contra personas que jamás le hicieron daño.

¿Qué tan decepcionada estaría María ahora? ¿Estaría ella viendo desde algún lugar más allá de la muerte?

El Erizo ansiaba las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero estaba esa parte en el que se encogía de miedo por descubrir algo que lo destrozaría.

Nuevamente la imagen del Echidna apareció en su mente. Cuando había estado con María, ella le había mostrado un libro sobre las especie de Mobius, En él se decía que los Echidna, una antigua especie que Vivian en tribus, estaba prácticamente extinta.

Al igual que él, Knuckles estaba solo. Con un solo propósito se mantenía vivo el Echidna.

_ ¿Cuál sería mi propósito ahora que lo he perdido todo? _

Shadow decidió dejar toda el monologo filosófico para después, esta isla estaba habitada por una considerable cantidad de personas, y él no se encontraba en la capacidad de lidiar con más seres humanos.

La última forma de vida se dio media vuelta, despegando en un parpadeo hacia un destino aleatorio.

Buscaría un propósito, uno que enorgullezca a su vieja amiga, uno que le dé un motivo para continuar.

Aquí en la tierra.

Con el viento dando de lleno en su cara, y el sol iluminando parcialmente su cabello puntiagudo, Shadow sabe que está tomando una buena decisión al quedarse y aprender a vivir.

Como diría María. Un paso a la vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas! Disculpen, se me olvido poner esta nota en el anterior capitulo, perdooon . Aquí se aclararan algunas cosas de la historia. **

**Primero que nada, Esta historia esta ubicada en un AU, no coincide con el canon de los juegos, pero si toma una que otra característica de los mismo para darle sabor a la historia. Aquí el Au se trata de híbridos de animales llamados Mobians, y Los humanos. Donde el planeta esta dividido entra estas dos especies. En otras palabras, el elenco de Sonic tiene apariencia humana pero con sus característica de su animal correspondiente.**

**Segundo, esta es una historia yaoi de Knuckles y Shadow, no obstante la relación es lenta, por lo tanto no se vera mucho romance en los primeros capítulos. Otra cosa, cambie una que otra cosa de Shadow, nada preocupante y no se sale de personaje. Solo algo se su historia. Lo mismo va para Knuckles. **

**Tercero, Sonic si tiene un gran relevancia en este Fic, estando al lado de Knuckles como un leal amigo, también sera la tercera perspectiva que toda pareja necesita, eso no significa que ayudara o algo. Es un poco complicado, lo entenderán mas adelante en la historia. **

**Creo que esto es todo. Así que por favor disfruten de la lectura. ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios, los comentarios con criticas constructivas son bien recibidos! **

**Espero que disfruten de esta historia así como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Por cierto, no tengo lector beta, así que perdón por cualquier error, siempre se me escapa uno u otro cuando la reviso. **

**Bueno, los dejo.**

* * *

Knuckles gruño por lo bajo, la suave sensación de la Esmeralda Maestra a sus espalda, lo llenaba un poco de tranquilidad, tranquilidad que desaparece cuando ese molesto erizo azul aparezca.

En…

3

2

1

_ ¡Ey, Knux! _ La irritante voz del erizo logra sacar otro gruñido más profundo en el medio Echidna, El peli azul viene acompañado con su inseparable hermano menor, Un niño medio zorro con un coeficiente intelectual que deja en ridículos a los genios modernos. El zorrillo le dio un saludo entusiasma al guardián. _ ¡Knuckles! ¡Hola de nuevo! _

El Echidna no había visto al dúo en un buen tiempo, casi dos meses desde su última aventura, Sonic tendía a visitarlo todas las semanas, pero estuvo muy ocupado los últimos meses por culpa de los destrozos de Eggman.

_ Tsk. Tail es bien recibido aquí, pero tu erizo… ¿No te dije que te largaras de mis isla? _ Sonic recibe el tosco comentario con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

_ Ow, Knux, ¿Estas molesto porque te descuide un poco? _ El arrullo molesto de Erizo se interrumpió por un ataque sorpresa por parte del pelirrojo. _ Wow, Wow… Alguien amaneció con mucha energía, Eh. _

Tails intervino ante de la próxima broma del peli azul, lo cual fue una fortuna porque Knuckles ya tenía preparado su puño para insertado a la cara del idiota. _ ¡Knuckles, tenemos buenas noticias! _ El pelirrojo dejo de enviarle miradas oscuras al héroe azul para fijar su atención en el pequeño zorrito. _ ¡Vencimos a Eggman otra vez! _ La forma en que Tails inflo el pecho en orgullo hizo sonreír al serio Echidna. Sonic noto la acción, y no pudo evitar imitar esa amable sonrisa.

_ Eso es genial, Tails. _ Felicito Knuckles suavemente, aunque sea solo para apaciguar al niño, no es como si Eggman tuviera la oportunidad de ganar, era un inepto cuando se trataba de trazar "un plan maestro". _ Por tu emoción, dudo que eso sea todo. _

Sonic vio ese su momento para intervenir.

_ ¡Así es! _ Exclamo igual de emocionado. _ ¡La próxima semana se cumple 10 años de victorias continuas sobre ese cabeza de huevo! ¡Haremos una súper fiesta! ¡Todo el Mobius celebrara con nosotros! _ Sonic coloco uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del Echidna. _ Y tu mi amigo, tienes que asistir. _

Knuckles inconscientemente hizo una mueca inconforme, a él no le gustaba para nada los eventos sociales, mucho más lo que tienen que ver con la cosa esa de héroes. El mismo no se consideraba parte de la banda de héroes de Sonic, solo iba con ellos de vez en cuando, no quería ser incluido y tampoco acosado por los fans locos o paparazis.

Sonic no extraño la mueca de su mejor amigo.

_ Oh vamos Knux. Sera fantástico. Solo nuestros amigos, te lo juro, no va haber cámaras ni gente extraña gritando mi nombre. _ Ante esto último, El erizo guiño un ojo, haciendo que el pelirrojo pusiera los ojos en blanco. Tails también intervino con su parte de ruegos.

_ Si, Knuckles. Hace mucho que no nos reunimos todos, será divertido. Te lo prometo. _ El Zorrito tuvo incluso la audacia de hacer sus famosos ojos de cachorrito, los cuales eran difíciles de resistir.

_ Estoy seguro que será divertido, pero no puedo dejar a la isla sin protección. _ Sonic gimió irritado ante la típica excusa del pelirrojo. _ Es mi deber Sonic, no puedo dejarlo de lado. _

Antes de que Sonic soltara un comentario mordaz, Tails se hizo cargo de la diplomacia.

_ ¿No tienes una forma de esconder la isla por unas horas? Lo has hecho antes, ¿No? _

El Guardián hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de él usando el poder la esmeralda maestra para crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de la isla. Él puede hacerlo en esta ocasión también, pero siempre se ha sentido muy incómodo con la idea de usar el poder que juro proteger de las manos codiciosas de los humanos. Le hace sentir que no es tan diferente a esas personas que vienen a robar a la Esmeralda Madre.

_ Sera solo por esta ocasión, Knux. Vamos, hace mucho que no te veo, quiero pasar un buen rato con uno de mis mejores amigos. _

Knuckles frunce los años al ver el obvio chantaje emocional por parte de Sonic. Knuckles cerró los ojos resignado, única respuesta que necesito el dúo para compartir sonrisas idénticas.

_ ¿Eso es un sí? _ Pregunta Tails, aun teniendo conocimiento de la respuesta del musculo del equipo.

_ Si… Estúpidos. _ Susurra cuando los vez celebrando antes de que termine de afirma. El dúo, que en realidad, hace mucho que se volvió trio. Se sientan en las escaleras del altar para ponerse al día. Sonic con sus ocurrentes comentarios estúpidos y Tails con su emoción infantil sobre todas sus aventuras hasta ahora.

_ ¿Y tú, Knuckles? ¿Algo nuevo que contar? _ Tails le mira con mucha atención, Mientras que Sonic le daba una mirada burlona.

_ Si, Knux. ¿Algo nuevo aparte de dormir todo el día sobre esa roca tuya? _

Knuckles tenía ganas de golpear la cabeza dura del erizo, pero el recuerdo fugaz de un par de ojos rojos le hizo parpadeo un par de veces.

_ Ahora que lo dices… Si paso algo interesante hace unas semanas. _ Knuckles capto el interés de sus dos amigos. _ Shadow vino a la isla. _ Exclamo sin censura, ganándose de inmediato dos expresiones en blanco para luego pasar al desconcierto y por ultima a una expresión de sorpresa.

_ ¡¿Shadow?! _

Sonic se inclinó hacia adelante, la curiosidad escrita en todo su rostro. _ Wow, me equivoque, sí que tuviste algo interesante que hacer. _ Tails también se movió también hacia adelante, los dos viendo a Knuckles con atención.

_ No pensé que Shadow siguiera vivo, no lo hemos visto en casi tres años. ¿Porque vino? _ Tails hizo una mueca ante el crudo comentario de Sonic.

Knuckles se encogió de hombros. _Vino por la esmerada maestra, quería utilizarla para recuperar unos recuerdos reprimidos. Todo paso rápido y en menos de lo que piensas, se fue. _

Sonic silbo impresionado e incrédulo. _ ¿Le dejaste estar cerca de la Esmeralda Madre? _

Knuckles hizo una mueca ante las miradas indiscretas. _ Parecía bastante desesperado por recordar. Creo que era amnésico. Aunque la Esmeralda lo arreglo. _

_ Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿Amnesia? Espero que el buen doctor huevo no tenga la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima. _ Exclamo Sonic haciendo una mueca de simpatía por la situación de Shadow. _ ¿Qué paso después de que se fue? _

_ Me desplome por el cansancio. _ Admitió a regañadientes. _ Es difícil utilizar la energía de caos en la mente de las personas, tuve que tener mucho cuidado. _

_ ¿Utilizaste energía caos en la mente de alguien? _ Tails se veía fascinado con la idea. Sus ojos azules parecían dos luceros de lo brillantes que estaban. _ ¿Entraste a la mente de Shadow para manipular sus recuerdos? _

Sonic inclino la cabeza, él también quería saber. _ Vaya, entrar a la cabeza de Shadow, no quiero imaginar los horrores que abras visto, Knux. _

El Echidna recordó cosas bastante desgarradoras en la mente del Erizo pelinegro, un pequeño dolor sordo se instaló por unos momentos en su pecho.

_ No manipule sus recuerdo, solo deje libre los que reprimía. No observe mucho, solo hice mi trabajo y ya. _

Sonic asintió compresivo. _ Eso es bueno, lo que sea que pase por la cabeza de ese sujeto, es mejor no darle un vistazo. _

Knuckles arqueo una ceja ante el comentario. _ ¿Y eso? ¿Tienes miedo acaso? _

Sonic bufo por lo bajo. _ Quisieras. Solo digo que es mejor no meternos en sus asuntos. Dudo que lo aprecie con lo reservado que es. _

_ Ni siquiera lo conoces, como sabes que es reservado. _ Dijo Knuckles mientras le daba una mirada extrañada a su mejor amigo azul.

Tails carraspeo un poco. _ Debo estar de acuerdo con Sonic, Nadie apreciaría que un desconocido sepa una parte de sus recuerdos privados. _

Knuckles no menciono el momento incómodo y extraño cuando Shadow afirmo ser bienvenido a su casa solo por ser conocido de Knuckles. Eso es algo que un le trae sensaciones contradictorias.

_ Supongo… _

Sonic iba a decir otra cosa cuando una idea le llego a la mente. _ Un momento, si Shadow recupero sus recuerdos, ¿Eso significa que otra vez es malvado? O ¿Era malvado por no tener recuerdos? _

Knuckles arqueo ambas cejas, esa era un punto valido. Pero luego recordó el comportamiento extrañamente dócil del Erizo negro. _ Eso no pareció ser el caso, se fue una vez termino todo, en silencio. _ Lo último lo dio viendo con mala cara al escandaloso de su amigo azul, Sonic se encoge de hombros indiferente con una gran sonrisa.

_ Bueno, ya no es un enemigo, entonces está bien. ¿Sabes dónde fue? Podríamos invitarlo a la fiesta. _ Exclamo Tails, Tanto Knuckles como Sonic compartieron una mirada dudosa ante la propuesta del pequeño zorro. Tails frunce el ceño al notar la mirada. _ ¿Es eso un no? _

Knuckles suspira. _ No sé a dónde fue, Tails. Y no creo que a Shadow le guste ir a una fiesta con nosotros. _

_ ¿Por qué? _

_ Eso es obvio, niño. Porque si no mal recuerdas, fuimos enemigos hace nada, peleamos, diablos, creo que hasta salió en la televisión. Auch. _ Knuckles golpeo al peli azul cuando soltó la palabra mal sonante frente al niño. _ Eso dolió. _ Se quejó en murmullos.

_ Eres un idiota. _ Le dice el Echidna a héroe azul. _Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo siento chico, pero es una mala idea invitar a alguien con intenciones dudosas. _

Tails dejó caer sus orejitas de zorro. _ Pero… ¿No deberíamos darle una oportunidad? _

Los dos chicos mayores se vieron en problemas cuando el Zorrito les miro con sus ojos cristalinos, pidiendo una oportunidad. Knuckles hizo una mueca, no obstante, años de soledad le han quitado gran parte del coeficiente intelectual emocionar, por lo que no tiene mucho efecto ahora después del primer intento.

Sonic por otra parte.

_ Oh vamos, Bro. _ Gimió en agonía el Erizo, tratando de evitar conectar su mirada con su hermanito. No duro mucho. _ Ok, ok. Me rindo. _ Alzando las manos, le dedico una sonrisa torcida al pequeño zorrito. _ Veré si puedo encontrarlo antes de la próxima semana. _

Knuckles se burló ante la débil voluntad de Erizo, ganándose una mirada molesta del mismo.

La conversación quedo olvidada cuando Sonic se lanzó hacia su amigo pelirrojo, comenzando una pelea amistosa en el suelo. Tails se rio entre dientes, animándolos por igual a ambos buscapleitos.

La tarde paso rápidamente entre juegos y duelos de prácticamente todo. Knuckles termino despidiendo a sus amigos tarde en la noche, estaba súper cansado cuando se encontró solo, la tranquilidad de la isla lo envolvió como una cálida manta, el arrullo de los animales preparándose para la noche hacían más pesados los parpados del guardián. Con esfuerzo regreso al altar. Subir las escaleras fue un martirio, pero todo valió la pena cuando llego a su lugar usual de descanso, al lado del suave resplandor de la Esmeralda Maestra.

Al caer al mundo de los sueños, rápidamente vio cómo su mente se conectaba con el constante flujo de energía Caos, así mismo, el Echidna se conectó con todo, las plantas, arboles, animales. Incluso mucho más lejos, como en la superficie.

La energía de Caos lo guio como un arroyo, mostrándole la paz de la noche, como el mundo de los sueños recibía con una amable cordialidad a los habitantes de la superficie. El guardián, nunca se había sentido tan conectado con el mundo como cuando soñaba, Sonic siempre se burlaba por sus hábitos de tomar siestas, pero claro, el Erizo nunca tendrá la oportunidad de experimental el verdadero mundo de los sueños, no como lo haría un guardián Echidna…

La exclusividad solo mejoro la experiencia.

Lo duro de acostumbrarse al viajar entre los sueños como una entidad de energía caos intangible, era que cuando despertaba, su energía Caos terminaba en un gran desorden, desbordándose y escurriéndose de su cuerpo, siendo inútil el esfuerzo de controlarla, Knuckles solo tiene que tomarse unos momento para que su energía se reorganice.

Aun del molesto despertar… Knuckles agradeció el descanso, estando de un buen humor.

No fue tan malo que el idiota de Sonic viniera de visita.

* * *

Shadow aumento la velocidad, había estado explorando este mundo, aprendiendo, confirmando lo que una vez leyó junto a su única amiga. La tierra era hermosa, María no se equivocó, este mundo valía la pena, la naturaleza, los Mobius, aún no ha conocido humanos, solo ha estado en el Territorio de los Mobius, pero ahora, quiere conocer la especie de María, y es ahí donde ahora se dirige.

El mundo ha estado dividido desde la aparición de la especie Mobians, Humanos híbridos de especies animales, debido a sus características, eran fácilmente reconocibles, además de tener personalidades pasivas. Mientras que los humanos, a pesar de haber sido la especie dominante, se vio obligada a dejar mucho de sus territorios por las guerras entre ellos, una vez eso pasó, Los Mobians la reclamaron para sí.

Desde años ha habido cierta tensión entre las dos especies, pero nada que fuera tan preocupante.

Shadow tenía conocimiento de los tratados de paz y no agresión entre las dos especies. Vivian separados, pero eso no impedía que se mezclaran.

Después de esta zona desértica, donde estaban las costas, se llegaban a los territorios humanos.

El Erizo nuevamente acelero, sobrepasando la velocidad del sonido, el calor lo molesto un poco, su cabello parcialmente largo y puntiagudo le hacía sudar la nuca, una sensación que encontró desagradable y que hasta los momentos nunca había experimentado. Lo bueno es que la arena era un poco más sólida que la nieve en las montañas, no tendría que preocuparse por accidentes.

Shadow frunció el ceño, alerta. Se irrito un poco consigo mismo por estar tan distraído. El Erizo logro observa por el rabillo del ojo un sombra seguirlo y tratar de sobrepasarlo. Su mente recordó la imagen de Sonic, el único que puede seguirle el ritmo….

El Pelinegro dejo de correr, poniéndose en guardia, había visto ya tres veces la sombra a su lado y pasarlo.

_ ¿Quién eres? _ Exclamo en un gruñido. Su profunda voz fue lo único que se escuchó en el desértico lugar. Shadow frunció el ceño, por unos momentos. Al no ver nadie, trato de sentir la energía a su alrededor. Confirmando que no había nada más que él, ni siquiera un animal cerca. _ ¿Me equivoque? _

Shadow lo pensó… No, él no se equivocó, algo había estado corriendo a su lado, la presencia de ese ser no pudo ser producto de su imaginación.

El Erizo siguió buscando a los alrededores. _ Tsk. _ La irritación subió rápidamente por su columna, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, aun así, Shadow tuvo que darse por vencido, el desierto era pesado y no quería estar más en su dominios. A regañadientes reanudo su marcha. Sin notar nada extraño esta vez.

Shadow se alejó rápidamente, sin notar que la sombra de una figura se posaba justo en el lugar donde había estado parado el Erizo.

**__ ¿…? __**

De vuelta con la última forma de vida definitiva. Shadow dio un suspiro de alivio al verse fuera del calor del desierto, la fresca brisa marina fue más que bienvenida.

Para el erizo, correr sobre el agua era más que un juego. El océano, Shadow nunca se mostró más en paz que cuando corría por estas mareas impredecibles, cuando por su lado, los animales marinos salían a la superficie para saludarlo. Era un tipo de calor en su pecho que le llenaba de cierta calidez que no recordaba haber sentido desde María.

Al tener la mente en calma otra vez, desecha cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que paso en el desierto, si por casualidad si había un enemigo, entonces lo enfrentaría.

Solo quería llegar con los humanos.

Y a la velocidad que iba, no fue sorpresa poder ver la primera civilización humana después de la frontera.

Shadow, a pesar de tener casi en su totalidad los genes de los Mobians, Su propia persona se sentía más cómoda con los humanos, que fue lo único que conoció en sus días como experimento, los humanos no fueron malos, diligentes y responsables en todo lo que hacían, pero siempre tenían esa pequeña sonrisa de orgullo cuando lo observaban. Le dedicaron horas y horas para perfeccionar a Shadow, para que fuera perfecto.

_ María… ¿Serán estos humanos como aquellos que nos mantuvieron en los laboratorios? ¿O nuevamente seré sorprendido por estos seres? _

Tantas preguntas, nuevas como antiguas. Shadow ahora tiene la oportunidad de responderlas, por él y por su vieja amiga.

_ Aquí estamos. _

Un gran puerto lleno de barcos pesqueros le dio la bienvenida, muchos humanos se encontraban en ellos, navegando, sacando redes llenas de peces de distintas especies. Algunos reían y otros gritaban. Pero la atmosfera era la misma, una agradable paz. Casi se cae del agua por bajar la velocidad.

_ Primero, llegar al puerto. _ Con eso, Menos de un segundo, Shadow ya estaba en el puerto, en medio de un gran docena de pescadores. Quienes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver a un Mobians aparecer de repente.

_ ¿¡Qué diablos!? _

Los humanos retrocedieron, la forma de Shadow era bastante intimidante, con su ropa de cuero negro, su extraño cabello puntiagudo hacia atrás y mirada roja, además de tener el aura pesada de su energía Caos.

_ Es un mobian. _ Susurro uno cauteloso. Shadow inclino un poco la cabeza, curioso ante a reacción, no obstante, la descarto como un comportamiento perfectamente normal hacia un extraño como él. El monto de humanos se dispersó cuando Shadow comenzó a caminar entre ellos, parecían querer alejarse lo más posible del medio erizo. _ Mierda… ¿Dónde está la policía cuando la necesitas? _

¿Policía? Shadow frunció el ceño, si mal no recordaba, la policía era la fuerza de justicia de los humanos, con el propósito de defender a los inocentes de los crimines diarios. La pregunta ahora es. ¿Por qué tendría que venir la policía? ¿Un protocolo para recibir a los Mobians?

Shadow dio un paso cerca de un humano. Este se estremeció. _ ¡Mierda! ¡No te acerques! _ Varios se apartaron asustados, ya no era simple precaución. Era miedo. Mucho miedo.

_ No se muevan, el tratado sigue en pie, así que no hay que temer que nos haga daño. _ Dijo uno, parecía ser el que estaba a cargo, pues los demás no dudaron en hacer caso a sus palabras. El comentario hizo que Shadow se mostrara más confundido. ¿Tratado? ¿De qué? _ Un segundo… Creo que he visto este mobian antes. _

A Shadow no le gustó mucho lo que eso implicaba. Los humanos seguían observándolo como si fuera una bestia salvaje.

_ Es el… _ Exclamo otro aterrorizado. _ ¡Joder! ¡Es el! ¡El que casi nos mata a todos! _ Como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa. El pánico se extendió por los hombres, quienes ya no hicieron el esfuerzo de mantener la calma. Todos y cada uno de ellos corrieron a direcciones aleatorias. Otros se quedaron en sus lugares, paralizados por el terror.

Shadow vio que era imprudente seguir en el mismo lugar, más ahora que las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban a lo lejos. Shadow se desplaza hacia la salida del puerto, saliendo hasta las calles que daban al centro de la pequeña ciudad. El erizo no pensó en aumentar la velocidad para desaparecer de la vista, solo lo suficiente como para alejarse del disturbio.

Llego a una parte donde las sirenas no llegaban a oírse, los humanos estaban más ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para notar al mobian recién aparecido. Shadow se tomó momento para inspeccionar su entorno. Ciertamente esto no era lo que esperaba al llegar a los terrenos de los humanos.

El erizo agradeció que sus orejas de erizo estuvieran camufladas por su cabello, al menos eso no sería lo primero que notarían si lo llegaran a descubrir. Tal vez no debió desaparecer, eso solo lo haría ver culpable.

Bueno, ya era tarde. Shadow camino entre la multitud de personas, alerta y a la vez curioso de lo que lo rodeaba. Las ciudades humanas tenían una arquitectura muy diferente a los Mobians, mas intimidante por decirlo de alguna manera, las casas mobian eran como cabañas, cómodas y agradables, mientras que la ciudad estaba repleta de estos grandes rascacielos, además del constante ruido, algo que los Mobian no tenían debido a su poco interés hacia los autos.

_ Diferente… El hogar que María no pudo conocer. _ Shadow sintió nostalgia en pensar como sería la sonrisa de esa pequeña niña al ver este mundo extraño. Seguramente igual de brillante que el sol. _ Espero que puedas disfrutar esto a través de mí, María. _

Hubo un edificio en particular que le llamo la atención. Salía y entraba una gran cantidad de humanos, ya sea infantes o adultos.

Shadow decidió probar suerte yendo ahí, aunque la idea de estar en un lugar tan abarrotado y cerrado le pone los pelos de punta. Curiosamente, el edificio era más grande de lo que hubiera pensado, había como muchas tiendas ubicadas en cada esquina. Esto era un centro comercial, los había visto en Mobians, pero ver uno humano era emocionante.

Exploro las tiendas que más llamaran su atención, lo que fueron algunas tiendas de comida, otra de joyas y algunas deportivas.

Actualmente estaba en una de electrodomésticos. Shadow pensó que la tecnología general de la tierra era bastante atrasada, nada como el arca o los robots del doctor. Paso por los pasillos a paso lento, grandes televisores estaban a su vista, algunos encendidos mostrando el canal de noticias. Algo en ella, lo dejo desconcertado.

_ _"...Como si fuera poco, la próxima semana los llamados héroes Mobians tendrán una semana de celebración, por todas las victorias que han obtenido con el pasar del tiempo, ¿Qué opinas de esto, Jerry? __

_ _Jajaja, Ya sabes que opino, Mike. Digo que estos llamados Héroes deberían bajar dos barras a su arrogancia. ¿Semana de celebración?, Yo digo que esto es otro evento para alzar el ego del ya arrogante Sonic the hedgehog. _ _La imagen cambio para mostrar una foto poco halagadora del erizo azul, quien se mostraba golpeando a uno de los robots de Eggman con una sonrisa engreída. _ ¿_Sera que lo Mobians no saben de la humildad? Que desgracia. __

__ ¿Saben quiénes más estarán en esta grande celebración? _ _Mike se carcajeo mientras le daba un codazo juguetón a su compañero. _ _No más que los causantes de más desastres naturales que la humanidad ha experimentado. _ _La imagen cambio, mostrando esta vez, a Tails con Amy, ambos con expresiones avergonzadas mientras que trataban de arreglar una puerta destrozada. Jerry negó divertido_ _Y eso no es todo, Aparentemente, a pocos días para esta gran celebración, hoy se presentó una llamada hacia la estación de policía local, donde se avistaba al buscado terrorista Mobian, curiosamente, con una estética muy similar al héroe azul. _ _

Shadow se congelo cuando la siguiente imagen a mostrar era una de el mismo, peleando con el grupo de Fake, ellos se encontraba heridos, mientras que Shadow los veía indiferente, Sonic era el único que lo desafiaba de pie.

_ _Wow, eso sí que son malas noticias. _ _Exclamo Jerry. __ Pero para los Mobians, más publicidad mala para su imagen. _ _La imagen se fue tan rápido como llego. __ Y dime Mike, algo sobre la extraña mancha roja que se ha visto en los encuentro del afamado erizo. _ _

Esta vez, la imagen era borrosa y de baja calidad, No obstante, Shadow no era estúpido, reconoce ese color de cabello y esa silueta. El Guardián que le había ayudado a recuperar los recuerdos.

_ _Como siempre, este fantasma es solo es, un fantasma. ¿Tal vez sea un fan bastante persistente del erizo? __

__ Lo dudo, mira esos destrozos que hay a su alrededor, ese fantasma debe tener una gran deuda con la ciudad solo por daños a propiedad privada. __

Shadow arrugo los labios, claramente se podía ver que el Echidna había tratado de proteger a una familia atrás suyos de una manada de robots enormes. ¿Qué rayos pasa con estos humanos?

__ Como siempre, los Mobians causando desastres. Deberían hacerse responsables por una vez en vez de estar haciendo fiestas. __

_ _Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Jerry. Bueno, la hora se nos acaba, amigos. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio de "Chisme life". A la misma hora todo los días. __

Shadow hizo un ruido de molestia, ese programa le había quitado la poca alegría que había obtenido en su exploración.

Terrorista.

Así que por eso los humanos del puerto habían estado tan asustados. Había pasado un tiempo, pero Shadow aún seguía siendo malas noticias para los humanos. Aquella vez, recordaba la foto que habían mostrado, no sabía que la pelea estaba siendo filmada o algo, en su mente solo había ira, hacia todos, y no había dudado en desatarlo sobre el planeta que le quito la cosa que más amaba.

Pero eso fue antes, el aprendió, lo sabia la verdad ahora.

Pero los humanos no.

La especie de María lo consideraba peligroso, y obviamente no lo querían cerca.

_ Lo siento María, esto no era lo que quería mostrarte. _

Shadow salió de la tienda, no se molestó en aparentar normalidad, a la velocidad del sonido, solo una racha roja con negro se deslumbro, saliendo de la ciudad, regresando en sus pasos, Shadow estaba confundido de que hacer.

_ Lo siento. _ Susurro, el dolor llego con fuerza, casi debilitándolo. _ Lo lamento… Pero, realmente no sé qué hacer.

¿Cómo cumplirá el sueño de María, cuando desde el principio fue su ira la que le quito toda oportunidad? De todas las cosas, Shadow fue el único que termino matando la memoria de su amada amiga. La venganza…dejo de ser dulce en el momento que Shadow quiso vivir en paz.

La noche llego demasiado rápido, Shadow aún seguía corriendo por el desierto, regresar con los Mobians era una apuesta mucho más seguro que quedarse con los humanos, por alguna razón, Lo Mobians que lo habían visto caminando o explorando por los pueblos lo habían tratado con cordialidad, nada como el suceso en la ciudad Humana.

¿No lo reconocían?

No, eso sería imposible, Los humanos lo reconocieron al instante, y eso que Shadow no había tratado de destruir su parte del mundo.

¿Tal vez simplemente su pasado haya sido ignorado por los Mobians? Posible, después de todo, los híbridos eran conocidos por tener un buen corazón en general, pocos eran aquellos que se desviaban hacia un camino mucho más oscuro, como Shadow.

Ahora que lo piensa, El guardián lo conocía, sabia de lo peligroso que era el mismo Shadow, con recuerdos o sin ellos. Incluso lo ataco. Pero aun así, el Guardián había accedido a ayudarlo, pidiendo como pago el que Shadow se fuera. A pesar de todo, Shadow seguir estando un poco inseguro con eso.

Lo que lleva a otra cosa.

Una fiesta de celebración. ¿Es en serio, Fake? ¿En qué estás pensando haciendo algo así? Es mucho más fácil llamar al doctor para que ataque una ciudad aleatoria. Shadow lo sabe, esa fiesta va a ser un gran desastre.

_ Es por eso que eres un simple fake. _


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! **

**¡Nuevo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

_ Que molestia. _ Exclamo con enfado el Echidna, a su lado, Sonic mostró una enorme sonrisa. Ambos estaban en la ciudad hogar de Sonic. Knuckles se vio obligado a utilizar el poder Caos de la isla para mantenerla oculta mientras estaba lejos. _ ¿Es necesario hacer preparativos estúpidos cuando sabemos que Amy se apoderara de la batuta? _

Ante la mención de su acosadora número 1, Sonic hizo una mueca. _ Que te puedo decir, nadie puede contra Amy cuando tiene uno de sus "momentos", Además, no quería tener que pasar este suplicio sin compañía. _

Knuckles arrugo la nariz ante el descaro típico de su amigo. _ Retiro lo dicho, esto no es una molestia, tu eres la molestia. _ Sonic se carcajeo. Knuckles se pregunta cómo es que se dejó convencer para pasar un día entero con una molestia enorme como Sonic. Ah, cierto. Tails…

_ Oye, mira. _Sonic apunto a una tienda de helados. Knuckles se mostró interesado. Resulta que la comida de la superficie era bastante variada, y resulta también que a Knuckles le gusto particularmente el postre conocido como helado. _ ¿Quieres uno? Yo invito. _ Sonic dio su típica sonrisa de buen chico, no es que Knuckles alguna vez caiga en su acto, pero si quería ese helado. Le dedico una mirada ceñuda al peli azul, quien solo le sonrió engreído. _ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es un no? _

_ No sabes cuánto te odio, Sonic. _ Sonic solo dio una pulgar arriba en son de victoria. Knuckles le golpeo en el brazo, ganando una serie de quejas mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la heladería. _ Por cierto, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes que conseguir? _ Knuckles estaba un poco más contento ahora que tenía un gran helado de vainilla con lluvia de chocolate.

Sonic estaba igual de contento con uno completo de chocolate con fresa. _ Decoración, Ya sabes, todas esas cosas que no notamos pero que las chicas sí. _

_ ¿Chicas? ¿Qué tantas? _ Knuckles no recordaba que conocieran a muchas chicas, además de Amy y la pequeña Cream. _ Por favor dime que no invitaste a la murciélago. _

Sonic solo le dio una sonrisa divertida. _ Lo siento amigo, Amy fue más fuerte que yo. _ Knuckles suelta un gemido de agonía. _ Ey, no pongas esa cara, pensé que ustedes se habían reconciliado. _

_ Si con reconciliado te refieres a casi matarnos hasta poner una tregua, entonces sí. _ Knuckles le dan ulceras en pesar en esa mujer irritante, con su constantes burlas y su malicia hacia la Esmeralda maestra. _ Con esto tengo menos ganas de asistir. _

_ Recuerda que si no vas, Tails estará muy triste, así como Cream. Ella no te ha visto en un buen tiempo, sabes. _

Knuckles hizo una mueca al recordar la mirada llorosa de la niña conejita cuando Knuckles pasaba meses sin aparecer. Sonic era el encargado de sacarlo de su encierro cuando eso pasaba. Una combinación entre Tails y Cream sería su ruina.

_ Los odio. _

Sonic asintió. _ Claro, amigo. _ Ambos siguieron su camino en un silencio cómodo, siendo interrumpido cuando unos Mobians se acercaron a Sonic por un autógrafo. Knuckles se apartó del camino en silencio, él fue ignorado por los Fans del erizo. En estos momentos, cuando Sonic está rodeado por sonrisas deslumbrantes y ojos estrellados, solo lo que le hacen desear quedarse en su isla. El no pertenece al mismo mundo que sus amigos, Ellos son héroes, y Knuckles solo interviene cuando esta aburrido. Ellos salvan personas, las reconfortan y protegen, Knuckles le gruñe, les dice que se alejen y los asusta.

Diferentes. Muy diferentes. Sonic es un imán para todos, una manta protector para el débil, Knuckles es solo un muro, el cual se alza sobre ti, el que te protege porque estaba en el camino pero también el que te impide avanzar.

Tan molesto como eran los pensamientos, era una verdad irremediable. Knuckles siempre se sentiría inadecuado al lado de sus amigos.

Bueno… supongo que eso viene con el hecho de ser el único de su especie, así como un ermitaño de una isla flotante, acompañado con una roca mágica ancestral…

_ Lo siento, no puedo quedarme más tiempo. _Sonic les despidió con una sonrisa fácil. _ Mi amigo y yo tenemos un día planeado. _

Los fans se mostraron decepcionado que su momento con su ídolo durara tan poco, pero rápidamente fue olvidado para ver quién era el amigo que iba con Sonic, esperaban ver al genio mecánico Tails o la joven aterradoramente Fuerte con complejo de novia.

Pero no… Knuckles noto las miradas extrañas e inquisitorias de los chicos. No le gustó mucho que lo observaran así.

_ ¿Es un amigo? _ Pregunto uno curioso, aunque Knuckles se sintió un poco atacado por la pregunta, y no sabía porque. Sonic al parecer también lo sintió igual, pues frunció el ceño.

_ Así es, Knuckles es uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Mi mejor amigo en realidad. _ Ahora fue el turno de los Fans de fruncir el ceño con saña, a Sonic no les estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba esta conversación. _ ¿Hay algún problema? _ Knuckles apretó los dientes, hubiera preferido dejar a los niños para seguir con sus compras.

_ Es que… No pensamos que tuvieras un amigo no súper… ¡Aunque es genial, Sonic! ¡Muestra lo genial que eres! _

¿Es eso así? Knuckles casi se burla de los pensamientos ilusos de los niños, seguramente pensaban en el como un simple civil, la consecuencia de nunca mostrarse al público cuando peleaba al lado de Sonic o cualquier momento en general. No obstante, le molestaba que pensaran que era un civil, ¿Qué parte de él se ve como alguien común?

Sonic, al contrario del guardián, no tuvo reparos en burlase abiertamente de las palabras de los niños. _ ¿No súper? Oh amigo, estas tan equivocado, Knux aquí puede levantar un rascacielos con una de sus manos si quisiera. _

Que descaro, los niños tuvieron el descaro de mostrarse escépticos, el orgullo guerrero de Knuckles se siente un poco dolido, no le gusta para nada que duden de sus habilidades.

Sonic frunce aún más el ceño, molesto porque sus palabras fueron tomadas como mentiras. _ ¿No me crees? _ Pregunto con una ceja arqueada, el peli azul se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a los niño. Knuckles a su lado soltó un suspiro molesto.

_ Déjalo ya, idiota. No tenemos tiempo que perder. _ Intervino molesto por todo el asunto. Sonic negó la cabeza, como un niño caprichoso.

_ Nu uh. Quiero que me respondan, ¿Me creen un mentiroso? _

Los Fans de Sonic rápidamente notaron la tensión en su Ídolo. _ ¡No, no! Como crees Sonic, ¡Eres el mejor héroe de todos! ¡Jamás nos mentirías! _ Las palabras fueron destinadas para apaciguar al velocista, Knuckles, que lo conocía bien, sabía que solo le enojarían aún más. Como predijo, Sonic bufo por lo bajo, paralizando a los niños.

_ Ya veo… Entonces no debo preocuparme con ustedes, ya que son me creen tanto, ¿No les importara hacerme un favor? ¿Verdad? _

Los chicos negaron rápidamente. _ ¡No, Sonic, no nos importa! _

Con una sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos, Sonic respondió. _ Genial, Quiero que se vayan y no me vuelvan a molestar, pero antes, discúlpate con mi amigo por tu comportamiento grosero, eso no es nada genial, chicos. _

Ellos no esperaba eso, menos del héroe que siempre tenía una aptitud despreocupada a todo. _ ¿Y bien? _

Los niños bajaron la cabeza, sus orejitas de conejo, zorro y perro se inclinaron hacia abajo, mostrando lo triste o arrepentidos que estaban los chicos. _ Lo sentimos por ser groseros contigo, señor. _ Exclamaron al unísono hacia Knuckles, quien se removió incomodo con el desarrollo. Sonic asintió satisfecho.

_ Ahora, por favor, si son tan amables, Knux y yo tenemos una cita pendiente. _ Knuckles se alivió al menos de que Sonic no extendiera más el regaño. Cuando partieron, no se perdieron unas palabras susurradas del chico zorro.

__ Es normal que Sonic se enojara, seguro porque no quiere que pensemos menos de el por estar con alguien que no tiene poderes. Debe estar avergonzado por ser visto con alguien así. __

El susurro no estaba destinado a ser oído por ninguno de los dos, aun si, Sonic y Knuckles aprietan al mismo tiempo los puños. _ Vámonos de aquí antes de que derrumbe un edificio sobre ellos._

Sonic asintió tenso. _ No entiendo, has peleado a mi lado incontables veces, ¿Cómo es que aún no saben quién eres? _

Knuckles tenía una idea del porque su persona nunca era recordaba por los civiles que salvaba o cuando peleaba contra Eggman y sus robots de porquería. Sin embargo, decirle a Sonic seria buscar problemas con los cuales no quería lidiar tan pronto.

_ Nunca dude de la estupidez de la superficie, esto solo es prueba irrefutable de ello, como tú. _

El insulto no se pierde para Sonic. _ ¡Oye! ¿Así es como actúas cuando un buen amigo da la cara por ti? _

Knuckles le frunció el ceño, fulminándolo con la mirada. _ No necesito que nadie saque la cara por mí. _ Knuckles casi le gruño cuando saco las próximas palabras. _ Tampoco necesito que hagas este tipo de espectáculo por mí, Sonic. No me importa lo que crean, al fin y al cabo, no es verdad. _

Sonic no duda en quejarse. _ Vamos Knux, sabes que no puedo evitarlo… Yo, estaba molesto, no te reconocen a pesar de que has salvado esta ciudad tantas veces como yo. _

Knuckles sabe que eso no es verdad, pero se abstiene a comentar. _ Es no me importa, solo déjalo. Realmente no me importa que te den el crédito. _ Luego agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa. _ Después de todo, ¿Qué sería de tu ego sin las alabanzas de muchos desconocidos? Imagino que estarías destruido. _

Sonic se ríe entre dientes, sus ojos verdes esmeralda recuperando un poco de su buen humor. _ Auch, eso me hiere, Knux. Me lastimas… No creo que pueda seguir viviendo después de tal apuñalada en el corazón. _

Knuckles pone los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de su amigo. _ Cállate idiota, ¿A qué tienda tenemos que ir primero?, por favor dime que no esa rosa fosforescente, si sigo viéndola estoy seguro que quedare ciego. _

Sonic le da una mirada sufrida. _ ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes una extraordinaria habilidad para presagiar infortunios? _

Eso fue todo lo que Sonic necesito decir para sacarle otro gemido de angustia al guardián. _ Odio tanto esto. _

_ Odias muchas cosas hoy, Knux. –

Entrar a una tienda de festividades fue lo peor que les pudo pasar, todo porque aparentemente la tienda era para quinceañeras, lo que explicaba el constante color rosa en todos sus tonos. Así como las cosas demasiado femeninas para sus gustos. Al entrar, no pudieron evitar estremecerse, era como entrar a un mundo completamente diferente. Una de las empleadas se les acerco con una sonrisa ensayada, soltando una exclamación con falsa alegría.

_ ¡Oh!, pero que veo aquí, una joven pareja. _ Dijo con una sonrisa. _ ¿Es esta una nueva flor que saldrá de su capullo? _ Pregunto un poco descarada. Sonic se mostró confundido con la pregunta al igual que su amigo pelirrojo.

_ ¿Disculpa? _

La empleada no perdió energía ni tiempo. _ ¡jojojo! Hablo de la linda chica pelirroja, déjame decirte que adoro tu cabello, tiene un hermoso color. _

Knuckles le tomo dos segundo entero procesar las palabras para luego ármalas en la oración que dijo la señora. Momento después, su cara ardía en un fuerte tono carmesí. _ ¡No soy una chica! _

Sonic mientras tanto no tardo en partirse de risa ante la mirada confundida de la señora y la vergüenza de Knuckles. _ ¡jajajaa! Te dije jajaa que no usaras la sudadera blanca con capucha jajaja. _

Knuckles tenía puesta una sudadera un poco ajustada con la capucha puesta, lo que hacía que su cabello le callera un poco por la cara. Con rapidez, se quitó la capucha, revelando así una tez, aunque atractiva y bien proporcionada, no era femenina. La mujer le da una larga mirada, para luego mostrarse un poco avergonzada por la confusión. _ Oh vaya, pensé que era una chica… Disculpen la confusión. _ Expreso con cordialidad. No obstante, no se perdió para Knuckles la mirada extraña que le lanzo por unos segundos aquella mujer. _Asumo entonces que solo vienen a comprar un regalo. _

Sonic, dejando de lado su diversión. Respondió. _ Al contrario, si vinimos con el fin de encontrar algo lindo para una fiesta. _ Término dando una sonrisa encantadora, la cual fue respondida por un pequeño rubor en la señora. _ Si no es una molestia, ¿Podría darnos un recorrido, queremos verlo todo? _

Knuckles arrugo la cara cuando escucho la pregunta del erizo azul. La mujer, encantada por el joven héroe, asintió varias veces, para luego indicarles el camino. Los dos chicos quedaron unos pasos atrás, dejando a la mujer hablar sobre cada producto, viendo que ella estaba distraída, Knuckles aprovecho el momento para reclamarle a Sonic.

_ ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? _ Casi se podía decir que estaba gritando en susurros. _ ¿Por qué no estas usando tu velocidad para agarrar lo que necesitamos e irnos? _

Sonic se encogió de hombros. _ Porque no sería divertido, hermano. Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos, déjate llevar. Sera divertido. _

Knuckles le gruño. _ No veo que tiene de divertido estar en una horrible tienda escuchando a una señora que bien podría estar ciega. _

Sonic se rio un poco ante el recuerdo de la confusión. _ Sabes que su equivocación es más que comprensible. Sigo sin entender cómo es que eres tan fuerte si no tienes músculos. _

_Lo Echidna no necesitan músculos. _

_ Bueno, entonces tu no necesitas quejarte, parecías una chica en su etapa emo, no puedes culpar a las personas por equivocarse. _ Dijo con una sonrisa de mierda. _ Además, la diversión esta en todos lados, Knuckles. Solo tienes que aprender a verla. _

_ Lo único que veré es tu cuerpo golpeado en el piso si esto se vuelve más tedioso, Erizo. _

_ Te vas a divertir. _ Declaro Seguro Sonic, ignorando la amenaza del Echidna. _ Y créeme cuando digo que yo mismo no me rendiré hasta que te vea soltando una carcajada. _

_ Entonces es mejor que te sientes, porque duraras un largo tiempo esperando. _

Sonic tenía un comentario ingenioso en la punta de la lengua, pero la oportunidad se le fue arrebatada cuando la señora se detuvo de pronto, en una sección de manteles.

_ No es una buena fiesta sin la decoración adecuada, el color de los manteles puede afectar el humor del ambiente si lo sabes escoger. Díganme señores, Que tipo de fiesta esperan y yo les diré que mantel tienen que usar. _

Knuckles arqueo una ceja, completamente horrorizado ante la senda de estupideces que soltaba esta mujer por segundos. Sonic siendo un poquito mejor en la diplomacia que su acompañante, sonrió mientras tratada a duras penas de no mostrar su desconcierto como el pelirrojo.

_ Es una celebración, un aniversario. Es algo privado, solo amigos cercanos, Ya sabes, queremos algo que no sea tan formal pero que haga que la casa se vea bien, realmente no importa mucho, nadie lo notara, supongo... _ Explico vagamente, Sonic trataba de recordar las palabras que le había dicho Amy antes de salir, pero solo podía recordar a Knuckles pelearse con la cafetera mientras Amy le daba las instrucciones.

Knuckles quería burlase por las explicaciones inútiles del erizo, así como el leve tic en la ceja izquierda de la aun sonriente mujer. _ ¿Es eso así? Puede que tenga algo para ustedes. _ Si antes ella estaba encantada con Sonic, ahora solo parecía querer sacarlos a ambos de la tienda. Ella se fue por unos momentos, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

_ Bueno, creo que no le gusto mi explicación._

Ahora Knuckles si dejo ver su burla y desdén. _ ¿Tú crees? _ El pelirrojo dejo que su vista recorriera la gran cantidad de manteles decorativos. _ Dios, ¿Por qué Amy no vino? Y no me des la mierda de que querías pasar tiempo conmigo, podríamos estar haciendo otra cosa que mirar cortinas glorificadas. _

Sonic levanto las manos en son de paz. _ Me rindo, Me rindo. En realidad Amy me corrió de la casa por no hacer nada para ayudarla, no quería venir aquí solo, así que convencí a Tails para que te convenciera de venir conmigo para no tener que aburrirme. _ Sonic apenas esquivo el golpe que estaba dirigido a su cara, un poco más lento y su nariz estaría rota. _ Wow, ¡Tenlo fácil! ¡Abajo la violencia! _

_ ¡Lo único bajo que voy a mantener será tu cabeza cuando la aplaste! _ Le grito Knuckles sin contenerse. _ ¡Eres un jodido idiota malcriado por arrastrarme a este suplicio! _

_ ¡No quería venir solo! _

_ ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me importa?! _

Sonic esquivo un golpe duro que iba hacia su pecho, una lástima que la vitrina detrás de él no tenga las mismas facultades. Ambos admiraron con los ojos ampliados como la vitrina salía impulsada hacia atrás por la fuerza descomunal del Echidna, llevándose una gran cantidad de muebles y mesas por delante.

_ Oh mierda. _ Exclamo Sonic casi en silencio. _ Amy me va matar por dañar su tienda favorita. _

Knuckles cerró los ojos, pidiendo paciencia a la Esmeralda Madre. _ Creo que sería buena idea si nos vamos ahor… _ Un agudo grito se escuchó por la tienda, perturbando a los dos jóvenes. La anterior mujer se aproximó a toda velocidad, con los ojos desorbitados, pálida y con unos lentes que antes no había tenido.

_ ¡Mi tienda! _ Knuckles gruño molesto, solo su suerte traería a la supuesta empleada que no es empleada si no dueña. _ ¿¡Pero qué has hecho!? _ Ella dejo caer unas cuantas telas que tenía en los brazos, llevando sus manos a su cabeza. Aunque la conmoción pasa rápida para dejar solo la ira.

_ Mierda. _ Knuckles estuvo de acuerdo con el peli azul. _ Mire, jeje. Esto fue un desafortunado accidente, no teníamos la intención de causar tal desastre. _

La mujer se alzó histérico, su voz llamando la atención de tanto empleados asustados y clientes. _ ¿¡Un desafortunado accidente!? ¡Destruyeron mi tienda! ¿¡Cómo van a pagar esto!? _ Knuckles hizo una mueca, el chirriante chillido de la dueña le estaba penetrando de mala manera el cerebro.

Sonic retrocedió un paso al escuchar la palabra pago. _ ¿Pago dices?, Eh… Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para los dos. _ Sonic hizo una mueca cuando la mujer se puso roja de la ira.

_ ¡Pagaras por todos estos daños, sin excepciones! Tu maleante bueno para nada… _Uno de los empleados suerte un jadeo sorprendido, para luego detener a su jefa de seguir insultando a los chicos. _ ¿Qué? _

Un joven lobo sacudió con ansiedad su cola, observando por el rabillo del ojo la expresión entre irritada e incómodo de Sonic. Pasos atrás, Knuckles planeaba un escape sin testigos. _ Señorita Allen. Debería llevar esta conversación a un lugar más privado. _ Susurro con urgencia mientras que apuntaba con el hombro a los clientes que miraban el espectáculo con curiosidad morbosa.

Allen se negó indignada. _ ¡Ellos deben pagar por lo que hicieron, no voy a consentirlos solo para que las personas no vean sus crímenes! _

El lobo casi le grito. _ Señora, tiene que entender, está cometiendo un error. _ Allan arrugo toda la cara ante el descaro del empleado a contradecirla. Cuando estuvo a punto de sermonearlo también, el grito asombrado de una pareja la distrajo.

_ ¡Es Sonic The Hedgehog! _ El nombre resonó por la tienda, creando un eco molesto, Knuckles agarro por el brazo a su amigo, haciéndolo retroceder mientras las personas aún seguían procesando.

_ Tenemos que irnos. _ sentencio con seriedad. _ Sácanos de aquí antes de que la loca quiera llamar a la policía. _

Sonic parpadeo un par de veces, para luego negar. _ ¿Estás loco? Si nos vamos, Amy tendrá mi cuello. _

_ ¡Entonces deja de hacerte el tonto y paga! _

_ ¡Fuiste tú quien destrozo la tienda en primer lugar! _

_ ¡Porque eres un imbécil, lo que lo hace tu culpa! ¿¡Porque no pagas!? _ Knuckles tenía ganas de golpearlo, realmente quería, pero se contuvo. _ Solo dile que te dé un precio. _

_ Diablos, Knux. Sí que te familiarizaste con la superficie. _Se burló Sonic, Knuckles le dio un manotazo en la espalda.

_ Cállate, idiota. _

Sonic soltó un suspiro. _ Mira, sé que piensas que tengo dinero, pero solo es porque vendo tus raras reliquias antiguas que me das como basura, las joyas y demás que me encuentro en mis aventuras, pero todo eso siempre va para el presupuesto de Tails. Lo único de valor que tengo es esto. _ Sonic le mostro a Knuckles una pulsera dorada con una gema azul. Era una cadena bañada en oro, con un zafiro color azul eléctrico, estaba un poco oculta en la chaqueta manga larga, pero Knuckles no tuvo problemas en reconocerla, pues el mismo, en su muñeca izquierda, tenía una pulsera idéntica, solo que esta tenía un rubí, así como Tails tenía una con un cuarzo jaspe anaranjado.

La pulsera tenía un gran significado emocional, los reconocía a los tres como los miembros originales del Team Sonic. Además que los juraba como los mejores amigos.

Knuckles hizo una mueca ante la sola idea de dejar que Sonic vendiera algo tan importante como su pulsera.

_ Tsk, supongo que no tenemos más opciones. _ Knuckles se acercó a la mujer, dejando a un confundido Sonic a sus espaldas.

_ Oye. _ Llamo bruscamente el Echidna, su voz fue un poco fuerte y dura, lo cual alerto a los empleados como a Allan. Knuckles le dio una mirada plana. _ Escucha, no tenemos tiempo para esto, así que quiero que te calles y aceptes esto. _ De uno de sus bolsillos, Knuckles le lanzo una piedra brillante a la mujer, que a duras penas logro atrapar. _ Es un diamante, lo suficientemente grande para remodelar todo este lugar. _

Con eso, sin esperar que la mujer reaccionara, Knuckles agarro a Sonic por el brazo, sacándolo de la tienda a tiempo record.

_ ¿Qué? _ Exclamo confundido el erizo. _ ¿En serio le diste un diamante? ¿Por qué rayos llevabas un diamante en tu bolsillo? _ Knuckles bufo por lo bajo.

_ Lo había encontrado antes de llegar a la ciudad… Te lo iba a dar pero viendo el problema en que nos metiste, tuvo un uso mejor. _

Sonic se sorprendió por la revelación de su amigo. _ ¿Me ibas a dar un diamante? _ Knuckles se encogió de hombros, aprovechando para soltar a su amigo y continuar el camino, esta vez, a la casa de Sonic, olvidando las compras por los momentos.

_ Tú mismo lo dijiste, solo te doy mi basura, ese diamante no era la gran cosa, solo su tamaño es apremiante, la forma es horrible. _ Knuckles hace una mueca de desdén recordando la forma en que se había formado el Diamante en su creación. Sonic le dio una mirada incrédula, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Knuckles entrecerró los ojos, irritado, por ser tomado como una broma.

_ Lo siento. Jajajaja, es que…Dios, Rouge y tu podrían ser mejores amigos si lo intentaran. _ Knuckles hizo una de desagrado. _ Oh vamos, ustedes tienen gusto muy parecidos. Con los tesoros y eso. _

_ No soy un ladrón cualquiera. _

_ No, pero no quita que los tesoros te atraen tanto como a ella. _

Knuckles arrugo su cara. _ Si no quieres que te golpe, te sugiero que dejes de hablar de ella.

Sonic sonríe de lado. _ Solo digo, que serían un buen equipo si lo intentan. _

_ Bien, Eso es todo. _ Knuckles empujo a un risueño erizo lejos. _ Me largo. _ Sonic se rio a carcajadas, Molestando a Knuckles. _ ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo y toda esa risa!? _

_ ¡No puedo evitarlo, me estoy divirtiendo! _ Exclamo risueño. _ Oh, vamos. ¿No encontraste esto divertido? _

_ Lo encontré exasperante y molesto, además como algo que no quiero volver a repetir. _

Sonic hizo un puchero ante las secas palabras de su amigo. _ Sí que eres difícil. _ Se quejó. _ ¿Hay algo aquí que te pueda sacar una sonrisa? _ Knuckles le dio una mirada indiferente.

_ Si, tu dolor. _ La expresión indignada de Sonic le saco una sonrisa al Echidna, ocasionando más quejas. _ ¿Amy no estará en tu casa, verdad? _

Sonic negó. _ La fiesta es en su casa, debe estar ocupada redecorando. ¿Quieres pasar un rato agradable en una casa alejada de personas entrometidas? _

_ Puedo lidiar contigo, no con desconocidos. _ Sonic resoplo ante el comentario típico de Knuckles. Agarro el brazo de Knuckles con fuerza, ya era hora de dejar la aparente normalidad.

_ Es hora de correr. _ Knuckles no tuvo tiempo de alarmase cuando su cuerpo fue jalada a grandes velocidades, rompiendo con varias leyes de la física en el proceso. _ ¡Libertad! _ Grito Sonic, ignorando los balbuceos de Knuckles.

_ ¡Lo repetiré por siempre, te odio! _ Le grito con esfuerzo Knuckles. _ ¡Hay mejores maneras de viajar! _

_ ¡Pero no tan divertidas como esta! _

El viaje, como era de esperarse, termino en minutos, llegando a la sala de Sonic, ¿En qué momento entraron? Knuckles no tenía ni idea, pero estaba agradecido de ya no ser jalado como una muñeca de trapo. Sonic tenia suerte de que su cuerpo este hecho de un material resistente, porque seguramente ese agarre hubiera dejado marca, haciendo enojar de sobremanera al Echidna.

Sonic ya estaba en la cocina, inclinándose hacia adentro del refrigerador. Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando no encontró nada bueno que comer. _ Tails olvido hacer las compras otra vez. _

_ Pide pizza. _ Responde el pelirrojo mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá. _La mía que no tenga carne. _

_ Sí, sí. Lo repites siempre. _ Dice mientras sale de la cocina para ir hacia el teléfono. _ Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente duda, ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte si nunca has comido carne? Eso debió perjudicar tu crecimiento. _

_ ¿Otra vez con eso? Crecí bien, es lo que importa. _ Sonic arqueo una ceja, la curiosidad que tenía por la vida de Knuckles antes de conocerse siempre ha estado presente, y como siempre, Knuckles responde con respuestas vagas no hacen más que en crecentar su curiosidad. _ Y no, no importa cuánto preguntes, no cambia nada. _

_ Podría intentarlo. _

_ Podrías, pero te arriesga a ser golpeado brutalmente. Tu elección. _

Sonic no contesta, más interesado en pedir dos pizzas grandes en su pizzería favorita. Knuckles le hizo una mueca grosera. Agarro el control del televisor, otro invento de la superficie, vagamente inútil pero cumplía con su propósito pensaba el Echidna. Sonic una vez termino su pedido, se sentó al lado del pelirrojo.

_ ¿Qué hay de bueno? _ Knuckles no había dejado de pasar los canales, uno a uno. El Echidna tenía el ceño fruncido. _ Tu cara me dice mucho… _

_ La televisión es inútil, ¿Por qué las personas gastarían dinero en algo así? _ Knuckles quería lanzar el control contra la pantalla. Sonic intercepto el centro antes de que Knuckles hiciera su segunda destrucción del día.

_ Y no se pondrá mejor si lo destruyes. _ Sonic se apodero del control, evitando que Knuckles monopolizara el televisor. Sonic busco una película o un Show de entretenimiento. Terminaron en un canal de comedia.

_ Esto es basura. _

Sonic puso los ojos en blanco. _ Hay momentos donde me pregunto si eres alérgico a la diversión. _ Sonic se burló de la mirada molesta de su amigo. _ Solo ve el programa. _

Knuckles apretó los labios. _ Estoy sorprendido que puedas tu ver uno, ¿No que era imposible mantenerte quieto? _

_ A veces me gusta disfrutar de la paz. No es que dure mucho de todos modos. _

_ Tsk. _ Knuckles casqueo la lengua con fuerza, fijando su atención en un comediante humano, no era exactamente divertido, el hombre aun no podía hacer un chiste que valiera la pena. Sonic hizo un gesto de dolor ante la horrible broma que el hombre había contado. _ ¿Tu idea de diversión a expirado, Sonic? _

_ No, pero si sigo escuchando esto, puede que muera. _

Sonic iba a cambiar, pero un anuncio repentino atrajo la atención de los dos héroes. _ ¿Noticias de última hora?… Es demasiado temprano para ser las noticias de la tarde. Esto debe ser urgente _

Knuckles se removió interesado, en su mente, feliz de que apareciera algo interesante que hacer.

_ _Noticias de última hora, en Mobius. Aquí el central de noticias de Emerald Hill ha recibido un comunicado de la comisaria de Metrópolis Zone. A todo los televidentes se le informa de un ataque terrorista en nuestras fronteras, siendo Metrópolis Zone uno de los lugares afectados por la conmoción. Se les pide a todo los televidentes que se mantengan al margen, reduzca sus salidas y viajes a esta zona en particular hasta que la policía termine de investigar lo sucedido. __

Poco después pasaron una imágenes mostrando varios edificios incendiados de Metrópolis Zone, no obstante, Sonic conocía esos edificios, ellos estaban en la lista para una inmediata demolición, un viejo hombre adinerado había pagado por esos terrenos.

_ ¿Ataques terroristas? _ Knuckles miro desconfiada a la reportera que seguía dando su informe. _ Esto me huele a Eggman. _

Sonic se mostró pensativo. Si hubiera sido Eggman, no hubieran mostrado solo imágenes, si no que se mostraría con todo su ego en plena televisión, soltando una carcajada malvado y exclamando a todo pulmón su nuevo plan de conquista.

Esto no es para nada como el método operativo del doctor.

_ No… Dudo que Eggman estuviera tan callado si hiciera algo así. _ Knuckles arqueo una ceja, pero no interrumpió las palabras del erizo. _ Tengo la sensación de que es algo más que Eggman. _ Sonic hizo una mueca, nunca le gusta pensar en Eggman como alguien inocente de un crimen, pero esta vez, no puede ver su firma en ningún lado.

Knuckles también lo pensó un momento, Eggman era demasiado idiota como para mantener la boca cerrada. _ ¿Un terrorista entonces? _ Algo le decía a Knuckles que eso no podía, En Mobius eran pocos los que iban por un mal camino, los ataques terroristas venían de Eggman… Al menos que… _ Sonic… ¿Crees que haya una posibilidad de que fuera Shadow? _

La pregunta toma con la guardia baja al erizo azul. Ese era una perspectiva que no había considerado. Shadow, el erizo negro por fin había mostrado sus espinas, además de que Knuckles le había devuelto que nadie sabía que había perdido.

Shadow era un enemigo cuando Sonic lo conocido, pero él había elegido el lado de la tierra cuando más se le necesito. La protegió.

_ No… Debe ser otra cosa. _

Knuckles no comento nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento mientras seguía observando las imágenes que pasaba el noticiero. Knuckles había visto los recuerdos de Shadow, lo oscuro y tenebroso que era su mente… Knuckles no quería pensar mal del erizo negro, pero el mismo sabía que había una posibilidad de que Shadow este mas involucrado en esto de lo que Sonic quiere creer.

Shadow recién apareció, y ya había problemas. Demasiadas coincidencias para ser ignoradas.

El pelirrojo miro de reojo a su amigo, que seguía pensando duramente con la mirada fija en la televisión.

No, Sonic no sospecharía de Shadow, por mucho que el erizo azul sea un molesto e irritante imbécil, era demasiado bueno como para dudar de alguien que peleo a su lado.

Entonces eso dejo a Knuckles para hacerse cargo de la situación. No dejaría que Shadow arruinara la inestable paz de sus amigos. Con malestar tuvo que dejar por un momento a la Esmeralda Maestra de lado, por los momentos, Son Sonic y sus amigos lo que lo necesitan más.

Por ahora, una vez todo termine, tendrá una larga temporada en la isla, tal vez incluso la oculte de sus amigos. A un Echidna le gusta su buen momento de privacidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Knuckles despertó con lentitud, tomando largos minutos para reorganizar su cabeza. Lo primero que pensó cuando su mente logro mantenerse despierta fue.

_ Esta no es la isla. _ Lo segundo, era que no dormía en el frio piso del altar, ni tampoco sentía la calidad presencia de la Esmeralda Maestra en su espalda. El Echidna gruño cuando identifico la habitación donde estaba.

La casa de Sonic.

Ahora que la lucidez estaba mucho más presente en su conciencia. Recordó que él no había regresado a su Isla, para gran sorpresa del Erizo Azul, si no que se auto invito a dormir, cosa que siempre le desagrado hacer. Knuckles se giró, enterrando su cara en la suave almohada. Sabía con certeza que el sol no había salido, una costumbre que tenía desde siempre, levantarse antes que el sol. No es que pudiera seguir durmiendo después.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logro separar su cuerpo de la cómoda cama. El reloj de mesa que tenía al lado le confirmo lo temprano que era.

Un fuerte resoplido interrumpió los pensamientos del Echidna. Al lado de la cama, más concretamente, en el suelo. Sonic dormía profundamente. Knuckles arqueo una ceja confundido, no recordaba que Sonic se fuera a dormir en el suelo, además, él tenía todas las sabanas, mientras que Knuckles había amanecido con una simple Almohada.

_… _ Knuckles repentinamente recordó. El y Sonic habían tenido una pelea por quien dormiría en la cama. La casa de Sonic, a pesar de grande, solo tenía dos habitaciones disponibles para dormir. La de Tails estaba cerrada con llave, así que solo quedo la habitación del Erizo Azul. Un violento juego de piedra, papel o tijera había dictaminado el destino de la cama, siendo el ganador, Knuckles, con una sólida piedra. Sonic, derramando una cantidad irritante de quejas, acomodo varias sabanas acorchadas para dormir en el piso.

Porque dormir juntos en una cama no es una opción después del accidente.

El Echidna dio un gran bostezo, la figura dormida de Sonic le estaba contagiando el sueño… Knuckles se paró de la cama, con pesadez se dirigió hacia la ventana, la cual se podía apreciar la pocas estrellas. Y sin más la cerró y tapo con las cortinas.

_ Bien. _ Exclamo satisfecho para regresar a la cama. Si iba dormir un poco más, no quería tener que ser interrumpido por los potentes rayos de luz solar. Se lanzó feliz hacia la cama, sin impórtale el chirrido que esta dio por soporta su peso. Sonic dio un quejido de molestia, pero no se despertó de su descanso. _ Idiota. _

Knuckles cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño lo llevara a una nueva aventura en el mundo de Energía Caos.

Espero unos segundos, acostumbrado a que el sueñe le llegue rápido, Knuckles se extrañó un poco al seguir estando despierto. Pasaron cinco minutos, y estaba más despierto que antes. El Echidna frunció el ceño frustrado. Quería dormir. El pelirrojo rodo por la cama, buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir, aunque no debería, él puede dormir en cualquier posición. Nada, no funciono. Knuckles termino sentándose sobre la cama, cruzando las piernas. No entendía porque no podía dormir, nunca había tenido un problema para llegar al mundo de los sueños. ¿Tal vez algo le impide dormir?... ¿Pero qué?

Él es un Echidna acostumbrado a vivir en una isla en los cielos, el frio no podía ser, mucho menos el calor. La cama no tenía nada extraño, además no era la primera vez que dormía aquí. Knuckles estaba confundido, no había nada en la habitación que le molesta inconscientemente, ni siquiera el ocasional gruñido de Sonic le molestaba.

Knuckles quedo sentado un largo tiempo, hasta que algo hizo clip en su cabeza. El guardián no podía dormir no porque hubiera algo malo en la habitación, sino porque había algo malo fuera de la habitación. Debido al sueño, Knuckles no lo había notado antes, pero si, había una extraña presencia en la casa de Sonic. La razón por la que su cuerpo se negaba a descansar. Bueno… Eso es un problema, Knuckles sigue lo suficientemente somnoliento como para tener dificultar para reconocer la presencia. Así que no queda de otra que tener que ir y ver quién era el que interrumpía su sueño.

Bien podría ser Tails, no obstante eso era improbable, debido que Knuckles estaba más que acostumbrado a la presencia del niño zorro. Knuckles hace una mueca irritado, su noche perfecta no viene con interrupciones y visitas inesperadas… Realmente extraña la tranquilidad de su isla y eso que solo ha estado un día lejos. Con cuidado de no aplastar al erizo desparramado en el suelo, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta, abriéndola despacio para evitar despertar al erizo, es demasiado temprano para lidiar con un Sonic irritado.

Al salir, tuvo un poco más de libertad, y como cualquier persona coherente, se dirigió directo al problema… Curioso, el problema estaba en la cocina. Bajo las escaleras pausadamente, notando claramente como la bombilla de la cocina estaba prendida, alumbrando parcialmente hacia la sala. Escucho una par de voces discutir en susurros en la cocina, una de ellas era claramente de Tails, al quien no había visto desde que salió con Sonic. La otra voz era femenina, ¿Amy?... No, sonaba demasiado suave y tranquila para ser la extrovertida eriza rosa.

Knuckles tenía la tediosa sensación de que conocía esa voz, pero no lograba ubicarla en su mente. Y eso era demasiado molesto para el Echidna. Knuckles no se molestó en esconderse o tratar de escuchar a escondida, ese no era su estilo. Y como era propio de él, Abrió con brusquedad la puerta de la cocina, haciendo saltar a los presentes por el susto. Knuckles tenía su entrecejo fruncido, así como la boca y mantenía apretada con fuerza su mandíbula, prueba de lo irritado que estaba por seguir parado en vez de estar descansando en la cama del idiota de Sonic.

Tails se estremeció ante la vista inesperada del Echidna. _ ¿Knuckles?... Pensé que a estas alturas estarías en la Ángel Isla. _ Knuckles arrugo la nariz, el no necesitaba que le recordaran eso. Tails se dio cuenta de eso. _ ¡No es como si te estuviera corriendo ni nada! ¡Solo estoy sorprendido! _ Dijo el zorrillo nervioso ante la mirada fija y seca de su amigo. La mujer a su lado arqueo una ceja, mirando al recién llegado con molestia. Knuckles apretó los puños.

_ ¿Qué haces con ella, Tails? _ El mencionado se encogió ante el tono hostil del guardián. Por un momento, pensó en mentir, pero sabía que hacer eso sería una pésima jugada, A Knuckles no le gustaban las mentiras, el mismo era incapaz de decir una. Mentirle seria romper su confianza, y Tails no está dispuesto a hacer algo así. _ Tails… _ Gruño Knuckles, impaciente.

Antes de que Tails pudiera pensar en una buena explicación, la mujer avanzo con excesiva soberbia, con una sonrisa coqueta pintada en sus labios. _ Oh querido, ¿Es esa una buena forma de tratar a una dama? _ Rouge amplio un poco más su sonrisa. _ Aunque no sé porque me sorprendo, no eres conocido por ser muy educado… _ Los ojos de Knuckles se incendiaron como dos llamas amatistas, estuvo a escasos segundos de atacar a la molesta murciélago.

Tails se escandalizo cuando la presión y tensión del aire aumento de repente. _ ¡Wow! ¡Basta, no! ¡No pueden pelear aquí! _ La cocina no sobreviviría a un estallido de ira de Knuckles, Y Tails tiene muchos proyectos en mente a realizar, no puede gastar sus recursos en una nueva cocina. Rouge se encogió de hombros, indiferente a la hostilidad de Knuckles. _ Por favor, Knuckles. _ Le rogo el pequeño zorro, Knuckles arrugo más su cara, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia un lado, aún estaba molesto, pero no lo suficiente para cargar contra la murciélago en la cocina de su amigo.

_ ¿Mmm? _ Ronroneo el murciélago. _ ¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido. _ Rouge hizo un puchero coqueto en dirección a Knuckles, quien la ignoro. _ Aw, pero que decepcionante. Bueno, viendo que no sacare nada interesante de esta divertida reunión, me retiro, hasta la próxima, Knucky. _ Ante el horrible asesinato de su nombre, Este le da una última mirada asesina, haciendo reír al murciélago. _ Hasta pronto, Zorrito. _ Tails se despidió algo nervioso, con una sonrisa de cortesía. La Murciélago dejo rápidamente la casa, para alzar vuelo y perderse entre la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Tails soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que una parte del peligro fue evitada. Un escalofrió siniestro por su espalda le hace reconsiderar ese pensamiento. Tails giro para ver al iracundo pelirrojo.

_ Tienes mucho que explicar, Tails. Sera mejor que comiences ahora. _ Tails dejó caer su cabeza derrotado, y eso que él esperaba poder dormir lo que restaba de la mañana. Knuckles no se molestó en tener piedad ante el cansado Zorro, no. Él tenía que responder sus preguntas. Knuckles lo obligo a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, donde también tomo asiento, una vez acomodados, Knuckles le dedico una mirada intensa al Tails, obligándolo a hablar.

_ ¡Está bien, Esta bien! ¡Hablare! _ Tails se removió incomodo, bajo sus orejitas mostrando lo triste que se sentía. _ Me encontré con Rouge ayer en la tarde, mientras Sonic y Tú estaban comprando para la fiesta. _ Knuckles hizo una mueca, recordando que al final no habían comprado nada, y que era posible que más tarde aparezca Amy en su modo berserker. Tails ignoro el silencio culpable de Knuckles para continuar. _ Fue una coincidencia. Se veía un poco estresada, tal vez preocupada. Así que me acerque y le pregunte si estaba bien. _ Knuckles asintió, no culpo a Tails por actuar de acuerdo a sus valores y moralidad, El Zorrillo tenía un fuerte sentido de justicia y honor, lo cual el guerrero Echidna respetaba. _ Al principio no me quiso decir, así que no insiste. Pero luego de unos minutos, ella dijo que alguien importante estaba desaparecido y que lo estaba buscando. _ El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja incrédulo. Tails se encogió de hombros ante la mirada del otro. _ No pregunte quien era. Y Rouge tampoco lo menciono. Después ella cambio el tema, me pregunto sobre un dispositivo de rastreo, uno que funcionara satelitalmente, me extrañe un poco, digo, ella es una ladrona y todo, ¿Para qué necesita un rastreador?, Luego ella dijo que era para vigilar algo peligroso. _

A Knuckles no le gusto el rumbo que tenía la historia de Tails. ¿Algo peligroso? Eso no le agradaba, tenía un significado fatalismo y además de vago. El que Rouge estuviera preocupada era algo casi imposible de imaginar, pero Knuckles desgraciadamente la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que pueda preocuparla son malas noticias. _ ¿Qué más? _

_ Bueno… Ella solo se fue… _ Tails bajo un poco la mirada, posando los ojos en cualquier superficie que no estuviera cerca del Echidna. Knuckles dio un suave golpe con su nudillo a la mesa, lo que causo un ruido fuerte que sorprendió a Tails. _ ¡Romperás la mesa! _

_Tails. Dije, Que. Mas. _ Repitió sus palabras con fuerza y separadas. Tails asintió, con expresión regañada.

_ Yo… buscando mis piezas hasta tarde, no me di cuenta de la hora y ya era de noche. Así que trate de volver, pero la encontré nuevamente. Rouge parecía más preocupada que antes. Esta vez fue ella la que se me acerco y dijo que no debería estar afuera, que era peligroso. _ Knuckles entrecerró los ojos, eso suena sospechosamente como la advertencia del noticiero. _ Y bueno, ella me trajo. _ Tails levanto la cabeza para ver a Knuckles, este no se encontraba satisfecho por la historia. _ Eso es todo. _ Dijo con voz caprichosa.

_ ¿Estás diciéndome que ella te trajo después de la medianoche cuando me dijiste que venias cuando estaba anocheciendo?... Tails, sabes que no me gustan para nada las mentiras. _

Tails amplio los ojos, la mirada entre frustrada y decepcionada de Knuckles le hizo doler el pecho con fuerza. _ ¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Lo prometo! _ Tails se levantó alarmado. Knuckles le chisto para que bajara el volumen de su voz. _ En serio Knux… Yo no Mentiría. _ Las palabras de Tails salieron bañadas de honestidad, Knuckles sabía que el pequeño no le estaba mintiendo, el problema residía en la historia, había un gran agujero de tiempo sin llenar, lo que lo hace desconfiar de la veracidad de la historia. Algo no estaba bien. Tails le miro expectante, entonces Knuckles noto lo cansado que parecía el niño, solo tiene 14 años, no debería tener que deambular fuera de su casa a estas horas. El pelirrojo suspiro. _ Está bien, Tails. Puedes irte a acostar ahora. _ Tails se mostró agradecido, no espero que Knuckles se levantara, Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, Knuckles lo pudo sentir entrar a su habitación.

Ahora que estaba solo, se levantó, fue hacia la puerta y el cerro con seguro, no es que eso pueda hacer mucho en una verdadera emergencia, pero daba la ilusión de seguridad. Knuckles aun quería profundizar en la historia de Tails, pero él también estaba cansado, y lo que quería desde el principio era dormir.

_ Pensare luego de tener un merecido sueño. _ Knuckles apaga las luces, para ir directo hacia la habitación de Sonic. Este seguía igual, en la misma posición con las sabanas regadas por todo el suelo. Al acostarse, dio un suspiro satisfecho, la comodidad de la cama era lo que necesitaba para relajar sus músculos tensos por el encuentro inesperado con Rouge.

Sonic se movió un poco en su lugar. _ Mmm. ¿Regresaste? _ Knuckles gruño por lo bajo, así que el idiota si se había dado cuenta de su partida. _ ¿A dónde fuiste? _ La voz de Sonic salió pesada y sus palabras eran casi incoherentes.

_ Cocina. _ Respondió el pelirrojo. La respuesta fue más que suficiente para el erizo, quien se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo en tranquilidad. Knuckles pronto lo imito, y se alegró de que su consciencia se apagara en pocos segundos.

* * *

Knuckles vuelve abrir los ojos por segunda vez ya entrado el día. La luz solar era fácilmente visible detrás de las cortinas azul oscuro. Aun así, apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, y seguía siendo Knuckles el que se despertaba antes que nadie. Sonic era una maraña de miembros y sabanas, no se podía ver donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

Knuckles pensó en seguir su ejemplo y continuar durmiendo, sin embargo, el gruñido de su estómago le recordó por qué había abierto los ojos en realidad. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a desayunar temprano, el Echidna puede entender por qué ahora siente un hambre voraz.

Solo que esta vez, Knuckles no se despertara solo. Una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus rasgos mientras fijaba sus ojos en la figura dormida del erizo. El pelirrojo se aproximó a al extremo de la cama, sacando sus piernas. _ Es hora de despertar… _Exclamo con un malicioso para luego proceder a lanzarse sobre el erizo.

Sonic fue traído a la realidad cuando todo el aire de sus pulmones fue cortado por una repentina presión dolorosa en su espalda. Las alarmas se activaron en la mente del erizo, llenándolo de adrenalina, reaccionando en consecuencia. Knuckles sintió la tensión en Sonic, antes de que este terminara de ejecutar su movimiento, Knuckles había regresado a la cama, Observando la expresión de sorpresa, alarma y desconcierto de erizo, solo que más tontos por el rastro de sueño que aun perduraba en sus ojos.

Knuckles no pudo aguantar y se carcajeo, llamando la atención de Sonic, quien entrecerró los ojos, atando los cabos sueltos. _ ¡Eres un imbécil, Knux! _ Knuckles le mostro una sonrisa dientuda.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Sonic? ¿Tuviste un mal despertar? _ El sarcasmo broto como un manantial. Este le hizo un gesto grosero, que fue regresado por un almohadazo.

_ Uff. _ Dijo Sonic mientras esquivaba la almohada. _ ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? _ Le reclamo una vez miro el reloj en la mesa. _ Ni siquiera son las 10. _ Un gruñido largo y profundo interrumpió las quejas del erizo. Sonic volteo a mirar a Knuckles sorprendido, descubriendo como este se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

Sonic se rio entre dientes, molestando al pelirrojo. _ Ok, ok. No me mires así. Tienes hambre… Dios, Knux. Pareces una mascota a la que tengo que alimentar. _

Knuckles entrecerró los ojos, molesto. _ Te reto a repetir esa frase en este momento. _ Sonic entorno los ojos, una sonrisa engreída rápidamente creció en su cara.

_ ¿No escuchaste? Dije que pareces una mascota, ¡Un lindo cachorro cabeza hueca! _

_ ¡Eso es todo! _

Sonic no perdió ni un segundo en pararse del suelo, esquivando el cuerpo de Knuckles para aparecer en la puerta. _ ¡Es hora del desayuno! _ Sonic se fue en un flash, Knuckles arrugo la cara.

_ Esto no termina aquí… _

El gemido de su estómago hambriento interrumpió sus pensamientos de venganza. Primero comer, luego venganza.

Knuckles bajo a la cocina, Tails ya estaba despierto, esperando su desayuno sentado en la mesa. Sonic, la pequeña mierda, le dedico una sonrisa insufrible, burlándose de él. Knuckles rodo los ojos, decidiendo ignorar al peli azul por el bien de su desayuno. Hizo una mueca al notar que solo eran simples tostadas con huevo. Sonic se encogió de hombros ante la intensa mirada que le dirigía el Echidna. _ Es un buen desayuno. _ Se excusó, Knuckles entorno los ojos al ver como este comía un hot dog con chile.

Tails acepto feliz mente su desayuno. No obstante, eso se vio obstruido cuando Sonic pregunto con una voz casual sobre el paradero de su hermanito ayer. Tails se tensó por un breve momento, lo que hizo ganarse una mirada curiosa de Knuckles. Sonic puede ser muchas cosas, pero tonto no es parte de su repertorio de talentos. El peli azul noto como Tails le dio miradas breves y periódicas al Echidna. Sonic podía recordar con cierto esfuerzo al pelirrojo abandonar la habitación por un largo rato, para luego regresar y decir que había estado en la cocina.

_ ¿Entonces? _ Dijo Sonic. _ ¿Por qué parece que tiene un secreto y no me quieren decir? _ Knuckles bufo por lo bajo, pero no respondió, su postura reflejo que no diría nada, lo que dejaba a Tails, el zorro noto esto, y trato pedirle ayuda a Knuckles con sutileza, pero fue respondido con una ceja arqueada y un rostro indiferente.

Knuckles no miente, y cubre mentiras para los demás.

Tails suspiro. _ Yo… Tal vez me entretuve demasiado en mis proyectos, y… haya llegado muy tarde a casa. _ Tails se encogió un poco cuando Sonic se enderezo, la despreocupación que le envolvía fue olvidada por una expresión de seriedad.

_ Tails… _ Dijo con tono seco. _ ¿A qué hora llegaste? _Tails no respondió verbalmente, pero su cara arrepentida decía mucho. Sonic apretó los dientes con fuerza, dejando ver su frustración.

_ Lo siento, Sonic. Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer. _ El pequeño cuerpo en crecimiento de Tails tembló ligeramente, sus ojos se habían cristalizado, apenas evitando soltar sus lágrimas. Knuckles hizo una mueca, comprendía la postura de Sonic, Tails no debió haber aparecido a una hora tan impía como la madrugada. Eso no quito que no se sintiera mal por el zorrito, su admiración por el peli azul era tal que su decepción era capaz de llevarlo a un mar de lágrimas, y eso sería decir poco. Sonic soltó un suspiro, su mirada de pronto se vio cansada, pero la pequeña sonrisa trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor que podía.

_ Está bien, Tails. No estoy molesto contigo. _ Tails parpadeo un par de veces, un pequeño brillo esperanzador nació con facilidad en su ojos azules. _ Pero… No debiste llegar a una tarde a casa, sabes que aun eres un niño, y debes cuidarte. Así que estas castigado. _ Tails se desinflo ante la mirada dura de su ídolo. _ Lo siento, pero nada de nuevos proyectos para ti por una semana, y solo trabajaras 5 horas en tu taller, las distribuirás en el día, porque tu toque de queda es a la 8. Y no quiero quejas. _ Tails asintió con la cabeza baja.

Knuckles podía ver cómo les dolía a ambos hermanos hacer esto, A Tails decepcionar a Sonic y a Sonic castigar a Tails.

_ Bien, ya que terminaste tu desayuno, ve a reflexionar a tu habitación. _ Tails se paró tenso, su cabello cubría parcialmente su cara, pero el olfato superior del Echidna le confirmo que el zorrito estaba llorando. Se fue corriendo hacia el segundo piso, donde se escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría con brusquedad y se cerraba con fuerza. Sonic inclino su cabeza hacia abajo, él no tenía flequillo para cubrir sus ojos, así que Knuckles fue espectador directo de la frustración del erizo.

_ Eso es porque te paraste de repente ¿Verdad?, vi la hora eran las 3:00 am. Tails había llegado a esa hora. _ Sonic arrugo su cara, una gran variedad pasaron por su rostro hasta dejar la tormentosa frustración. _ Dios… Que pésimo hermano soy, mi hermanito aparece en plena madrugada, y yo solo me quedo dormido. _ Sonic llevo una de sus manos a su cabello. _ Por Dios, ni siquiera me tome un momento para buscarlo, ni me pregunte por su ausencia… Yo, simplemente lo olvide…_

Knuckles no le gusto esta ida de auto desprecio. _ No eres un mal hermano. Tails llego tarde, si, lo olvidaste. Pero un error no te hace un mal hermano, un error de ambos… No deberías agarrar toda la culpa. _ Knuckles hablo con lógica, Sonic se rio entre dientes, pero su expresión triste seguía.

_ Siempre dices las cosas con una facilidad sorprendente. Pero… no puedo evitarlo Knuckles. Tails es mi responsabilidad, debería ser yo quien se pare a la madrugada a recibirlo… debería ser yo… _ Knuckles suspira ruidosamente, llamando la atención del erizo.

_ Sí, no lo recibiste. Si, lo olvidaste como el jodido idiota que eres. Pero eso no te hace un mal hermano, te hace un ser vivo que comete errores. No puedes evitarlo. Tails está creciendo, en algún momento no podrás simplemente darle regaños o castigarlo, y eso no te hará un mal Hermano, Sonic. Mételo en tu cabeza. Esto es la realidad, y tú más que nadie sabes lo duro que es. _ Sonic estaba inseguro, pero no se mostró en contra de las palabras del pelirrojo. _ Ahora deja de arrastrarte en ese charco de auto desprecio. Me asqueas. _

A pesar de sus palabras contundentes, Knuckles estaba incomodo con toda esta charla sentimental, este no era su fuerte y prefería presenciar las emociones de los demás en la seguridad de su isla, es decir, desde muy lejos. Sonic, quien si tenía un poco de experiencia en ese ámbito, no to a lengua lo incomodo que le resultaba a Knuckles sobrellevar la conversación a un punto decente. El erizo azul se compadeció lo suficiente como para dejar de seguir derramando sus preocupaciones, aunque estaba agradecido por las palabras de Knuckles, realmente las necesitaba.

_ Quien diría que serias un buen psicólogo, Al parecer tienes trabajo si decides dejar a esa roca tuyo. _ Cierto que el comentario no fue el mejor ni el más elocuente que ha soltado Sonic en todos sus años de vida, pero tampoco era tan malo, Knuckles no tenía que verlo así.

Los dos quedaron en un silencio cómodo, Sonic tuvo un momento para pensar, sin la caso de auto desprecio nublando su juicio. Knuckles le dio una mirada nivelada, no obstante, el recuerdo de la historia de Tails llego a su mente, así como el extraño comportamiento que el zorrillo percibió en la mujer murciélago. Todo, por alguna razón, lo hacía pensar que estaba conectado con el caso de terrorismo en Metrópolis Zone. Sus entrañas se lo decían.

_ Oye. _ Knuckles nuevamente atrajo la atención del erizo. Sonic tarareo en respuesta. _ ¿La celebración esa sigue en pie? Con todos los problemas que surgieron de repente, no parece el ambiente adecuado para una fiesta. _

_ ¿Sabes cómo es el ambiente adecuado para una fiesta? _ Sonic hizo una falsa expresión de sorpresa. _ Cada día me sorprendes más. _

_ Te lo juro, Sonic. Otro comentario como eso y… _ Sonic mostro su retirada levantando las manos.

_ Ok, Ok. Fuera bromas. _ Dijo, ahora estaba de un mejor humor, Knuckles se sintió aliviado, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado de que Sonic siguiera caminando por ese rumbo de pensamientos oscuros. _ Y con respecto a tu pregunta. Pues no lo sé. _ La sencilla respuesta se ganó una mala mirada del Echidna, Sonic salió a defender su integridad antes de que Knuckles tratara de golpearlo. _ No soy el organizador, ese es Amy. Y realmente no quiero meterme con su trabajo. _

_ ¿No es Amy tu novia autoproclamada?, deberías poder decirme una verdadera respuesta concreta, idiota azul. _ Sonic hizo una mueca incomoda. _ No me des esa mierda de que Amy no es tu novia, tu opinión dejo de valer hace mucho con respecto a este tema. _

_ Amy no es mi novia. Y se lo he dicho, de mil maneras posible. No sé porque sigue con esto, se supone que ya tenemos 18, ya no es una niña con un raro deseo de salir con una celebridad. _

Knuckles lo miro en blanco. _ ¿En serio? Pensé que solo huías cuando la vez venir. _

_ ¡Es una forma convincente de decirle a alguien que no quieres nada con el! _ Knuckles tenía a un grandísimo idiota como amigo, sinceramente, deberían darle un premio por soporta tanta payasadas, esto compite de sobra como un castigo divino. _ Y no, ya te dije. Amy no permitirá que nadie se acerque a su trabajo, dijo algo sobre su momento para brillar. _

_ ¿Brillar? ¿Ella quieres ser una lámpara? _ Sonic estaba igual de confundido que Knuckles.

_ No me mires, estoy igual de confundido que tú. _ Sonic saco un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, Knuckles no se había fijado pero, ¿En qué segundo del día Sonic se cambió el pijama? El erizo busco algo en el aparato por unos segundos, hasta que exclamo un fuerte "Ajah" alegre, procedió a mostrarle lo que veía a Knuckles, sin dejar que este tocara el teléfono, Knuckles tampoco lo intento, sabía que el más mínimo toque de su parte destruirá el aparato frágil de forma inmediata. Knuckles frunció el ceño, ¿Qué rayos es eso? La imagen de un gran salón no fue lo desconcertante, lo desconcertante era la ridícula cantidad de sillas y mesas, con los manteles más chillones que hubiera visto en su vida, y eso no es todo, estaba iluminado en exceso, así como el adorno de mesa mostraban un gusto cuestionable cuando se habla de estatuas de cristal. Knuckles nunca pensó que vería la cosa más horrible jamás creada, y que esta resultara ser un salón de fiesta con el peor gusto del mundo. Eso es mucho viniendo de alguien que vive apartada de la sociedad en general, y su único salón para comparar es la sala rustica de la tienda de Chaotix. Sonic asintió comprensivo.

_ Este es el salón que Amy quería alquilar para la fiesta, no sé qué le vio, pero gracias a Dios, su solicitud fue rechazada a favor del cumpleaños de un senador _ Knuckles mira con incredulidad.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Ella quería alquilar esta monstruosidad? _

Sonic asintió. _ Se ofendió cuando rechazaron sin miramientos su propuesta. Me alegre, sabes. Este es el peor salón que he visto en mi vida. _ Knuckles no necesitaba escuchar más para saber lo que quería decir el erizo azul. _ El salón misteriosamente tiene una buena reputación… _

_ Así que ella planea dejarlos en vergüenza. Déjame adivinar, la fiesta importante del político es la semana que viene. _

Sonic sonrió. _ Amy es una fuerza de la naturaleza. _ Knuckles no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

Un pensamiento rápido pasó por la cabeza del Echidna. _ Sonic. Dime, ¿Por qué Amy invito a Rouge? No recuerdo que ellas fueran amigas. _

El erizo arqueo una ceja. _ ¿Sigues molesto por eso? _ la respuesta que recibió fue un bufido fuerte, Sonic se cruzó de brazos. _ Bueno. No puedo decir que son amigas, Creo que Amy la invito cuando se encontraron en una tienda de ropa. No estoy seguro, ella estaba divagando mientras jugaba un videojuego. _

Así que Rouge si había encontrado con Amy. Eso coincidía mucho con lo de Tails. Knuckles empieza a odiar como estas coincidencias le dan malas vibras. Knuckles no confía en ella, y esto es solo prueba de que algo está tramando, el pensamiento le hace pensar irremediablemente en la Esmeralda Madre, su preocupación está justificada, no obstante, la mujer murciélago jamás podría llegar a ella.

No queda de otra, Knuckles necesita investigar esto.

Sonic no noto a Knuckles perdido en sus pensamientos, así que seguía divagando, una de sus muchas palabras sin sentido atrajo con fuerza la atención del guerrero. _ Amy estuvo acosándome todo el día, sobre de que Rouge se mudó, y que deberíamos visitarla o cosas así, fue molesto, no me dejo terminar mi juego. _ Knuckles arrugo la nariz.

_ ¿Estás diciendo que esa mujer loca vive cerca de aquí? _ Sonic negó varias veces, eso calmo un poco al pelirrojo. _ ¿Entonces? _

_ Se mudó a Metrópolis Zone, Amy dijo que tiene un nuevo trabajo ahí con las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Mobian. _

_ ¿Policía? _ Knuckles no podía creer la tremenda estupidez que Sonic le estaba contando. _ ¿Esa ladrona? _ Sonic asintió varias veces. El erizo llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla, haciendo la típica pose de pensador.

_ También me sorprendí cuando me entere. Parece que Rouge tuvo un cambio de corazón. Por eso te preguntar si se habían reconciliado, pensé que tenías algo que ver con eso. _ Knuckles negó varias veces, él no tenía ni idea de eso, la última vez que había visto a la peliblanca, habían tenido una fuerte, que término en una incómoda tregua inestable, desde ahí, ella no había venido más por la esmeralda madre… ahora que lo recordaba. ¿No dijo Shadow que Rouge lo había mandado a la isla? _ ¿Knux? ¿Por qué siento que me estas ocultando algo? _

Knuckles le dio una mirada seria. _ No puedo ocultar algo que no sé. _

_ Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿Verdad?, Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda. _

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante las francas palabras de su amigo, así como la lealtad que desprendían. _ Lo sé, pero me niego a decir algo de lo cual no estoy seguro. _

_Jeh, actuando en base a tu honor. Típico de Knuckles. _

* * *

Knuckles había salido de la casa de Sonic para tomar aire, dándole la oportunidad al erizo de ir a hablar con Tails en privado. Knuckles se sentía un poco mal por haber monopolizado el tiempo de Sonic cuando Tails estaba destruido emocionalmente en su habitación. Darles un momento era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Además, le daba la oportunidad de investigar.

Y lo primero que tenía que buscar era a ese murciélago escurridizo.

_ Ahora… ¿Dónde empezar a buscar? _ Emerald Hill era un lugar bastante grande y concurrido, podían pasar varias horas hasta que Knuckles encontrara algo relevante. Necesitaba una pista y la necesitaba ahora, algo que le diera aunque sea un lugar aproximado para empezar. _ Mierda, debí preguntarle a Tails. _ No obstante, Sonic menciono que Amy encontró a Rouge en el centro, donde estaban las mayorías de tiendas de ropa… Y donde también estaba la tienda esa de telas. _ No, necesito un mejor plan. _ Sin idea de que hacer, dejo que sus pies lo guiaran sin rumbo, dejando en las manos del destino su búsqueda. El fuerte viendo de la mañana acompañada con los fuertes rayos de sol, le hicieron sentirse renovado. La vista inusual de las personas caminando y sonriendo entre si fue un cambio de aire bastante agradable, ¿Así de bien se sentía estar en una sociedad tan amigable? Una sonrisa irónica surco sus rasgo cuando se imaginó a si mismo teniendo un tipo de vida normal, la sola idea fue desechada antes de completarse, por muy bien que se sienta estar entre personas que te apoyen y ayuden, no quita el hecho de que Knuckles no lo soportaría por grandes periodos de tiempo… Su maldición como su bendición.

_ ¿Mmm? _ Knuckles dejo de caminar cuando escucho un pequeño chillido, curiosamente, sonaba vagamente como su nombre. _ ¿Qué? _ El sonido se hizo más alto, se estaba acercando, Knuckles volteo a ver a sus costados, pero no vio a nadie que estuviera llamándolo. En última instancia, Knuckles levanto la vista, y vio a lo lejos a Cream volar a su dirección. Cream ya no era la niñita que Knuckles tenía que cuidar en todo momento, no, ahora era una pequeña adolescente responsable con una buena cabeza sobre los hombros.

Cream aun a lo lejos, dejo de aletear con sus orejas, cayendo como plomo. Knuckles se erizo estupefacto, antes de lanzarse hacia ella con un poderoso salto. Con facilidad agarro el delgado cuerpo de la jovencita conejo, para su disgusto, ella no parecía para nada preocupada, tenía una sonrisa divertida, así como ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos que le recordaba a Sonic, lo cual, en sí, lo horrorizo.

Se suponía que ella tenía una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. Maldito Sonic, por dañar a las nuevas generaciones.

El descenso fue seguro y suave, con una habilidad practicada. Cream estuvo contenta abrazando el cuello de su amigo.

_ ¡Knuckles!, ¡Te extrañe! _ Cream enterró su rostro en el huevo entre el hombro y el cuello del Echidna. _ ¿Por qué no me has venido a visitar? _ Knuckles no podía verla, pero sentía el puchero que estaba haciendo. El Echidna no tuvo corazón para pedirle que se apartara, le dejo abrazarlo. _ Tails me llamo ayer, dijo que habías venido a pasar el rato con Sonic… _ Knuckles gimió internamente cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba herida.

_ Lo siento, he tenido muchas cosas en mente. Y no vine a visitar a Sonic, el manipulo a Tails para obligarme a venir, es diferente. _

Cream se separó un poco, aún seguía abrazando al Echidna, pero ahora parece que ya no lo está ahorcando. _ ¿Por qué no pasaste primero por mi casa? _ Knuckles hizo una mueca, esa era una pregunta directa.

_ Se me olvido. _ El silencio los envolvió después de la respuesta de Knuckles, no es que pudiera hacer más, era la más pura verdad, y Knuckles no iba dar excusas. Cream se estremeció en sus brazos. _ Lo siento, Cream. Mi mente ha estado muy abarrotada estos últimos días. _

Cream mostró una sonrisa suave, algo melancólica pero no había tristeza ahí. _ No tienes que disculparte, Knuckles. En parte puedo entenderte, no deberías sentirte obligado a verme, debería ser yo quien te visite más a menudo, después de todo, eres una persona ocupada. _ Knuckles quería responder algo más, pero las miradas fija en su espalda lo estaban distrayendo, seguramente eran personas curiosas, no obstante no aliviaba de paranoia, además de tener a Cream impidiendo su movilidad está haciendo más que estragos en su mente de lo que está dispuesto admitir.

Cream fue más perspicaz de lo que se le dio crédito, salió del abrazo forzado para darle una sonrisa serena. _ Vamos a un lugar más agradable, conozco un buen lugar para tomar un café. _ Knuckles no toma nada con cafeína, pero acepto, se lo debía de todos modos.

Knuckles se dejó guiar. Esto no es lo que esperaba hacer una vez salió de la casa de Sonic. Viendo el rostro sonriente y feliz de la conejita, pensó que este desvió no es tan malo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capitulo! un poco mas largo que los anteriores !, gracias por leer y lamento cualquier error que puedan conseguir, no tengo lector beta, así que al revisar el trabajo tiendo dejar escapar algunas palabras mal colocadas por el corrector automático. Perdón por eso.**

**Espero que eso no molesto de sobremanera la lectura. Sin mas que decir, por favor continúen con el capitulo.**

* * *

Knuckles se sentó en una cafetería con Cream a cuesta, Ignorando las miradas sospechosas que le daban. ¿Qué pasa con las personas de la superficie? En un momento están alegres y cordiales, y en otro te miran como si fuera un criminal, ¿Nunca han visto a un sujeto entrar a una cafetería acompañado con una conejita? Knuckles chisto su lengua, si seguía así, sin duda de que su humor estará agrio dentro de poco. Crema poso uno de sus manos sobre la cubierta de Knuckles. La acción llamada gratuita más la atención. _Ignóralos, Knuckles. Estas cosas suceden todo el tiempo. _ Knuckles no puede pensar en una razón aceptable para que esto suceda, ¿No pueden simplemente comer paz? _ Por favor, ¿Podrías contarme cómo ha ido en estos meses? Tails no pudo decirme mucho. _ _

Knuckles se encogió de hombros. _ No ha sucedido nada interesante, o bueno, para mí. Parece que ustedes se han estado divirtiendo. _ _

Crema se ilumino. _ ¡Así que estas aquí para la fiesta, verdad! Es fantástico, todos nuestros amigos vendrán. _ Nudillos asintió. _ Seguro esta feliz por ver a los Chaotix, ellos están cerca de mi casa, siempre lo hacen cuando vienen de visita, debe gustarle el vecindario. _ _

El recuerdo de Vector mirando con anhelo a la madre de Cream cruzo por la cabeza del Echidna. _ Si ... el vecindario. _ Pero deje la obsesión de Vector de lado, Hace mucho que no sabía nada de Espio ni Mighty. Ellos no serán tan delicados con su falta de visitas como Cream, seguro apreciaron que Echidna los recuerde de vez en cuando.

_ ¿Quieres venir conmigo para verlos? Estoy seguro que eso alegrara su día. _ Knuckles lo que ocurrió un segundo, para luego negar, el día que apenas comienza, tener que lidiar con esa panda de excéntricos tan temprano le ocasionara un dolor de cabeza monumental.

_ Los visitare en otro momento, seguro deben estar ocupados con sus casos. _ Y evitando que Vector arruina aún más su reputación. _ Cream, veo que has crecido mucho, Tails mencionao que estas en la escuela, ¿Cómo es? _ La pregunta fue más para hacer una conversación que otra cosa, Knuckles no puede estar más desinteresado por la educación de la superficie. Sin importar Crema apreciaría el interés que estaba mostrando.

La charla fue fluida desde ahí, con Knuckles haciendo preguntas sobre muchas cosas de la educación de la joven coneja. Cream se mostró encantada de poder hablar con su amigo, quien no la trataba como una niña, y que se tomaba en serio todas sus palabras. Knuckles olvido parcialmente su misión de buscar a Rouge. Cream y Knuckles almorzaron en el café, las miradas de los empleados seguían en ellos, pero los estaban decididos a ignorarlo por el bien de la conversación. _ Por cierto, ¿Sabes con quien iras a la fiesta? _

La pregunta desconcertó al Echidna, quien la miro confundido por un minuto entero, Cream se mostró divertida ante la confusión del otro. _ No sabes de lo que estoy hablando. _ Declaro ella, suspiro mientras meneaba la cabeza. _ Tails no te dijo, le dije que te lo mencionara, ya sabes, para evitar confusiones. Como ahora. _ Cream suspiro para luego proceder a explicar. _ Es una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos cercanos, pero sigue siendo una celebración nacional, irán un grupo de personas importantes, como el alcalde y el gobernador, se podría decir que es una gala. _

Knuckles no le gusto el sonido de eso. _ Sonic no me dijo nada de eso. _ Knuckles casi maldice, ese imbécil no se lo menciono a propósito. Maldito. _ Él dijo que no habría cámaras. _

_ En la fiesta, la entrada por otra parte… _

Knuckles gimió audiblemente, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, causando un sonido que hizo eco en la tienda, Cream lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, se inclinó para acariciar sus largos mechones rojos. Cream se tomó un momento para maravilla con lo sedoso que eran estos mechones normalmente rígidos y puntiagudos. _ No es tan malo… ¿No te gustaría ir con alguien, pasar un momento especial? _ Knuckles volvió a gemir. La sola idea de interpretar esa escena cliché de las películas para adolescente que Sonic veía le causaba urticaria. Cream se rio entre dientes. _ Bueno, yo iré con Tails, su invitación fue muy dulce…_ Cream se sonrojo un poco ante el recuerdo de Tails llegando a su casa con un ramo de flores y un hermosa petición con poesía.

Knuckles levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a Cream sonreír con una cara enamorada. El Echidna hizo una mueca, no quería ni imaginar toda la miel que estaba pensando Cream.

Knuckles carraspeo para llamar la atención de la enamorada conejita. Cream dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdida en sus memorias. _… Veo que tu si estas emocionada con la cosa de la gala. _

Cream se mostró un poco tímida antes de responder. _ Es mi primera gala, me da mucha ilusión. _ Cream lo miro como esperando que Knuckles la entendiera, y siendo sincero, Knuckles no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía la adolescente.

_ Ok… Regresando al tema. Lo de las parejas me resulta estúpido, si no quiero ir con alguien, pues no lo hare. _ Declaro el Echidna, desviando su mirada hacia una pareja que había entrado. _ Estúpido Sonic, él sabe cuándo odio este tipo de cosas. _ Cream inclino la cabeza hacia un lado. Ella le dio una mirada curiosa.

_ ¿Es así? Mmm… Yo creo que el Señor Sonic en realidad quería que fueras, y por eso no lo dijo. ¿No ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que ustedes se han visto sin tener que pelear contra Eggman? _ Knuckles desvió la mirada. _ Creo que es por eso que Sonic omitió esa parte, porque no quería tener que pasar más tiempo sin estar con su amigo. _

_... Eso es estúpido. Nunca fuimos amigos tan cercanos… _

Ahora Cream arqueo una ceja. _ ¿No? Qué raro, el señor Sonic siempre habla sobre ti y de visitarte. _ Cream suelta una risita juguetona. _ Siempre se queja de tu dedicación a la esmeralda maestra, a veces parece que esta celoso por no pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo. _

Knuckles parpadeo desconcertado. _ ¿Celos? ¿Mejor amigo?, No, sé que soy su amigo, pero Tails es su mejor amigo. _

_ ¿Tails? _ El Echidna asintió tontamente. _ Tails es alguien importante para Sonic, pero… es diferente contigo, Knuckles. Pero quien te puede decir el porqué, es Sonic. _

Knuckles no había pensado así sobre su relación con ese erizo, claro. Para el, Sonic es su mejor amigo, una persona importante, la primera persona que conoció después de tantos años en soledad. Sonic es especial… ¿Knuckles es especial para Sonic?... Ahora que lo menciona, Sonic siempre lo presenta como su mejor amigo…Knuckles tenía la impresión de que era para molestarlo, debido a que Sonic solo le gusta jugarles bromas…

_ Dime, Knuckles. No quiero que te sientas presionado. ¿Iras a la fiesta? _ Cream pregunta suavemente, su calma presencia parece extenderse hacia llegar al alma del Echidna. Knuckles sonrió.

_ Quiero ir con mis amigos. _

* * *

Shadow descansaba apacible en las orilla de un manantial, con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos, respirando el aire puro de la tierra. La sensación de llenar con aire fresco sus pulmones lo llenan de satisfacción, recordándole que ya no es un experimento atrapado en un lavatorio espacial.

_ ¿Oh? Veo que alguien está tomando un merecido descanso. _ Shadow reconoció esa voz melosa al instante, El medio erizo frunció el ceño, negándose a mirar al individuo que interrumpe su tiempo. _ ¿Me ignoras? Que cruel, cariño. _ Viendo como la murciélago no dejaba de molestar, Shadow abrió sus fríos ojos carmesí, viéndola fijamente

Rouge sonrió de lado, aunque parecía despreocupada, se mantenía a una distancia segura, no es que pueda hacer mucho contra un erizo tan veloz como Shadow, pero la ilusión de seguridad ayuda. _ ¿Qué quieres? _ La pregunta pudo haber sido una demanda por sí misma. Rouge hace una mueca, la aptitud le hizo recordar a cierto molesto Echidna. Rouge ignoro sus molestias para darle una sonrisa coqueta al medio Erizo.

_ ¿No puedo visitar a un amigo? _ Pregunto con falso dolor. _ Y eso que me hacía mucha ilusión saber cómo estuvo tu visita a aquella isla. _ Shadow gruño ante la pregunta. _ ¿Mal? _ Rouge no se sorprendió, Mandar a Shadow con Knuckles fue más para molestar a Echidna, lo que fuera que necesitara Shadow con la Esmeralda no hubiera sido posible, no es el primero ni será el último en necesitar al gran joya, así mismo como fracasar en obtenerla. Esta vez Shadow guardo silencio, confirma lo que Rouge sospechaba.

_ Debes estar molesto. No te preocupes, ese Echidna no ayudaría a nadie cuando se trata de su amada Esmeralda, ya sabes, ha traicionado la confianza de sus amigos muchas veces por esa esmeralda. _ Rouge se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su molestia. _ Nunca se separa de esa cosa. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es todo un marginado social. _ El gruñido gutural de Shadow interrumpió las incesantes quejas de la peliblanca. Rouge dejo de hablar, sorprendida, la mirada de Shadow se intensifico. Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de la peliblanco, las intenciones que podía sentir del pelinegro eran preocupantes.

_ Cállate. No quiero escucharte, vete. _ Shadow le dedico una mirada fulminante, Rouge retrocedió, Shadow no había mostrado una aptitud tan hoscas y amenazante hacia ella, Antes no había estado así, ¿Fue la habladuría lo que lo molesto? Rouge se regaña a sí misma, debió ir al punto. Un tonto error.

_ Lo siento, no quise molestar, dulzura. _ Aclaro con tono apaciguador. Shadow no respondió, siguió acostado con los ojos cerrados. _ En realidad, yo vine porque necesitaba preguntarte algo importante… _ Shadow no hizo ningún movimiento que indicaba que la estaba escuchando. _ Quiero preguntarte sobre alguien en especial, ya sabes, ¿Alguien sospechoso? ¿Un erizo negro sospechoso? _Shadow frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Rouge rápidamente agrego. _ Oh, claro. No me refiero a ti ni nada, solo otro erizo, ya se lo de tu visita al territorio humano, no te preocupes, no te pregunto por eso. _ Rouge se mostró seria, dejando de lado su hablar meloso. _ Trabajo para una unidad de captura. Mi trabajo es evitar ataques terroristas. Resulta que hubo un ataque reciente en Metrópolis Zone, se avisto a un erizo con características iguales a Sonic, solo que su color era negro, no obstante, paso en el mismo momento en que se te vio en el territorio humano. _

Ahora Shadow estaba interesado. Un erizo negro, como el, ataco justamente en territorio de Mobius cuando el mismo estaba en el territorio de los humanos. No obstante, Shadow sabe que los erizos no son escasos, y que uno negro no debe ser algo inusual en Mobius. Rouge pareció leer su pensamiento, porque termino aclarando su duda. _ Este erizo tenía súper velocidad. Y eso es algo que solo Sonic y tú tienen. _ Shadow empleo por unos segundos sus ojos. Otro… Con sus características, con su habilidad. Rouge continúo. _ No sabemos si tiene en su poder una esmeralda del caos, pero sí que ha demostrado tener una gran capacidad de destrucción y sigilo. Shadow, necesito saber… ¿Eres el único experimento del ARK, no hay más como tú? _

¿Más? ¿Cómo él?

No… No puede ser posible, no hay más como, el proyecto Shadow, fue el. El éxito fue el. No había nada más. ¿Pero debería, no? ¿Qué paso con los proyectos fracasados? ¿Qué hizo el doctor Gerald con ellos? Shadow gruño nuevamente, esta vez, no por la impertinencia de la mujer murciélago, sino por la idea de que haya otro erizo aparte de Sonic que pueda serle frente. Rouge dio un respingo cuando en un parpadeo, La oscura figura de Shadow estaba frente a ella, viéndola con esos fríos ojos muertos. _ Quiero saberlo todo. _Rouge asintió con cuidado, Shadow le hizo una seña para luego comenzar a correr.

_ ¿Eh? _ Rouge amplio los ojos cuando se quedó sola. _ ¡No sabes dónde queda la base! _ Rouge se alzó con sus alas, tratando de mantener el ritmo del otro. _ Dios, los hombres no saben cómo tratar a una dama apropiadamente… _ Rouge le echó un vistazo desde las alturas al veloz pelinegro. Se había dado cuenta, que el Shadow de ahora era un poco diferente al Shadow que se fue en busca de la Esmeralda Maestra. Algo le dice que Shadow encontró lo que necesitaba en la isla Ángel. No es que piense que Shadow puede perder contra Knuckles, es más, Knuckles no tendría oportunidad, ese niñato molesto…

Rouge sacudió la cabeza varias veces. No, Shadow es más fuera, mucho más fuerte, ella no debería dudar de eso. Aunque no conozca por mucho tiempo al erizo pelinegro, ella sabe que no perdería. Ese Echidna molesto debió hacer algo, es así de afortunado como cualquier plan que se le ocurriera a su cabeza dura funcionara. Pero Shadow no estaría aquí si hubiera fracasado, sabe a ciencia cierta que odia perder, El debería estar luchando contra Knuckles, o Sonic siendo este su amigo cercano, no en un manantial, disfrutando de una siesta. Eso es cosa de Sonic, no de Shadow.

La sonrisa misteriosa de Rouge regreso después de unos minutos estando pensativa. Si Shadow no quiere decirle sobre su aventura en la isla flotante, ¿Por qué no investigar un poco por su cuenta? Podría sacar una historia jugosa. Si, Rouge pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, no hay nada de malo en averiguar que paso con su querido amigo Knuckie.

Rouge acelero el vuelo de sus alas, viendo que Shadow estaba a poco de dejarla comiendo polvo. _ ¡Shadow, tenemos que ir al Emerald Hill, Ahí está mi equipo y cualquier información que necesites! _ Rouge esperaba que su voz llegara a él y no se la llevara el fuerte viendo a su alrededor. Por fortuna, Rouge vio como Shadow cambio de dirección, directo a Emerald Hill. _ Tsk… Debí decirle que Emerald Hill es el hogar de su héroe favorito… Bueno, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

Emerald Hill estaba igual de animada como siempre, Rouge hizo una mueca cuando pararon en las afueras de la ciudad, Shadow frunció el ceño, viendo con impaciencia.

_ ¿Sucede algo, cariño? _ Shadow gruño ante la pregunta.

_ ¿Alguien más sabe de este erizo negro? _ Pregunto el en respuesta, Rouge parpadeo desconcertada, pero negro con la cabeza. _ Entonces ¿Qué te hace creer que puedo entrar a una ciudad mobian después de lo que paso en el territorio humano? _

Rouge se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que estaba implicando Shadow, si lo ven, después del ataque terrorista, y conociendo su pasado como villano, el cual era más que publico, las personas no dudaran en señalarlo como el culpable, es más, Sonic no dudaría en entrar en escena, y eso solo complicaría las cosas. Rouge se muerde el labio, con la cara arrugada en molestia, no había pensado en esto antes, y ahora Shadow la miraba como si fuera estúpida. Necesita una buena excusa para evitar que Shadow sea acusado por sus crimines pasados, Sonic no dejara pasar esto, es demasiado sospecho, tampoco creerá en la palabra de Rouge, siendo ella una mentirosa conocida.

Knuckles está aquí, en la casa de Sonic. El Echidna no dejaría que Sonic dude, le meterá en la cabeza que Shadow y Rouge son una amenaza, en otras palabras, tendrán a ese molesto sujeto respirando en sus cuellos.

No puede decirles tampoco, es una misión secreta. Rouge arrugo el ceño. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en pedir permiso?

No.

Shadow estaba impaciente, muy impaciente. _ ¿Terminaste de pensar o necesitas unos minutos más? _

Rouge movió su mano, con una mirada despectiva se aclaró. _ Oh querido, no tienes que preocuparte, ya te lo he dicho. Iremos a la base. _ Rouge alzo vuelo nuevamente, yendo directo hacia la ciudad, aunque no al centro, si no a la parte sur, la cual estaba cerca y además, no había tanta población. Shadow arqueo una ceja, la arrogancia de Rouge no se le es desconocida, la conoce desde un tiempo, y la mujer murciélago no es de ninguna manera tonta o ingenua… Pero Shadow no sería Shadow si no fuera paranoico, y es esa paranoia lo que le advierte. Lo hace cauteloso.

Es mejor no ser visto por los Mobians aun. Shadow corrió atrás de peliblanca, manteniendo fácilmente el ritmo. Pasar la ciudad no fue un problema, lo Mobian son bastantes despreocupados cuando se trata de su propia seguridad. Rouge lo guio a una zona apartada, donde las casas campestres no se veían con claridad. Esto debe ser una zona de siembra, algo que no es raro tomando en cuenta que Mobius se mantiene principalmente por la agricultura. Pasaron por grandes paisajes lleno de paja, hasta llegar a una zona despejada de árboles.

Rouge aterrizo elegantemente, ella levanto un poco su brazo, pasando su vista en su reloj de muñeca. El reloj mostro una pantalla táctil con una serie de numero aleatorios. Ella piso un patrón que le serviría más tarde a Shadow, y lo confirmo cuando una compuerta se abrió desde el suelo, dejando ver una entrada subterránea. Rouge giro a verlo con una mirada presumida. _ ¿Lindo, no? _ Shadow ignoro la pregunta centrándose en el compartimiento, al principalmente no le gusto los lugares parecidos a una prisión o laboratorio, no obstante, la curiosidad ha sido una de sus muchas mañas a la cual no se niega a complacer. Al entrar, se mostró impresionado ante la vista de la tecnología ARK.

_ ¿Qué? _ Rouge sonrió a medias.

_ ARK no es el único que tiene recursos. _ Exclamo con altanería. _ Bienvenido a U.C.C, Unidad de custodia criminal, aquí estamos encargados de evitar que lo peor de Mobius salga a la luz, Sonic y sus amiguitos no son los únicos que tienen poderes debajo de la manga, Muchos En Mobius nacieron con ese don, no todos han tratados de ser héroes como ese chico azul, como vez, no existiría esta organización si fuera ese el caso. _

Shadow la miro. _ Eso quiere decir que esta la posibilidad de alguien aparte de Sonic con súper velocidad. _ Rouge negó.

_ Es ahí donde te equivocas, cariño. Resulta que solo Sonic, su gemelo robot malvado y tu son los únicos hasta la fecha que han presentado ese nivel de velocidad, así como la capacidad del control caos. Aun no sabes si nuestro amigo terrorista tiene esa cualidad, pero por correr como tú, ya lo hace alguien peligroso. _

Shadow puede ver ahora las preocupaciones, las similitudes con él y Sonic son bastante preocupantes, reconociendo que Sonic y el mismo son seres con bastante poder, un tercero (sin contar a Metal Sonic) no sería más que un dolor monumental en el culo.

_ Ahora, te llevare con el resto del equipo. _

El dichoso equipo, para sorpresa bien disimulada de Shadow, son humanos. Shadow arqueo una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Rouge espero algún comentario, pero viendo que Shadow prefería analizar a los presentes con la mirada, procedió a hacer las presentaciones. _ Bueno, niños. Tenemos un invitado. _ El grupo de 5 personas, dos hombres y tres mujeres levantaron la cabeza de una serie de pantallas en la pared para ver a Rouge, ellos se sentaron una vez que visualizaron a Shadow.

_ ¿Rouge…? _ Un hombre humano corpulento, con el cabello en cero y una barba recortada, tenía los ojos de un color oscuro, además de que se veía que tenía una edad avanzada. Shadow lo identifico como el líder. _ ¿Este es…? _

Rouge asintió. _ Compañeros. Aquí le presento al único Shadow The Hedgehog. La forma de vida suprema creada por el ARK. Shadow, este es el equipo elite de la U.C.C, vamos por nombre Scorpion*. _ Shadow los miro con desdén, ignorando la presentación glamurosa de Rouge, sus compañeros no mostraron estar a la misma altura que el erizo negro. El segundo hombre carraspeo, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, su estatura era promedio, no tan corpulento como el otro pero tampoco era escuálido, tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja y una cara joven, la forma de su postura decía que no era un veterano en este equipo, el nuevo, entonces.

Las tres mujeres lo vieron receloso, las tres eran altas, pero diferentes entre sí cuando se habla de características individuales, Una era pelirroja, Otra rubia y la última castaña. Con figura atlética, la postura expresaba confianza y disciplina, oficiales experimentados. Shadow no se molestó de darles el visto bueno. Seguían siendo inferiores a él en todo el sentido.

_ ¿La ultima forma de vida Suprema es un emo con problemas de aptitud? _ La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, arrugando la nariz con desagrado. _ Si es así, el mundo está en serio problemas. _

Insolente, Shadow la miro fijamente, la pelirroja no se dejó intimidar, su aptitud le recordaba al Echidna, solo que este tenía ese algo que aseguraba un poder tremendo y oculto. Mientras que esta mujer solo tenía una cantidad decepcionante de control caos, lo normal para vivir, nunca para sobresalir. _ No valen mi tiempo. _ Declaro Shadow después de unos segundos, Rouge se rio entre dientes al ver las caras de las chicas indignarse. _ Dime lo que sabes de este erizo. _ Exigió. Esta vez, hablándole al anciano.

La rubia bufo por lo bajo. _ ¿Un invitado exigiendo? Que malos modales. _ El anciano fortachón levanto la mano, deteniendo la habladuría de la rubia.

_ Shadow the Hedgehog, Un placer conocerte, se ha hablado mucho de ti y tu misteriosa….procedencia. Soy Lukas Cornages. Líder de Scorpion. _ Lukas decidió dejar el saludo de lado. _ Veo que Rouge no perdió tiempo, ven, estamos revisando las pistas que hasta los momentos tenemos. _

Shadow chasqueo la lengua, ¿Pistas?, Eso supone que no deben tener mucho. Shadow no se equivoca al ver las fotos del atentado desplazadas en las pantallas. Aunque puede ver por qué la sospecha de Rouge, la silueta borrosa captada en cámara a duras penas se puede decir que es un mobian, no obstante, el residuo de color que deja en uno de los videos es el mismo que dejan Sonic y el al correr.

Y según el conocimiento de Shadow, Solo los Mobians erizo tiene las capacidades necesarias para tener dicha habilidad. El joven con sonrisa nerviosa tomo asiento frente a un computador, empezando a teclear con rapidez. _ Estas no son las únicas pistas que se captaron en escena. _ La fotos fueron remplazadas por imágenes anteriores al atentado. Shadow frunce el ceño, se nota que es el centro de una ciudad concurrida, mas allá de lo apacible que es el territorio Mobius, Metrópolis Zone es la capital, el centro de todo, con buena ubicación, considerada una mini potencia exportadora, además que una Ciudad santuario para los emigrantes, tanto Mobians como humanos. El atentado se dio justo en el parque natural más grande que tenían, en cuidado de especies en peligro de extinción. Las torres de vigilancia son las que habían sido afectadas por el bombardeo.

_ ¿Qué estoy viendo, Jared? _ Lukas frunció el ceño. Jared rápidamente hizo zoom en una imagen en particular, la torre norte del parque. _ ¿Eso es…? _

Shadow apretó la mandíbula… Un robot de Eggman apenas visible, dentro de la torre…

_ Ivo Robotnik… _ Gruño la castaña, la atmosfera se enfrió, la tensión era molesta para Shadow. Rouge noto la molestia del erizo, se le acerco y susurro.

_ Sonic y compañía no son los únicos enemigos que se ha ganado Eggman. El y Scorpion tienen historia… _

Shadow puso los ojos en blanco. _ Puedo ver eso… _

Rouge sonrió divertida. _ Bueno… ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Nos volvimos íntimos? _ Shadow resoplo. _ Oh vamos, querido. ¿Acaso no te atraigo? _ Rouge le guiña un ojo, recibiendo una cara seria como respuesta. _ Tsk… _ Rouge giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, irritado por la falta de reacción del erizo negro. Shadow sigue ignorándola por el bien de fijarse en la pantalla. Jared paso hacia más pruebas recolectadas, aparte del el robot de Eggman, se encontró una sustancia desconocía, la cual se considera como parte de la fuente que ocasiono la explosión, aún está siendo identificada.

Shadow siguió viendo con intensidad la pantalla, esto era demasiado vago. Necesitaba respuesta. _ Termine aquí. _ Shadow les dio una mirada indiferente cuando el grupo de humanos giro a verlo, este le hablo a Rouge. _ Esto no es suficiente. No hay nada de mi interés, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. _ Este se dio vuelta, dispuesto a dejar esta base subterránea.

Rouge quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el bufido de Karen, la rubia, le dio una mirada de muerte. _ ¿No valemos tu tiempo? Grandes palabras para un simple ratón de laboratorio. _ Shadow detuvo todo movimiento, Karen sonrió. _ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ofendí? Supongo que algunos no pueden lidiar con la realidad. _ Lukas le chisto, tratando de callarla, pero Karen no tendría nada de eso. _ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos en esta sala caminan en puntillas cuando se trata de este monstruo? _

La pelirrojo se rio entre dientes. _ Karen no se equivoca, ¿Por qué no lo encerramos? El sigue siendo el terrorista que casi destruyo el mundo. _ El rencor y asco eran visibles en su expresión. Lukas suspiro.

Rouge por otro lado, había empezado a retroceder, La murciélago les dedico una mirada de lastima a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes mostraban cierto grado de despreocupación ante las palabras maliciosas de las chicas y la falta de movimiento y reacción de Shadow. Rouge los despidió mentalmente, sin tener intención de intervenir en lo que se aproxima.

_ Repítelo… _ Sombra ladeo un poco la cabeza, pero suficiente para llamar la atención de los presentes. Karen frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres sordo, erizo? _ Karen poso sus manos en su cadera, con una sonrisa irritante, _ ¿O será que solo eres defectuoso? Lo sabía, es imposible crear una forma de vida perfecta_

Eso fue todo, Rouge dio un gran salto hacia atrás, siendo ayudada por sus alas. Se apartó en el momento justo, Shadow había dejado de mirar fijamente hacia el frente, girando su cabeza para ver por encima del hombro, las intenciones asesinas de erizo se volvieron tangibles, así como la presión en el aire aumento. Los humanos no están acostumbrados a lidiar con el control caos, la presión del mismo se siento como falta de oxígeno para sus cuerpos. _ ¿Qué pasa? _ Shadow se dio la vuelta por completo, quedando frente al equipo paralizado. _ ¿Dónde quedo tus palabras? _ Shadow se aproximó con lentitud, sus fríos ojos rojos recorrieron los cuerpos que lo veían con precaución y alerta. El control caos se arremolino en la mano del erizo, tomando la forma típica de su lanza de caos, un golpe con esta cantidad mataría a los humanos sin remedio alguno, Rouge apretó los dientes, ella sabía que su equipo era arrogante, menospreciando a los Mobians, Ella tenía que aguantar esto por su misión. Pero insultar a un Mobian con poderes rivalizan tés con el héroe más grande del mundo, Sonic.

_ Escucha, no lo repetiré por segunda vez, porque no habrá tal cosa. _ Shadow estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que los humanos se les erizara la piel. _ Volverte mi enemigo significara tu caída. _

La declaración no vacilo, ignorando la punzada en su cabeza, las memorias de la dulce María hablando de los maravillosos Mobians y humanos… Ella no sería feliz si viera a Shadow regresando a sus viejos hábitos. Lo más decepcionante… Que Shadow sabe que no puede cambiar esa parte de sí mismo. Lo sabe porque no duda en amenazar a estos inútiles humanos, así como su mano no tiembla ante la idea de matarlos a todos de las formas más dolorosas que tenga.

Pero lo intentara, al menor por ahora Shadow se ira sin terminar con las manos llenas de sangre.

_ Los humanos y lo Mobians… supongo que si es una combinación desastrosa. _ Susurro el Erizo, este con su velocidad sale del lugar, destruyendo los sistemas de seguridad así como la compuerta que lo mantenía confinado bajo tierra. Rouge dio un suspiro aliviado, viendo como el ambiente se libraba de esa presión sobrenatural. Los humanos tomaron una bocanada de aire, Jared parecía estar en las últimas etapas de la conciencia, era bueno que estuviera sentado.

Lukas tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa, sus viejos huesos no estaban preparados para un asalto así.

_ ¿¡Que mierda!? _ Grito Raquel, la morena, su mirada iracundo rápidamente viajo hacia el único miembro del equipo que estaba como si nada. Rouge se encogió de hombros con elegancia, viendo a las señoritas recuperar el aire y también llenarse de ira. _ ¿¡Porque no hiciste nada!? ¡Debiste capturarlo! _

_ Lo siento querida, no es mi lugar intervenir. _ Dijo con un suave resoplido, como si la idea fuera un chiste para la peliblanca. _ Además, ¿De qué te sorprende? Sabes cuan voluble es Shadow, lo dicen en los informes… _

Lukas gruño. _ Tu lugar era ponerlo en custodia, nos atacó. Es un criminal. _ El viejo se movió cuando sus piernas dejaron de estar temblorosas. _ Tú lo trajiste aquí, Mobian. ¡Era tu responsabilidad mantener su correa corta! ¡Esa era tu misión!_

Karen tampoco se quedó atrás, ella no grito ni fulmino con su mirada, ella en el momento que dejo de estar débil, se abalanzo con ira hacia Rouge, esta, siendo cinta negra en varias artes marciales, fue fácil desviar el golpe que iba a su rostro, con sus alas se alejó hacia el techo, mirando con una ceja arqueada al grupo de humanos furiosos. _ Que falta de gracia. _ Expreso con una cara de desdén, enfureciendo más a la rubia. La puerta se abrió de repente, el estruendo puso alerta a los agentes, pesando que el Erizo había vuelto para terminar el trabajo. Varias pistolas apuntaron hacia la puerta, donde la vista de un humano los desconcertó. Vestido con un traje negro en perfecto orden, unos lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos, en su mano derecha tenía un maletín de metal, gris brillante.

Rouge reconocería ese tipo de hombre en cualquier lugar. _ Un agente de G.U.N _ Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, Scorpion se mostraron anonadados ante las palabras de la peliblanca. _ Oh queridos, esto será muy divertido. _

El agente con un movimiento fluido saco su placa de su bolsillo interno en la chaqueta, y efectivamente, la placa verificaba las palabras de Rouge. _ U.C.C, Por órdenes del presidente de la nación, así como los principales líderes de la humanidad, Su actividad en tierra Mobian será detenida hasta nuevo aviso. _

_ ¿¡Que!? _ Lukas casi parecía sacar humo por la nariz, su rostro enrojecido hasta llegar a un color preocupante. _ ¡U.C.C es una organización privada, no pueden hacer esto! ¡Llama al director! _Rouge se interesó en eso, ella nunca había visto al afamado director de U.C.C, sin importa cuánto trato de buscar en la base de datos de U.C.C. nada salió referente a este misterioso hombre… _ Por las leyes de los derechos Mobians y Humanos, se considera a U.C.C una organización en lista para evolución. _

_ ¡No tienen pruebas de nada! _ Grito Karen. El agente arquea una ceja, para nada impresionado ante el arrebato desagradable de la mujer.

_ Según los videos suministrado por un agente confiable de G.U.N, vuestras palabras no son más que aire desperdiciado. _ El agente incluso inclino un poco su cabeza, dándola una mirada seria a Rouge, esta sonrió contenta.

_ Fiuu. _ Soltó un silbido. _ Ya era hora, cariño. Estaba cansada de seguir en este cuchitril. _ Lukas amplía los ojos desorbitantes, la realización cruza por su cara para dejar paso a la traición y la indignación. Rouge ronronea ante la vista. _ ¿Sorprendidos? _

_ ¡Tú, rata traidora! _ Jade, la pelirroja le grito con rabia, sin darse cuenta que con sus palabras confirmaba todas las teorías o pruebas que Rouge había suministrado a G.U.N

Rouge suspiro. _ Humanos policías de mobian que son racistas… Lo siento si no me siento mal por ustedes. _ Arrullo con cierta burla teñida en un falso tono meloso.

Los oficiales iban y venida, G.U.N habían tomado control de la instalación de U.C.C. Tanto la prisión como los diversos laboratorios de investigación fueron evacuados, los Mobians encerrados apenas estaban en condiciones de ser trasladados, sufriendo terribles casos de negligencia así como falta de comida o varias semanas sin salir al sol.

Rouge observo con una fría mascara de seriedad, los Mobians que desfilaban como prisioneros no eran más que mobian que habían tenido la mala suerte de exponer sus dones en el lugar y momento equivocado. U.C.C fue una organización que usaba el ADN de los Mobian para crear armas biológicas, usando la falsa razón de que eran criminales.

Rouge había tenido la misión de desenmascarar a esta turbia organización. Lo que logro gracias a la intervención de Shadow.

U.C.C no dejo pruebas, ni documentos ni mucho menos evidencia implícita de sus actos. Necesitaba una muestra de lo que ellos eran en verdad. Y la única forma de lograrlo era llevar a un Mobian con un ADN cotizado para hacerlos caer.

_ Hemos revisado cada dato recolectado del sistema principal. _ El anterior agente se acercó a la mobian, tenía la frente arrugada, la única muestra de emoción. Rouge cerró los ojos. _ No encontramos nada relacionado con el atentado. _

_ Tiene que haber algo, cariño. Esa cosa no debe ser un mobian normal. _

_ No lo dudo… _ El agente paso una de sus manos por su cabello, una muestra de estrés. _ Ningún prisionero registrado concuerda con el mobian que buscas. Lo que sea que paso, no provino de aquí. _

_ ¿Oh? ¿Y tienes pruebas de lo que dices? _

El agente sonrió de lado. _ Solo un presentimiento. _ Con eso, Él se fue, dejando sola a la mobian. Rouge suspiro, al final, estaba tan segura de que U.C.C era culpable. Viendo que no se había encontrado nada, solo quedaba seguir insistiendo. Esperando que lo que sea que haya atacado Metrópolis Zone no tenga nada que ver con los dichosos erizos supe poderosos. Si esto llegar a ser una realidad, Mobius pasara por otro momento oscuro, una sombra cubrió los ojos afilados de la peliblanco.

_ Eggman… _ Tenía que seguir buscando, su siguiente paso, la guarida de Eggman.

* * *

Una sombra oscura paseaba a gran velocidad por Emerald Hill, deteniéndose para observa a los Mobians que pasaban felizmente ignorantes de la bestia que los acechaba en las sombras en plena luz del día.

_ ¿…? _

La bestia se tensó cuando noto un mobian en particular. Una conejita, con una energía agradable. _ ¡...! _ La bestia siguió a una alegre Cream, quien se dio cuenta, guiaba a esa bestia hacia la casa de Amy.

* * *

***Escorpión; Basado en una serie con el mismo nombre, me inspiro en ellos para crear un equipo, también utilizo el nombre porque al ser un escorpio, las personas siempre los asocian con el veneno, verán que el equipo de UCC es veneno puro para los mobianos indefensos Claro, esto no será lo último que veremos de ellos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo. Gracias a las personas que se han tomado un momento para leer esta historia, me hace muy feliz que la disfruten, espero que este capitulo llega y superes expectativas, porque en serio me a tomado un tiempo escribirlo y que se lo mas coherente y entendible posible, como siempre, pido disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico suelto por ahí, no tengo lector Beta, así que las revisiones las hago yo, y soy un poco pésima en darme cuenta de los errores. **

**Declaimer: Sonic y compañía no me pertenece, son de Sega y Sonic Team, esta historia es escrita con el fin de entretener.**

* * *

Hoy era el día. El fatídico Día. Knuckles frunció el ceño. Su mirada amatista fija en la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Su propia imagen fue devuelta, solo que con grandes modificaciones, que, siendo sincero, le daban ganas de romper el espejo.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un trajo semi formar, una camiseta blanca con un chaleco vino tinto sin manga ajustado a su cintura, las mangas de la camisa blanca eran ajustadas a sus brazos, remangadas hacías sus codos. Los pantalones de vestir eran demasiado ajustados para su gusto, apegándose como una segunda piel en sus muslos y trasero. Los pantalones eran de un profundo negro, las costuras eran invisibles al ojo inexperto. Los zapatos eran de vestir elegante y lustrosos. Adema de portar su cabello en una trenza larga, que caía libremente por encima de su hombro derecho, descansando sobre su pecho, dejando solo un mechón de cabello suelto que enmarcaba su rostro, el cual se veía más pálido de lo normal con esta ropa.

¿Quién diablos escogió su ropa?... No, mejor pregunta, ¿Cómo diablos esto es su ropa? Knuckles siseo ante la incomodidad que es hacer un movimiento fluido como estirar sus brazos. Quien sea que haya escogido esto, exagero con la talla, Knuckles puede ser delgado pero no es anoréxico. Con una mirada de desagrado salió de la habitación de Sonic. El erizo ya estaba listo, esperando en la cocina a que Knuckles terminara de fulminar el espejo y Tails de tratar de arreglar su cabello.

_ ¿Las princesas están listas? ¿O falta el maquillaje? _ Knuckles quería con todas sus fuerzas quitarle la sonrisa pretenciosa a ese molesto erizo Azul. Habían tenido una de sus típicas discusiones cuando Knuckles le confronto sobre la falta de información que había omitido sobre la dichosa fiesta de aniversario. Sonic solo se había rascado la parte trasera de su cabeza, argumentando que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Knuckles, a pesar del hecho que el mismo era la cita de Amy (en contra de su voluntad)

_ Aun puedo dejarte con un ojo morado, Erizo. No tientes tu suerte. _ Amenaza el Echidna mientras bajaba las escaleras, atrás le seguía de cerca Tails, que tenía un lindo traje aniñado, pantaloncillos cortos de color marrón, con una camiseta de vestir blanca y un corbatín azul.

Sonic mientras tanto, perecía sacado de una estúpida revista de adolescentes.

Con un ajustado traje de tres piezas color azul noche, con su usual cabello puntiagudo hacia atrás, arreglado y con una apariencia sedosa (lo cual era asombroso porque Sonic es un erizo) sus ojos esmeralda parecían resplandecer gracias al contraste con el traje. Tenía una corbata negra, lo que le hacía ver con un atractivo elegante.

Tan buen gusto era el traje, que Knuckles supo al instante que todo había sido obra de Amy. La mirada levemente incomoda de Sonic, así como su balanceo en sus pies le indico a Knuckles que Amy no solo había sido muy persuasiva para hacer que Sonic se pusiera ese traje.

Sonic trato de pasar sus manos por su recién arreglado cabello. La aparición de Amy detuvo su movimiento, así como la mirada fulminante de la erizo rosa le hizo reconsiderar sus opciones. Con lentitud, volvió a bajar la mano. _ Ey, Amy. _ Dijo con una sonrisa resignada. Knuckles saludo brevemente, al igual que Tails. El Team Hero estaba incomodo entre los trajes finos, mientras trataban de ignorar la mirada escáner de Amy

_ ¡Dios! ¡Se ven tan bien! _ Amy soltó un grito de Fangirl mientras miraba con pequeños corazones alrededor, al trio de amigos. Knuckles desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba los brazos, Tails bajo un poco la cabeza sonrojado y Sonic trato de calmar el entusiasmo de la peli rosa. _ ¡Que lindos! ¡Parecen estrellas de películas! _ Knuckles hizo una mueca, los gritos de Amy le estaban haciendo un gran mal a sus sensibles oídos.

Volvió su atención a Amy cuando la sintió al frente de él, El Echidna le miro con extrañeza. Amy estaba en silencio, con una intensidad que lo ponía nervioso.

_ ¿Qué? _ No quería que su voz saliera tan a la defensiva, pero Amy le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Amy sonrió, ese tipo de sonrisa que tiene cuando logra que Sonic acepte ir con ella a esas "citas"

_ Oh mi Dios. _ Dice ella con lentitud. _ ¡Te ves como uno de esos chicos bonitos coreanos! _ El grito que soltó después de esa frase hizo que Knuckles rechinara los dientes. Apretando con fuerza los puños para ver a Sonic y decirle con su sola expresión que alejara a Amy antes de que pasara algo malo.

_ Ok, Ok. Basta de distracciones. ¿No se supone que tenemos una fiesta a la que llegar? _ Intervino Sonic, Amy rápidamente se olvidó de Knuckles para ir hacia Sonic, con una mirada enamorada.

_ ¡Sonic tiene razón! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos damos prisa! _

Tails se removió un poco. _ Eh… Adelántense, tengo que ir a recoger a Cream. _ El zorrillo informo con un pequeño sonrojo. Sonic asintió mientras llevaba afuera a Amy, antes de que empezara a gritar nuevamente. Tails se dio cuenta que Knuckles le veía de reojo. _ ¿Pasa algo? _ Pregunto, desde su encuentro en la madrugada de hace días, Knuckles no ha hablado mucho con el zorrillo. Mas como Tails evadiendo al Echidna que otra cosa. No obstante, el día de hoy, Tails no quiere huir de quien considera su mejor amigo después de Sonic. Con firmeza se paró frente al Echidna, resistiendo su mirada, Tails no sabe en qué momento se convirtió en una tarea imposible leer la mente de Knuckles, tan abiertos y sinceros como eran sus ojos antes, en la actualidad era una historia diferente.

Estar nuevamente como el receptor de esa mirada inexpresiva le puso nervioso. Pero necesitaba hacer esto, sabe que decepciono al Echidna antes, y es hora de enfrentar sus errores. Knuckles arqueo una ceja.

_ Mmm, Apresúrate, Cream debe estar escalando las paredes de la emoción _ Knuckles salió de ahí, dejando sorprendido al zorrito. Había esperado unas palabras de advertencia por su comportamiento irresponsable anterior. Tomando en cuenta que Cream es una de las personas favoritas del Echidna, Tails espero aunque sea una amenaza disfrazada de sugerencia, no un simple comentario casual para ir a buscar a Cream.

_ Tal vez no esta tan enojado como pensé. _ Susurro para si el zorrillo. Había tenido la impresión de que había perdido un poco del respeto de Knuckles al comportase como un niño irresponsable. Sonic había estado molesto, sin importa cuánto trato de decir que no era así. Tails suspiro aliviado, no había arruinado su amistad con el pelirrojo. Ahora una parte de su conciencia podía estar tranquila.

Knuckles había seguido a Sonic y Amy hacia el patio delantero, donde el coche deportivo azul eléctrico de Sonic los esperaba. Knuckles aún no podía conciliar que ese erizo molesto en realidad no sea rico, con todo el lujo que tiene, sí que da esa imagen. Un vistazo al garaje también conocido como el laboratorio casero de Tails le recuerda que mucho de lo que Tails necesita no es precisamente barato ni fácil de adquirir por medios legales.

Al menos queda el alivio de que Sonic no está por encima de chantajear a contrabandista para tener los materiales que Tails necesita. Knuckles lo aprueba.

_ Knux, ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Ven, o si no Amy robara el puesto de copiloto! _ Knuckles hace una mueca, caminando con pesar hacia donde Sonic le esperaba con una sonrisa. El erizo sabe lo mucho que Knuckles odia estar de copiloto, y más cuando alguien como Sonic, que desconoce lo que es el freno, conduce. Amy fue más lista y fingió una mirada desolada, para luego entrar felizmente a la parte trasera del auto, asegurando el cinturón de seguridad con fuerza.

Lo bueno es que se necesita más que un choque a 200 k/h para hacer daño al cuerpo del Echidna.

¿Knuckles menciono como el asiento de copiloto no tiene cinturón de seguridad? No, bueno, lo mencionara cuando algún policía le crezcan un par de bolas y decida darle la multa que necesita urgentemente este jodido erizo azul. _ ¿Listo para partir? _ Pregunto Sonic con una sonrisa ansiosa, Knuckles le dio una mirada plana, usando su fuerza para adherirse al asiento, así como abollar un poco el marco de la ventana y la puerta. Sonic ignoro el daño a su auto, tantos viajes con Knuckles lo han acostumbrado a llevar el auto al taller una vez termine de salir con su mejor amigo pelirrojo. _ Espero que te ahogues con tu saliva. _ Sonic se rio a carcajadas.

_ ¡Tomare eso como un sí! _ Las afamadas últimas palabras. Amy soltó un grito agudo cuando el auto arranco de repente, llegando en pocos minutos a altas velocidades, Knuckles cerró los ojos, esperando que así, no fuera a ver su futuro destino como un misil disparado contra un parabrisas. Sonic grito alegremente, ignorando el pánico que se instaló en el auto. Contrario a la creencia popular, la casa de Amy no quedaba remotamente cerca de la de Sonic, quedando al otro lado de la ciudad, de punta en punta. A esta velocidad les tomaría unos pocos minutos en llegar, eso esperando que los ciudadanos de Emerald Hill sean listo y eviten las calles principales.

Mientras el auto corría a toda velocidad, distorsionando la imagen del exterior para los tres chicos. Afuera, Un erizo observo curioso como un auto pasaba a grandes velocidades, ignorando cualquier norma de seguridad que la ciudad pueda tener. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, Knuckles estaba cada vez más ansioso por el momento en que divisaran la casa de Amy, porque sería el momento de frenar, y Knuckles hasta la fecha nunca termina bien parado en el proceso de frenado.

_ ¡Listo para llegar a nuestro destino! _ Grito Sonic, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, piso con fuerza el acelerador, esto no era como correr, pero sí que le daba esa sensación de liberación que tango le gustaba. Knuckles tenso inconscientemente el cuerpo, preparándose para lo que sea que fuera a pasar. Y para suerte del Echidna, sus fuertes agarres en el asiento y la ventana de la puerta fueron lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que saliera volando, no obstante, recibió un fuerte golpe cuando chocó contra el tablero del auto. El golpe le saco un leve jadeo de sorpresa, que fue opacado por el grito angustiado de Amy, con esfuerzo, Knuckles levanto la vista por encima de su hombro para ver el daño hecho en la parte de atrás.

Knuckles hizo una mueca de lastima, el vestido rosa corto de Amy se había atascado en el cinturón de seguridad, y cuando este evito la acción de salir volando cuando Sonic freno de golpe, la parte del vestido que quedo atrás mientras que lo demás iba hacia adelante con fuerza, se rasgó. Lo que era justo la parte trasera del vestido, ósea el cierre, ocasionando que la parte delantera quedara como una sábana corta cubriendo a la eriza, y bueno. Knuckles ahora sabía que habría paparazis en la entrada de la casa de Amy, y que seguro amarían ver esto. Sonic no había tenido ningún problema, seguía igual de enérgico y emocionado. _ ¡Eso fue increíble! _Grito ignorando los sollozos de Amy y la intensa mirada asesina del Echidna. Sonic giro a ver a sus amigos, esperando verlos compartiendo su emoción. Su sonrisa cayo cuando noto grandes lágrimas negras surcar por la cara entristecida de Amy. _ ¿Qué?... _ Dijo impactado por la vista, Knuckles sacudió la cabeza exasperado porque su amigo fuera tan denso, incluso el pelirrojo sabia el porqué del pesar de Amy.

Con un suspiro, Knuckles se apiado de la mirada desconcertada del erizo. _ Se le ha roto la parte trasera del vestido, idiota. Esta casi desnuda en tu asiento trasero. _ Amy jadeo ante la crudas palabras de Knuckles, para luego seguir llorando con más fuerza, Sonic ahora estaba más conmocionado que nunca, desviando su rostro avergonzado de la miseria de Amy.

_ ¿Ahora qué? _ Susurro en pánico el Erizo, la fiesta estaba a una cuadra de distancia, habían frenado temprano para evitar cualquier accidente en la entrada de la casa de la erizo rosa. Knuckles se encogió de hombros. _ Necesitamos conseguir algo de ropa. _ Sugirió Sonic, no era mala idea, pero de nuevo, la fiesta era en la casa de Amy, donde estaban una gran cantidad de personas esperándolos, y donde también estaba la ropa que Amy necesitaba urgente. Otra idea sería regresar a la casa de Sonic, pero mucho no podrían hacer desde ahí.

_ ¿Tal vez pedir algo prestado de Cream? _ Sugirió Knuckles con duda, Cream había crecido a ser una linda jovencita con un cuerpo curvilíneo, contrario a Amy, que… para su mala suerte no había crecido con las mismas gracias que su amiga de sonrisa brillante. Aparentemente Amy recordó este insignificante detalle, estallando en más lágrimas.

Sonic le siseo a Knuckles. _ Deja de hacerla llorar. _ Knuckles se cruzó de brazos.

_ No es mi culpa que no sepas controlar tus impulsos, si hubiera conducido como una persona normal, Amy no estaría desnuda allá atrás. _ Sonic lo miro ofendido.

_ Para que lo sepas, yo puedo controlar mis impulsos, ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que el vestido de Amy no resistiría a la acción!? _

_ ¡Porque es ropa de gala súper cara y frágil, erizo cabeza hueca! _ Le grito de vuelta Knuckles, preguntándose mentalmente como es que permitió que su vida llegara a este punto. _ ¡Ahora deja de ser un idiota y arregla esto! _ Sonic lo miro extrañado. ¿Qué rayos pensaba Knuckles que podía hacer en una situación así? Knuckles lo miro con impaciencia. _ ¿¡Que estas esperando!? ¡Sal de aquí y búscale ropa antes de los curiosos se pregunten porque seguimos varados en esta calle olvidada por Dios! _ Sonic pareció comprender lo que Knuckles había tratado de decirle con una mirada exasperada, en menos de un segundo, Sonic había desaparecido, dejando solos a una llorosa Amy y un irritado Knuckles.

Los sollozos de Amy no se calmaron una vez Sonic partió en su búsqueda, si no, que aumentaron en potencia, casi parecía que volvería a llorar otro mar de lágrimas. Knuckles no podía soportar seguir en este ambienta tan opresivo, lo suyo no era consolar a los demás. Salió del auto, dándole una mirada inquieta a la eriza. _ Espera aquí, Sonic no tardará en llegar con algo bueno para ti. _ El Echidna salió antes de ver qué tipo de reacción ocasionarían sus palabras. El aire frio de la noche lo golpeo en la cara, la sensación fue más que bienvenida para su estresada mente.

Se alejó un poco del Auto, aproximándose a una esquina levemente alumbrada, Knuckles aún tenía una vista clara del Auto, así que no estaba preocupado. El Echidna se apoyó en el edificio, soltando otro suspiro. _ La superficie es tan molesta como siempre. _ Cada vez hay un problema tras otro, Nada como la armoniosa tranquilidad de Ángel Isla, Donde la calmada energía caos produce un equilibrado balance para llevar la vida de la isla. Como extrañaba su hogar.

_ Pensé que no dejabas la isla por nada… _ Las repentinas palabras hicieron que el Echidna dejara su posición relajada para ponerse en guardia, chasqueo la lengua molesto, había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que olvido capcionarse de su entorno. Como una jodida pesadilla, Shadow apareció entre el espacio reducido de dos grandes edificios, un espacio que difícilmente se le puede llamar callejón. La presencia de Shadow fue inesperada, tomando al Echidna por sorpresa.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ Pregunto hostil, Shadow arqueo una ceja, este encuentro casi le recordaba al que tuvieron en la Isla flotante.

_Lo que quiera. _ Fue la simple respuesta del erizo, Knuckles apretó los puño, irritado por la respuesta. Shadow decidió ignorar por ahora la aptitud hostil del Echidna para fijarse en el auto estacionado en medio de la calle. _ He de suponer que ese auto le pertenece al impostor… Y que el flash azul fue el hace poco. _

_ Si, bueno. Eso no te importa. _ Fue la grosera respuesta de Knuckles. Shadow resoplo.

_ Ciertamente no me importa. _ Exclamo. La conducta extraña y calmada de Shadow estaba poniendo de los nerviosos al Echidna, así no es como recordaba al siempre amenazante y agresivo erizo negro. Shadow no parecía reaccionar antes la hostilidad del Knuckles, cuando en el pasado se lanzaría directo a la lucha sin decir una palabra para defender su orgullo. _ ¿Por qué no estás en tu isla, Guardián? _ Shadow le miro atento. _ La esmeralda maestra esta desprotegida, y aquí estas tú, ¿Vestido para una fiestas mundana? _ Lo último sonó más a una burla que a una pregunta. Knuckles no le gusto la confianza con la que Shadow habla de él y su deber.

_ La Esmeralda Maestra está bien protegida. _ Dijo con la mandíbula apretada. _ Lo que yo haga en mi tiempo de descanso no es asunto de nadie más que mío. _ Shadow arrugo la nariz.

_ ¿Tiempo libre? Uno pensaría que rechazabas el tiempo libre con el fin de cuidar de tu deber sagrado. _

Knuckles no tenía ni idea a donde iba toda esta cháchara sin sentido, le comenzaba a molestar que Shadow tuviera las agallas de reclamarle por algo que no era su asunto. Mientras Knuckles lo fulminaba con su mirada amatista. Shadow aprovecho para escanear con sus ojos al contrario.

Nunca espero encontrar al Echidna en Emerald Hill, donde se había quedado deambulando después de lo que paso con el grupo de Rouge. Sabía que la dichosa celebración seria esta noche, las noticias como los ciudadanos no paraban de mencionar esto con gran entusiasmo. Shadow podía entender por qué estas insignificantes criaturas se emocionaban por alto tan común y estúpido como una fiesta. Pero por alguna razón, Shadow había pensado que Knuckles se negaría a ser partícipe de este Show creado por el impostor. Shadow había tenido la certeza de que Knuckles no se rebajaría a convivir con los Mobians cuando este mismo tenía un deber que ejecutar.

Pero aquí esta, la anomalía que a veces plagaba sus pensamientos por su conducta controversial, en un momento hostil, al otro lo ayuda, en uno pelea y le insulta y otro parece que le considera un aliado. El Guardián mostraba facetas que se contradecían entre sí. Recuerda muchas veces la molestia que expresaba hacia los habitantes de la superficie, no obstante, esta aquí, dispuesto a vestirse con ropa elegante y que detallaba su figura para estas personas.

Shadow podría considerar al Echidna alguien similar a él, con orígenes parecidos, así como historia. Así que es comprensible que Shadow aun no pueda conciliar que alguien que se puede ser como él se haya rebajado tanto…Esto solo es prueba de que no existen seres como Shadow, siendo el, el único ser perfecto.

Knuckles volvió a hablar. _ Si solo estas aquí para sermonearme, entonces ve dándote la vuelta. Tus palabras no me pueden ser más insignificantes. _ gruño con veneno, Shadow otra vez esta intrigado, ¿Cómo un héroe puede permitirse decir y actuar como un depredador en vez de un niño bueno como el impostor?

_ Criticarte seria decir que me importa, y no lo hace. _ Declaro con confianza el erizo negro. _ Lo que hagas en tu tiempo me tiene sin cuidado. _

Knuckles dejo su pose de lucha para cruzarse de brazos, arqueado una ceja. _ ¿Ah así? Porque diste una buena impresión de cuanto te importa lo que hago. _ Dice secamente el Echidna. Shadow pone los ojos en blanco.

_ Sentí curiosidad. Tal vez decepción. _ Knuckles gruño ante el último comentario. Shadow entrecerró los ojos. _ ¿Estas acompañado? _Knuckles no quería responder, no cuando un gemido demasiado alto provino del auto, El Echidna cerró los ojos, pidiendo paciencia que nunca dura. _ El erizo rosa… _

_ Si, Amy. Te sugiero que no te acerques ahí, no a menos que quieras que te maten. _ La advertencia de Knuckles fue acompañado por un grito de agonía, esta vez sonaba sospechosamente al nombre de Sonic. Shadow hizo una mueca, tomando nota de no acercarse mucho a la peli rosa. Knuckles hizo una mueca, esta falsa de cordialidad tentativa era molesta, necesitaba sacar la adrenalina que Shadow había ocasionado en él, y si el erizo no quería pelear, entonces era mejor que se fuera… Un momento.

Knuckles afilo la mirada. _ Oye. _ Llamo la atención de Shadow. _ ¿Desde cuándo estas en Emerald Hill?_ Shadow arqueo una ceja, entre curioso por la pregunta e intrigado por la forma en que el Echidna dejo de derramar la aura hostil anterior para dejar ver una de simple cautela. Esa forma de control caos le haría pensar que el Echidna no tenía control consciente sobre ella. Pero muy bien sabía que ese no era el caso. ¿Acaso deja su energía bailar a su alrededor libremente de forma consiente? ¿Por qué?

Curioso, demasiado diría el erizo negro. Shadow lo pensó unos escasos segundos, decidiendo seguir con esta ruta. _ Mmm… Tuve asuntos que arreglar. _ La forma en que Knuckles arrugo la cara llamo le llamo la atención. _ ¿Algo te molesta de eso? _ Dijo con ladeando la cabeza.

_ Tú… _ Knuckles suspira. _ No importa. Dime que esos "asuntos" no tienen nada que ver con el murciélago. _

Shadow cruza de brazos, interesado. _ ¿Por qué llegarías a tal conclusión? _

_ Porque he tenido la desgracia de encontrármela, y me dejo con un presentimiento desagradable. _

¿Presentimiento desagradable?

Shadow avanzo un paso, chasqueando la lengua cuando esa simple acción volvió a encender las alarmas de alerta del Echidna. _ No pretendo ser una amenaza. _ Declaro, esperando que sus palabras lograran calmar el temperamento ardiente del otro.

_ ¿Por qué será que no te creo? _Ataco el Echidna. Shadow se encogió de hombros.

_No te he atacado, ¿verdad? _ Respondió Shadow. Knuckles dejo salir un "Hmph", además de que tenía la sensación de que Shadow estaba ocultando algo.

_ Estas ocultando algo. _ Declaro Knuckles.

_ Estoy en mi derecho, ¿No? _ Knuckles no respondió. _ Guardián… Créeme, no deseo ser una amenaza para ti. _

El pelirrojo inclino la cabeza, confundido. _ ¿Cómo puedo creer eso? _

_ Porque te debo mis recuerdos. _ Knuckles se sobresaltó ante la respuesta. No espero que Shadow siguiera con eso, con la aptitud cruel y moralmente gris del erizo, Knuckles había pensado que Shadow en su grandísima arrogancia no se rebajaría a algo tan tonto como pagar una deuda por algo que había pedido cuando no era completamente el mismo. _ Para ti. No soy un enemigo. _

Shadow entendía con claridad el por qué la expresión anonadada del Echidna. No habían tenido una verdadera charla desde…nunca. Ambos tendían a ignorarse en el pasado, lo cual no hizo mucho ahora por Shadow. Sin mencionar el expediente francamente oscuro de Shadow. Era más que comprensible que el guardián tuviera sus dudas.

_... _ Knuckles no tenía palabras. Oficialmente, Shadow lo ha dejado sin palabras, y solo porque Knuckles se había compadecido de su ser amnésico y le devolvió sus recuerdos. ¿Es esto lo que llaman retribución del karma? _ Ok… Bien, supongo._ Knuckles no tenía ni idea de que más decir.

Entre ambos chicos se instaló un silencio incomodo, siendo ambos socialmente incomodos, era un misterio para ellos como seguir con este intento de conversación civilizada.

Shadow fue el valiente en dar el primer intento, carraspeando para aparta un poco la tensión. _ Ugh. Ah… Así que. ¿Ya no somos enemigos? _

Knuckles hizo una mueca, sin saber muy bien como contestar esa pregunta. Digo, unos momentos de realización no borran los sucesos de hace tres años. Pero… No estaban en Knuckles guardar rencor cuando Shadow está presentando una rama de olivo. Le hace recordar las muchas veces que confió en Eggman, también las muchas veces que este traiciono esa confianza.

Pero nuevamente, Este no es Eggman, Es Shadow. Y tan increíble como parezca, Knuckles sabe que Shadow no tienen una moralidad tan baja y rastrera como el doctor humano.

Con esos pensamientos. Knuckles se permitirá esta vez confiar, no plenamente, pero si como el confiaría en un aliado.

_No, Ya no somos enemigos. _ La declaración salió un poco más suave de lo que Knuckles hubiera querido, pero tuvo el efecto esperado. Fue como si se presionara un interruptor y ¡Bam!, Toda tensión y recelo que hubiera mantenido Shadow en su lenguaje corporal se relajó.

Knuckles realmente quería saber que pasaba con Shadow, nada es esto era algo típico de él, ¿No debería ser todo lo contrario? Tan desagradable como era para el erizo negro, Knuckles sabía que no era muy diferente a Sonic en el orgullo. Los pensamientos del Echidna fueron cortados por un leve escalofrió que subió por su columna vertebrar. Fácilmente pudo ubicar la causa de esos escalofríos. Shadow frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta al igual que el Echidna

Shadow gruño por lo bajo. La arrogancia y el desdén regresaron a su figura como una segunda piel. _ No estoy a favor de estar en el mismo lugar que el impostor. _ Knuckles parpadeo un par de veces, desconcertado por el giro de las cosas. _ Hablaremos después, Guardián. Cuando ese molesto erizo no interrumpa con su insignificante existencia. _

Ese fue la despedida más rara que Knuckles había escuchado. _ Claro… _ Shadow se fue, con el control caos. Knuckles arqueo una ceja, no había sentido una esmeralda caos en Shadow…

_ ¡Knux! _ El grito de Sonic vino distorsionado por lo rápido que este se había parado frente al Echidna. Knuckles tuvo que dar tres pasos hacia atrás, a regañadientes tenía que admitir que ese acercamiento le asusto. _ ¡¿Qué haces aquí parado!? ¡¿Qué paso con Amy!? _

Knuckles puso los ojos en blanco. _ Pues que más va a pasar. Está en el auto, Idiota. Aun con ese trapo al que llamaba vestido como única prenda. _ Sonic se removió incómodo. Este tipo de situaciones no eran para él.

_ B-Bien… Como sea. Toma, traje algo, solo espero que sea de su gusto y no empeore más el humor de Amy. _ Knuckles frunció las cejas, retrocediendo nuevamente.

_ ¿Disculpa? _ Exclamo, dándole un manotazo a la mano de Sonic que le extendía una bolsa de compras. _ Es culpa de tu manejo que esto sucedió. _ Sonic lo miro horrorizado, incomodando un poco al Echidna. _ ¿Ahora qué? _

_ ¿Tú no pensaras enviarme a mi precisamente a darle la ropa, verdad?_ Sonic sin pensar se abalanzo hacia el Echidna, agarrándolo fuertemente por los hombros, Knuckles abrió en protesta la boca indignado por el trato. _ ¡Moriré, Knuckles!, Tal vez tu no sepas, porque vives como un ermitaño y todo eso, pero esta no es la primera vez que pasa. Ha pasado antes, hace años. No puedo volver a repetir mis errores, Knuckles. No puedo darle esta bolsa, tienes que ir tú. Al menos hay una posibilidad de que sobrevivas. _

Knuckles lo empujo, ganando un quejido de dolor de Sonic. _ ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa!? ¿¡Enloqueciste!? ¡Ella solo está llorando como magdalena, ve y dale su ropa ya!_ Sonic negó varias veces. _ En serio. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? _

_ ¡No lo entiendes! _ Le grito Sonic, en respuesta del grito, un sollozo alto y francamente perturbado se escuchó desde el auto deportivo del héroe. Ambos, tanto Sonic y Knuckles se estremecieron. _ No lo entiendes. _ Repitió esta vez en susurros. _ Ella solo quiere atraerme con sus raros ruidos de llanto, si me acerco, será mi fin. _

_ ¿Tu fin?_

Sonic asintió con solemnidad. _ Sabes cuan loca está en un día normal verdad. _ Knuckles asintió, aun confundido. _ Bueno. En estos momentos. Recuerdas a Yuno Gasai, Peli rosa, con un enferma obsesión con ese niño Yuki. _ Knuckles se tensó ante el recuerdo de ese anime, lo había visto por insistencia de Sonic, fue todo un día de animes Gore, y siendo sinceros, Knuckles aún tenía ciertas pesadillas con esa tal Yuno. _ Bueno, quitando la sed de sangre. Amy está en ese nivel de Obsesión ahora. Si me acerco, puede que no vuelva a salir como entre. _

Knuckles hizo una cara de asco, había captado el mensaje entre líneas. _ Estás loco. Amy no es esa clase de chica. _ Sonic le dio una mirada plana, Knuckles no pudo evitar sonrojarse. _ Ok… Tal vez Amy sea un poco intensa. Pero ella no trataría de hacer un movimiento así en un auto en medio de una vía pública. _

Sonic suspiro. _ Knuckles. ¿Qué edad tengo? _

_... 19. _

_Bien, ¿Qué edad tienes? _

_ Eso no te importa. _ La respuesta hizo resoplar a Sonic, pero lo dejo pasar.

_ Bien, lo que sea. ¿Qué edad tiene Amy? _ Knuckles guardo silencio, sacando cálculos, conoció a Sonic cuando este tenía 10 años, en otras palabras, Tails tenía 5 o algo así. Amy es menor que Sonic pero mayor que Tails, entonces su edad debe estar en el intervalo de 8 o 9. Lo que nos deja ahora, si Sonic tiene 19 entonces, siguiendo la misma secuencia, Tails tiene 14, es decir que Amy debe tener entre 17 0 18…

Sonic había olvidado por segundos su terror para mirar divertido como Knuckles trataba de sacar la edad de Amy. _ ¿Entonces? Estoy esperando, Knux… _

Knuckles lo miro con determinación. _ ¡Amy tiene 18 años! _ Sonic sonrió.

_ Felicidades, Knux. Aceptaste. _ Knuckles sonrió. _ Ahora, volviendo al tema, Como Amy tiene 18 y yo tengo 19, ambos somos adultos ante los ojos de la ley, ¿Verdad? _ Knuckles se encogió de hombros, él no tenía conocimiento de las leyes de la superficie, En realidad no podría impórtale menos, no es como si a los raros a los que llama amigos fueran ciudadanos obedientes de la ley, siendo Sonic el primero en arrancar para romper la ley como si fuera un juego.

Sonic negó con la cabeza, murmurando para si como debería enseñarle a Knuckles las leyes. _ Ok, escucha, En la actualidad, El mundo nos ve a nosotros, A Amy y A mí como adultos. ¿Entiendes? Por lo tanto, Amy se ve a sí misma como tal, una mujer adulta. ¿Estas captando lo que trato de decir? _ Knuckles arrugo la nariz, lo que Sonic tomo como una afirmación. _ ¿Ahora entiendes? No puedo acércame, Amy tiene pensamientos a los cuales temo con todo mi corazón. No puedes dejar que vaya. Las Hormonas de Amy me comerán vivo. _

Knuckles no pudo evitar comentar. _ Pues obviamente, nadie quiere un pedazo de carne en descomposición. _Sonic le dio una mirada alarmada, haciendo suspirar al pelirrojo. _ Ok, ya basta. Lo hare. Eres un miedoso y me debes por esto. _ Exclamo con molestia. Sonic asintió varias veces con fuerza, sintiendo como la ansiedad que había acumulado en su pecho se disolvió en una anhelada tranquilidad. Como cuando esquivas una bala.

No óbstate. El que ahora era apuntado era el Echidna que con cierta renuencia se diría hacia el coche. Los lamentos habían parado, pero no podía evitar pensar que el aire alrededor del auto era demasiado pesado para ser normal. Sonic lo veía partir.

_ Así que este es el fin de Knuckles the Echidna… Te recordaremos por lo que fuiste, un buen amigo y un héroe. _ Exclamo Sonic para sí.

* * *

Knuckles gruño a todo persona que trato de tomarle un foto, estaba cansado de que estos extraños le pusieran una maldita cámara en la cara. Además de que aún seguía adolorido por lo que paso con Amy… Sonic tenía razón, ella está loca, muy loca, Ahora no soñara con Yuno, si no con Amy, lo que era peor porque Amy sabía dónde vivía. El Echidna sacudió la cabeza como un perro, sintiendo su trenza golpearlo repetidamente. Este ignoro las miradas extrañadas a su dirección.

_ ¿Knux? _ Sonic le seguía pasos atrás, con una contenta Amy adherida a su brazo. El pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada. _ Ya me disculpe varias veces, y Amy también. _

Eso no era excusa, Knuckles jamás había sido atacado de una forma como esa, ciertamente agradecía su naturaleza Echidna por hacerlo físicamente más poderoso que cualquiera, pero solo hay mucho que un hombre puede aguantar. Y Amy se sobrepasó. No debió permitir que Sonic le convenciera para ir con la eriza. Debió dejar que Sonic fuera atacado sexualmente, ya no le importa.

_ No quiero ver tu estúpida cara en lo que resta de la noche. _ Siseo el Echidna, la amenaza fue burlada por Amy, quien sonrió con un aire infantil.

_ Oh vamos, Knuckles. No es para tanto. Solo fue un golpecito. _ Knuckles tenía un contraargumento en la punta de la lengua, pero otra gran cantidad de Flashes lo cegaron. _ ¡Más fotos! ¡Sonrían a la cámara! _ Amy ignoro el pequeño chillido indignado del guardián. Sonic a su lado sonrió con nervios, tratando con vagos resultados de apurar a Knuckles hacia la casa para evitar cualquier accidente, uno nunca sabe con el temperamento de Knuckles. Sonic le dio un empujón a su amigo, quien no dudo en gruñirle. Amy intervino, teniendo el descaro de mirar con desaprobación al Echidna, desenredando una de sus manos del erizo Azul, la movió frente a ellos, moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro de forma negativa mientras chasqueaba la lengua, Con un puchero instalado en su boca hablo. _ Mooo, Knuckles. No deberías gruñir, la prensa pensara que somos unos salvajes. _ Las palabras ocasionó las miradas incrédulas de sus dos acompañantes. Knuckles quería llevar sus manos vendadas a su cabello para jalarlo por puro despecho. Sonic tuvo que cubrirse la boca con fuerza, evitando una segura carcajada que amenazaba con aparecer.

_ Yo… Los odio tanto, sobre todo a ti. _ Las palabras no eran inusuales, Sonic las recibía cada media hora, lo que si era inusual era que las palabras esta vez no estaban dirigidas a Sonic, si no a la molesta erizo que había tenido las agallas de insinuar que el guardián era un salvaje. Sonic en silencio felicito a Knuckles por dejar a Amy jadear silenciosamente por pura indignación. _ No me pienso quedar en ningún lugar cerca de ustedes. _ Knuckles avanzó con fuerza, sus pasos eran tan pesados contra el suelo que Sonic temía que tumbara la casa por un mini terremoto antinatural. Amy giro la cabeza hacia un lado mientras cerraba los ojos, haciendo el característico "hmph" que toda chica hace cuando esta ofendida.

Sonic resoplo divertido. _ Es mejor que sigamos, Amy. _ Le indico que siguiera caminando, solo deteniéndose para posar para las fotos.

Una vez en la casa. Sonic sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. Se aflojo un poco la corbata, ganándose una mirada intensa de Amy. Gracias a Dios, alguien había gritado su nombre en el momento en que entro, lo que le dio una excusa para huir de Amy.

Quien había gritado su nombre no era más que Mighty the armadillo, quien le dedico una gran sonrisa, a su lado, Ray le saludo con entusiasmo. _ ¡Hombre! ¿Cómo has estados?, Veo que sigues perdiéndote en tus aventuras sin acordarte de visitar a tus amigos. _ Ray se rio entre dientes. _ ¿No te estarás aflojando con Eggman? Tal vez necesites ayuda extra. _

Sonic se burló se esa declaración. _ Como sí. El día en que Sonic the hedgehog afloje se congelara el planeta. _ Ray sacudió la cabeza, divertido por la típica arrogancia del héroe.

Mighty resoplo. _ Aja. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Tails y Knuckles? _

Ray hizo una vaga actuación de buscarlos con la vista. _ Creo haber visto a Knuckles ir directo a la cocina… _

Sonic suspiro, llamando la atención de sus dos viejos amigos. Tanto el Armadillo como la ardilla arquearon una ceja intrigados. _ ¿Ahora qué hiciste? _ Dijo Mighty con una mirada exasperada, Sonic se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva, arrugando la nariz de disgusto ante la acusación.

_ ¡Yo no hice nada! _ Exclamo Sonic, una mirada plana en respuesta fue lo que recibió de sus amigos.

_ No quiero destruir tus fantasías, Sonic. Pero si Knuckles está molesto, casi siempre se debe a ti. _ Ray asintió de acuerdo con Mighty.

_ ¿En qué problema metiste a Knuckles para que este molesto y decida ir a refunfuñarse en la cocina? _

Sonic hizo un puchero. _ No es mi culpa… _ El erizo procedió a quejarse sobre los anteriores acontecimientos. Ray hizo una mueca de asco cuando Sonic llego a la parte donde trato de explicarle a Knuckles el deseo sexual de Amy, mientras que Mighty se sentía muy mal por su amigo Echidna.

_ No puedo creer que hayas dejado que se acercara a Amy en ese estado. _ Exclamo Mighty horrorizado.

Ray estrujo sus manos con su pantalón de vestir. _ Estoy sudando de solo imaginarme la escena. _

Sonic levanto los brazos exaltado. _ ¡No podía ir yo! _ Dijo con urgencia. _ De hacerlo, No estaría aquí en este momento y Knuckles estaría traumatizado de por vida, contándome claro, estaría súper traumatizado. _

Mighty se estremeció. _ Siempre te dije que la rechazaras correctamente en vez de huir, tú creaste a este monstruo. _ Sonic desvió la mirada, no queriendo admitir la verdad. _ Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que no debemos provocar a Knuckles. _

Ray miro de reojo a su amigo. _ ¿Ohhh? _ Exclamo un tanto burlón, luego procedió a darle un par de codazos sugerentes al armadillo. _ Curioso que tú digas esto, ¿Temes repentinamente la fuerza de Knuckles? _ Sonic no dudo de entrar en el juego al notar la mirada ofendida del armadillo.

_ No es que te culpe, Mighty. Eres fuerte, pero todos sabemos que Knuckles está a otro nivel. _ El comentario de Sonic irrito de sobremanera al fuerte armadillo, quien en secreto siempre tenía esa duda de cuan fuerte era el mismo comparado con el Echidna, bien conocido por crear mini terremotos con sus puños, los robots de Eggman siempre parecen puré de papas una vez que la ira de Knuckles se desata.

_ ¡Pues déjame decirte que entre Knuckles y yo no hay un vencedor claro, estamos empatados! _

Sonic alargo más su sonrisa. _ ¿Seguro? Usualmente Knuckles no pelea con todas sus fuerzas cuando se trata de personas más débiles que él, ya sabes, por su honor y todo eso. _

Ray contuvo una carcajada al ver a Mighty desarrollar un tic en su ceja. El pelirrojo con el peinada mohawk se cruzó los brazos, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia. _ Cuidado Sonic, no querrás que compruebe mi fuerza contigo, ¿Verdad? _ Sonic levanto rápidamente las manos, aun con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro.

_ Ok, ok. No más bromas. _ Dijo risueño, feliz de haber molestado a su amigo. Mighty puso los ojos en blanco, ya debería estar acostumbrado a los juegos de su amigo azul. Ray le dio una palmada amistosa a su compañero.

Mighty chasqueo la lengua. _ Como sea, ¿Y dónde dejaste a Tails? Chico, pensé que él era incapaz de estar lejos de ti. _ Sonic se rio entre dientes. Ah, la tierna etapa donde Tails lo seguía a todos lados, era bueno que haya mejorado y sea un poco más independiente de Sonic, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un poco pegajoso. Mighty y Ray lo sabían, debido a que fueron espectadores directos de los primeros años de Tails con Sonic.

_ Pues ya ves. Me abandono por una chica. _ Sonic hizo un falso puchero. _ Antes éramos chicos primero que chicas, y mira, cumplió 14 años y ya no le interesa salir conmigo. _ Ray se burló del lamentable lamento de su amigo.

_ No muy diferente a ti cuando estabas con nosotros. _ Sonic puso los ojos en blanco con lo que dijo Ray.

_ Por favor, ustedes fueron los que querían viajas pacíficamente, ese no es mi estilo, ¿Sin aventura? ¡Nunca! _

Mighty y Ray se miraron entre sí, con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando ese momento donde el trio, el Team Hero original se separó, Sonic siguió un camino diferente, difícil y peligroso, pero nunca solo, porque termino encontrando grandes amigos, Mighty y Ray no pueden estar más orgullosos de su amigo.

_ Si, tienes razón, no creo que hayamos disfrutado nuestros viajes si cada vez tuviéramos que detenernos solo para sacarte de los problemas. _

Sonic se rio entre dientes. _No digas eso como si no te divirtieras sacándome de mis problemas. _

Ray sonrió alegremente. _ Bueno, algo bueno tiene que salir de eso. _

El trio se rio, Sonic se alegró de pasar momentos así con sus amigos, quienes pasaban casi todo su tiempo viajando de un lado a otro, dando como consecuencia pocas visitas al erizo Azul. El rubio quería agregar algo más, pero un estridente grito proveniente de la cocina lo distrajo tanto a él como a sus acompañantes.

_ ¿Ese fue Vector? _ Pregunto Sonic, la pregunta se contestó sola cuando escucharon luego la estridente risa de Vector y los gritos o mejor dicho, chillidos de Charmy. El trio luego sintió un pequeño temblor sacudir la casa, y alertando un poco a los invitados.

_ Knuckles… _ Exclamaron todos a la vez. Mighty miro abiertamente la puerta, balanceándose sobre sus pies, mostrándose un poco inquieto. Sonic y Ray se dieron cuenta de esto.

_ ¿Quieres ir a ver? _ Pregunto Ray suavemente, Mighty hizo una mueca, pero afirmo, Sonic se mostró extrañado por este raro comportamiento de Mighty, quien no era conocido por mostrarse tímido. Ray le hizo una seña al erizo para que no preguntara. Mighty ignoro el intercambio a favor de ir directo a la cocina, parecía un cerdo al matadero, atrás le siguieron de cerca sus dos amigos.

Cuando pasaron por la cocina, se encontraron con todo el equipo Chaotix, Vector y Charmy riendo a carcajadas, molestando al Echidna, que apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, y que aparentemente había roto un vaso….y parte del mesón de la cocina. A su lado, Espio le dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa.

Mighty sintió que se le iba el aire, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a los Chaotix, a todo el grupo, el trio de ahora detectives no habían cambiado nada, tal vez un poco más viejos, pero seguían siendo ellos mismos, Knuckles como espero, no había cambiado nada, ¿Acaso el gruñón Echidna no envejece?

Espio fue el primero en darse cuenta que tenían espectadores. Los ojos negros de Mighty se encontraron con los tranquilos ojos ámbar de Espio.

_ Mighty… _ Espio sonrió abiertamente ahora, como casi nunca hace. _ Estas aquí. _ Las palabras de Espio, aunque suaves, tenían la fuerza suficiente para llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Vector como siempre, dio un grito de júbilo al ver al ex miembro del Chaotix.

_ ¡Mighty, compadre! _ Grito el hombre peliverde, con su largo cabello salvaje siendo controlado por sus inseparables audífonos. A su lado, volando para estar a la misma altura que el alto cocodrilo, Charmy, el pequeño medio avista imito la acción de Vector, un poco más agudo para molestia del resto. _ ¡Pero si estás aquí! ¡Todo el Chaotix! _

Knuckles chasqueo la lengua. _ Más como una gran cantidad de molestias. _ Dijo sombríamente, su mirada estaba en Sonic, quien solo le saludo con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia. Espio arqueo una ceja.

_ Así que la razón por la que estas molesto es Sonic, no me extraña. _ Comento Espio, se ganó un bufido bajo del guardián. _ Sigo pensando que no deberías juntarte mucho con Sonic si es tan molesto para ti. _

Ante las palabras de Espio, Vector se rio nuevamente. _ Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Espio aquí. Deberías venir con nosotros, seriamos un gran cuarteto, conmigo como líder, claro. _

El carraspeo de Sonic interrumpió la declaración de Vector. _ Ja ja. Muy graciosos, pero Knux ahí no ira a ningún lado fuera del Team Hero, perdedores. _ Dijo con arrogancia.

_ Fuertes palabras las que dices, Sonic. _ Dijo Espio con cierto brillo competitivo en sus ojos, Charmy grito atrás "Si, ¡fuertes palabras, Sonic tonto!" _ No es sabio de tu parte subestimar al Chaotix. _

Sonic le regreso le regreso la misma intensidad. _ Ya veremos. _ Knuckles resoplo ante el intercambio idiota de sus amigos.

Mighty seguía en un extraño silencio, lo que en sí, llamo la atención de Knuckles, es que no apartaba su vista de Espio, quien seguía en su batalla pasiva-agresiva con Sonic, con los demás como fieles espectadores. Knuckles aprovecho la distracción para ir con su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Mighty se sobresaltó cuando un dolor sordo en su hombro le hizo casi gemir de dolor. El lugar donde Knuckles había dado un golpecito para atraer su atención. _ ¿Por qué fue eso? _ Dijo molesto el armadillo. Knuckles se encogió de hombros.

_ Parecías estar perdido en tus pensamientos. _ Mighty hizo una mueca, para luego otra vez, casi inconsciente posar su vista en Espio. _ ¿Sigues con ese problema? _ Pregunto Knuckles, también observando a Espio.

Mighty apretó con fuerzas sus manos. _ Incluso cuando ha pasado muchos años, no puedo evitarlo. _

Knuckles suspiro por la nariz. _ Dudo que ese sentimiento desaparezca mientras más te alejas Mighty, eso es huir. _El armadillo no respondió. Knuckles frunció el ceño, el no tomaría nada de esa mierda ahora. _ El Mighty que yo conozco no es uno de los que huyen, se para firme y enfrenta cara a cara cualquier problema, este comportamiento que muestras ahora es decepcionante. _

Mighty apretó los dientes, sus palabras salieron un poco distorsionada por eso. _ Eso es en una pelea, Knuckles. No todo se resuelve con violencia. No puedo solo luchar con esto, yo… _

_ Pero tampoco haces mucho cruzándote de brazos sin hacer nada. Las batallas no son diferentes a los sentimientos, Sabes. _ Knuckles hizo una mueca interna al dejar salir esa frase tan cursi, pero Mighty lo necesitaba ahora para ver la razón. No podía dar marcha atrás.

_ ¿¡Qué diablos sabes tú de sentimientos!?_ grito en susurro Mighty, internamente estaba aliviado de que los demás estuvieran tan metidos en su pelea infantil como para prestar atención a los dos chicos supe poderosos. _ ¡Eres un ermitaño con un severo problema social! _

Knuckles guardo la calma, algo no típico de si, no dejo que los insultos de Mighty le llegaran. _ Tal vez no sea bueno con las personas, pero jamás he ocultado mis sentimientos, los comprendo, porque estoy en paz con ellos, ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo, Mighty? _ El armadillo no tenía palabras. Quería argumentar en su defensa, pero dentro de sí mismo, sabía que estaría mintiendo, y no podía ofender a Knuckles diciéndole una descarada mentira. Su antiguo líder, un ermitaño que viva en paz con el universo, Mighty quería reír por lo irónico de la situación. El chico más incómodo socialmente que conocía era el que le estaba dando consejos para el corazón, y ni siquiera sonaban tan cursi como se esperaba, si no sabio, como si fuera un viejo monje en vez de un joven apenas adulto. Mighty siempre se consideró el hermano mayor tanto de Sonic como de Knuckles, pero viendo esto…Dios.

_ Tienes miedo. _ Exclamo Knuckles. _ Ya te has apartado de el por esos sentimientos, temes que una vez que lo sepa, rompa ese pequeño lazo que aun los une. _ Knuckles miro fijamente a Mighty. _ ¿Me equivoco? _

_ No… _

Knuckles asintió. _ No te pido que simplemente le digas, solo que no te tortures más. Esos sentimientos, son parte de ti. No luches contra ellos… Lucha con ellos. _ El Echidna no dijo más, había dicho lo suficiente. Antes de que Mighty abriera la boca, Knuckles con aun resto de un vaso roto en su mano, se lo lanzo en la cabeza tanto a Sonic como Espio.

_ ¡Ya cállense, molestos idiotas! _ Tanto como Sonic como Espio miraron molesto al Echidna. Vector y Charmy se rieron.

_ ¡Jajaja, buena esa, Knuckles! _ Dijo Charmy con una sonrisa maliciosa. Vector seguía riendo como un subnormal. _ ¡Vector, te ríes como un loco! _ Agrego, soltando más risitas, Vector paro abrutadamente para gritarle a Charmy quien salió volando por la puerta, siendo perseguido por Vector.

Espio suspiro cuando vio al resto de su equipo correr como niños pequeños por la fiesta, llamando la atención de manera vergonzosa. Mighty se ríe, llenando el silencio. _ Ellos no cambia, ¿Eh? _ Dijo, Knuckles sonrió un poco, tal vez sus palabras si llegaron al armadillo.

_ Harán un desastre, hay que detenerlos. _ Y como si fuera una misión de alto riesgo, Knuckles agarro el brazo de Sonic, para sorpresa de este porque pensaba que el trato silencio de Knuckles duraría más. _ Ven idiota, esta es tu fiesta, hazte responsable y detén a esos dos. _ Ambos amigos se fueron, con Sonic balbuceando quejas sobre el maltrato a su cuerpo y otras cosas más, Una mirada por encima del hombro de Knuckles obligo a Ray a seguirlos.

Mighty podía ver una oportunidad regalada cuando se le ofrece, pero Dios, Knuckles, pudiste haber sido un poco más sutil, estúpido ermitaño de montaña.

Espio ladeo la cabeza, un poco confundido por la rápida retirada de su antiguo líder. _ Eso fue sospechoso. _

Maldita sea, Knuckles.

* * *

Knuckles llego a una esquina en la casa, al menos Am vivía en un buen lugar, Sonic se había perdido en el momento que se alejaron de la cocina, tal vez había visto a la susodicha y huyo con Ray a cuesta. Pobre Ray, siendo tratado como un juguete móvil por ese loco erizo.

El pelirrojo le mando buenos deseos a Ray, y también a Mighty, quien seguro estaba pasando por el momento más difícil de su corta vida. Mientras tanto el Echidna tomaría ese tiempo de soledad para relajarse.

Como espero de alguien que tenía una variedad de negocios extraños, la casa de Amy era mucho más grande que la de Sonic, lo que no era extraño porque Amy tiene gusto mucho más extravagantes que Sonic, lo cual era una hazaña por sí mismo. La casi mansión tenía un gran salo, donde ahora se hacia la fiesta, adornado con bellas lámparas modernas, siendo esto una gala semi casual, no había adorno muy elegantes, faltaban las telas que Amy había querido al principio, pero que el mismo Knuckles y Sonic no pudieron obtener por…problemas técnicos. Había una gran variedad de mesas distribuidas para cada quien pudiera tener y que no interrumpiera el espacio del medio del salón donde las parejas bailaban.

Ahora que estaba un poco más interesado en los invitados, había Mobians que no conocía ni de vista, lo que dejo claro que eran esos "contactos sociales" que Amy tenía. Ellos estaban cerca de la tarima en la parte de atrás, lejos de la cocina pero al lado de las escaleras que daban al resto de la casa. En la tarima estaban una banda de jazz, tampoco eran conocidos por Knuckles, pero era entendible, debido a que Knuckles no estaba muy al pendiente de la moda en la superficie.

_ Esto es aburrido. _ En la esquina donde estaba el Echidna, estaba un gran buffet repleto de comida elegante. Knuckles hizo una mueca, había demasiada carne para su gusto vegetariano.

_ No deberías estar haciendo muecas a la comida, Knuckles, eso es grosero. _ Una voz amigable interrumpió el silencio tenue de Knuckles. Este sonrió, reconociendo esa voz.

_ No pensé que estuvieran en este tiempo. _ Blaze mostro una pequeña sonrisa, se encogió de hombros, mientras se ponía al lado del guardián, imitando su postura y apoyándose de la pared. Ambos quedaron en un cómodo silencio familiar. Knuckles se llevaba muy bien con la princesa de la Emerald Sol, ya que ambos compartían grandes similitudes, se entendían.

Aunque claro, eso no significaba que Ella Y El no peleen, al ser muy similares, con poco filtro cuando se trata de decir las cosas, más de una vez se han encontrado receptores de la ira del contrario. Y esos no son momentos inusuales.

_ De visita solamente. _ Exclamo Blaze. _ Silver debe estar buscando a Sonic en este momento. _

Knuckles tarareo. _ ¿Y no quisiste ir con él? _

_ No estoy interesada en seguir a Silver como un cachorro perdido. _ Knuckles puso los ojos en blanco, el orgullo de Blaze salió a la luz más rápido de lo que espero. _ Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué haces aquí? No pensé en ti como a alguien que le guste este tipo de fiesta, mucho menos que le gustara vestir de esa forma. _ Knuckles arqueo una ceja, giro para mirar a la princesa, notando que, de hecho, ella no estaba vestida para la fiesta como todos los demás, vestía su típico saco morado por encima de su traje blanco inmaculado.

_ Supongo que recién llegaste ¿No? _ Blaze asintió. Knuckles quería negar la cabeza, pero se detuvo. _ Bueno, estamos celebrando un aniversario. _

_ ¿Aniversario?... Bueno, no viendo como están las cosas, Silver pensó que era el cumpleaños de alguno de ustedes. _ Knuckles resoplo, ningún cumpleaños de ellos será tan aburrido como esta fiesta. _ ¿Qué aniversario? ¿Amy por fin logro amarrar a Sonic? _

Knuckles se rio ante eso. _Deseara Amy. No, Se celebran 10 años de victorias contra Eggman. Como veras, esto es algo nacional. _

Blaze asintió comprensiva. _ Así que debes estar aquí. _ En realidad no, pero Knuckles la dejara pensar lo que quiera. Volvieron a caer en un cómodo silencio.

* * *

Shadow se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, en el último edificio, donde lo que venía después era los campos de agricultura. La ciudad no era tan impresionante como Metrópolis Zone. Pero hizo su trabajo para atraer a las personas, sobretodo utilizando la imagen del Héroe residente para aumentar el turismo.

Shadow resoplo, la ciudad estaba completamente en silencio, lo cual debería ser imposible, todo por un simple fiesta protagonizada por ese erizo azul. Esa copia. La última forma de vida definitiva frunció el ceño, su aversión a Sonic no lo dejaba ciego a las habilidades de su rival, es más, de todos los enemigos que tenía, era ese tonto erizo quien consideraba digno de llamar rival.

Shadow aparto sus pensamientos de Sonic, la solo idea de concentrarse en el en su tiempo libre le produce migraña.

Quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero el terror residual a quedar perpetuamente dormido por otros 50 años le obliga a mantenerse consciente. El único alivio que podía darse el lujo de confiar era estos momentos donde el silencio y la compañía de la noche hacían resurgir antiguos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos.

Una forma de recordarla, es ver a la luna.

Flash back.

_Una joven rubia con una grande sonrisa nostálgica observaba con inocente admiración por un gran ventana., En la oscuridad del espacio, la tierra deslumbraba como una lejana fantasía. La niña suspiro, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por el deseo de traspasar este muro de cristal y conocer el mundo que solo podía ver en las lejanías. _

__ Mira, Sombra. ¿No es hermosa? _ Dijo la joven, Sombra parpadeo, él podía comprender el anhelo de María, pero solo era un planeta más… Ella estaba mejor en el arca, donde se podía encontrar una cura para su enfermedad. _ Se lo que estás pensando, Sombra _ Exclamo divertida. _ Eres muy lógico, Sombra. No digo que sea malo, pero a veces, debes dejar de ver el mundo como una ecuación de matemática, y verlo como el misterio único e inigualable que es. __

_Sombra frunció el ceño. _ El misterio del planeta Tierra no te salvara, María. Debes estar descansando. __

_María suspiro._ Lo sé. Pero no puedo estar siempre acostada en esa cama, leer esos libros solo me hace querer regresar, ese es mi hogar, Sombra. Quiero poder ver el azul del cielo, el verde de los árboles, conocer a los Mobians, Conocer a más humanos que no sean mis médicos y me miren como un proyecto en proceso. _ María le da una mirada triste a su único amigo. _

_Sombra frunció el ceño. _ Eso no sirve de nada si mueres en un simple hospital. Sé que no te gusta, yo también quiero ver la tierra a tu lado, pero para eso, debes estar bien, María. Necesitas estar aquí. __

__Necesitar no es lo mismo a querer. Vivir mi vida encerrada o morir en libertad… Me conoces, Sombras. Sabes que elección elegiría si tuviera la oportunidad. _ Sombra se estremeció ante la imagen de María muriendo en la tierra. _

_No, él no quería eso, Él quería que ella viviera… Pero ella no sería feliz… _

_María se separó del ventanal, el aire tenso se desvaneció cuando giro para regresar a las instalaciones médicas, sus ojos dudaron en separarse de la vista, algo que hizo que el corazón artificial de Shadow se estrujara en un sentimiento desconocido._

__ Vamos, Shadow. Es hora de volver. _ Aunque María no lo dijo, en su tono estaba una fina capa de resignación y pesar._

_Shadow no podía comprender porque ella no era feliz aquí, donde estaba su abuelo, y el mismo. _

_¿Qué tenía de especial la tierra?_

Fin de Flashback

Shadow apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Él había sido tan estúpido antes. María nunca había sido feliz en el arca porque era una prisionera, no tenía liberad. Shadow, quien apenas había nacido, no conocía ese sentimiento tan adictivo, María ansiaba vivir en libertad. Y murió en esclavitud.

Shadow fue cierto a su dolor, Al igual que el doctor. María murió en las manos de aquellos invasores…

Pero desde esta nueva perspectiva. ¿No fue la muerte de María misericordia? Su enfermedad la mataba lentamente, y el doctor aun con todos sus recursos, nunca encontró una cura para ella. María se había estado pudriendo en una cama, pero una bala en la espalda fue lo que necesito para dejar la celda que era el arca.

Tal vez para Shadow fue una pesadilla. Pero donde sea que esta María en estos momentos, puede que para ella fuera su boleto a la libertad.

Morir en un instante es mucho mejor que morir en un lento pesar.

Shadow parpadeo desconcertado cuando empezó a sentir un líquido bajar por su cara, con cautela llevo una de sus manos a su rostros, descubriendo con sorpresa como una gran cantidad de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Shadow no se había permitido llorar la muerte de María, no había tenido ese momento de paz. Incluso ahora duda que este sea el momento apropiado para llorarla.

Pero no puede seguir aguantando ese nudo en su corazón por más tiempo. Estando por fin en la tierra, el lugar donde María quería pasar el último de sus días. Sus instintos de Shadow le advierten que pare. Pero su corazón le dice que siga.

_« Eres muy lógico, Sombra. Debes dejar de ver el mundo como una ecuación de matemática, y verlo como el misterio único e inigualable que es. »_

Shadow dejo ir sus lágrimas, y el dolor como el remordimiento con él.

_ Perdón, María. Por no darme cuenta de las lágrimas en tu corazón. _ La voz de Sombra se rompió un poco. _ Lamento que no puedas ver la luna como lo hago yo ahora. Lamento no haber sido un mejor amigo, lamento ya no ser capaz de consolarte. _ La respiración de Shadow se alteró un poco.

_ María… Quiero vivir en libertad, quiero ver el bello misterio que es la vida. Quiero que regreses… Te extraño._

Shadow se acurruco, por ahora, en estos momentos de dolorosa soledad, buscara consuelo en su propio calor. Porque ella ya no estaba para prestarle el suyo.

_ Te extraño. _


	7. Chapter 7

En un oscuro laboratorio, sorprendente por las maravillas tecnológicas que en él se encontraban, entre dichos artefactos, en medio de la habitación, una enorme silla en forma de trono se ubicaba, en ella, un hombre humano alto y con sobrepeso se encontraba tranquilamente, observando con fría indiferencia la pantalla frente a él, sus largas extremidades posaban inertes, era difícil saber si el humano estaba atento a la pantalla o perdido en sus pensamientos, lo lentes oscuros como el abismo no ayudaban mucho.

Fue poco después de un minuto que el humano dio la impresión de estar vivo, llevando su mano derecha esquelética a su cara, acariciando con movimientos monótonos su excéntrico bigote.

_ Mmm… _ Tarareo interesado. _ Así que Shadow volvió…_ Las palabras salieron pesadas y viciosas, con un tono macabro, el doctor mostro una larga sonrisa puntiaguda, que no tardo en romperse en una carcajada. _ ¡Pero que emotivo! _

La pantalla mostraba las noticias de Metrópolis Zone, los robots que el doctor había desplazado por las grandes ciudades principales de Mobius hicieron su trabajo con eficiencia, mostrándole una imagen clara al doctor de una marcha oscura y siniestra, esa mancha no podía se nadie más que el antiguo proyecto de su abuelo.

Sin embargo… El doctor se inclinó en su asiento, con una pequeña seña, le ordeno a uno de sus sirvientes metálicos, este rápidamente entendió lo que quería su señor, La imagen obtenida se agrando, mucho más clara que antes, un zoom fue suficiente para intrigar al doctor. La silueta de Shadow desprendía una extraña aura que era visible, oscura y por las lecturas del escáner incomparado en sus robots de vigilancia, esa aura era Energía Caos negativa…

Interesante, Según las notas que tenia de Shadow, su composición era en gran parte energía Caos, pero aquí, la energía era mucho más oscura, no la equilibrada que esperaría.

Eggman vio este desarrollo interesante, y mucho más digno de su tiempo que mirar las estúpidas noticias donde solo se habla sobre ese maldito erizo.

Que agallas, un aniversario que conmemora todo los malos años de Eggman. Ellos gritaban por un castigo.

Y con esto, Puede que Eggman por fin termine su racha perdedora.

Espio se removió, por alguna razón, solo él y Mighty habían quedado en la cocina, y casi de inmediato de la huida sospechosa de su amigo Echidna, se había instalado una atmósfera tensa. El peli morado frunció un poco los labios, indeciso de hablar, pues Mighty no había dejado de susurrar para sí de forma frenética largas oraciones sin sentido, trato de escuchar un poco más lo que decía, pero las palabras eran comunes y sin un contexto, no fueron más que palabras inútiles. Espio reprimo las ganas de suspirar, algo dentro de sí le decía que no era buena idea hacerlo con Mighty así.

… Pero es demasiado tedioso. Espio quería hablar, charlar y reír con Mighty como hace tanto años atrás, cuando Knuckles era el líder del Chaotix… En ese entonces Mighty no dudaba en posar su brazo sobre sus hombros, alegando y burlándose sobre la estatura de Espio, riendo a carcajadas por las respuestas de Espio sobre ser un ninja y tener el tamaño perfecto.

Cuando todo era normal antes de que Espio lo arruinara…

Eran camaradas, amigos.

Y así debió ser siempre.

.

.

.

Ahora Mighty parece un loco salido de una institución mental. Espio cerró los ojos. ¿En qué momento de su vida sus amigos o en este caso conocido amigable si Mighty le hablara, se habían vuelto todo unos raros? ¿Estaba destinado a ser el único ser cuerdo de este grupo de excéntricos?

Espio frunció el ceño.

Ya no más. El susurro frenético de Mighty seguía, lo tenía un poco exasperado, pues este también se negaba darla la cara al ninja, lo que en sí, le ofendía.

Espio arqueo una ceja_ Mighty._ le llamo, el mencionado se tensó, pero aún no se había molestado en darse la vuelta. Espio nuevamente le llamo. _Mighty. _ La paciencia de Espio era grande usualmente, pero con Mighty su paciencia dejaba de ser una virtud. _ Mighty… Si no me ves a los ojos te obligare. _ Espio coloco sus manos en su cintura. A pesar de que su amenaza no tenía mucho detrás, Mighty se estremeció como si lo hubieran amenazado de muerte, agregando más confusión de Espio.

_ ¿Mighty? _ Espio se acercó, dejando atrás su postura, la preocupación nadaba en sus ojos ámbar. _ ¿Pasa algo? _

Mighty apretó con fuerza los labios, su mente corría a mil por hora, buscando algo de valentía para responderle a Espio. ¿Qué diablo le está pasando? Sus manos estaban sudorosas debajo de los guantes, y puede sentir como su propia fuerza bruta ansiaba salir y liberar toda esa tensión que paralizaba sus músculos. Espio poso una de sus mano en la espalda de su amigo, el ninja se preocupó más por como el cuerpo de Mighty se tensó, como si estuviera a punto de luchar en una batalla.

Mighty cerró los ojos con fuerza, conto en su cabeza mientras que respiraba pausadamente, eso le ayudo un poco a controlar sus nervios, todos sus nervios. _... Lo siento. _ Espio parpadeo desconcertado.

_ ¿'Los siento'? _ Repitió. _ ¿Por qué te disculpas, Mighty? _ Mighty abrió los ojos, se enderezo y dejo de darle la espalda al camaleón, Mighty tenía una sonrisa triste, pero sus ojos que antes no podían encontrarse con Espio, ya no querían mirar a otro lado que no sea esas piscinas de oro. _ Me equivoque, Espio. Fui un cobarde, aun soy un cobarde, quiero correr lejos de esta cocina y esconderme… _

Espio estaba intranquilo. _ Mighty, ¿Qué estás diciendo?, Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, la mejor y nunca pienses lo contrario, porque te estarás mintiendo y no eres un mentiroso. _ El camaleón quiso agregar algo más, admitir su propia culpa, pero su garganta se cerró.

Las palabras de Espio estrujaron con fuerza el corazón de Mighty. _ No… Lo siento por esto Espio, pero estas equivocado, Soy un mentiroso, no tengo la misma virtud que ese Echidna cabeza dura, tampoco la valentía de Sonic. Hui en el momento que no supe cómo lidiar con un simple problema, me aleje de mis amigos, De ti, y estuve a punto de hacerlo de nuevo. _Espio apretó con fuerza la mandíbula ante lo último, nuevamente había hecho sentir incomodo a Mighty, de tal manera que este había vuelto a querer irse.

_ Mighty…. Yo… _

El armadillo negó con la cabeza. _ No Espio, el que necesita hablar ahora soy yo. _ Mighty gruño para sí, un viejo recuerdo lo golpeo.

Flashback.

_Mighty se encontraba en su última misión con el Chaotix, Knuckles había dejado el equipo hace tiempo, dejando que Vector agarra el manto de líder. Mighty no había logrado entender por qué había tomado esa decisión. El equipo no había sido lo mismo, pero Vector había el trabajo._

_El último trabajo había sido recuperar una carga importante de un diplomático, La misión había recaído en Espio, siendo Mighty su respaldo por si las cosas iban mal. _

_Espio se estaba preparando, faltaba una hora para partir, la misión eran en la ciudad vecina, Vector y Charmy se habían quedado con el cliente, asegurando su seguridad mientras se hacia el trabajo._

_Mighty se había acercado a Espio con una sonrisa fácil. _ ¿Listo para la acción, Ninja? _ A Mighty siempre le pareció divertido como Espio podía verse exasperado sin perder la calma y tranquilidad que siempre le cubría. Espio miro de reojo a su amigo armadillo. _

__ Veo que lo estas. Recuerda Mighty, esto es solo un encargo de recuperación. Evitar hacer daño colateral, quieres. _ El mencionado rodo los ojos._

__ No eres para nada divertido. __

_Espio se encogió de hombros. _ No tenía intención de que eso fuera divertido. Ya estoy listo. _ Espio agarro un pequeño bolso, con los suficiente para este pequeño viaje. _ Es hora de dirigirnos hacia la estación, Mighty. __

_El armadillo había colocado sus manos atrás de la cabeza, este asintió, con su propio equipaje en su espalda. Ya ambos se habían despedido, así que salieron directamente de la oficina. Mighty se había quedado unos pasos atrás, él no tenía tanta prisa por terminar este encargo, después de todo, había estado inactivo por un buen tiempo, y quiere disfrutar de esta tranquilidad mientras camina por más tiempo. Espio debe estar pensando los mismo, pues sus pasos no son rápidos ni apurados. Mighty sonrió un poco, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había ido a una misión en solitario con Espio, estés siempre estuvo con Vector y Charmy, siendo Mighty un poco más cercano a Knuckles. Le gusta que a pesar de no ser tan cercanos como se esperaría, compartan este cómodo silencio, Mighty casi podía decir que era un sentimiento casi íntimo…_

_ El pensamiento le hizo estremecer una vez lo analizo por completo. Nonononono, Mighty sacudió la cabeza, ahora no necesita ese tipo de pensamientos. Basta Mighty, son raros, uno no piensa así de sus compañeros, no. Mighty cambio su atención a otra cosa que no fuera su compañero a unos pasos por delante de él. No obstante, una vez que algo se mete en la mente de Mighty, difícilmente sale. _

_El viaje hacia la estación fue silencio, algo que Espio agradeció, Todo cambio cuando llegara a su destino, es decir una estación de Tren abarrotada de personas. Mighty hace una mueca, y le da una mirada de reojo a su compañero, Espio, en toda su tranquilidad, arruga la cara, haciendo reír inevitablemente a Mighty._

__ No es gracioso. _ Exclamo Espio irritado, hace una mueca cuando él mitad camaleón siente que es empujado por la espalda, una grosera mujer le dice que se quite del camino, causando una expresión indignada en el peli morado. Mighty sonríe, es inusual ver al calmado Espio en un estado de molestia, y no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad._

__ ¿Pasa algo, Espio? _ Dice con un tono malicioso. _ Pareces un niño perdido a punto de echarse a llorar, ¿Quieres que busque a tu mamá? _ Espio le fulmina con la mirada, no apreciando la burla infantil del mitad armadillo. Espio camino lo más digno que puede y Mighty le sigue con una sonrisa burlona. _

_Comprar los boletos en una jodida molestia. Primero tenían que hacer una fila, porque aparentemente no había llegado lo suficientemente temprano para no tener que lidiar con esta mierda, Mighty se lamenta un poco haber aceptado venir. Además, el tumulto de personas hacia que el poco aire fresco fuera fácilmente superado por la ola de calor y el olor a sudor. Espio se mostró indiferente ante la incomodidad obvia que todo esto producía. Mighty quería quejarse, pero una mirada fija de Espio le quito las ganas. _

_Aunque esa paciencia solo duro unos segundos. _

__ ¿Cuándo esto va a avanzar? _ Se quejó Mighty, la fila era larga, y la cantidad de personas que se empezaban a desesperar por el calor comenzaba a irritarlo. Espio hizo una mueca, mirando distraídamente su reloj, habían estado media hora esperando. _

__ Esto inusual, tal espera en la estación principal es preocupante. _ A Mighty no puede impórtale menos si es preocupante o no, quiere saber cuándo se irán. Espio, leyendo los pensamientos de su compañero, busca con la mirada a cualquier empleado que cruce, consigue a uno, un hombre mayor. _ Disculpe, ¿Hay algún problema con la venta de boletos? La fila no ha avanzado en media hora. _ Cuando Espio pregunta, las personas que están atrás y delante de ellos también empiezan a lanzar sus propias preguntas al pobre empleado. Mighty por lo menos encontró entretenido como Espio había dejado de preguntar para tratar de salvar al empleado del torrente de preguntas inconformes. _

__ ¡Lamento informales, pero el sistema tuvo un problema, nuestro técnicos están haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo funcionar, por los momentos, temo que van a esperar un poco más! _ _

_Mighty arrugo los labios en una fea mueca de molestia, y no fue el único. Espio apenas y contuvo su lengua para evitar arremeter contra el hombre. _

__ Genial, tiempo valioso desperdiciado. _ Dijo Mighty con furia contenida. Espio se cruzó de brazos, su mirada ardía como un fuego forestal. _

__ Le dije a Vector que comprara boletos el día anterior, pero no…_ Se quejó Espio. A veces la terquedad de Vector lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. _ Siempre tiene que hacer las cosas sobre la marcha, nunca hay tiempo para la planificación en este equipo._ Mighty quería agregar que cuando Knuckles estaba, tampoco hacían mucha planificación, simplemente Knuckles tenía una forma de resolver los problemas con sus puños que hacia parecer que tenía un plan. No obstante, la mirada molesta de Espio le hizo reconsiderar sus palabras y dijo. _

__ ¿No hay otra forma de viajar? Estoy seguro que lo del tren puede ser la vía más rápida, pero no es como si tuviéramos límite de tiempo, ¿No? _En realidad, tomar un avión seria la vía más rápida, pero lastimosamente, el Chaotix no podía permitirse boletos de avión. Vector era tacaño donde Knuckles era indiferente. Bueno, también afecta que Knuckles era poseedor de un vasto tesoro que Vector solo tiene en sueños más irreales. Mighty recordara preguntarle a Knuckles cuando lo visiten en la isla que le dé un poco de ese tesoro para sobrevivir sin tener que usar más el tren. _

_Espio puso los ojos en blanco. _ A menos que te refieras a caminar, la única forma de que llegar en menos de tres horas a nuestro destino es en tren. _ Mighty da un suspiro ruidoso, Espio comparte el sentimiento. _

_ _ Entonces solo nos queda esperar. _ Espio asiente, no pueden hacer nada más por ahora. Espio saca su teléfono, al menos debe infórmale a Vector sobre este pequeño retraso, no vaya a ser que se le escape la lengua y termine ofreciendo un límite de tiempo al cliente como la última vez, donde tuvieron que darle un descuento a un cliente inconforme porque Vector había prometido que harían el trabajo en tres horas, cuando le tomo un día completo hacerlo. Un día de esto, el orgullo y la arrogancia de Vector los meterá en serio problemas. _

_Mighty chasquea la lengua, ve como Espio juguetea con su teléfono, por la forma en que el camaleón había dejado de ver su reloj, solo indicaba de que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que está condenada fila avanzara. Mighty se quejó para sí. Y él no era el único molesto, las personas de adelante se empezaban a desesperarse, el calor era un factor a considerar. Espio se tuvo que mover hacia atrás, apretándose contra Mighty cuando uno de los jóvenes había tenido suficiente de estar quieto y comenzó a moverse, casi golpeando a Espio con sus manos errantes. Mighty parpadeo un poco cuando sintió el calor de Espio en su costado, el cuerpo comparto de Espio encajó perfectamente a su lado. _

__Lo lamento por esto, pero no queda mucho espacio si deseo no ser golpeado por civiles inquietos. _ Se disculpó el ninja, aun así, se acomodó un poco más, cada movimiento hizo que Mighty sea híper consciente de cada sensación que le provocaba. El y Espio jamás habían estado tan cerca antes, Mighty casi quería alejarse, él nunca fue uno que le gustara que le invadiera su burbuja personal, pero… había un pero, Mighty no podía explicarlo ni a sí mismo, pero ese 'pero' era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a Mighty en su lugar, y dejar que Espio hiciera lo que quisiera, ignorando la tensión del armadillo, así como el calor y el molesto olor a sudor. _

_Espio se apoyó despreocupadamente en su amigo, retomando su atención al teléfono, Mientras que el hacía eso, Mighty aprovecho que Espio estaba distraído para tener una pequeña crisis en su cabeza. _

_Primero; ¿¡Porque Mierda Espio se ve tan cómodo apoyado en el!? ¡¿Y porque diablo el mismo está haciendo un drama en algo tan significante como esto!? _

_Calma Mighty, respira. Como dijiste, esto no es nada, solo un amigo que se apoya en ti, es algo normal, amigos, porque eso son Espio y el, Amigos. Mighty tiene que morderse la lengua para no gruñir de forma audible. ¡¿Ahora porque mierda está enojado!? ¿¡Qué diablos le está pasando!? Mighty le dio una mirada a Espio, breve para no llamar su atención, no había duda que el acercamiento y el contacto físico no perturbaron para nada al camaleón. Mighty sintió como sus manos hormigueaban, el las abría y cerraba en puño, con la esperanza que la sensación desapareciera. Tenía ganas de agarrar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera tocar y que no tenga nada que ver con el joven peli morado que actualmente se apoyaba en él. ¿Cuándo va a dejar de usar a Mighty como pared? _

__ Vector dice que tenemos tres días para terminar la misión, al parecer negocio con el cliente, el doble de la paga acordada si terminamos a tiempo. _ Mighty trago saliva, Espio se había apoyado aún más, un solo movimiento y Mighty podría abrazar la cintura de Espio con su brazo, su boca estaba seca, maldito calor. Espio al no escuchar respuesta, se movió la cabeza para ver a Mighty a los ojos. _

_Eso fue demasiado para el corazón de Mighty. _

_Con urgencia, Mighty se separó de Espio, haciendo que el camaleón se tambaleara un poco ante la falta de apoyo, Mighty se rio incómodamente. _ Tengo sed, voy por un poco de agua, no te pierdas, Espio. _ Con un saludo rápido, Mighty huyo de ahí hacia la tienda más cercana, o al baño, lo que venga primero. Tanta fue la urgencia de irse de Mighty, que había olvidado que él mismo tenia agua en su mochila, y que Espio sabia eso, el camaleón solo vio a Mighty irse. _

_Mighty sintió que podía respirar otra vez cuando llego a la tienda de la estación, estaba tan repleta como toda la estación, pero sin Espio a la vista, Mighty se sentía seguro. _ Dios… ¿Qué pasa conmigo? _ Se preguntó nuevamente con resignación, estaba seguro de que cuando regresara Espio le pediría una explicación por su raro comportamiento. Mighty cerró los ojos, la pequeña paz mental que había recuperado se había ido por el desagüe ahora con este nuevo problema. _ ¿Y ahora qué hago? _ El armadillo quería saltar por un puente, o en su defecto, como no conseguir un puente lo suficientemente alto, enfrentarse solo a la bola de la muerte de Eggman. Si… Eso sería mucho más fácil, y solo tendría que lidiar con la adrenalina y las ganas de no morir. _

__ Disculpe. ¿Puede dejar de obstaculizar la puerta? _ Una de las trabajadoras se acercó tímida al pelirrojo, indicándole con la cabeza que se moviera, mientras tanto, varias personas estaban detrás de él, fulminándolo con la mirada. Mighty dio un respingón avergonzado, se apartó rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a la chica, quien solo le respondió con una sonrisa divertida. Mighty fue hacia donde vendía panes, después de recordar de que, si, Él tenía agua, comprar pan fue la cosa más lógica a hacer. Aunque sea para que el mitad Camaleón no piense que por fin perdió sus canicas. _

_Agarro lo primero que vio en todo, sin preocuparse del dinero, pues estaba usando sus propios ahorros para darse este pequeño lujo. Salió de la tienda con una bolsa repleta de pan de todos los sabores, y como cuando entro, su mente quedo en blanco. Había recuperado un poco de claridad mental mientras compraba, pero no fue suficiente, no quería regresar con Espio aun. _

_¿No había otra cosa que hacer? Cualquier cosa que lo mantenga ocupado y le dé tiempo para que su estúpida mente se ponga en orden y entienda que no debe hacerle sentir cosas raras e inapropiadas por un compañero de trabajo. Mighty miro a todas las direcciones que pudo, buscando algo entretenido, lo que recibió fue la vista de un monto de personas apáticas, niños curiosos y algunos viejos gruñones y molestos. _

_No… Nada que hacer, nada que pueda distraerlo… A menos que…_

_ Mighty inflo su pecho, dándose valor mental mientras camina hacia la maldita fila, donde Espio le estaba esperando. _

_Puede que no haya tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, pero no era el fin del mundo, solo fue un momento de debilidad, tonto y para nada anormal, Mighty solo se sintió sofocado, Si, eso, Solo estaba sofocado por el tumulto de gente y el calor, Espio lo entendería. _

_Sí. Él lo haría. _

_Le llevo 10 minutos llegar, había mucho gente y se vio obligado a caminar más lento, solo por eso lo hizo. _

_Mighty tomo su tiempo para esquivar y evitar empujar a las personas pasando, claro que esta pequeña cortesía no se le fue devuelta, Mighty hizo una mueca cuando un hombre choco contra él, terminando con el hombre en el suelo, adolorido y Mighty suspirando. _

__ Disculpe. _ Mighty hace el intento de querer ayudar al hombre, pero este le rechaza, dándole una mirada de muerte mientras se levanta y se sacude la ropa, Mighty arquea una ceja. _ Como sea. _ Mighty siguió su camino. Al final, había terminado llegado a la condenada fila, que de por sí, era más corta de lo que había esperado, Mighty camino por la gente en busca de Espio, esperando que el camaleón haya tenido suerte y haya podido comprar los boletos._

_Su mirada vago mucho, paso de persona en persona, pero ninguna tenía ni de cerca las características resaltantes del ninja. _

__ ¿A dónde fue? __

_Mighty le pareció extraño que Espio no este, tal vez si compro los boletos, si es así, seguro debe estar buscándolo. Mighty chasqueo la lengua, había sido una mala idea perderse para comprar pan cuando estaba la posibilidad que el sistema volviera a estar en funcionamiento más rápido de lo que se había dicho._

_Mighty medido si quedarse ahí en espera de que Espio apareciera o ir a buscarlo, la primera opción era la más lógica, pero Mighty no podía asegurar que Espio regresaría en un corto tiempo. Al final, su dudas fueran innecesarias cuando sintió un leve golpecito en su espalda, eran muy contadas las personas que podían acercarse tanto al armadillo sin hacer ruido y tomarlo por sorpresa. Dándose la vuelta, sonrió cuando Espio le regreso la mirada._

__ Veo que decidiste aparecer, un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba, sin duda. _ _

_Mighty se removió incomodo ante el recuerdo de su abrupta huida. _ Si… Tenía hambre, así que fui a comprar pan. _ Y para recalcar su excusa, levanto la mano con la bolsa de pan, haciendo que Espio arqueara una ceja._

__ ¿Decidiste comprar pan o toda la panadería? __

_Mighty se encogió de hombros. _ Un hombre debe permitirse sus pequeños lujos, Espio. __

__... Ya veo. _ Espio le dio una sonrisa divertida. _ De todas formas, he hablado con el supervisor, el sistema esta caído hasta nuevo aviso, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana. __

_Mighty parpadeo desconcertado. _ ¿Caído, dices? ¿Se pueden permitir esto? La gente estará furiosa cuando se enteren. __

_Ahora era el turno de Espio de encogerse de hombros. _ No puedo evitar estar de acuerdo contigo, no obstante, no es nuestro problema como reaccionara la gente, solo tendremos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, y venir a primera hora mañana para evitar perder más tiempo. _

_Mighty hizo una mueca, pero asintió. _ ¿Regresaremos a la oficina? _ Espio negó con la cabeza. _

__ Es muy lejos el viaje hasta ahí, nos quedaremos en una de las posadas de afuera, son baratas y usualmente son solo los turista que no pueden viajar por cualquier motivo que se quedan ahí por una noche, es perfecta para nuestra situación. __

__ Guía el camino, entonces. _ _

_Espio no agrego nada más, Mighty siguió atrás del camaleón. Mientras veía a Espio caminar uno pasos más adelante, no pudo evitar pensar que el silencio que los envolvió no era como el de antes, no estaba la comodidad en la que se habían sumergido antes del fiasco de Mighty. _

_Salir de la estación fue un suspiro de aire fresco bienvenido, Mighty cerró los ojos, sintiendo lo que más podía el aire fresco, libre del hedor a sudor o la humedad molesta._

_Espio hizo ademan para apuntar a una cabaña humilde, tenía un letrero con un simple 'posada' escrito con un tierno color marrón. _

_ _ Bueno, no es mal. __

_Espio resoplo por lo bajo. _ Son posamos de una noche, no un hotel. __

_Entrar a la posada y pedir una habitación no fue gran cosa, Espio había argumentado que pedir dos habitaciones era una pérdida de dinero y espacio, así que habían pedido una sola, Mighty había apartado la mirada de la recepcionista cuando ella arqueo una ceja curiosa, mirándolo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Espio la ignoro a favor de dar la gracias y agarrar la llave de la habitación. _

_La habitación no era cosa del otro mundo, todo era bonito de una forma simplista. Espio lanzo su maleta a un pequeño sillón que se ubicaba frente a la cama. Mighty hizo una mueca al ver esto. Una sola cama, era grande, los dos podían caber ahí sin problemas, el asunto a tratar era si compartirían o la cama la tendría uno de ellos. Mighty está acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier lado, pero no duda que Espio también, así que cualquier que se quede con la cama debería estar bien para el contrario. _

__ Lamento que haya solo una cama, así son este tipo de posadas, lo bueno es que es lucientemente grande para los dos, no tendremos que jugar a piedra, pape o tijera por ver quien duerme en el sillón. _ Dijo con indiferencia el camaleón, para luego dirigirse al baño. Mighty quedo ahí, parado como un tonto frente a la puerta, observando con fuerza la puerta donde hace poco Espio había desaparecido._

_Compartir la cama… Claro, Mighty había pensado en esa posibilidad, la había visto venir, maldita sea. Espio es un hombre practico por encima de todo, si la cama puede con ellos dos, sería lógico que ambos aprovecharan, así ninguno tendría que sufrir por incomodidad cuando no era necesario. _

_Espio era un hombre practico y eficiente, eso es todo._

_¿Por qué la idea de compartir una cama ahora suena tan perturbadora? _

_Mighty dejo su bolso caer al suelo, coloco la bolsa con los panes en una pequeña mesa… Y se sentó en la cama. No sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, sus palmas volvieron a hormiguear, así que las restregó con fuerza en su pantalón. _

__ Esto es estúpido… _Susurro, sentía que se decía esa palabras a si mismo con mucha frecuencia. _ ¿Qué está pasando conmigo hoy? _ Mighty dio un rápido repaso del día en su mente, todo había sido normal, lo único discordante era su propio comportamiento hacia… Espio. _

_La puertas del baño se abrieron, Espio salió, más relajado que antes, con ropa cómoda para pasar lo que restaba de la tarde y el día. _

__ Puedes usar el baño. ¿No te importa si tomo un poco de tu tesoro de panadería, verdad? _ Mighty se le seco la garganta, no recordaba nunca haber visto a Espio tan informal antes, un extraño calor se formó en su pecho. Espio espero por una respuesta, que no parecía llegar. _ ¿Mighty? __

_Mighty salió de su pequeña ensoñación. _ Ah, sí. Jajaja, Claro, agarra cuanto gustes. _ Mighty le dio una sonrisa tensa, para luego ir por su bolso, entro al baño sin esperar que Espio dijera algo más. _

_Una vez encerrado en el baño, Mighty soltó un suspiro tembloroso. _ ¿Qué diablos? _ El armadillo llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, y con una mueca de horror dijo. _ Por favor, detente, Es un chico, no debes reaccionar así con un Chico._ _

_Mighty cerró los ojos, tendría muchos problemas si no controlaba su jodido cuerpo. _

_El baño con agua caliente no ayudo a Mighty a calma su pulso cardiaco ni a desviar sus pensamientos de la dichosa cama compartida. Cuando sale del baño, tiene la piel arrugada como una pasa, así como un intenso sonrojo en la piel por el tiempo que estuvo debajo de la regadera de agua caliente. Espio había terminado de hacer mella en los panes de Mighty, al menos había sido una buena idea comprar mucho, teniendo en cuenta que como actúa Espio como si no supiera que se comió más de la mitad del botín._

__ Estuvo delicioso. _ Se excusa el camaleón desviando la mirada hacia el balcón, Mighty arquea la ceja, olvidando sus problemas debido a lo divertido que le parecía Espio tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. _

__ ¿En serio? Entonces me alegro de haberlos comprados. _ Mighty va hacia la mesa, bueno, al menos no es como si Espio le hubiera dejado sobras. Espio arrugo la nariz. _

__ Pagare la parte que me comí después de la misión. _ Una curiosa forma de disculparse por comerse casi todo los panes. Mighty desestima la declaración con un despreocupado gesto con la mano._

__ No importa. Te dije que podías agarrar cuanto quisieras. __

_Espio frunce el ceño. _ Pero eso no me daba permiso para dejarte con tan poco. _ _

_Mighty se encogió de hombros. _ Pues a mí no me importa, además, ya había comido bastante cuando los compre. No tienes que pagarme nada__

_Espio se quejó. _ Pero… __

__ Nada. Dije que no pasa nada. _ Mighty agarro un pan en forma de bollo. _ Y no hay nada que puedas decir que me pueda convencer de lo contrario. _ _

_Espio guardo silencio, otorgando la victoria a un satisfecho Mighty. El armadillo oculto una sonrisa alegre atrás de su bollo. El calor en su pecho volvió, pero fue ignorado, Mighty quería disfrutar de esta paz, y su maldito corazón equivocado no se lo impedirá. _

__ Me iré a dormir antes, estoy un poco fatigado. _ Dijo Espio, Mighty podía adivinar el porqué, Espio era por mucho el responsable de que la agencia este en pie, el camaleón trabajaba en el papeleo diligentemente, y esta misión podría ser para él un descanso bien merecido después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado en una oficina. _

_Mighty comió en silencio, no se apuró ni nada, aún era muy temprano para acostarse, y no quería terminar rodando en la cama y fastidiar el sueño de Espio. Mighty pensó en salir un rato al barcón, la cabaña no parecía tener gran cosa para entretenerlo, lo mucho que podía hacer seria ver la estrellas y recordar viejos tiempo, donde esas misma estrellas eran su brújula, cuando su buen amigo Ray lo acompañaba. El armadillo sonrió nostálgico, si, no había visto a Ray en mucho tiempo, habían terminado separando sus caminos cuando Mighty había decidido seguir a Knuckles en sus diversas aventuras, Ray nunca mantuvo eso contra él, sino que lo apoyo en todo momento, Mighty agradeció tener un mejor amigo tan comprensivo que siempre tendría su espalda. _

_Mighty soltó un suspiro. Ray no había aparecido en un buen año, solo mandaba mensajes ocasionalmente, lo único que le aseguraba a Mighty que Ray estaba bien y sin problemas. Seguramente la ardilla estaba continuando lo que Mighty dejo, viajar y conocer el mundo. _

_Mighty se imaginó las grandes maravillas que abra visto Ray, desde monumentos magníficos creados por la naturaleza o grandes ruinas antiguas dejadas por nuestros antepasados. Desde grandes paisajes hasta grandes urbanizaciones, seguro conoció nuevas especies, Ray siempre quiso expandir su conocimiento sobre las distintas especies de Mobians en Mobius. El armadillo se removió en su lugar, las sensaciones de nostalgia y tristeza se estancaron bruscamente en su ser, haciéndolo sentir pesado. Desde hace un buen tiempo se sentía así, y empeoro cuando Knuckles había decidido que tenía suficiente de jugar en la superficie y regreso a su amada Isla ángel. _

_Mighty estuvo en el Chaotix porque Knuckles lo había inspirado, ahora que el Echidna se había ido, ¿Qué detenía a Mighty de seguir su ejemplo?_

_Una mirada hacia la figura dormida de Espio le dio la respuesta._

_El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, no. Ahora no, Espio no debía cargar con la carga de ser el ancla de Mighty, quien en cualquier oportunidad, estaría a la deriva tal cual un vagabundo en busca de comida y falto de hogar. _

_Mientras más pensaba, más agrio sabía el pan relleno que se metía a la boca. Termino dejando el pan de lado y dirigiéndose hacia la cama, no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero la idea de seguir permitiendo que sus pensamientos deambulen por caminos peligrosos lo frustraba._

_Tuvo cuidado al acostarse al lado de Espio, dejando un gran espacio en medio, dando como consecuencia que quedara en el extremo de la cama, Mighty espero no moverse mucho a la hora de dormir, si no, tendría un mal despertar cuando caiga inevitablemente al suelo._

_Mighty cerró los ojos en espera que el cansancio fuera suficiente para hacerlo dormir… Resulto que Mighty tuvo que evitar soltar un grito de frustración cuando sus propios sentidos estaban híper consciente, sobre todo por la fuente de calor constante y tranquilo atrás de él._

__ "¿Tendré que dejarme inconsciente acaso, esa es la única forma que tengo para tener un merecido descanso?" _ Mighty suspiro, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos suspiro había dejado salir en el transcurso del día, seguramente suficiente como para que tengo solo media alma en el cuerpo. Mighty sonrió un poco ante el pensamiento, hace mucho, en tiempo donde no hacía nada más que viajar, donde aún ni siquiera conocía a Ray, en ese entonces, cuando tenía una familia, una mujer de borroso rostro ahora, le contaba leyendas magnificas, grandes hazañas de héroes como villanos, y esos cuentos fantasiosos, habían hecho él viaja constante para Mighty ameno, lo enamoraron y fueron su inspiración para el mismo separarse de sus padres y continuar sus aventuras, con el tiempo, Mighty aprendió de mala gana que los cuentos no tienen finales felices, siempre había sacrificios y perdidas, una de ellas, fueron sus padres, y a la vez, los de Sonic. _

_Lo más apremiante que recuerda, era la frase de su madre. "No suspires, porque es sinónimo de cansancio y pena, los espíritus pensaran que deseas dejar este mundo, y te quitaran tu alma mediante esos suspiros." Recuerda la sensación de un abrazo, y como el miedo se manifestó en sus exagerados pensamientos. "No temas a los espíritus, si les explicas la situación, estoy segura que no se llevaran tu alma". Mighty pone los ojos en blanco ante ese recuerdo._

__ "Claro, Madre. Como si fuera fácil ser escuchado por ellos." __

_Ojala los espíritus sean benevolente con él y lo dejaran dormir. Mighty se removió en su lugar, adoptando una pose más cómoda, espero silenciando sus pensamientos, y para su inconsciente alivio, el sueño llego. _

_« Mighty se encontraba acostado en su cama, no estaba acompañado, se sintió extraño pero lo ignoro, disfrutando estar solo, se estiro para abarcar todo el espacio, y relajo sus músculos. Esto es lo que tanto pedía, un momento de paz y descanso en una cama familiar. Mighty no se quedó dormido como espero, pero tenía los pensamientos borrosos, Mighty sonrió, no estaba dormido, pero sí que se sentía en un sueño. _

_Las ventanas de la habitación estaban abierta, dejando entrar una corriente de aire fría, Mighty que no se encontraba arropado por alguna razón, se estremeció, el armadillo no recordaba haber dejado abierta las ventanas y le pareció extraño, debido a que el pocas veces las abre a menos que tenga mucho calor._

__ ¿Mmm? _ Mighty frunce el ceño, hace un momento sentía frio, pero ahora, no puede evitar la sensación de estar envuelto en un calor que no es sofocante como lo pensaría cualquiera, sino que era envolvente, casi como un suave abrazo. Mighty curioso movió sus manos por la cama. _ Que extraño, es como si fuera abrazado por alguien._ A pesar de que era extraño, Mighty se acurruco más, feliz de ese calor envolvente. _

_Mighty cerró los ojos, esperando que ese calor sea suficiente para que cayera dormido. Sin embargo, Mighty se llevó la sorpresa de que su somnolencia se perdía a cada segundo que pasaba, El armadillo gruño palabras incongruentes, molesto. Rodo hacia el otro lado, y para su malestar, sus sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca, y el anterior calor que había sido tan placentero se volvió un poco pesado para su gusto. El armadillo se quejó cuando las sabanas que lo cubrían con suavidad se volvieron molestas y sofocantes._

_Mighty parpadeo desconcertado, las sabanas habían desaparecido, ¿O tal vez cayeron de la cama?... _

_El calor se hizo insoportable, Mighty gruño, y con sus manos se rasgó la camisa, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando la frescura llego a su torso descubierto, la molestia de la camisa había sido anormal, pues por algún motivo sentía que sus pectorales estaban irritados. Y no solo era eso, el calor parecía centrarse en su parte baja, como un peso incomodo en su entrepierna. Mighty levanto la cabeza, observo su pierna un largo rato, en busca de esa presencia que fácilmente podía sentir recorrer sus extremidades._

__ Mmm… Que… _ Mighty forzó aún más su vista, y lo pudo visualizar, un contorno borroso de un par de manos, que iban y venían de forma suave y apenas perceptible tocando sus piernas._ ¿Qué…Rayos? __

_Ahora que noto esa manos casi invisibles, ella simplemente se colorearon, volviéndose tangibles, y no solo eso, todo un cuerpo apareció junto a ellas, un cuerpo familiar._

__ ¿Espio? _ El cuerpo delgado de Espio había parecido arrodilla mientras usaba sus dos manos para alzarse, en otras palabras, estaba encima de la parte inferior de Mighty. _ ¿Qué e-estás haciendo aquí? _ Mighty se sonrojo ante la postura que había adoptado el camaleón, acercándose más al pelirrojo para que sus caras estuvieran cerca, dejando así a Espio completamente encima de Mighty. Mighty inconscientemente llevo sus manos a la cintura de Espio, asegurándolo con su fuerza para mantenerlo casi flotando sobre sí. _ ¿Pasa algo, tenemos una nueva misión? _ Pregunto Mighty, mientras con cierta torpeza, trataba de quitar a Espio de encima suyo sin ser brusco. _

_Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca le robaron poderosamente la atención. _ Un segundo… ¿No estábamos ya en una misión? ¿Cómo y cuando llegamos a la agencia? _ Mighty giro la vista hacia sus costados. Mientras buscaba la respuesta a sus preguntas en la paredes raramente difuminadas de su habitación, dos manos agarraron con firmeza su rostro, regresando su vista a la cara tranquila y pacífica de Espio. Mighty se sorprendió a sentir la dureza de esas manos, contrastando con la fragilidad y suavidad que transmiten a simple vista. _

__ Por favor, no te distraigas. Quiero hacer esto bien para ti, y que lo aprecies como yo. _ _

_Mighty estaba confundido. _ ¿Hacer qué? _ Espio ignoro a Mighty, aún seguían viéndose mutuamente, pero Mighty sabía que Espio no le estaba prestando atención, tenía esa cara que hacia cuando estaba meditando o pensando. _ Oye Espio, ¿qué tal si me dejas pararme al menos? Hablaremos mejor así._ Espio frunció el ceño, tenía en si esa mirada exasperada que usualmente le dirigía a Vector. _

__ Por favor no hables. Me estoy preparando. __

_Mighty no entendía nada de lo que decía Espio, y eso que estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo hablar en acertijo la mayoría del tiempo. _

_Aunque no necesito seguir pensando en eso. Mighty amplio los ojos como platos cuando los labios regordetes de Espio se estrellaron dolorosamente contra los suyos. Mighty hizo una mueca, aun así la sorpresa fue suficiente como para mantenerlo quieto y anonadado. _ ¡…! _ Espio dejo presionado sus labios tensos contras los de Mighty, sin moverse y apenas respirando. Paso un momento así, donde Mighty se removió incómodo. Espio se separó, ahora tenía la cara marcada con una firme mueca de molestia. _

__ Este mal. _ Exclamo Espio, Mighty no tuvo tiempo para decir nada, porque Espio nuevamente estampo sus labios con los de Mighty, el dolor sordo hizo lagrimear al pelirrojo. Espio apretó la mandíbula, empujando contra Mighty, al final termino separándose. _ ¿Porque está mal? __

_Mighty no tenía ni idea de que decir ante esto, muchas cosas de lo que están pasando están tan mal, a pesar de eso, Espio sigue exigiéndole una respuesta con la mirada. Mighty tenía que poner a funcionar sus neuronas si quería salir de esta. _ Ah… Primero, estampaste tu boca contra la mía, claro que iba a doler. Eso no es un beso… Y Segundo, ¿Porque estas intentando besarme? __

_Espio parpadeo, dando la impresión de estar confundido, Mighty no podría saber con qué pregunta, ahora todo lo que hacía Espio lo confundía. _ ¿A qué te refieres? Es normal que quiera besarte, soy tu novio, eso es lo que hacen los novios… __

_Mighty quedo en blanco, su mente que antes apenas y estaba funcionando, perdió todo su progreso para regresar a la fría nada. _ ¿Ah…? _ Mighty abrió la boca, tratando de formular palabras que no le llegaban a la cabeza. _

_Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, había cierta oración que seguía resonando en sus oídos con fuerza y que seguían quitándole la habilidad de hablar coherentemente.» _

_"Soy tu novio"_

_"Soy tu novio"_

_"**Soy tu novio"**_

__ ¿Mi novio? ¿Tu? _ Sin querer, la preguntas salió con incredulidad mientras que el rostro de arrugaba por inercia. Ante esto, Espio retrocedió, con rapidez alejo sus manos de la cara de Mighty. El armadillo regreso su atención a Espio cuando la calidez de sus manos lo abandonaron. _

_Se encontró de frente con la cara consternada de Espio, que trataba de esconder la expresión de enojo, pero eso no fue lo que saco el aire de los pulmones a Mighty, si no esa micro expresión de duda y autocritica que había visto solo una vez a Espio, cuando había asumido una carga y dolor de algo que no le correspondía, Mighty había odiado verlo así en ese entonces. _

_Y ahora la expresión que tanto odia esta frente a él. _ Lo siento. _ Mighty no controlo sus impulsos, llevo sus manos hacia su rostro y espalda, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. _ Lo lamento tanto haber puesto esa expresión en ti, perdón. Por favor, no pienses que es tu culpa, solo es mía, soy un idiota._ Apretó con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastima, el pequeño cuerpo de Espio, que comparado al suyo, tenía una gracia y elegancia que siempre lo dejo hipnotizado, y su calor envolvente lo hacía delirar en un estado que casi podía compararse a un sueño perfecto. _

_Espio se acomodó en ese abrazo, ocultando su cara en el cuello descubierto de Mighty. _ Eres un idiota… _ Mighty asintió, mientras lo acariciaba. _ Eres el peor idiota de todos los tiempos, y no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti… _ _

__ Lo se… _ Espio se apretó mas, Mighty no tendría como saberlo, pero sentía que Espio estaba más herido de lo que su voz tranquila expresaba. _ Soy un idiota, un imbécil y un cabeza hueca. Tengo tanta suerte de que te hayas fijado en mí. __

_Espio que quedo en silencio, para después restregar de forma disimulada su cabeza peluda contra el cuello de Mighty. _ Bueno… Al menos eres guapo y fuertes, y tienes buenos sentimientos y un buen corazón. Te doy crédito por eso. _ Mighty soltó una risilla, la situación había sido más que extraña, y no tenía gran idea de cómo término en ella, pero… esta felicidad, no es como ninguna otra. _

_Es…tan plena._

_Espio se separó, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, una que Mighty nunca había visto dirigida a él, sino a su ex líder _ Mighty… Te amo. __

_Mighty parpadeo. _ ¿Cómo? _ Dijo. _ Perdona, no escuche bien, ¿Qué dijiste? __

_Espio lo miro a los ojos. _ Te amo… __

_Mighty frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos varias veces, su visión estaba borrosa. _ ¿Qué?... No te escucho, dilo más alto… _ El armadillo frunció el ceño, Espio era más borroso que antes, y su forma se volvía inestable en sus manos. _ ¿Espio? _ _

__ Te amo… Te amo… Te amo, Espio. __

_¿Qué dije? »_

_Mighty se despertó sorprendido, sudando balas y respirando con dificultad. Sus labios se separaron. _ ¡…! _ Ni siquiera trato de escuchar cuales fueron las palabras que soltó. _

__ ¿Mighty? _ A la vista de un alterado armadillo, Espio lo miro anonadado. _ Tu…__

__Aléjate… ¡Necesito estar solo unos momentos, vete! _ Fueron los nervios sobre algo, algo que Mighty no podía recordar, que le obligaron a reaccionar con brusquedad, alertando a Espio, quien se encontraba ya vestido y fuera de la cama. _

__ ¿Qué?... Mighty, creo que necesitamos hablar… __

_Mighty le giro a ver con fuerza. _ No quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz. _ El armadillo sabía que estaba siendo muy brusco y violento con su amigo, y que no tenía una razón en mente para justificar sus acciones. No podía decirlo con claridad, pero sentía gran ansiedad y un profundo dolor, como si le hubieran quitado algo. _ Solo… No quiero verte… __

_._

_._

_._

Mighty suspiro. _ En ese entonces, en la última misión, fue donde me vi superado por mis miedos, estaba tan nervioso y al límite… Yo… Me equivoque. Hice mal, actué mal, reaccione mal, entendí mal… Soy un idiota, y me equivoque en grande. _

Espio apretó la mandíbula. _ Mighty… ¿En qué te equivocaste? _ Mighty bajo la mirada, avergonzado.

_ Yo… Puede que haya malentendido mis sentimiento hacia a ti…y que tuviera cierto malos prejuicios sobre ese tipo de sentimientos…_ Mighty no se dignó a ver la reacción de Espio. _ Era estúpido en ese entonces, un imbécil… no debí gritarte, ni debí apártame de todos ustedes huyendo como un patético cobarde. _

Mighty quería seguir hablando, no obstante, Espio había dado dos largos pasos hacia él, y ciertamente Mighty tenía que admitir que ese puñetazo a la cara dolió. Mighty levanto la vista, adolorido mientras se acariciaba la cara.

_Auch… _

Espio tenía una mirada enojada, Mighty solo quería volver a bajar la cabeza y pedir perdón. _ No te atrevas. _ Exclamo con ira reprimida. _ No te atrevas a disculparte cuando ni siquiera sabes cuál de tus acciones fue la que más me lastimo y el porqué. _

Mighty hablo. _ Sé que fueron por mis palabras… _

_ ¿Qué palabras? ¿Puedes cual de tus palabras en esa noche fueron la razón de mi malestar? _

Las palabras de Espio resonaron. El armadillo arqueo ambas cejas. _ ¿Yo… Me estoy perdiendo algo? _

Espio suspiro, su mirada se oscureció, siendo cubierta por su flequillo. _ Tienes razón, eres un idiota… _ Espio sonrió, una sonrisa amarga. _ Mighty… Cuando despertaste, habías dicho unas palabras… _

_ ¿Unas Palabras? _

Espio asintió, la amargura se había, quedando una sonrisa relajada así como resignada además de una pizca de exasperación. _ Tienes razón, eres un idiota… Pero un idiota con un buen corazón… _

Las palabras calaron en el pecho de Mighty, demasiado familiares. _ Lo se… _

Espio asintió. _ Es mejor salir de aquí… Y no te preocupes, estoy seguro que algo llegara a tu mente para compensarme todo, ¿No es así? _

Mighty recordó sus palabras anteriores y como Espio las había evitado, aunque sabía que en realidad no estaba enojado ni nada, es como si esperara algo de él.

«Mighty, Te amo.»

«Te amo…Espio.»

_Si… Creo ya tengo algo en mente. _


	8. Chapter 8

Knuckles se habría reído abiertamente de la patética excusa de cortejo de Mighty si no estuviera pasando la misma pena con Sonic tratando de jalar una de sus manos.

El pelirrojo había sido un testigo-aunque no inesperado ni sorprendido como la gran mayoría- de como Mighty había hecho el audaz paso de invitar a bailar a Espio, mas sorpresa para todos cuando un Espio avergonzada asintió. Knuckles había sonreído, feliz de que sus dos amigos hayan llegado a un acuerdo entre ellos.

No obstante, le hubiera gustado que no usaran la jodida fiesta como excusa para hacer sus cosas de gente ridículamente enamorada. Cream, que en algún momento había hecho aparición con Tails, y quien fue una de la tantas chicas que se conmovió con el baile lento y romántico de los dos chicos, había arrastrado a Tails a la pista, y ahora le lanzaba miradas de urgencia a Knuckles para que el también fuera a bailar. Knuckles desvió la mirada, intentando ignorar esa intensidad no propia de la conejita adolescente, pero oye, ahora es una adolescente, sería raro si no fuera aunque sea un poco malcriada.

Así es como termino Sonic siendo convencido- Estúpido Erizo con poca resistencia- por la mirada conjunta de Tails y Cream para convencer al pelirrojo ermitaño para bailar aunque sea una pieza. Sonic siendo el joven insensato que es, pensó que sería un trabajo fácil-o bueno, como diría Sonic, "no imposible para el ser más rápido del mundo"-

Knuckles había visto venir este desenlace desde una milla de distancia, más cuando Sonic había logrado, como siempre, despistar a Amy lo suficiente como para ir hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

_ Ni siquiera lo pienses. _ Gruño el Echidna, El erizo se encogió de hombros, dándole una mirada para nada sutil a la pista de baile, hasta Blaze estaba bailando con un muy torpe Silver. _ Mi respuesta es no. _

Sonic resoplo, su mirada obteniendo un brillo divertido. _ Tu respuesta siempre es no. Vamos, solo un baile, por la ocasión. _

_ No. _ Knuckles se cruzó los brazos, su postura adquirió un aura defensiva, lo que indicaba su opinión sobre todo el asunto. _ Y es mi última palabra. _

Lástima que Sonic no conoce la palabra rendirse. Knuckles debió haber visto venir la pelea de voluntades, nada nunca es fácil con Sonic.

Los dos entraron en una discusión, cada uno defendiendo su punto, llegando al extremo de querer empujar al contrario a hacer lo que pedían, en otras palabras, Knuckles estaba más que dispuesto a usar la fuerza para indicarle a Sonic donde precisamente puede meterse sus argumentos, mientras que Sonic amenazaba con usar una fracción de segundo para mover el cuerpo de Knuckles a la pista de baile.

Este pelea de voluntades se detuvo cuando Amy logro ubicar la cabeza azul de Sonic, Cream no fue la única que se vio en envuelta en el giro romántico de la fiesta. Ahora era Sonic quien pedía ayuda para ser rescatado de la garras de Amy. Knuckles sonrió de medio lado, contento de que la sanguijuela azul fuera aplacada rápidamente por Amy.

_ Curioso. Uno pensaría que nuestra querida rosadita se daría cuenta que su chico había tratado de invitar a otra persona…Me pregunto cuál sería su reacción si se hubiera tomado su tiempo para pensarlo. _

Knuckles casi gruño por inercia ante la voz melosa que parecía escurría cada palabra como si fuera miel de un panal, Knuckles desea desesperadamente no tener que hablar con ella, en más. Más que desear no hablar con ella, quería simplemente irse, porque siendo sincero, Knuckles duda tener en sí mismo la paciencia para tratar con tan descarada mujer. A pesar de tener esos sentimientos, Rouge aparentemente es incapaz de sentirlos, o tal vez lo hace y simplemente los ignora, ella se acerca con su usual andar sensual, tiene un vestido rojo, bastante indecente, destinado a despertar los bajos instinto de los hombres, no obstante, Knuckles apenas y parpadea, Rouge a veces se pregunta si hay algo que pueda hacer para lograr seducir al Echidna, la respuesta viene sola, con un gran no en color verde neón.

_ Cuando pensé que esta noche no era tan mala, tuviste que aparecer. _ Exclamo con desagrado el pelirrojo, Rouge ignoro el tono de acompañante, prefirió seguir moviéndose en un andar suave, casi como si bailara en solitario. Obviamente la vista no pasó desapercibida para los invitados, muchos inclusos no disimulan sus miradas llenas de lujuria, que recorrían el cuerpo entero de la peliblanca. Knuckles se sintió asqueado de estar en medio de tal actor deshonroso. Rouge sonreía de forma descarada, moviendo aún más su cadera.

_ No tienes que hacer esa cara, querido. Sé que también disfrutas el espectáculo. _ Rouge se rio de sus propias palabras. Knuckles no vio la diversión, bufo por lo bajo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de su conversación con Tails lo ancla sorpresivamente ahí, Rouge arquea una ceja, esperando que Knuckles se fuera echando humos como siempre. En cambio, solo se quedó ahí parado, viéndola con una extraña expresión intensa. Rouge en secreto se maravilló por la intensidad de esas dos joyas amatista, su deseo de tenerlas era fuerte, pero su instinto le decía que era mejor guardar sus manos para sí, lo cual era normal, conociendo la bestia poderosa que era el Echidna detrás de toda esa imagen de ermitaño gruñón.

_ Rouge… _ El menciona se sobresaltó, eran contadas la veces que Knuckles se dignaba a llamarla por su nombre y no por cualquier palabra despectiva. _ Ahora que estas aquí, quiero preguntarte algo. _ Knuckles ignoro parcialmente las miradas que seguían atrayendo, ahora más cuando los invitados ajenos a Knuckles mostraron interés en el pelirrojo con el cabello trenzado. Rouge se mostró intrigada, inclinándose mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de su pronunciado escote.

_ ¿Y eso que sería? _ Si fuera otra persona, Rouge no mostraría tanto interés, simplemente manipularía las cosas a su beneficio, sin responder ninguna pregunta. Pero el que pregunta es el ser más obtuso e incómodo socialmente hablando que conoce, así como poseedor de un tremendo orgullo que le impide hacer cierta cosas tan fáciles como hacer preguntas cuando desconoce algo. Y aquí esta, Knuckles dejando todo atrás para mirarla con una expresión seria y no hosca como está tan acostumbrada a ver. Ella no puede desaprovechar esta única oportunidad. Ignorando las molestas sensaciones que se arremolinan en su pecho.

Knuckles suspira, para relajar un poco más su expresión, deleitando sin querer a Rouge. _ Rouge, Ese día que trajiste a Tails en plena madrugada, quiero saber cómo lo encontraste. _ El rizo del labio de Rouge se amplió, mostrando una sonrisa completa.

_ ¿Y porque eso, el niño no te conto lo que querías escuchar? _ Knuckles ignoro la provocación, se encogió de hombros.

_ Me conto su historia, pero por alguna razón tengo la sensación de que falta más… Sé que él no mintió… pero ciertamente faltas piezas en su historia. _ Rouge no duda de que la honestidad del niño zorro, Knuckles despreciaba las mentiras, y si el zorrito hubiera usado la senda fácil y hubiera mentido, duda que Knuckles estuviera preguntando esto, El zorrillo hubiera arruinado su amistad y alianza con el Echidna, una perdida para ellos viéndolo desde la perspectiva comercial.

Queda el hecho de que la propia Rouge no tenía una historia que contar, las dos veces que se encontró con el zorrillo fue pura casualidad, mientras buscaba pista de cualquier erizo negro-que no sea sombra- el zorrillo estuvo en su camino, ahora que lo piensa, la segunda vez que lo encontró, el zorrillo estaba actuando muy raro…

_ Mmm… Pueda que tenga algo para ti… Pero sabes que no te saldrás gratis ¿Verdad? _ Knuckles resoplo, Rouge no pudo evitar la leve sonrisa honesta que curso su rostro, diferente a sus diferentes y variadas sonrisas. Knuckles nunca habla con ella, solo grita o amenaza, esta conversación se siente amena y tan doméstica, como una brisa fresca en un caluroso verano. _ ¿Entonces, querido? ¿Qué ofreces? _

Knuckles arqueo una ceja pensativa, aunque rápidamente le vino algo a la cabeza. _ Tengo un nuevo tesoro que saciaría tus ganas de robar por un tiempo. _ Rouge parpadeo. _ Si, Uno grande y majestuoso, casi completamente único de todo lo que hayas visto antes, exceptuando a la Esmeralda Madre. Vale el peso de un país completo, tal vez más, ¿Lo quieres? _

Rouge se lamió sus rojizos labios. _ Tienes mi atención. _ Ella no se molestó en pensárselo, Era un excelente trato, demasiado era el pago por su escasa y casi inútil información, pero si Knuckles quería desperdiciar sus recursos así, que así sea. _ Es un trato, mi querido Echidna. _

Rouge garantías, sabiendo que Knuckles cumpliría su palabra sin falta, Knuckles era un hombre demasiado honesto y lleno de honor, de su boca no salen mentiras ni falsas promesas.

_ Esto es lo que tengo para ti… Me encontré con el pequeño Zorro dos veces, la primera fue una simple coincidencia, estaba en mi camino mientras me encontraba haciendo mi trabajo, la segunda, ya era tarde en la noche, y el pequeño zorro mostraba un comportamiento errático, pensé que era por el sueño, debido a que era tarde en la noche, no obstante, su semblante era de preocupación, parecía estar buscando algo. _

Knuckles frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, eso suena igual a lo que había dicho Tails, pero de Rouge, según él, ella estaba preocupada y buscaba algo, y el zorrillo se había ofrecido a ayudarla. _ Realmente no quiero incumbirme en asuntos que no me conciernen, pero… ¿No eras tú la preocupada que buscaba a alguien? _

Rouge arrugo un poco la frente. _ ¿Preocupada? Oh querido, tenía una gran taza de café a la mano, dudo poder haber sentido cualquier cosa que no fuera somnolienta por sobre trabajar. _ Revelo con cierto pesar, aunque solo porque sabía que Knuckles no diría un comentario indiscreto, como las demás personas sin modales. La expresión de Knuckles se agravo al escuchar eso. _ Parece que eso no era lo que querías escuchar. _

_ Tails me dijo que te encontró preocupada y buscando a alguien, tú me dices que encontraste a Tails a altas horas de la noche, preocupado y buscando a alguien. Algo no suena bien hay, ¿No crees? _

Fue el turno de Rouge para entrecerrar los ojos en duda. _ Eso no tiene sentido, después de todo, no encontré a Tails sola, estaba con mi compañera. _ Knuckles parpadeo desconcertado. _ Aquí. _ Knuckles no quería saber dónde Rouge guardo un teléfono celular en su apretado vestido donde no se veía un bolso por ningún lado. _ Aquí, aquí. _

Rouge le mostró una serie de mensajes, mucho de esa vez, todos desde la 5 de la tarde, hasta la 4 de la mañana. No eran gran cosa, solo avisos o informes, o a veces instrucciones para comprar un buen café a una tan impía como la 3 de la mañana. _ Nuestro punto de encuentro de las 3 de la mañana fue en los extremos de la ciudad, casi llegando a las partes agrícolas y fuera de la ciudad. Investigábamos un caso cuando nos encontramos con el zorrillo. _

Knuckles apretó la mandíbula. ¿Qué rayos hacia Tails en la otra punta de la ciudad? _ Tú…Por favor dime que lo encontraste perdido en sus pensamientos mientras hacía alguna cosa mecánica especial. _ La ceja perfectamente arqueada de Rouge fue su única respuesta. _ Está bien… última pregunta, ¿Le pediste que te hiciera algo, un rastreador o algo? _

Rouge inclino un poco la cabeza, entornando los ojos. _ Extraña tu pregunta, querido. Pues tu querido amigo me pidió algo equivalente rastreador satelital, para buscar a alguien. Con la excusa de que seguro tenia uno, por ser de la poli. _

¿Qué diablos?

¿Tails le mintió? O ¿Solo era Rouge mintiéndole? No sería la primera vez que Rouge trata de mentirle en la cara, pero han pasado años desde que Knuckles cayó en cualquier mentira, ya no era ingenuo ni creía en la honestidad y honor de todo ser vivo. Ahora fácilmente podía identificar las intenciones de las personas con solo percibir su energía Caos. Y Rouge, para su pesar, no estaba mintiendo… Pero eso deja a Tails, quien tampoco había mentido, y Knuckles puede haber estado un poco adormilado cuando lo interrogo, pero sus sentidos jamás se han visto embotados por algo como la somnolencia.

¿Entonces que paso? ¿Por qué estas dos personas contaban una historia similar pero sucesos que discrepaban de forma monumental?

_ Parece que te di más preguntas que respuestas _ Exclamo Rouge, dejando por primera vez en la noche, su máscara de seducción. _ Knuckles, quiero advertirte, tal vez esto sea de más ayuda. Mi equipo y yo estamos investigando una cantidad de sucesos anormales que han estado sucediendo tanto en Mobius como en territorio humano, los sucesos empezaron hace varias semanas atrás, casi un mes. Cambios climáticos extraños, paranoia colectiva en pequeños poblados, repentinos ataques terroristas de personas que curiosamente nunca han cometido ni un crimen en sus vidas… Todos tienen en común una extraña figura fantasmagórica de un mobian erizo negro. Pensé que Shadow podría sabes algo, pero cuando lo encontré, apenas y sabia de estos sucesos. _

Shadow… ahora que lo menciona, Shadow se ha visto en vuelto en grandes cosas de que se mostró por primera vez en la isla sin sus recuerdos.

El recuerdo de Shadow ofreciendo una rama de olivo le hizo sentir incomodo, como si fuera algo malo tratar de sospechar del erizo oscuro.

_ Entiendo… Esto es preocupante, ¿tu equipo no ha llegado a nada concluyente? _ Rouge negó, mostrando su frustración claramente. _ Veo… Yo… Gracias Rouge. _ Dijo torpemente, no tenía más preguntas que hacerle a la peliblanca, y a pesar de que ahora tiene más duda, Rouge fue de muchas ayuda en realidad, se esforzaría para darle una pieza de su tesoro personal que fuera espectacular por su ayuda.

Rouge sonrió, otra sonrisa sincera. _ De nada, querido. Espero que no olvides mi invaluable pago. _ Knuckles sonrió. La respuesta que necesitaba Rouge.

Después de eso, Rouge volvió a su actuación de siempre, con movimientos de cadera metódicos para ser seductores, Knuckles la vio irse hacia un grupo de Mobians adinerados, hizo una mueca, recordando como Sonic le había dicho que Rouge y el tienen más en común de lo que les gusta admitir, no se equivocó el molesto erizo con esa afirmación, pero a la hora de la verdad, Knuckles sigue despreciando su actuación. Pero es mejor ahora que sabe que en realidad esa mujer seductora y molesta no es la única cara que tiene Rouge.

_ Esa mujer… no es tan mala, pero sigue siendo una molestia. _

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, realmente quería regresar a su isla. Bueno…Así que un erizo negro fantasmagórico…no es lo peor que Knuckles ha enfrentado por culpa de Sonic, la originalidad se ha perdido con el tiempo.

_ ¿Por qué todo esto me suena a Eggman? _

Shadow se alejó hacia las afueras de la ciudad, sus pensamientos taciturnos se habían interrumpió por sus alertas mentales. Shadow había esperado encontrar algo, un peligro o más acechando en la oscuridad, una razón por la cual los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. La última forma de vida definitiva no mostro desconcierto cuando no encontró nada, sabía que no estaba equivocado, algo andaba mal, y era peligroso.

Shadow gruño, la sensación no se iba, lo seguía como su maldita sombra.

Irónico.

Sombra salió, dio vuelta y fue en Zip Zap, la sensación no se despegó de su espalda hasta que llego a un lugar apartado, no estaba cerca de la ciudad, ni de ninguna civilización, nuevamente Shadow se había alejado de todo, terminando en un lugar inhóspito.

_ En este lugar nadie nos interrumpirá. Sal. _ El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, Shadow gruño. _ Eres el que me siguió al territorio humano, y al quien buscan por casos de terrorismo. _ Shadow se tensó, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver una sombra escurridiza, se escapaba de su vista cuando buscaba verlo. _ No me hagas perder mi tiempo, sal o te obligare a salir por las malas. _

_…** _ **La sombra se deslizo hasta quedar como una mancha amorfa frente al erizo oscuro. Shadow soltó un "Hmph" indiferente a la extraña cosa que se posaba frente a él. _ **¿Maaaarrr…? _ **Shadow chasqueo la lengua asqueado ante lo que presencia, esa masa oscura, parecida al petróleo comenzó a forma una forma semi humana, para luego mostrar signos Mobians. Eso apenas y se puede llamar la figura de un Erizo, pero concordaba con lo que Rouge le había mostrado. _**Maarr_**

_ Que criatura tan desagradable. _ Comento Shadow disgustado. La cosa se movía erráticamente, haciendo preguntarse a Shadow como no la había atrapado antes. _ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _

_ **Maarrraaaa_ **

Shadow arrugo la boca, esta cosa no diría nada interesante, lo mejor sería acabarlo de inmediato, le haría un gran favor a todos. Shadow preparo una lanza de energía caos, dispuesto a darle un fin a esa cosa amorfa, no obstante, el movimiento atrajo la atención de la criatura, los lamento, se convirtieron en balbuceos incesantes así como desesperados. Shadow encontró este comportamiento curioso. _ ¿Así que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para experimental el peligro? Eso es interesante. _ Shadow levanto su brazo, la lanza chisporroteaba de energía, con el objetivo de acabar completamente con esa cosa. _ Adiós, aquí termina tu lamentable existencia. _ La criatura empezó a moverse desesperadamente, llegando hasta gritar incoherencias, Shadow ignoro todo esto, lanzando la lanza, quien a tal distancia y con una presa inmóvil-lo cual fue un poco raro- impacto de inmediato. La criatura lanzo al aire un aullido desgarrador, toda su figura pareció fundirse y despedazarse.

Shadow se dio media vuelta, el impacto de la lanza de caos no dejaría a nadie vivo, la criatura amorfa no tendría oportunidades contra eso.

O eso pensó.

Cuando Shadow pensó en retirarse, otro aullido provino de la criatura, solo que este, para la sorpresa del erizo, ya no parecía estar sufriendo. _ ¿Qué? _ Shadow observo anonadado como esa cosa se fusionaba con la energía residual de la lanza de caos, Shadow retrocedió, esa cosa esta expulsando de su cuerpo ondas de energía nocivas. _ Esto… ¿Energía caos? _ La esencia era la misma, pero algo estaba mal en el núcleo de la energía, era toxico. Shadow arrugo la nariz.

_ **_DoooLoooRR __** Esta vez, el lamento de la criatura logro forma una palabra, Shadow rodo los ojos en ironía.

_ Dolor pero nunca muerte, parece que mis ataques están perdiendo su toque. _ Exclamo con fastidio el medio erizo negro. Bueno, quedo claro que no podía eliminar a la cosa con energía caos, aparentemente la absorbía, para luego soltarla, pero con la diferencia que la energía esta corrompía por alguna razón, haciéndola bastante desagradable para alguien que esté conectado en profundidad con la energía Caos como Shadow. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus molestia, fue un error suyo atacar sin saber cómo respondería la criatura, ahora quien sabe cómo respondería a los golpe físicos cuando la Energía Caos no parece hacerle nada.

… tal vez esa última declaración no sea tan cierta. Shadow gruño para sus adentros, solo su suerte. Frente a él, la criatura comenzó a tener consistencia, sus dimensiones ya no eran liquidas si no que estaban creando una imagen de solidez, Shadow no sabría decir si era una ilusión por la energía caos corrupta o realmente la energía Caos había alimentado a este ente para darle una forma física. Ahora si parecía un erizo negro, demasiado familiar a la imagen de Shadow mismo para su gusto.

_ **_Dolooor, Dolooor, Maaaarrrraaaaaaa_ _**Con la aparente forma física, la criatura también estaba desarrollando sus cuerdas vocales. Sus lamentos ahora eran entendibles, ignorando la última exclamo claramente. _ **_Veeeenngaaaaanaaaa. __**

La última forma de vida perfecta chasqueo la lengua. _ No me interesa tus balbuceos. _ En el lugar donde estaban, Shadow tenía suficiente espacio para manobrear.

Pero fue una equivocación, Shadow debió retirarse cuanto antes. En su propia ignorancia, no había notado como el flujo de energía constante de caos que venía de la naturaleza, una que alimentaba el cuerpo especial del erizo negro. Shadow se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Este cuando estaba a punto de atacar, noto la irregularidad en el ambiente. A pesar de estar en un lugar abandonado de la civilización, la fauna y la flora era grande. Y esa Fauna y Flora, que Shadow había sentido de forma inconsciente por su concepción con la energía caos, estaban desapareciendo.

El erizo observo con un deje de preocupación a su alrededor, ahí fue cuando lo noto, las plantas y árboles marchitos y sin vida. Pequeños cadáveres de animales, tanto pájaros como animales terrestres, muertos en el suelo seco y agrietado. Shadow se alarmo, retrocediendo cuando diviso otra oleada de energía corrupta por parte del erizo falso. Shadow apretó con fuerzas sus puños, indignado porque ese monstruo lo haya obligado a retroceder.

_ Pagaras por esto. _ Gruño con molestia. El efecto se perdió para la criatura porque ella estaba más concentrado en visualizar su propio cuerpo físico, que ahora era mucho más consistente que antes, Shadow rápidamente adivino porque. _ Te alimentas de la energía caos. _ Para luego convertirla en su propia fuerza, Shadow estaba familiarizado con ese proceso, pues el mismo funcionaba en su gran mayoría por el control caos, era vital para como lo era sus propias manos y pies. _ Eso te convierto en una amenaza, y debes ser eliminado. _

Shadow se inclinó levemente, cambiando su centro de gravedad para dar un salto hacia la criatura, no había cabida para la precaución, lo eliminaría sin importa que. Gracias a la velocidad natural de él, el salto acompañado con sorprendente fuerza detrás de su pierna, logro apuntar directamente a la parte más blanda de la anatomía de un ser vivo, el cuello, mas específicamente, la tráquea. Shadow pensaba eliminarlo de un movimiento, rompiendo su cuello, con la velocidad actual, no solo rompería su cuello, volaría su cabeza como una pelota de futbol.

Funciono, El extraño erizo se había quedado estático ante el bruco movimiento de Shadow, por lo tanto no tuvo tiempo suficiente para trata de apartarse del camino, lo cual Shadow aprovecho al máximo. El golpe fue contundente y vino acompañado por un estruendoso sonido de rotura, para un hombre menor, el sonido hubiera sido traumatizante, para Shadow, era bastante familiar y le llenaba de nostalgia. La criatura quedo en pie por medio minuto, parecía que su cuerpo no había reaccionado a la perdida de la cabeza, aun así, cayó como un saco de ladrillos.

Shadow arqueo una ceja, dándole una mirada crítica a la cosa esa. _ Supongo que fue porque adoptaste una forma sólida que fue ridículamente fácil acabar contigo. _ Y a pesar de presencial como el cadáver se diluía como un líquido corroído, Shadow tenía esa duda en su mente que le decía que esto no pudo haber sido el final de esa cosa. Era una vista clara, esa cosa se desasía, perdía su forma y no reaccionaba, este era su final. Shadow lo miro unos segundos más. «Por ahora, lo dejare estar. Si resulta que está vivo, encontrare otra manera para hacerlo permanecer muerto.»

Shadow se retiró momentos después, mirando con sentimientos encontrados la destrucción que ese falso erizo hizo a la naturaleza. Shadow no supo a donde ir una vez término con el falso erizo, tenía un mal presentimiento atacando sus pensamientos, Shadow no es de los que dudan de sí mismo, tiene una perfecta confianza en sus instintos, y sus instintos le dice que necesita estar preparado, porque esa imitación amorfa de un erizo no sería la única cosa extraña que vea. Shadow suspiro.

_ En la tierra nunca hay un descanso, María… _

Knuckles termino escapando de la fiesta en un punto donde Amy era incapaz de hablar correctamente y Sonic había empezado a cantar canciones de cuna a viva voz. Tails se había retirado con Cream y su madre, quien estaba acompañada por un muy encantado Vector. Espio y Mighty también había desaparecido, Knuckles no le dio importancia, y ciertamente no iba a poner en juego su cordura buscándolo, quien sabe qué cosa podría encontrar. El guardián no llego a hablar con Silver, todo debido a que este se había quedado dormido en una de las mesas, el viaje al pasado lo había agotado según las palabras de Blaze, Knuckles se rio entre dientes al imaginar que tan avergonzado estaría Silver al descubrir a la mañana siguiente los rayones de marcador que le había hecho Sonic en su estado de embriaguez, Knuckles se alegró de no beber nada más que agua, viendo el estado de la gran mayoría de sus amigos, y como uno que otro camarógrafo había logrado entrar- no es que fuera imposible, la seguridad en la casa de Amy era patética- para tomar fotos realmente vergonzosas que seguramente estarían en una revista antes del amanecer.

Knuckles ahora se encontraba deambulando por la calles, con la vaga sensación de hormigueo en sus extremidades, El guardián sabía que esa sensación era debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que había permanecido en la superficie, ignorando su deber de nacimiento. La esmeralda maestra, en el lugar donde está, la Isla Ángel, es imposible que esté en peligro, no con la energía Caos camuflándola en lo más alto del cielo. Knuckles podría darse más de mil razones para no preocuparse y el hormigueo aun seguiría en él.

El guardián soltó un suspiro, estaba exasperado con su propia falta de control en sus reacciones corporales.

La sensación solo aumento para su desgracia.

_ Ok, Basta. _ Gruño para sí, lo bueno es que no había nadie para lanzarle miradas preocupadas por estar hablando solo. Knuckles aún no quería dejar la superficie, pero ya había cumplido su propósito, vino a la dichosa fiesta, hablo con todos aquellos con los que no había hablado en mucho tiempo, tuvo un día paseando con Cream, incluso jugo con Sonic- lo que en si es un milagro teniendo en cuenta su carácter- Knuckles no tenía más nada que hacer en la superficie. O eso mismo se diría si no fuera porque está preocupado por las cosas que había dicho Rouge. Knuckles hizo una mueca de consternación, maldita sea, odiaba involucrarse con los problemas de la superficie… todo esto es culpa de Sonic, puede que no sea justo, pero a Knuckles no le importa ni un poco, es culpa de Sonic y punto. Knuckles rodo los ojos. _ Me estoy preocupando demasiado. Sonic y los demás son grandecitos, pueden cuidarse solos. _ Knuckles asintió varias veces para sí mismo, confirmando sus propias palabras. _ Además este estúpido traje es demasiado, me esta asfixiando. _ Knuckles agarro su cabello para destrenzarlo, suspiro de alivio cuando cayó suavemente en cascada, sin nada que lo agarrara, era mucho más cómodo así.

Ok, estaba haciendo las maletas, y le dejaría una nota muy informativa a Sonic para que no intente seguirle después de que pase el infierno conocido como resaca. Había traído con él una muda de ropa, suficiente para los días que estuvo en la superficie-en realidad no, mucha de esa ropa se habían ensuciado por culpa de Sonic, por consecuencia, Knuckles paso gran parte de su estadía usando las camisetas ridículas del erizo azul-

Bueno, ahora su destino es la casa de Sonic para ir por sus cosas. Knuckles se puso en marcha sin darle un segundo pensamiento más a su repentina decisión. Llegar a la casa del erizo no tardo mucho, Knuckles no puede tener la velocidad de Sonic, pero él es rápido por derecho propio, aun mas cuando no tiene que ir por la ciudad cuando fácilmente puede sobrevolar todo.

Al llegar a la casa del molesto erizo azul, agarro lo poco que tenía, sin dejar ni siquiera una nota a Sonic informándole su partida, Sonic debe estar ya acostumbrado a la formas en que actúa el Echidna. Cuando salía por la puerta con una pequeña bolsa encima-ya sin la restringida ropa de gala, gracias a Dios- el Echidna detuvo su andar por un momento, cuando una idea repentina cruzo su mente.

¿Cómo llegaría a Ángel Isla sin Tails para darle un aventón?

Knuckles casi tuvo la iniciativa de darse un golpe en la frente. Esto retrasaba sus planes de irse sin decirle a nadie. El Echidna no quería esperar encontrar a Tails para que lo llevara a su isla, estaba seguro que este le diría a Sonic, y Knuckles no tiene paciencia en sí mismo para lidiar con la malcriadez del erizo.

_ Supongo que llegare a la vieja escuela. _ Antes de que Tails se volviera su conductor principal cuando salía de la isla, Knuckles viaja por tierra usando su propio poder para avanzar, explorando y encontrando tesoros para guardar en su tesorera personal. Knuckles casi hizo una mueca de pesar a ver que han pasado años desde su último viaje como cazador de tesoros. Diablos, seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un niño…_ Se acabó, no voy a lamentarme por cosas innecesaria. Usare este tiempo que tengo para llegar a la isla para mi beneficio. _ Knuckles asintió vigorosamente.

Otro viaje este a la orden.

Knuckles estiro sus brazos hacia atrás, escuchado el tronar de sus huesos, había estado corriendo un buen tiempo, terminando en una zona verde, había poca interacción en esta zona con la civilización, lo que le valió el visto bueno por parte del Echidna. Habían pasado tres días desde que había dejado la casa de Sonic, aun le quedaba semanas antes de llegar a Isla Ángel, pero no puede decir que eso le moleste un poco, ha usado los momentos de paz para conectarse con la Esmeralda Maestra mediante el vínculo compartido, la cosas estaban bien en la isla, nada que haga a Knuckles preocuparse, lo cual fue un alivio para sus nervios.

El bosque era frondoso y por las gruesas raíces que sobresalían de suelo como venas, cada árbol tenía una avanzada edad. Knuckles de inmediato se sintió a gusto con la energía armónica que emanaba de sus verdes hojas.

Knuckles se dejó caer en una gruesa rama en un árbol. Un suspiro de alegría escapo del pelirrojo. _ Tanto recuerdos… _ Susurro con alegría, la energía de este árbol en particular se sintió como el recuentro con un familiar, Knuckles no puede decir que recuerda la energía caos de su familia antes de volverse el guardián de la Esmeralda maestra, pero puede asegurar que este árbol esta tan cerca de esa sensación que recuerda en lo más profundo de su alma.

Knuckles cerró los ojos, en busca de un merecido descanso.

No obstante, el descanso no parecía llagar a él. El Echidna frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, buscando una posición o evitando tensar involuntariamente sus extremidades para poder descansar. El pelirrojo gruño, parándose en la rama.

_ Tsk, Es como un deja vu. _ Dijo cuando descubrió por qué no podía dormir como tanto quería. Una energía extraño, que no podía pertenecer a la natural energía del bosque. Solo que a diferencia de lo que paso en la casa de Sonic, donde su mente somnolienta no había podido identificar la energía que lo había despertado. Knuckles puede decir con seguridad a quien le pertenece esta energía.

Y para su preocupación, la energía estaba menguando a una velocidad alarmante. Knuckles maldice para sí mismo mientras se apresura a llegar al lado de esa energía, no está muy lejos, los árboles son un obstáculo del cual está acostumbrado a pasar. En menos de un minuto, llego al lado de un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, a primera vista, era un hombre joven, bastante golpeado y boca arriba, se podía ver cuánto le costaba respirar, Knuckles toma nota sobre unas posibles costillas rotas, de ser así, el chico debe tener mucha suerte si ninguna ha perforado algún pulmón.

Ahí frente a él, en un estado decadente y francamente preocupante, Jet the Hawk. Knuckles suspiro para sí. _ ¿En qué problemas te has metido ahora, Jet? _ El Echidna se arrodillo al lado de la figura inconsciente. Viendo de cerca, Jet tenía muchas contusiones en todo el cuerpo, muchas parte de su plumaje parecían arrancadas con fuerza. El guardián hizo una mueca, lo que sea que le haya hecho esto a Jet, lo hizo con ira y odio. _ Tienes suerte de que este lugar este lleno de energía caos, por lo menos podre evitar que te mueras con alguna hemorragia interna. _ Dijo Knuckles mientras procedía a colocar sus manos encima de la forma de Jet, evitando tocarlo. Una energía verde suave poco a poco ilumino las manos de Knuckles, para luego envolver el cuerpo maltratado de Jet. Sin la Esmeralda Maestra como conductor de energía, Knuckles estaba muy limitado usando la energía de la naturaleza. Apenas ayudaría para cerrar pequeñas heridas y curar los moretones como contusiones en la piel, por otro lado, cualquier hueso roto tomara mucho más trabajo y energía, y Knuckles no piensa sobre exigirle a la naturaleza. Jet tendrá que conformarse con esta pequeño tratamiento hasta que encuentren una Esmeralda caos.

Knuckles estaba tenso, habían pasado 15 minutos desde que no había cambiado de posición, si fuera otro asunto, eso no sería nada, pero el fuerzo de guiar las propiedades curativas de la energía Caos tiende a ser un gran esfuerzo cuando se hace de una fuente tan voluble como la naturaleza en sí.

El guardián dejo caer sus manos cuando sintió que la energía ya no venía a él de forma constante.

Pero logro estabilizar el estado de Jet, ya no parecía tener un pie en el otro mundo.

Knuckles cayo sentado, soltando un suspiro de alivio. _ Alégrate Jet, por lo menos ya no estas medio muerto. Aunque aún hay que seguir trabajando en tus costillas. _ Le dijo al inconsciente Jet, respiraba mejor, y su rostro no mostraba rastro de dolor. _ Solo queda dormir. _ Susurro mientras observaba el cielo estrellado. Knuckles suspiro, esta noche tuvo mucha emoción. Con cuidado, tomo el cuerpo de Jet para posicionarlo cerca de unas raíces, lo ocultaba a la vista y las diversas hojas serian un apoyo para su cabeza, Knuckles se sentó al lado del cuerpo, no dormiría mucha mientras Jet aun no despertara, pero al menos estaría cómodo.

_ Espero que despiertes pronto, no quiero tener que cuidar a un inválido con una aptitud mucho más malcriada que Sonic._

Knuckles dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola levemente mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante. A pesar de que sabía que lo había curado en gran parte, en su mente seguía esa punzada de preocupación, que le alertaba instintivamente a mantener la guardia.

¿Con que tipo de amenaza se había descubierto Jet para terminar en ese estado?


	9. Chapter 9

Jet se removió incomodo, haciendo muecas de dolor y nauseas. Le dolía, todo el cuerpo, no quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo ese dolor agudo sea porque su cuerpo fue hecho papilla. El chico ave soltó unos pequeños quejidos, el sol le daba en la cara, cegándole a pesar de aun tener los ojos cerrados. _ Mierda... _Susurro con voz rasposa, tenía la garganta reseca. En su estado, apenas noto los pasos y la presencia que se acercaba.

_ Cuidado. _ Jet frunció el ceño cuando el dueño de esa voz lo agarro por la espalda, ayudándolo a levantarse, Jet soltó gruñido adoloridos, pero termino apoyado sobre una superficie rugosa. Poco después una mano le obligo a abrir la boca, Jet se alivió cuando probo el agua fresca y fría. Bebió como un hombre en el desierto, hasta que estuvo satisfecho y el agua se había acabado. _ ¿Está mejor? _ Jet asintió a penas. Ahora que una de sus muchas dolencias fue calmada, el chico pájaro trato de abrir los ojos, con lentitud para acostumbrarse a la claridad del día.

Al principio todo fue borroso, pero poco a poco las imágenes y colores volvían a la normalidad.

Su salvador, para su sorpresa, fue el Echidna amigo de Sonic. Knuckles, recuerda mucho de dicho personaje, como su estatura pequeña a pesar de su fuerza monstruosa. Todos los chicos de poder eran enormes contrastando con el Echidna.

_ Voy a hacerte una revisión rápida, necesito saber en qué condición esta tu cuerpo, si necesita más cuidados. _

El Echidna procedió a revisarlo, se había quitado los guantes. Sus manos pálidas con esas púas en los nudillos-Jet se tomó un momento para sentirse incomodo con la idea de que esos nudillos fueran usados para golpear- recorrieron el cuerpo de Jet, deteniéndose en las zonas más adoloridas del peliverde. Knuckles hizo una mueca. _ Los hematomas se han inflamado, necesito ocuparme de eso o no podrás moverte por unos buenos días. _ Jet en su dolor, aun tuvo conciencia como para arquear una ceja intrigado. _ Bien, empezare a tratar con este primero, así no tendrás problemas al sentarte o pararte, espero también que ayude a tus costillas a sanar más rápido._

Jet estaba confundido ante la repentina información que Knuckles le lanzaba en avalanchas, es ahí donde ve a Knuckles colocar sus manos sobre, solo que sin tocarlo, para luego envolverlo en una aura verde. Jet soltó un quejido sorprendido. Y casi al instante, el dolor que tanto lo tenía convaleciendo se atenuaba a algo más manejable.

_ ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso? _ Pregunto, Knuckles le echo un vistazo rápido, Jet que antes estaba tan pálido como un muerto, estaba recuperando color, los hematomas que adornaban su cara estaban reduciendo su tamaño, al igual de los demás moretones en su torso y espalda.

_ Te estoy curando. _ Termino respondiendo, Jet entrecerró los ojos como diciendo "Dime algo que no sepa, genio", una mirada que Knuckles estaba más que acostumbrado a ver en la cara de Sonic. El Echidna no desaprovecho la oportunidad para burlase un poco del peliverde. _ ¿Oh? ¿Aprendiste esa expresión de Sonic? Debes de admirarle mucho _ Knuckles tuvo que apretar fuertemente los labio para evitar dejar escapar un carcajada que interrumpa su trabajo, pero chico, la expresión de indignación y disgusto de Jet no tiene precio. _ Ahora quédate quieto y no hables, necesito concentrarme para no arruinar esto. _

Knuckles ignoro la cara molesta del chico pájaro para seguir con el tratamiento de energía caos. Duro la misma cantidad de tiempo que la última vez, pero ahora, Jet no parecía que hubiera sido atropellado por un camión.

_ ¿C-Como? _ Exclamo impresionado el peliverde, sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, viendo como todo el daño que ante lo había paralizado se había minimizado hasta casi desaparecer, aun tenia dolor en las costillas, pero era más como si las tuviera un poco magulladas que rotas. _ ¡Esto es increíble! _

_ Si lo sé. _ Respondió Knuckles con una sonrisa de lado, no obstante desapareció rápidamente para dejar paso a una mirada analítica. _ ¿Puedes pararte? _

Jet hizo una mueca, no confiando en sus extremidades inferiores para pararlo, pero sabía que si no lo intentaba, de todas formas Knuckles lo obligaría, era mejor ir por el camino fácil. _ Es mejor que me atrapes si termino cayendo. _ Amenazo Jet, Knuckles resoplo ante eso, pero aun así, se paró cerca de Jet, para interceptarlo si en verdad caía. Jet trago un poco de saliva, pero logro pararse sin caer directamente al suelo, sus piernas estaban algo temblorosas, pero nada más grave, para su alivio. _ Realmente me curaste… _ Susurro Jet agradecido, no recordaba muy bien en qué estado había estado cuando Knuckles lo encontró, pero seguro no fue nada bonito.

Knuckles le dio una mirada plana. _ Si bueno, no es parte de mi ética dejar morir a conocidos por hemorragias internas y moretones del tamaño de una isla. _

Jet le dio una sonrisa avergonzada. _ ¿Tan mal estuve? _

Knuckles lo miro directamente a los ojos, y empezó a decir con voz lenta y clara. _ Jet, Casi mueres. Unos minutos tarde y no hubiera sido capaz de ayudarte. _ Knuckles suelta un suspiro. _ Tu cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre, francamente fue por tu energía que te reconocí, de otra manera jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que eras tú. _

Jet se tensó, pero no quería admitir que la revelación lo había asustado. _ ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a chicos tan guapos como yo que tenga esta deslumbrante melena? _ Bromeo con una sonrisa forzada, Knuckles no dejo su propia seriedad, a pesar de intento de Jet de desviar el tema. Jet se vio obligado a suspira en derrota. _ Está bien… Ok, sí, mi estado no era el mejor, ¿Pero estoy curado no? Estoy bien ahora. _

_Lo mejor que puede estar alguien que evito la muerte. _ Declaro Knuckles. _ ¿Cómo terminaste así? Nadie termina en ese estado en medio de un bosque si no es por algo importante_

Jet se encogió de hombros. _ El infierno se congelara si lo sé. En un momento estoy paseando a alta velocidad con mí Extreme Gear y al otro estoy sufriendo un dolor inimaginable en medio de la nada. _Explico frustrado por su situación, solo para complicarse aún más cuando se da cuenta de algo. _ ¿Y mi Taype-J? _ Pregunto alarmado.

Fue el turno de Knuckles de encogerse de hombro. _ Solo encontré tu casi cadáver, no había un Extreme Gear por los alrededores. _ Jet se paraliza ante esa revelación, Knuckles da un paso atrás cuando el color de Jet se intensifica a un robo semáforo.

_ Esos malditos… _ Susurro con ira apenas contenida. _ ¡Esos malditos hijos de puta! ¡Robaron mi Extreme Gear! ¡Pagaron por esto! ¡Cuando sepa quiénes son, lo hare puré por lo que me hicieron! _ Knuckles suspiro mirando como Jet no paraba de gritar.

Lo bueno, era que Jet estaba sano como para gritar obscenidades y amenazas, lo cual era bueno porque lo libraba de tener que cuidarlo por más tiempo, Jet con sus problemas de ira era mejor tenerlo lejos.

_ ¿Terminaste? Porque tengo otro lugares a los que estar y realmente no quiero involucrarme en tus problemas. _ Knuckles se cruzó de brazo, haciendo una cara de fastidio. Jet le giro a ver, con una mirada fulminante. _ ¿Qué? Cumplí curándote lo mejor que pude, si estás bien, me voy. _

_ ¿Me dejaras aquí cuando hay un o varios psicóticos que tienen algo contra mí? _ Jet se cruzó de brazos, mirando con enojo. _ ¿Qué clase de héroe eres? _

_ Del tipo que no es un entrometido, tus problemas tus asuntos. _ Respondió sin perder el tiempo, Jet frunció el ceño. _ Mira, ya tengo mucho en mi bote con Sonic y sus problemas que no dejan de aparecer en mi puerta. No voy adoptar a una versión menor pájaro de el con más problemas aparentemente. _

_ ¡No soy una versión menor de Sonic! ¡Soy mi propia persona! _ Grito indignado, Knuckles ignoro las protestas del peliverde.

_ Si, tu propia persona con serios problemas de mal humor, perdóname si no quiero lidiar con eso. _ Knuckles le dio una mirada en blanco. _ Si esto es todo, adiós. _ Dijo dándose la vuelta, tenía un largo camino que seguir si quiera regresar a Isla Ángel en algún momento de esta semana. Jet lo miro con opresión.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Ni siquiera sé en donde estoy! _

_ Lástima. _ Respondió, cada paso lo alejaba de Jet, solo necesitaría un gran salto para poner su cuerpo en movimiento, las corrientes de aire eran fuerte, lo suficiente para permitirle planear y acortar mucho su camino. No obstante, Jet no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

_ ¡Ni creas que voy a permitir que me dejes solo en este lugar abandonado! _ Jet se aseguró de seguir a Knuckles, agarrándolo con fuerza por el brazo justo en el momento que Knuckles dio un gran salto, mandando a los dos a los aires. Knuckles gruño cuando el peso de Jet lo hizo más ir lento. _ Tonto, agárrate de mi espalda si no quieres caer a tu muerte esta vez. _ Jet se movió hacia la espalda de Knuckles, agradeciendo que este no fuera un erizo, porque no quería que su cuerpo recién curado sufriera nuevamente por púas puntiagudas. _ Eres una molestia. _ Exclamo molesto el Echidna. Jet se rio entre diente, olvidándose de su molestia mientras miraba asombrado como Knuckles lo mantenía en el aire.

_ ¿Cómo haces esto? _ Pregunto maravillado mientras ambos volaban, Jet incluso soltó grandes carcajadas. Knuckles, a pesar de su molestia por tener que llevar Jet, sonrió un poco ante su alegría infantil.

_ Esto es algo típico de los Echidna, utilizamos nuestros pelajes para planear sobre el aire. _

Jet parpadeo incrédulo. _ ¿Estas bromando? ¿Estas volando usando tu cabello? _ Knuckles puso los ojos en blanco, Jet dirá lo que quiera, pero sus reacciones fácilmente podrían ser las de un Sonic color verde. _ ¿A dónde vamos? _

Knuckles arqueo una ceja. _ ¿Yo? A casa, tú te quedaras en el asentamiento de Mobians más cercano. _ Jet se quejó, pero no obstante, Knuckles no tendrían nada de eso. _ No me des eso, necesitas descansar y yo regresar a mi casa. _

_ Podría ir contigo. _ Sugirió Jet. _ Me puedes cuidar mejor que cualquier doctor, diablos, ningún doctor me hubiera ayudado como tú. _

Knuckles negó con la cabeza. _ Lo que necesitas es buscar a tus compañeros, si te dejaron como una papilla, ¿Cómo crees que estarán tus amigos ahora? _

Ante esto, Jet se tensó visiblemente, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos cansados. Lo había olvidado por completo, sus amigos, Wave y Storm, ¿Dónde estaban ellos?, Jet recuerda haberlos dejado después de decirles que saldría a dar un paseo, Wave estaba trabajando en una nueva actualización para los Extreme Gear, Storm había estado haciendo ejercicios pesados, apenas prestándole atención a Jet cuando se fue.

Dios, ahora Jet se sentía horrible, había olvidado a sus más cercanos amigos, sus compañeros.

_ Supongo que no tienes ideas de que pudo haber pasado con ellos. _ Comento Knuckles después del tenso silencio. Jet suspiro audible, dándole la razón. _ Necesitaras descansar y buscarlos, no creo que puedas hacer mucho en tu estado actual. _

Jet apretó la mandíbula. _ Por eso necesito tu ayuda, no puedo buscarlos solo, no así. _

_ Pide la ayuda de Sonic. _ Jet apretó con fuerza uno de los mechones de Knuckles, haciendo que este soltara un quejido de sorpresa por la repentina agresión, el Echidna perdió el balance por un momento, haciendo que tanto el cómo Jet gritaran cuando descendieron muy rápido, casi chocando contra un gran árbol de grandes ramas. _ ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Casi nos matas! _

_ ¡Como si un golpe como ese te hiciera algo! ¡En todo caso yo debería ser el que este molesto porque casi me matas! _ Le grito Jet con enojo.

Knuckles no cabía en sí de la indignación. _ ¡Eres un imbécil, Jet! _ La ira de Knuckles correspondiendo en intensidad a la de Jet. El Echidna inclino su cuerpo, con él y Jet en un estado de ánimo tan voluble, lo mejor era parar en tierra y tratar de calmase.

Apenas toco el suelo, Knuckles se sacó de encima al chico pájaro, ganándose una mirada de resentimiento con un poco de dolor, no lo suficiente para hacer que Knuckles se sintiera mal por el trato brusco.

_ Si tienes problemas, entonces deberías dejar de actuar como un niño malcriado. _ Dijo duramente Knuckles. _ No tengo tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar contigo, Jet. _

_ ¡Eres un héroes! _ Le grito Jet frustrado. _ ¡Eres un héroe!, Lo eres… _ Jet soltó un suspiro, casi todo la ira y fuego en él se había extinguido, mostrado cansancio, dolor y algo que Knux no pudo identificar. _ Sabes, desde que te conozco, siempre me pregunte porque eras amigo de Sonic, Con el chico Zorro lo entiendo, pero no contigo, tan diferentes, y al final del día, eran esos dos los que llevaban el título de héroes, tu no, Mobius te ignoro…aunque lo niegues, sé que te duele, duele como tus esfuerzos son recompensados con indiferencia. _ Knuckles frunció el ceño, pero Jet no le permitió decir nada. _ No te confundas, sé que no te interesa tomar crédito de nada, lo que te lastima, esa indiferencia, es que crees que no eres suficiente para estar ahí con tus amigos, que ríen entre ellos mientras tu quedas en el fondo. Lo sé, Knux. Te sientes tan solo… _

Knuckles guardo silencio, las palabras de Jet eran una verdad amarga en su vida, una que siempre está presente para no ser olvidada. El recuerdo de la Esmeralda Maestra viene a su mente, así como una frase en particular. _"Probablemente estaré en esta isla flotante para siempre, cuidando la Master Emerald de nuevo. Puede que no sepa toda la historia detrás de esto, pero quizás es mejor así." _Sus propias palabras, Knuckles no es un mentiroso, no para nadie, no para sí mismo, estas palabras representan una gran verdad de su existencia, una que nadie se ha molesta en ver.

_ Soy consciente que no te consideras un héroe, porque crees que un héroe debe ser como Sonic, y no es así, Knuckles. Hay muchos héroes de muchas clases, y tú, en tu humildad, eres un verdadero Héroe. _ Jet le da una sonrisa, una que abarca tantas emociones que Knuckles no había esperado ver en él. _ ¿Me ayudaras? _

Knuckles quiere negarse, porque en su mente, la imagen de un héroe sigue siendo la que Sonic muestra al mundo, una imagen que jamás alguien como Knuckles podrá llenar. Pero antes eso, antes de la llegada de Sonic a su vida, los héroes de Knuckles estaban pintados en las grandes paredes del santuario en Ángel Isla. Narraban grandes hazañas de humildad, su búsqueda para cumplir con su deber sin traicionar nunca sus valores morales.

Knuckles había desea ser como ellos, que su propia imagen terminara en uno de esos muros y que contara su historia. Pero eso solo era un sueño, porque no había nadie que entendiera esas lenguas perdidas, o que reconozca la especie de esos guerreros.

Solo Knuckles.

El único que quedaba, con un único deber. Que irónicamente, jamás le permitiría terminar como aquellos guerreros. Knuckles viviría una larga y solitaria vida. Un castigo por los pecados de su especie, que uno de los suyos, cargue con este doloroso deber. Sin embargo, eso solo es tecnicismo, Knuckles no piensa en su deber como un horrible castigo, así como la Esmeralda Maestra no piensa en su guardián como un esclavo.

La esmeralda lo ha consentido todos estos años que ha estado en su servicio, la ha permitido honrar los valores de su gente.

Y es Jet, de todas las personas, que está haciendo un llamado a esos valores, está pidiendo ayuda. Knuckles es un guardián, pero también un Echidna.

_ Sera mejor que no me hagas arrepentirme de esto, Jet. _

Bueno, esto no tiene desde ningún aspecto, sentido. Knuckles solo puede ver hacia el cielo, y dar una desesperada pregunta, con la esperanza que sus ancestros se apiaden de él y le den una respuesta.

_ ¿Por qué las personas que me rodean son desastres humanoides? _ Y no importa la mirada extrañada que Jet le está dando- Jet es el extraño, no el- necesita esa respuesta urgentemente, tal vez así entienda como siempre se mete en esta situaciones.

_ Es necesario _ Replica Jet a la consternación muda de Knuckles.

Actualmente, para pesar de Knuckles, ambos chicos se encontraban en el pueblo mobian más cercano a su antigua posición, tuvieron que viajar todo un día, pero habían llegado, Knuckles había esperado aprovechar el pequeño poblado para reabastecer sus reservas de comida-para Jet, porque a Knuckles aún le da cierto malestar confiar en la comida procesada- tal vez obligar a Jet a tomar un baño-el olfato de Knuckles no vivirá por mucho tiempo si Jet sigue sin tocar un jabón-

Pero esto, esto es ridículo. Disfraces, apenas se le puede llamar disfraces a estos trapos que Jet tan _inteligentemente_ consigo para _camuflarlos_ de posibles atacantes. He decir que Knuckles en su vida había usado una bata blanca por una razón tan estúpida como evitar ataques, cualquier enemigo que se acercara bien podría irse a dormir por un buen golpe del Echidna. _ Explícame, ¿porque la idea de disfrazarnos, como si eso no fuera ya ridículo, tenía que ser de monjes? _ Realmente no importaba cuantas veces Jet repitiera o cambiara sus razones, Jet seguía insistiendo de forma constante en evitar que Knuckles se sacara la tela ofensiva de encima, casi le parecía al Echidna que esto solo era una mera excusa por parte de Jet para divertirse un rato a expensa del pelirrojo. No sorprendente pero si molesto.

Jet respondió con un resoplido, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando hablo. _ Necesitamos pasar desapercibidos, soy un corredor de Extreme Gear reconocido, no queremos llamar la atención en nosotros hasta que encontremos al resto de mi equipo. _ Era el turno de Knuckles de resoplar.

_ ¿Entonces porque no nos dirigimos directamente al último lugar donde los viste? _

Jet hizo una mueca. _ Porque necesitamos descansar, además, puede que tu cosa mágica me haya curado, pero me sigo sintiendo muy cansado para hacer una viaje tan agotador. _

Excusas…

Pero a pesar de su fría indignación de estar atrapado con otro molesto traje que no quería usar, Jet se veía más vigoroso, como un pequeño niño…ahora que lo pensaba Jet también se veía así cuando él y Knuckles se encontraban en el aire…

_ Solo para que lo sepas, no crea nada de lo que dices, pero por esta vez, te daré el beneficio de la duda. _ Exclamo, Jet rápidamente se ilumino como un farol. _ Pero recuerda, no doy esta oportunidad por segunda vez. _

No quiere lidiar con un Sonic después de todo. No dar demasiado porque si no esperaran demasiado. Fue como un deja vu para Knuckles cuando Jet lo empezó a arrastrar por el pueblo, con una mirada curiosa que duras penas podía ocultar, el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco cuando Jet paso a ser un joven adulto a un niño inquieto queriendo ver cada tienda, desde comida hasta ropa y artículos de limpieza. Mientras dejaba a Jet jugar, Knuckles fue directo a un mercado de frutas, dispuesto a sacarle provecho a esta visita.

_ Buenas tardes. _ Exclamo Knuckles recordando sus modales. _ ¿Hay uvas? _ Esperaba que sí, estaban en temporada después de todo. El mobian que atendía el mercado se enderezo con emoción, mostrando una cara comercial entusiasma. Rápidamente comenzaron las compras, con el poco dinero que tenía Knuckles encima, logro aumentar sus reservas para el viaje (ojala corto y breve) mientras Jet seguía con lo suyo, olvidando que aunque si veía algo que le gustara, no tenía nada de dinero en sus bolsillos.

_ ¿Turistas? _ Knuckles aparto su mirada de algunas manzanas (opcional, las uvas por otro lado ya estaban en su bolsa), para ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, un señora conejo, con una suave sonrisa plantada en su rostro envejecido.

Knuckles inclino la cabeza como saludo, para luego responder la pregunta. _ Algo así… _ La respuesta vaga no molesto a la señora, quien se rio entre dientes.

_ ¿El joven entusiasta es tu amigo? _ Con una leve inclinación hacia una cafetería, Jet miraba con asombro el menú de dicha cafetería, revoloteando desde el menú hasta el ventanal del establecimiento. Knuckles suspiro con cansancio, causando más risas en la señora.

_ Es como un niño… _ reprocho Knuckles. _ Y ni siquiera recuerda que no hay dinero para sus caprichos. _

La señora tarareo divertida. _ La juventud de hoy no puede ser retenida por pequeños problemas, joven. _ La señora conejo aparto su mirada de Jet para mirar a Knuckles, de arriba abajo para rareza del Echidna. _ Sin embargo, es usted el que más curiosidad me produce, ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre, joven? _

_ Knuckles the Echidna… _ Knuckles espero las preguntas que vendrían a continuación debido a su especie extinta. Sin embargo, lo que paso a continuación lo tomo desprevenido.

La señora soltó un leve jadeo, cuando sus grandes ojos grisáceos se emplearon de sorpresa para terminar en realización, Knuckles se sintió confundido ante la gran sonrisa de alegría que mostraba la señora, y aunque eso fue un desconcertante, no tanto como el abrazo improvisto que le dio, se tambaleo, más por la sorpresa de ser abrazado por un extraño que por la fuerza de empuje.

_ Eres tu… _ Exclamo la señora con un tono esperanzador y soñador. _ Volviste, regresaste… _ exclamo, Knuckles se paralizo al sentir humedad en su hombro, algo que rápidamente identifico como lágrimas. El Echidna se estremeció, colocando sus manos en los hombros huesudos de la señora para tratar de apartarla con suavidad.

_ Señora… creo que se ha confundido de persona. _ dijo con cierta torpeza, la señora se separó para su alivio, pero aun no soltaba sus brazos.

_ Nunca podría confundir a mi ángel con cualquier. _ Aseguro con firmeza, logrando confundir más al pelirrojo. _ Te espere, sin perder la esperanza por largos años, y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, regresaste. Cumpliste tu promesa… _

Knuckles la miro fijamente con sus amatistas ojos. Jet había regresado, tenía una mirada de extrañeza al ver a una anciana abrazar al Echidna.

_ ¿Knuckles? ¿Qué está pasando? _ Jet se acercó con cierta duda y recelo, mirando de reojo a la anciana. _ ¿Una conocida? _ Knuckles le dio una mirada de reojo.

_ Creo que sí. _ dijo con cierta incertidumbre. _ Señora… ¿Le gustaría hablar en un lugar privad? _

La señora conejo asintió, aun tomando una de los brazos de Knuckles. Mientras se alejaban del mercador para ir a la cafetería que antes Jet acosaba, Knuckles no pudo evitar pensar lo extraño que era la situación, mira que pensar que tendría que actuar como el diplomático en algo suena como el remate de un mal chiste.

Al llegar, Knuckles eligió la mesa más privada del lugar, arrastrando a la señora que aún se negaba a soltarlo, Jet le siguió de cerca, con una mirada que le exigía a Knuckles que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Una lástima que el propio Knuckles no tenga idea de cómo explicar esto.

Una vez sentados, Knuckles había perdido tres cafés simples, recordándole a Jet que no tenía dinero para más. La señora tomo eso como una indicación para pedir tres rebanadas de pastel.

_ No es necesario. _Exclamo Knuckles con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que la gente le comprara cosas como si fuera un caso de caridad.

La señora negó varias veces, con su sonrisa de felicidad intacta. _ Quiero darte al menos esto, Ángel. Es nada con todo lo que te debo. _

Jet se inclinó un poco hacia el espacio de Knuckles. _ ¿Ángel? _ Knuckles hizo una mueca de fastidio.

_ No soy un ángel. _ Dijo con cierta dureza en su tono, que hizo que Jet frunciera el ceño. _ Mi nombre es Knuckles, y espero que lo uses. _

La señora parpadeo un par de veces, para luego asentir. _ Mis disculpas, Knuckles, tanto tiempo recordándote como un ángel me ha hecho llamarte como tal. _

_ ¿De dónde conoces a Knuckles, Abuela? _ Si la señora se ofendido por la forma en que Jet la llama, no lo demostró.

La señora carraspeo, dejando atrás su sonrisa para dar una expresión solemne. _ Primero, permítame presentar, tal vez, si le digo mi nombre, me recuerde, Señor Knuckles. _

Knuckles asintió. Esperaron a que los cafés con las rebanadas llegaran, uno vez lo hizo, la señora hablo. _ Mi nombre es Amber, tengo casi 68 años y he vivido toma mi vida en este pequeño pueblo. Desde que era niña y soñaba con cuentos de hadas, hasta ahora en mi vejez y experiencia, nunca te olvide, Knuckles. _ Knuckles entrecerró los ojos.

_ ¿De qué está hablando? _ Intervino Jet al ver que Knuckles no tenía pensado decir nada.

Amber le dio una sonrisa nostálgica. _ Hace mucho, cuando tenía apenas 9 años, había una historia que muchos en el pueblo contaban. Una isla, que se visualizaba en lo más alto del cielo, el paraíso… se decía, que lo Ángeles habitaban en ese majestuoso lugar, hermosos como poderosos, grande guerreros que nos observaban desde su mundo. _

Knuckles apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, reconociendo un poco la historia que Amber contaba. Jet por otro lado, prestaba absoluta atención. _ Cuando cumplí los 10 años, mi deseo fue conocer a uno de esos Ángeles, ver la belleza que había inspirado tantas canciones y poemas… _ El semblante de Amber se oscureció, su mirada perecía está observando en la lejanía un recuerdo desagradable. _… Espero, pero antes de que llegara cualquier ángel, el infierno se levantó, no sabía que había pasado, pero una noche, fuimos atacados, bandidos, una gran cantidad de bandidos habían aparecido, gritando y saqueando nuestras casas, muchos inclusos habían atacados a las jóvenes de ese entonces…corrompiendo sus cuerpos para luego matarlas… _ Jet se tensó, horrorizado con las palabras de la anciana. _ Trate de correr, pero la oscuridad apenas había permitido que viéramos algo, como había que esperar, termine tropezando con vidrios rotos, lastimando mis pies e impidiéndome huir, recuerdo haber sentido una enorme angustia inundar mi cuerpo, fue como comprender el peso del mundo, su crueldad oculta atrás de una máscara de amabilidad. _

_ ¿Usted acaso fue…? _ Jet no pudo terminar la oración, perdiendo su voz a no poder decir la palabra. Knuckles tenía una expresión de piedra, pero era fácil reconocer el brillo de ira en sus ojos.

Amber negó con la cabeza. _ Estuve a punto, me habían rodeado entre varios, no tenía escrúpulos al ver que solo era una niña. Me paralice del miedo, mi voz se atoro en mi garganta y mis extremidades habían empezado a adormecerse por el dolor y la sangre que escurría de mis pies. Vi como destrozaron mi camisón como si fuera papel mojado, y aun así, no pude gritar, sin importar cuantas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, ni cuanta desesperación y angustia empapaba mi mente… _

_ Dios… _ Dijo Jet en respuesta de la experiencia de la anciana.

_ Si… rece a Dios, no sé si me escucho, o si fue el deseo que había pedido en mi cumpleaños, pero esa vez, cuando la oscuridad casi me consumía, vi al ángel. Largos cabellos rojos, vestido con apenas unas telas que tenía apariencia antigua, su mirada, su mirada había sido más que suficiente para iluminar el cielo por sí solo, dos joyas verdaderamente hermosas. Su apariencia era delicada, casi como un muñeca, solo verlo fue como escuchar romperse un candado, mi voz había resurgido con fuerza, y aun cuando mi mente gritaba por ayuda, solo pude gritar un "huye", el ángel que tanto había esperado había llegado, y mi corazón lo amo en ese instante, no podía concebir la idea de lo que me estaba pasando le pasara a él. Pero las historias siempre mencionaban un poder innegable, y fue ese poder el que había salvado a mi pueblo esa noche, el lucho contra los bandidos, apenas un borrón rojizo era cuando se enfrentó a todos a gran velocidad. En una noche nuestro pueblo había caído en el más hondo hoyo que el mundo pudo haber cavado para nosotros, y en un instante, un ángel había iluminado nuestras vida y salvado a nuestro niños… Me salvo de vivir en…suciedad. _

Jet se estremeció nuevamente ante la última oración. _ Eso…Eso fue horrible, Dios… No tengo palabra… Pero… dices que tenías 10 años, eso fue hace 50 años atrás… _

Amber asintió. _ Lo sé, pero aun en mi vejez no olvido a mi salvador. _ Amber fijo su mirada en el silencio Echidna. _ Recuerdo que mi salvador había apartado a esos monstruos de mí, me levanto entre sus brazos como si mi peso fue el de un bebe recién nacido, y me dijo que no me preocupara, que él nos salvaría. El me dejo su nombre cuando se lo pedí por inercia, Knuckles the Echidna, el guardián de la Ángel Isla. _

Jet empleo los ojos. _ Eso es imposible, Knuckles es apenas unos años mayor que yo… _ La voz de Jet se apagó, dando una mirada incierta cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía qué edad tenia Knuckles. _ ¿Knuckles? _ El Echidna bajo un poco la mirada. _ ¿Tu… eres su salvador? ¿El de hace 50 años atrás? _

Un Echidna no es un mentiroso.

_ Si… Fue la primera vez que Salí de Ángel Isla, con el deseo de conocer la superficie que deslumbraba desde las fronteras de la isla. _ Jet jadeo sorprendió.

_ ¡¿Cómo es eso posible!? ¡Deberías ser un anciano como la abuela acá! _ Knuckles hizo una mueca cuando Jet elevo la voz. Amber guardada silencio, pero no engañaba a Knuckles, podía ver como sus ojos se empañaban por lágrimas no derramas.

El Echidna no quería revelar más, pero se lo debía, A la niña que lo había esperado sin tener la certeza de que Knuckles regresaría, y a Jet, que a pesar de todo, era su amigo y había prometido ayudar.

Un Echidna no es un mentiroso.

_ Baje de la isla, curioso de la vida de la superficie, lo primero que encontré fue la señal de un pequeño poblado, en ese entonces, mi Isla se había encontrado encima de este lugar, inmóvil, seguramente por eso habían podido verla, y contar las historias. La noche, pensé en ir solo para ver, no pensaba mostrarme a menos que viera que era seguro. Para mi mala suerte, esa misma noche habían aparecido una ola de humanos con armas filosas, los reconocí como ladrones, todos eran delgados, y sus costillas eran visibles, por lo que asumí que el ataque fue más un acto desesperado que intencional. Pero no se conformaron con la comida, empezaron a tomar las joyas y a satisfacer sus…más bajos instintos. En eso, no pudo quedarme más al marguen y cargue contra ellos. Cada uno, hasta que el pueblo estuvo libre de la presencia de esas pestes. Apenas recuerdo las caras de los Mobians que rescate, pero sé que había una niña que había cargado para llevarla con cualquier adulto que encontrara, luego de eso me fui, deteste lo que vi, la debilidad de los Mobians y la crueldad de los humanos, por la experiencia decidí que no quería volver a la superficie, y que nadie de la superficie iría a Ángel Isla. _

Fue turno de Amber de estremecerse, mostrando una cara de horror. _ Fuimos juzgados como indignos por el ángel… _ susurro conmocionada, pero tanto como Knuckles como Jet fueron capaces de oírla. Jet se giró molesto hacia el Echidna.

_ ¡¿Cómo pudiste decidir algo aso!? ¡Ellos no tenían culpa de nada, fueron los humanos que atacaron! _

Knuckles casi rechinaba sus dientes. _ No sé por qué te extraña, no me gustan la mayoría de los Mobians, y mi relación con los humanos bien podría decirse que es inexistente. _

_ Pero ellos… _ Knuckles lo interrumpió ante de que terminara cualquier acusación.

_ Te lo dije Jet, no soy un héroe, la salve porque era lo correcto, pero no me obliga a mí a quererlos ni mucho menos, porque aparte de no ser un héroe, definitivamente no soy un ángel, soy el guardián de Ángel Isla. Y ser un guardián es muy diferente a lo que las historias cuentan. _

Jet quería seguir reclamando, pero Amber se adelantó. _ Yo… Entiendo que no sientas ninguna obligación hacia nosotros por lo que paso esa noche, agradezco que nos salvaras, y eso es más que suficiente para nosotros, para mí. _

Jet apretó sus labios en una delgada línea, no obstante, respeto la muda petición de la abuela para evitar cualquier conflicto. _ Bien… Una pregunta más entonces. ¿Cómo diablos te vez como un adolescente en vez del viejo que aparentemente eres? _

Knuckles hizo una mueca. _ Soy el guardián de Isla Ángel, Jet, la isla siempre estará ahí, cumpliendo su propósito, entonces en mi deber quedarme con ella, sin importar el tiempo… _ Jet quería pedir más explicaciones, pero una mirada de Knuckles le pidió que dejara el tema para más tarde, lo cual accedió de mala gana.

Amber inconsciente de las miradas de los dos amigos dijo. _ Yo… no dude de mi sinceridad cuando digo que a pesar de su opinión de nosotros, no cambiara en absoluto como lo veo, usted, a pesar de sus palabra, seguirá siendo el héroe que me salvo. _

Knuckles asintió, pues era el derecho de esa mujer pensar lo que quisiera, aun si lo consideraba estúpido y fuera de lugar.

_ Bien, entiendo tu posición, sin embargo, Jet y Yo solo estamos de paso, nos debemos ir de inmediato. _

Jet no dijo nada, pero sabía que ahora que Knuckles sabía dónde estaba, seria incómodo para el quedarse en este lugar después de su impresión la primera vez. Knuckles y Jet salieron dejando a la abuela atrás, que los miro irse, observo la espalda de su salvador, y no pudo evitar soltar sus lágrimas. _... Al menos pude decirle gracias. _

Jet y Knuckles se alejaron del pueblo, regresando al espeso bosque de donde había venido.

_ Mierda, Knuckles, ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Ella no merecía eso. _

Knuckles paro abruptamente, girando para darle una mirada intensa a chico pájaro. _ No soy un mentiroso, Jet. Pero se guardar secretos, no juzgue a este pueblo por estar asustados, lo hice porque vi como muchos mobian daban a sus niños para que los bandidos hicieran lo que quisieran con él, ella no tropezó con vidrio, un hombre conejo lanzo el vidrio para que ella no huyera, atrajo la atención de los bandido hacia ella, ¿Sabes lo que escuche? Él dijo "Tómenla, aún es virgen, ella será una buena mercancía para ustedes" _ Jet se puso blanco como el papel ante la revelación. _ ¿Qué los salve? Apenas pude salvar a los pocos niños que aún no se habían llevado, incluyéndola, este lugar estaba podrido antes de esa noche… _

_ Diablos… _

Knuckles asintió.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, cada uno con una cara de malestar. La visita al pueblo no resulto como querían.

_ Entonces… Me explicaras porque eres un viejo con cara de niño. _ dijo Jet, más para sacudir la tensión que parecía adherirse a ellos como sanguijuela. Knuckles resoplo, pero prefería hablar de eso a seguir con el tema de aquella noche. _ ¿Qué edad tienes de todos modos? _

_ Realmente no olvidaras esto, Eh. _ Dijo Knuckles. _ No sé qué edad tengo… _

Jet lo miro incrédulo. _ ¿No sabes? _ Knuckles se encogió de hombros. _ No me des esa mierda, explícate. _

Knuckles rodo los ojos, pero accedió. _ Bien, no sé cómo explicarte, pero puedo darte una idea, yo soy, hasta cierto punto, la par que complemente la Esmeralda Maestra, sin mí no hay ella, sin ella no hay un yo. ¿Entiendes? _

Jet asintió, conocía la historia de la esmeralda Maestra por boca de los amigos de Sonic, una gema con un poder casi ilimitado, y la única persona que podía utilizarlo era el Echidna como su guardián.

_ Bien, La esmeralda es vieja, muy vieja, más que mi especie… Una vez que fuimos castigados por nuestra avaricia, la esmeralda contrataco, pero no solo extermino a los Echidna, si no que les hizo pasar por un gran infierno, se puede decir que la Ángel Isla es casi un cementerio. _

_ Tienes que estar bromeando… _

Knuckles le dio una sonrisa. _ Lo lamento, pero no. Literalmente, si excavas, encontraras una gran cantidad de huesos de Echidna. Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que la esmeralda se quedó sin guardián, lo cual no podía ser, así que, contra todo pronóstico, ella creo uno… _

_ Dios… no me digas que estas insinuando que eres… _

Knuckles resoplo ante la dramática sorpresa del chico. _ Puede decir que soy el hijo de la Esmeralda maestra. Además que lo explique de una forma en que entendieras. _

_ Toda la gente que me rodea está loca, sin lugar a duda, son extraños y locos. _

Knuckles sonrió con una de sus sonrisas puntiagudas. Jet le dio una mirada, un poco más serio. _ ¿Tus amigos saben de esto? _

Knuckles frunció el ceño, pero luego se encogió de hombros. _ Nunca han preguntado. _

_ No creo que les guste saber que le ocultaste esto. _ Jet tenía un punto.

_ Pero de nuevo, no preguntaron, ni siquiera creo que les importaría. _

Jet hizo una mueca, pero no empujo el tema, sabia cuando no caminar en un suelo minado.

Shadow se removió en sueños, despertado con la respiración agitada, chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, removiendo con su mano el sudor que viajaba por su frente. El sueño había huido por el inesperado despertar, el pelinegro dudaba que volviera a dormir por el día. Shadow no sabía si se encontraba en territorio mobian o humano, era difícil saber dónde estaban las fronteras cuando puedes pasarla a gran velocidad sin darte cuenta.

El chico se levantó del suelo, había estado apoyado en un árbol, descansado después del último accidente con la cosa babosa esa. Fue una pérdida de tiempo…

Después de eso, Shadow no podía evitar pensar que las cosas se habían vuelto demasiado aburridas para su propio bien. ¿Qué hacía aparte de deambular por el planeta? ¿Cuál podría ser el nuevo propósito de la última forma de vida definitiva? Había decidido a vivir en la tierra, a proteger ese cielo azul que María no había podido ver, pero siendo realista, ¿Cuál es su lugar en este sueño prestado? ¿Cómo debería comenzar una vida normal cuando no es normal en lo más mínimo?

Las preguntas no habían dejado de atormentarlo desde que decidió hacer algo por su vida y por el sueño de María.

Quería correr sin tener que preocuparse por sus pasos futuros, sin tener que recordar sus conversaciones con María, sin tener que recordar la promesa, quería un momento de claridad, para sí mismo. Quería dormir.

Tal vez debería aceptar la oferta de Rouge, unirse con ella a G.U.N, por lo menos tendría algo que hacer que simplemente deambular y dormir en medio de la nada. Le daría un propósito a su vida, puede que incluso puedan aprovechar sus habilidades.

Shadow pasaría una vez más a la ciudad, esperaba encontrar a Rouge para darle una respuesta. El medio erizo partió de esta parte del mundo, correr lo calmaba, y ahora que tenía por lo menos algo en mente para hacer, aunque eso sea trabajar para una organización dudosa como G.U.N. Era mejor que estar atrapado con el doctor Eggman.

Tails trabajaba en su garaje-laboratorio, ignorando los ruidos de afuera o la televisión estruendosa que Sonic se negaba a bajar el volumen, no es que le hubiera dicho algo para empezar, no tenía tiempo para distracciones cuando su último más grande trabajo está a segundos de finalizar.

Estaba trabajando en un buscador de energía caos, que funcionaba como un destilador para separar la energía caos corrupta de la energía caos normal de los seres vivos. Si lo terminaba, la maquina sería de gran ayuda para detectar anomalías en el cambio atmosférico, sísmico y demás, podrían evitar tragedias por culpa de la energía caos antes de que siquiera empezara a afectar a los Mobians como a los humanos.

_ Si… ya casi. _ El código que estaba terminando le faltaba ciertos ajustes para detectar las esmeralda… que bueno que Sonic había guardado dos para casos de emergencia. Le ayudarían a dar rienda a su nuevo bebe. _ ¡Sí! _ La computadora rápidamente efectuó los cambios del código. Había terminado.

En un segundo, un mapa global apareció, y para la satisfacción del joven genio, la energía caos se identificó en el mapa, revelando donde estaba las grande concentración, había un punto alarmantemente desbordante, pero por la ubicación, Tails rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era la Angel Isla. _ Bueno, siempre he sabido que la Esmeralda maestra era una fuente de gran energía caos… ni siquiera las Esmeralda del caos destilan tanta energía. _ Mientras seguía observado, Tails noto una anomalía, demasiado cerca de la ciudad para su gusto.

_ ¿Qué es eso? _

Una energía, muy diferente a la energía caos tanto normal como corrupta. _ Esto no puede ser bueno, la energía se está moviendo… esa dirección, lo que sea que sea eso, va sospechosamente hacia donde está la firma de Ángel Isla _ Tails se paró de su asiento. _ Necesito decirle esto a Sonic. _

Tails dejo el garaje/taller para correr hacia Sonic. Al irse, no noto como la maquina empezaba a sonar como una alarma en urgencia, notando que la energía corrupta de caos había cambiado de rumbo, ya no iba hacia a la abundancia de energía caos de La Esmeralda Maestra.

El cabello en la nuca de Knuckles se erizo de repente, paralizando al Echidna. Jet no nota cuando Knuckles deja de caminar para girar su cabeza hacia una dirección aleatoria.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?..._ Exclamo con cierta incertidumbre, no lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención del chico pájaro. _ ¿Una esmeralda? _ Knuckles no podía decirlo con seguridad, pero lo que sea que este sintiendo en este momento, es demasiado familiar, y no de buena manera…


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic se muerde los labios con disimulada preocupación, Tails había llegado gritando sobre una anomalía con la energía caos. Sonic había arqueado una ceja con interés, esperando tener un poco de emoción después de largos días de tranquilidad. Cuando Tails casi lo arrastro hacia el garaje, el niño zorro había lanzado un grito al aire, Sonic no sabría explicar lo que vio, pero había un solo termino genérico que podía dar. Desastre. La máquina con la que Tails había gastado semanas se había fundido por una desconocida razón. Era un completo desastre que casi le valió unas lágrimas a Tails (en realidad si lo hizo)

_ ¿¡Cómo pudo pasar esto!? _ Grito Tails con angustia mientras revoloteaba sobre su ahora chatarra de trabajo. Sonic hizo una mueca cuando Tails había dejado el acto de niño grande para dejar correr sus lágrimas. _ Estaba bien cuando lo deje… _

Sonic no podía solo quedarse observando cuando su hermanito estaba pasando por un momento duro, se acercó con firmeza, la acción fue recibida con confianza, tanto que Sonic solo tuvo que abrir sus brazos para recibir al lloroso zorrillo. Sonic pasó una de sus manos suavemente por la espalda del niño mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza, en todo momento, arrullándolo para que se calmara.

Esto ciertamente no era la forma en que Sonic quería pasar la tarde. Pasaron largos minutos donde Sonic mantuvo a Tails en sus brazos en espera de que este se calmara, Tails después de descargar toda su frustración y tristeza con esas lágrimas, se separó del peliazul, sorbiendo una que otra vez por la nariz. _ ¿Estas mejor hermanito? _ Sonic esperaba que sí, porque si era sincero consigo, esta cosa de consolar a las personas no le iba tan bien como quisiera, no quería terminar diciendo algo inapropiado que causara más males que bien para el frágil humor de su hermano.

Tails asintió, su mirada aún estaba un poco apagada del azul brillante usual, pero Sonic sabía que tenía que darle tiempo a su hermano, después de todo, sabia cuanto trabajo y esfuerzo había puesto en su trabajo, tanto que Sonic sabía que Tails había ignorado su toque de queda para terminar su proyecto, todo con el fin de ayudar a las personas mediante la energía caos, para evitar catástrofes y muertes. Sonic lo había permitido, pero en el fondo, viendo la maquina destrozada, Sonic no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era una señal.

Si Knuckles estuviera aquí, habría dicho algo como "Hmph, esto pasa cuando quieres controlar algo que no puede ser controlado." Siempre un defensor de la naturaleza y sus misterios, estando en contra de aquellos como Tails y Eggman que pensaba que con la ciencia se podía controlar todo.

_ No entiendo que pudo haber salido mal _ Dijo Tails en un susurro. _ Tal vez… incluso la anomalía pudo haber sido una señal de una falla en el sistema… _ Tails bajo la cabeza, ahora más que frustrado, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, había ido corriendo hacia Sonic, como un niño que había armado su primer juguete, en vez de quedarse para comprobar todas las opciones, revisar si la anomalía era un fallo de sistema. Por sus descuidos, la maquina se había quemado en si misma con la energía caos que uso como fuente de poder. _ Lo siento Sonic, solo fue una falsa alarma… _ Una vergonzosa que no espero que cometiera después de tanto tiempo como un científico, mecánico genio.

Sonic le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. _ Está bien, no hubo daño. _ Exclamo, para agregar con un tono más entusiasta. _ ¡Piensa en esto como una nueva oportunidad de hacerlo mejor, los errores nos ayudan a mejorar, después de todo! _ Tails alzo un poco sus ojos para ver a su hermano.

_ ¿No crees que sea tonto por fallar? _

Sonic negó con la cabeza. _ Eso es ridículo, eres el chico más inteligente que conozco, y aunque hayas fallado una vez, eso no significa que eres tonto, a todos nos toca fallar en algún momento de nuestras vidas, aprendemos de nuestros errores, Tails. Y así no lo repetimos. _ Si le preguntaran a Sonic de donde saco la inspiración para decir algo así, este jamás de los jamases admitirá que lo escucho de un anime…

Tails se animó con cada palabra que salía de Sonic, aferrándose a ellas con ideología infantil, para cuando Sonic termino, La tristeza se había ido del rostro de Tails para dejar nada más que determinación. _ ¡Tienes razón, Sonic! ¡No puedo dejar que este fracaso me derrumbe! _

Sonic sonrió al ver a su hermano recuperarse. _ ¡Así es, Tails! _ Internamente, el erizo suspiro aliviado, lo bueno de la adolescencia son sus cambios de humor y que no puede estar deprimidos tanto tiempo (a menos que sean dramáticos, Sonic agradece todo los días que Tails no sea de los dramáticos). Tails giro para ver directamente a su máquina destrozada.

_ Lo siento Sonic, me encargare de mejorar a este bebé para que funcione a toda potencia. _ Exclamo Tails, ignorando la mueca que hizo Sonic cuando escucho la palaba "Bebé".

_ Claro… _ Sonic salió de ahí cuando Tails se sumergió de lleno en palabrería técnica que Sonic no tenía interés en seguir, el velocista regreso a la sala, donde había pausado una buena película de acción. _ De nuevo tu y yo, amiga. _ Sonic se acomodó en el sofá, disfrutando de la comodidad doméstica, no es que le quedara de otra, ya que parecía que los días de paz se alargarían. _ ¿Me pregunto cuando atacara Eggman?, Jeh, tal vez se jubiló, digo, tanto fracasos en la vida no pueden ser sanos. _ Exclamo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin que Sonic se diera cuenta, una pequeña mariquita se posó en el marco de su ventana, solo que en vez de hacer cosas normales de mariquitas, sus ojos se fijaron automáticamente en la forma de Sonic, siguiendo sus movimientos.

A lo lejos.

Sentado frente a una gran pantalla, Eggman entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Escuchando las palabras ofensivas que salían del molesto erizo azul. El doctor se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. _ Maldito Erizo, burlándote tan casualmente de mi ingenio, pero no te preocupes, sumérgete en esa ridícula idea de paz, regodéate en tu ingenuidad, porque será el último momento que tendrás para descansar, hare que te arrepientas de meterte en mi camino. _

Mientras tanto con Sonic.

_ Esto es tan aburrido… _ El mencionado hace un buen rato había pasado su límite de mantenerse quieto, se había querido engañar de la película seria lo suficientemente interesante para mantenerlo entretenido, pero diablos, después de la falsa alarma con el aparato de Tails, la adrenalina que había sentido se amortiguo en sus piernas como un calambre molesto.

Sonic chasqueo la lengua, para luego detenerse con una mueca de horror. _ Hice esa cosa que la gente emo como Shadow hace. _ Dijo con dramática angustia. _ Necesito urgente una caminata para equilibrarme. Con más entusiasmo, Sonic apago la tele, dispuesto a irse a recorrer un tercio del mundo (a menos que se le dé la gana de darle la vuelta, quien sabe) sin embargo, un toque a la puerta lo detuvo de salir corriendo, teniendo cuidado de mantener la irritación alejada de su cara, fue abrir la puerta. _ ¿Sí? _ Dijo casualmente mientras abría la puerta, para su mala suerte, la sonrisa demasiado grande de Amy lo saludo.

_ ¡Sonikkun! _ Dijo ella animada, adentrándose en la casa sin invitación, Sonic dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás en signo de derrota. _ ¿Estás solo? _ Pregunto Amy ya acomodada en el sofá de la sala. Sonic cerró la puerta.

_ No, Tails está en casa. _ Respondió. _ ¿Qué pasa Amy? Es que estoy un poco ocupado _ Realmente quería irse a correr por el mundo, y la urgencia se deslizo un poco por su voz, pero o Amy lo ignoro o simplemente no le importa lo que Sonic quiera. Amy ansiosamente le indico a Sonic que se sentara, este le hizo cosa con cierto pesar, que se demostraba con el arrastrar de sus pies. _ ¿Qué es ahora? _

_ ¡No vas a creer esto! _ Exclamo con una gran sonrisa. _ ¡Tengo novio! _ grito con todas sus fuerzas, descolando a un anonadado Sonic, que la miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. _ ¡Tengo un novio que me ama, Sonikkun! _

Sonic sin voz asintió pensando "Ya te escuche la primera vez", tanta era su incredulidad, que en realidad no creía ni una palabra de lo que decía la chica, no obstante, una parte de él, se asomaba con esperanza de que eso sea verdad y que Amy ya no lo perseguiría. Sonic mantuvo esa parte de si abajo, sospechoso y receloso. _ Un novio… _ Dijo cuando sintió que su voz regresaba. _ ¿Desde cuándo? _

Amy lo miro con ojos de enamorada. _ Desde antes de la fiesta de aniversario. Cuando estaba pasando el rato con Cream. _ Sonic entrecerró los ojos, eso fue demasiado reciente. _ El pasaba cerca de mi casa, al principio lo confundí contigo, porque también es un erizo, ¡Pero él es blanco! ¡Tan lindo y educado, me invito a un café incluso! _ Mientras más detallaba su cita con el extraño que ahora tenía el nombre de White (¿qué clase de nombre es ese?).

_ Oye Amy… _ La mencionada giro a mirarlo con mucha alegría, tanta, que Sonic sintió malestar, era la primera vez que veía a Amy feliz por algo que no tenía nada que ver con su obsesión con él, realmente desconfiaba de este nuevo desarrollo con el tal White, demasiado repentino, y Sonic ha vivido lo suficiente para saber que las coincidencias solo son el disfraz favorito para los desastres. Pero nuevamente, Amy se ve tan feliz… y Sonic quiere que sea feliz, realmente feliz, el recuerda las veces que la ha escuchado llorar cuando se escapa, o la veces en que su sonrisa no es suficiente para ocultar la gran tristeza que se asoma por sus ojos. _ Realmente quiero que seas feliz con este White, muy feliz. _ Término diciendo, Ve a Amy conteniendo las lágrimas, pero por primera vez, no era de dolor. _Tu más que nadie se lo merece. _

Amy se lanzó a abrazar a Sonic, y este, por una vez, la dejo hacerlo, y regreso el abrazo. _ Sonic… Lo siento tanto, siempre supe que era una molestia… _ Dijo entrecortadamente. _ No quise rendirme, y eso nos causó dolor a los dos. Realmente lo siento. _ Amy lo abrazo con fuerza, derramando cada uno de sus sentimientos guardados todos estos años. Sonic sonrió un poco, pensando que si alguien le dijera que Amy aparecería en su casa para contarle como dejaría de perseguirlo, hubiera llorado por lo imposible que sonaba.

_ Está bien, Ames. Ahora, cuenta más de este White, necesito saber si te merece. _

Sonic sabía que ya no saldría a correr, pero esta situación ameritaba un poco más de paciencia y tranquilidad, además, podía ir a correr en cualquier momento del día. Primero, escucharía todo lo que Amy tuviera que decir.

_ White es encantador, un poco despistado, pero es tan listo, sabe tantas cosas. Tiene un carácter tímido y además vive en una isla privada porque no le gustan las multitudes _

Mientras más seguía contando de White, más le parecía irreal a Sonic, como si a pesar de todo lo que parecía conocer Amy, no fuera ni siquiera la punta del iceberg. Mientras seguía divagando, algo llamo la atención de Sonic.

_ Espera, Amy. ¿Dijiste que en apenas esa cita en el café, el té pidió ser tu novia y ya? _ Amy resoplo, como si la incredulidad de Sonic fuera un chiste.

_ No Sonikkun, no fue solo decir "quieres ser mi novia" y ya, fue como si el destino para el tiempo, cuando el observo mis ojos fijamente, White tiene unos hermosos ojos dorados, y así, tan romántico dijo "¿Deseas cumplir tu más grande deseo?" Respondí que sí, y frente a todos, el me sonrió y tomo una de mis manos y dijo "Déjame cumplir tus deseos, Amy Rose, ¿Puedo ser tu novio?" _ Al terminar, Amy soltó un grito agudo estruendoso, que Sonic tuvo que aguantar con los dientes apretados. _ ¡Como puede ser tan romántico! _

Sonic asintió, movimiento que hizo que su mente nadara por unos segundo, cuando Amy dejo de gritar para empezar a balbucear, Sonic aprovecho para descansar un poco su cabeza, y pensar en que Amy acepto ser novia de un tipo que apenas había conocido ese mismo día y del que ahora parecía irremediablemente enamorada…

¿Existe otra cosa que grite más "¡Sospechoso!" que esto? Rayos, no sería la primera vez que uno de los amigos se Sonic sea engañado por una treta así TosKnuxTos. Pero quien sería este tal White, ¿Un nuevo enemigo con un extraño odio inexplicable por Sonic? ¿O un nuevo enemigo con un extraño deseo de humillar a los amigos de Sonic?

_ ¡¿Y qué opinas?! _ Pregunto extasiada a erizo rosa, para consternación de Sonic, que en realidad no quería decir nada hasta comprobar las sospecha que tenía con este tipo White.

_ Bueno…parece un buen tipo. _ Y eso fue más que suficiente para la joven pelirosa. Sonic se alejó alegando que traería un poco de jugo para ambos, Amy felizmente creyó esa pequeña mentira. Sonic se adentró en la cocina, cerrando la puerta para por fin tener un momento y decir.

_ ¿Qué diablos Amy? _ Exclamo, en apenas un susurro pero suficiente para que toda su incredulidad saliera. _ ¿Estas demente? _ Una pregunta retórica, porque todo estos años siendo perseguido por la joven, le han dado una respuesta definitiva. _ ¿Es que después de todo esos episodios de Ley y Orden, sigues creyendo que los hombres son santos? _

Sonic quería con todas sus fuerzas ir y decirles estas misma palabras a Amy para que abriera los ojos, pero otra vez. _ Sin pruebas, lo mucho que puedo hacer es confiar en Amy. _ O investigar, lo que mejor convenga.

Un poco más calmado, Sonic se dispuso a buscar jugo para regresar con Amy, y tan sutilmente como pueda, tratar de interrogarla.

Sonic termino despidiendo a Amy entrando en la noche, se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Amy se negó rotundamente, con la excusa de que no quería molestar más a Sonic. Lo que hubiera estado bien, si Sonic no estuviera tan preocupado.

_ Necesito un descanso de todo. _ Dijo para sí, pero primero. _ ¡Tails! ¡Ni creas que te quedaras toda la noche en el garaje! _

Al día siguiente, Sonic apenas tuvo tiempo para decirle a Tails que no estaría todo el día, corrió fuera de la casa y en menos de un segundo ya no estaba en la ciudad, toda la energía acumulada en esos días de pereza lo impulso casi hasta el límite (no es como si en realidad tuviera uno). Sonic no quería solo correr por Mobius, también quería extender su recorrido hacia el territorio humano, a veces un poco de aire sin energía de caos es lo que un tipo necesita para alejarse del estrés de la vida cotidiana. El erizo se rio a carcajada ante el vertiginoso sentimiento de libertad que lo inundaba, lo hacia sentir tan vivo, si fuera por el propio Sonic, se volvería adicto a la adrenalina de sus venas, nunca dejaría de correr, seguramente el mundo se volvería demasiado pequeño para él.

Sonic subió por montañas espinosas, una acción que sería desaconsejable para cualquier civil, pero para Sonic solo sería un patio de juegos, donde lo divertido era probar la sensación de peligro.

_ ¡Esto es lo mejor! _ ¿Cómo es que Sonic pudo aguantar tantos días sin esta emoción? A poca distancia, mientras saltaba por los picos de las piedras, el erizo deslumbro una formación rocosa con una apariencia muy particular, parecía una rampa. _ ¡Oh yeah! _ Sonic corrió con todas sus fuerzas, dejando un destello azul a su paso, la electricidad de su súper velocidad chamusco la piedra, y al saltar por la rampa, Sonic decidió que salir a correr fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tenido en semanas. Volar por los aires sin Knuckles o Tails para sujetarlo fue una experiencia vigorizante, ya sabes, mantiene alerta a un chico cuando lo necesita, y siendo franco, esto es lo que necesitaba Sonic.

El aterrizaje no fue tan divertido, la caída dolió un poco, pero eso no mitigo la gran euforia del héroe.

_ ¡Eso fue increíble! _ Grito sin poder evitarlo. Mientras se recuperaba, la adrenalina dejaba lentamente su cuerpo, dejándolo con un cosquilleo agradable en el centro de la columna, la salida de energía agoto un poco al héroe, de buena manera, sentía que podía pensar mejor, y que la leve tensión que había empezado a sentir en sus músculos se evaporaba. _ Correr, santo remedio… _

Sonic se dejó caer al suelo, acostándose en una zona con poca hierva. Sin la molesta energía en su cuerpo, Sonic se tomó un momento para meditar, lo necesitaba si quiere encontrar una forme de aborda el caso de Amy. Sonic cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar lentamente por la tranquilidad de la naturaleza. Pasaron varios minutos, donde el héroe solo trato de buscar y especular sobre White… Hasta que su mente, en algún momento, divago hacia otros temas, como los ataques terrorista que aún se anunciaban en las noticias, demasiada paz, incluso Eggman no había mostrado su cara para tomar crédito del miedo creciente de los Mobians.

Sonic suspiro internamente. _ ¿Tal vez simplemente debería dejar las cosas fluir? No es típico de mí preocuparme antes de la acción… _ Frunció el ceño. _ Diablos, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No voy a preocuparme! ¡Los problemas me buscan a mí, no yo a ellos! _ Con eso, Sonic puso en pausa su preocupación. _ Esperare… _ Dijo a pesar de que la palabra misma le causaba repulsión. _ Pero es mejor que aparezca pronto, Eggman, o iré por ti. _

¿Realmente, que pasa con el mundo? Sonic podía sentir un pequeño calambre en su ojo derecho, todo mientras empuja a Silver para que se quitara de encima de él. En un momento estaba descansando en la hierba, feliz de la vida, y al otro, un Silver salvaje se había aparecido levitando por encima de él, para luego caer sin gracia sobre la pobre figura desprevenida de Sonic. _ Espero que tengas una buena razón para caer sobre mí. _ Dijo con molestia el héroe azul mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Silver parpadeo un par de veces, para luego reaccionar. _ ¡Sonic! ¡Te he estado buscando! _ Exclamo con una gran sonrisa, ignorando la mala mirada que estaba recibiendo en respuesta. _ ¡Me preguntaba dónde estabas, así que seguí tu firma de energía y vine aquí! _

_ ¿Se puede saber porque me estás buscando? _

Silver se rio entre dientes, un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su blanca cabeza. _ Es que… estaba aburrido, y se supone que vine a aquí para pasar el tiempo con ustedes. _ Sonic tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reaccionar al puchero infantil que hacia su amigo.

Sonic arqueo una ceja, negar con la cabeza mientras poco a poco mostraba una sonrisa. _ Está bien, supongo que tengo culpa por descuidar a nuestros no esperados invitados. _ Silver se animó con eso. _ Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer? _ Rápidamente, Silver propuso una gran cantidad de cosas para hacer, haciendo reír a Sonic por su comportamiento extasiado.

_ Por cierto, ¿Y Blaze? _ Pregunto después de notar que no estaba la mejor amiga de Silver. _ ¿Pasando tiempo con Cream? _ Silver se desinflo visiblemente.

_ Si… Ha estado con ella y Amy, hablando de cosas de chicas. _ Sonic asintió con sombría comprensión, comprendiendo el sentimiento. _ Las cosas han sido un poco aburridas…_

Sonic asintió. _ Lo sé, vine aquí para tratar de tener un poco de diversión. _ Admitió suavemente, Silver arqueo una ceja confundido.

_ Pero estabas acostado sin hacer nada… _ Dijo el peliblanco dudoso, Sonic se rio entre dientes.

_ Necesitaba que la energía desbordante se fuera para poder pensar con calma, mucho tiempo sin correr me hace eso. _

_Oh. _

Sonic sonrió de lado al ver a su amigo avergonzado. _ Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Quieres tener una carrera? _

Silver casi rodo los ojos, como si fuera capaz de hacer algo contra la velocidad de Sonic. _ Pero sin tu súper velocidad. _ Dijo, aunque sabía que Sonic era igualmente rápido sin su supe velocidad.

Sonic sonrió con todo los dientes. _ ¡Lo tienes, amigo! _

Knuckles frunció el ceño. _ ¿Qué diablos es eso? _ Exclamo desconcertado, a su lado, Jeff reflejaba su expresión, igual de desconcertado que el Echidna. Al frente de ellos, un gran cráter se encontraba, profundo y ancho como si hubiera caído un misil. El guardián conocía esta área, había pasado por aquí muchas veces cuando buscaba sus tesoros, en ninguna de esas ocasiones había semejante cráter en la tierra, y claramente no había forma de que se le pasara por alto.

_ Wow. ¿Paso ese doctor loco por aquí? _ Pregunto Jet dando un largo vistazo a la extensión de tierra destruida. _ Esto parece reciente. _

_Porque lo es. _ A Knuckles no le gusto para nada esto, ¿Qué tan grande seria la explosión para destruir gran parte de un bosque? ¿Y cómo es que nadie ha dicho nada? Debería haber varios pueblos agricultores alrededor, además de que los Mobians tienen excelentes sentidos, imposible que algo así pasara de sus oídos, una explosión de tal magnitud debió ser noticia nacional por todo el territorio de Mobius, incluso noticia en el territorio humano.

Jet miro a Knuckles con duda. _ ¿Deberíamos buscar a Sonic? _ Knuckles frunció el ceño, pensando en que hacer. _ Digo, esto parece ser algo que usualmente él se encargaría. _

Y tenía razón, Con Tails, sería mucho más fácil descubrir que había causado tal desastre sin que nadie hubiera sabido nada. Pero había algo que simplemente no cuadraba, los instinto de Echidna lo tenía en alerta y por alguna razón, el que causaba tal reacción en él, no era esta destrucción o lo que sea que fuera el causante, si no el propio Tails.

_ ¿Knuckles? _

El Guardián abrió la boca para responder, pero una presencia repentina a sus espalda lo tenso de inmediato, así como lo hizo salta hacia adelante mientras agarra con fuerza el brazo de un sorprendido Jet. Knuckles se dio la vuelta rápidamente, poniendo atrás a Jet para mantenerlo protegido. Knuckles bajo un poco sus puños cuando noto la mirada rojiza de Shadow.

_ Guardián. _ Dijo dando un pequeño saludo con la cabeza. _ No espere verte por estos lares. _

Jet parpadeo varias veces desconcertado. _ ¿No es ese uno de los enemigos de Sonic? _ Knuckles hizo una mueca, pero no respondió, siguió atento a Shadow. El pelinegro solo arqueo una ceja, indiferente a la presencia de Jet.

_ Veo que estas acompañado. _ Dijo con cierta sequedad. Si no se equivocaba, se supone que Shadow no conocía a Jet, pero viendo que los muchos enfrentamientos/competencias de Jet y Sonic se transmitían por la tv, no sería extraño que Shadow al menos lo reconociera. _ ¿Otro amigo de Fake? _ O tal vez no.

_Rival. _ Exclamo Jet con cierta indignación y a la vez orgullo. Knuckles agradeció que Jet se mantuviera a su espalda, así no vera como Knuckles ponía los ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Shadow? _ El Echidna ya ni sabía cuántas veces le había hecho esa pregunta al erizo negro desde que lo confronto en la Ángel Isla, ya casi parecía un saludo. Pero esta vez, realmente quería saber que hacia ahí la última forma de vida perfecta. _ ¿Tienes algo que ver con este cráter? _

Shadow negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza. _ Al contrario Guardián, Vengo a investigarlo. _

Ante eso, Knuckles inclino un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. _ ¿Investigarlo? ¿Por qué? _

Shadow quedo en silencio por unos minutos, dando la imagen de que no respondería, pero al final, término respondiendo un simple. _ Trabajo con G.U.N. _ El nombre no le sonaba en nada al guardián, pero por como lo había dicho, el Echidna asumió que se trataba de alguna de las muchas agencias policiales de Mobius. Jet por otro lado si sabía de lo que estaba hablando Shadow.

_ ¿G.U.N? _ Dijo con cierta incertidumbre. _ Es una agencia de humanos y Mobians militar, altamente peligrosa si le creemos a los noticieros _

_ ¿Humanos y Mobians? No pensé que fueras uno que le gusta hacer cumplir la ley. _ Exclamo Knuckles.

Shadow se encogió de hombros. _ Ustedes tampoco a pesar de ser llamados héroes nacionales. _

Touche. _ Así que… supongo que nos quitaremos de tu camino. _ Knuckles no olvidaba la incómoda charla que había tenido con Shadow aquella fatídica noche de la fiesta, la inestable tregua que habían acordado, Knuckles la respetaba a pesar de su desconfianza, así que no trataría de interponerse en el nuevo trabajo de Shadow.

Shadow solo quedo en silencio, así que Knuckles lo tomo como una aceptación de la consideración de Knuckles. _ Vámonos. _ Le dijo a Jet, quien un poco sospechoso, le lanzo varias miradas de reojo al erizo negro. _ Aún tengo que llevarte con tus amigos. _

_ Y descubrir quién me lastimo para darles una gran paliza que hasta sus nietos lo sentirán. _

Knuckles solo resoplo. Shadow frunció el ceño ante lo que había dijo el chico pájaro. _ ¿Fuiste atacado, Guardián? _

La pregunta fue repentina, y una que Knuckles ciertamente no había esperado que Shadow hiciera.

Jet, como el entrometido que es pero que a pesar de todo es bueno para leer entra líneas, le dio un leve golpe a Knuckles en el hombro para luego decir. _ Si ese fuera el caso, no los estaríamos buscando, ya los tendríamos comiendo tierra. Solo me atacaron a mí, Knux aquí fue el que me curo y me trajo de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos. _

Knuckles rodo los ojos. _ A pesar de que a veces me arrepiento… _ Dijo entre diente.

Shadow sonrió por medio segundo ante eso. _ Ya veo… Guardián. No puedo hablar mucho, espero que nuestro próximo encuentro los dos tengamos más tiempo para conversar. _ Knuckles se extrañó ante esto, pero asintió, lo que sea para salir rápido de ahí y decirle a Jet que deje de darles esas miradas molesta.

Knuckles obligo a Jet a aumentar el ritmo, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en jugar en el bosque cuando había un peligro extraño deambulando por ahí.

_ ¿Eres amigo del tipo que casi logra matar a Sonic hace unos años atrás? _

Aquí vienen las estúpidas preguntas, lo bueno es que son de Jet y no del mismo Sonic, quien sin duda le diría algo por su 'cordialidad' mostrada con Shadow. _ Escucha, tenemos una tregua, él no me molesta y yo no lo molesto. _

Jet bufo por lo bajo. _ ¿Seguro? ¿Por qué me pareció más que una simple tregua? _ Ahora Knuckles le dio una mirada aguda.

_ ¿Qué más pudo ser que una simple tregua esa charla incomoda? _

Jet le dio una mirada larga. _ Pues no sé, tal vez un intento de conversación casual contigo, digo, obviamente si no fuera por mí, la conversación no hubiera terminado. _

_ ¿Qué estás diciendo? _ Exclamo Knuckles con cierta molestia. _ Él estaba haciendo su trabajo, no buscando un tiempo para ser social. _

Jet no podía entender como Knuckles podía ser tan denso. _ ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿En serio? Literalmente hizo un intento valiente de hacer una conversación contigo, ¡Incluso pregunto por tu bienestar cuando le contamos que fui atacado! _

Knuckles dejo de caminar para mirar a Jet. _ Ahora, ¿Qué estas tratando de implicar, Jet? _ Pregunto con los brazos cruzados. _ Deja de decir sandeces y dilo de una vez. _

Jet abrió la boca, solo para cerrarla sin soltar ni una palabra. Pensándolo bien, Jet tampoco tenía una idea de lo que estaba implicando en sus comentarios, tenía claro que Shadow, contrario a toda creencia que tenia del erizo negro, se había mostrado muy cordial con el guardián, algo que no hizo con Jet, que simplemente lo ignoro como si fuera una piedra más en el suelo, usualmente algo así no tendría nada de malo, pero Jet se orgullecía de tener buenos instintos cuando se trata de leer el ambientes o personas, y esos instintos le decían que Shadow había querido tener una conversación más amistosa con Knuckles. _ Mira, solo digo que Shadow tal vez quiere más que una simple tregua, ¿Es difícil de creer que quiera ser tu amigo? _ dijo ignorando la pequeña voz en su cabeza que respondía que sí, es realmente difícil de creer.

Knuckles soltó un suspiro. _ A Shadow no le agrado, ¿Entiendes? Solo trata de ser civilizado porque le ayude en una ocasión, eso es todo. _

Jet lo miro confundido. _ ¿Lo ayudaste? Pensé que eran enemigos y la tregua fue para dejar de pelear. _

Knuckles negó con la cabeza. _ Lo ayude cuando estaba…herido de alguna manera, como hice contigo, use la energía caos para eso. Podría decir que Shadow piensa que tiene una deuda que pagar. _

El peliverde frunció el ceño, pensándolo desde esa perspectiva, Jet podía creer por qué Knuckles estaba tan inclinado a creer que Shadow solo lo toleraba hasta cierto punto. _ Ok, veo el punto. ¿Pero eso no haría más fácil que tú y Shadow sean amigos? _

Ante la insistencia de Jet, Knuckles no pudo evitar gruñir_ Realmente no entiendo porque insiste tanto con eso, así que te lo digo desde ahora, deja el tema ya. _

Knuckles no espero respuesta de Jet, lo agarro con fuerza por el brazo. _ Ya no quiero perder más tiempo con esto Jet. _ De un fuerte empuje con sus piernas, salto con Jet a cuestas hacia la dirección donde Jet decía había estado el con su equipo. Habían estado acampando en las cercanías de un pueblo cerca de la capital de Mobius, estaban probando mejoras para los Extreme Gear del equipo.

_ ¿Qué pasara con los tipos que me atacaron? _ Pregunto Jet.

Knuckles le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. _ Eso es obvio. Les patearemos el trasero. _ Jet parpadeo desconcertado. _ Y para eso, necesitamos a tu amiga la mecánica. _

_ Espera, ¿Qué estas planeando? _

_ Ya lo veras… _

Knuckles los mantuvo en el aire, deslizándose suavemente con Jet como peso muerto. _ A la velocidad que voy llegaremos pronto…sabes, desde que te encontré quise preguntar, ¿Cómo terminaste tan lejos como para que nos tomen días llegar a donde estabas originalmente? _

Jet hizo una mueca. _ Bueno… puede que en mi paseo a alta velocidad, yo… perdí el camino de vista…No espere perderme. _ El chico pájaro casi podía sentir la incredulidad emanar de Echidna.

_ … _ Knuckles realmente quería decir algo, pero temeroso de que la estupidez de Jet sea contagiosa, se guardó sus comentarios para cuando estuvieran en tierra firme. _ Lo que sea… ¿Crees que tus atacantes hayan ido con tus amigos? _

Jet no le gusto para nada esa imagen, pero se obligó a contesta. _Robaron mi Type-J, si buscan replicarlo o hacer más de él, tendrían que ir con Wave, pero confió en Storm para mantenerla protegida. _

_Al menos que fueran emboscados como a ti. _ Dijo secamente el Echidna. _ Has estado fuera por días, ¿Ellos tienen algún lugar para huir si algo como esto pasa? _

Jet no se permitió pensar en esa opción. _ Babylon Rogues no es débil, estarán a salvo. Son fuertes, una simple emboscada no los hará retroceder._

Knuckles no dijo nada, en silencio se comprometió a confiar en el juicio de Jet sobre sus amigos, sabiendo que si la situación fuera a la inversa, el mismo diría las mismas palabras sobre el Team Sonic.

_ Está bien. Démonos prisa, seguramente querrán ayuda de todos modo. _

No obstante, algo llamo poderosamente la atención del guardián una vez estuvieron cerca del campamento de Babylon Rogues. _… _ El Echidna apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, una energía extraña y francamente espeluznante se deslizo por su columna vertebrar, causándole escalofríos. Jet lo noto.

_ ¿Pasa algo? _ Dijo extrañado por los temblores del Echidna, no hacia frio ni nada parecido para causar tal reacción. _ ¿Estas agotado? _

Knuckles ignoro a Jet a favor encontrar la ubicación de la extraña energía. Sus instintos le decían que era peligroso, el Echidna casi quería gritar, ¿Nunca estará fuera de problemas con energías malévolas salidas de la nada? La energía se hizo más y más fuertes mientras más se acercaban al campamento.

_ Esto no es bueno… _ Susurro el Echidna para sí mismo. _ Jet, tenemos problemas. _

Jet soltó un suspiro de hastió. _ ¿Cuándo no en estos días? _ Dijo con fastidio. _ ¿Qué pasa ahora?_

_ Una energía desconocida esta por todo el lugar, no es caos, pero es poderosa, demasiado diría yo. Y proviene de tu campamento. _

Ante eso, Jet se tensó, la preocupación mostrándose en su joven rostro. _ ¿Peligroso? _ Pregunto con urgencia.

Knuckles lo pensó unos momentos, hasta que llego a una conclusión mientras hacia una mueca que mostraba que tan frustrado estaba con la situación actual. _ No lo sé. La energía es pura, ni buena ni mala. En mi experiencia, eso siempre trae cosas malas. _

_ ¿A qué te refieres con 'trae cosas malas'? _

El guardián con jet en su espalda aterrizo en la copa de un árbol. _ Me refiero a que eso parece el preámbulo de un desastre. _ Le dio a Jet una mirada serie. _ No estamos muy lejos de donde vimos a Sombra, con su capacidad para sentir el caos, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que el también sienta esta energía desconocida. Podemos contar con eso al menos… Jet, ¿Entiendes la situación, no? Esto dejo de ser una caza de brujas a unos simples bandidos. _

Jet se agarró fuertemente de uno de los brazos del Echidna, apenas se sentía seguro de estar en una rama, aun menos seguro se sentía al escucha las palabras de Knuckles. _ ¿Llamaras a Sonic? _

_ Bueno… Lo haría si pudiera, supongo. _ Knuckles había considerado llamar a Tails antes, pero con llamar se refería a ir a su casa, el Echidna había perdido o dañado (quien sabe) el comunicador que Tails le había hecho. No tenía forma de comunicarse con el resto de Team Sonic (No es que lo necesitara, con la suerte del Team Sonic, seguramente terminaran estrellándose aquí en cualquier momento). _ Pero como no puedo, solo seremos tu y yo hasta que el caos dicte lo contrario. _ Dijo con firmeza.

Jet le dio una mirada incrédula. _ ¿Tú y yo? ¿Sabes que en realidad no soy un peleador, verdad? _

Knuckles se encogió de hombros. Agarrando con fuerza al jet. _ Sonic aprendió en el camino, estoy seguro que no serás diferente. _ Jet no tuvo tiempo de decir algo a cambio, Knuckles se había dejado caer, llevando a Jet. El chico pájaro dio un jadeo ahogado, sintiendo como un peso en su estómago se asentaba. Knuckles solo sonrió de lado, abrazando el torso de Jet, dio una vuelta en el aire para caer con la agilidad y elegancia de un gato al suelo, de pie y con un tieso Jet en los brazos.

_ Para ser alguien conocido como el legendario maestro del viento, sí que te da miedo las alturas. _

Jet traga duro y con fuerza el nudo apretado en que se había convertido su garganta. Sus pies tocaron con incertidumbre la tierra, como si esperara que en cualquier momento volviera a encontrarse cayendo. _ Eres un maldito. _ Dijo con apenas fuerza. _ Esto no es un Extreme Gear, pude haberme roto la cabeza, maldita sea. _

Knuckles sonrió. _ ¿No eres un pájaro? _

_ Te odio… _ Susurro mientras dejaba cae su cabeza en el hombro del guardián. _ ¿Al menos tienes un plan? _

Knuckles asintió. _ Claro, ir y no morir. _

Jet se rio entre dientes. _ Sí, claro. No en serio, ¿Cuál es el plan? _ la respuesta de Knuckles fue un simple silencio. _ Tienes que estar bromeando… _ Dijo mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

_ Hemos ganado batalla imposibles con ese plan. _ Dijo a la defensiva Knuckles mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el costado, Jet pudo apreciar un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza empezando a nacer en el Echidna.

_ Dios, no sé cómo tú y tu grupito siguen vivos. _

Knuckles hace una mueca, negándose a reconocer ese comentario(a pesar de que el mismo lo dice internamente cuando sale de una situación de vida o muerto por una intervención estúpida por parte del destino).

Jet giro los ojos. _ Está bien, ¿Al menos tienes una forma de mantenerme seguro a mí y a mi amigos? _

_ Manténgase fuera de la acción y estarán bien. _ Algo que muchas veces Knuckles había tenido que repetir cuando peleaba con Sonic contra Eggman, muchos fanes de Sonic que querían ver la pelea de cerca, si no fuera por Tails o Amy, las muertes accidentales serian otra razón para tener pesadillas. _ Lo digo en serio Jet, no son luchadores, evita poner tu vida y la de tu equipo en riesgo. _

Jet se enderezo inconscientemente, asintió con seriedad. _ Bien… _

Knuckles relajo su postura, dándole una sonrisa. _ Créeme, ser un héroe no es algo ni divertido ni agradable. Duele, y mucho. No necesitas vivir eso, eres un corredor de Extreme Gear, eres bueno en lo que hace y ya tienes un nombre en el mundo. No trates de perderlo. _

Jet asintió nuevamente. _ Lo entiendo. No quiero perder nada por lo que he luchado tanto tiempo. _ Knuckles vio con aprobación que Jet si tenía ese sentido de auto preservación que a Sonic le faltaba.

_ Bien. Es hora de irnos. _Jet no tenía una súper poder que lo ayudara a mantenerse con la velocidad de Knuckles (bastante inferior a Sonic o Shadow, pero muy superior a las de un civil como jet cuando está a pie). _ Agárrate de mi espalda, dudo que puedas correr a mi velocidad. _

Jet arqueo una ceja._ ¿Qué? ¿También eres veloz como Sonic? _

_ Menos que Sonic, más que alguien que no tiene poderes. Sin ofender. _ Dijo sin ninguna pizca de disculpa en su tono, Jet ni trato de hacerse el ofendido, eso era una realidad que ya había aceptado y superado hace años.

Knuckles arrancó a correr a toda velocidad, esquivando ramas y arbusto. _ Ya casi llegamos. _ Y mientras se acerca, Knuckles casi podía ahogarse con la energía exuberante que provenía del campamento. _ Es como una esmeralda Caos. _

_ ¿La energía de la que hablas? _

_ Si… No se cómo, pero es como el caos pero a la vez es diferente, no como una esmeralda caos falsa, es…algo que no puedo describir. _ Y cuando es algo que no se puede describir, el problema es malo. _ Necesitamos encontrar a tus amigos ahora. _ Knuckles trato de rastrea la firma de Caos de Storm y Wave. _ Los tengo. _

Jet estaba frio de la incertidumbre, escuchaba a Knuckles pero era como si en realidad no lo escuchara.

Knuckles se desvió. Unos pocos arboles fueron pasados, y Jet se sintió como si todo el oxígeno volviera a sus pulmones. Ahí frente a él, en el campamento, Estaban tanto Wave como Storm, ambos se veía ansiosos y preocupados, pero ilesos. _ ¡Chicos! _ Jet casi se cayó de la rapidez con la que se soltó de Knuckles.

_ ¡Jefe! _ - _ ¡Jet! _ Gritaron tanto Wave como Storm. Parecían aliviados. Knuckles puede simpatizar, Jet estuvo un buen tiempo perdido, y si no lo hubieran encontrado, jet hubiera estado perdido para siempre.

Mientras Jet se encontraba con sus amigos, Knuckles repaso el campamento con la mirada, la energía era potente, difícil de decir donde se encontraba, como si estuviera esparcida por… ¡Oh! _ Eso puede ser. _ Susurro. _ ¡Jet, recuerda lo que te dije, mantente fuera de problemas! _ Con eso, Knuckles se zambulló en la tierra, como un topo.

_ ¿Qué? _ Exclamo Wave mientras miraba con cierta sorpresa a Echidna desaparecer. _ Jet, ¿Qué paso? _

Jet soltó un suspiro. _ Es una larga historia. Primero, me robaron a Type-J _ Wave se paralizo ante la noticia, Storm le dio una leve palmada en la espalda. _ Y segundo, casi me matan… o bueno, se puede decir que estuve muerto por uno escasos segundos, pero Knuckles me salvo. _ Agrego rápidamente cuando ahora no era solo Wave la que estaba shockeada. _ Pero antes de que alguno diga algo, necesitamos alejarnos un poco, por precaución, el Echidna encontró algún muy malo en el aire y cree que es peligroso. _

Knuckles busco, usando sus sentidos para detectar cualquier piedra inusual que emitiera energía, así como sus diversos tesoros. _ ¿Dónde, donde? _ Era difícil, la tierra se sentida diferente, como si se resecara cada segundo que pasara. Aun así, su búsqueda dio frutos. _ Aquí estas. _ Knuckles agarro lo que sería un fragmento, brillante de un fuerte color rojo, como un rubí. _ ¿Qué es esto? _

Knuckles salió a la superficie, asustando a Wave en el proceso, Storm se tensó un poco, pero Jet se mantuvo relajado, dándole una mirada larga a Knuckles, o bueno, lo que Knuckles tenía en la mano. _ ¿Qué es eso? _

Knuckles negó con la cabeza. _ No lo sé, pero es un fragmento de algo. _ Viendo ahora con la luz del sol, Knuckles pudo deslumbrar más cosas. _ Es un rubí, no hay duda, pero… que tipo de rubí, o mejor dicho, fragmento de rubí tendría este tipo de energía. _

Knuckles lo mostro al trio de curiosos. No espero que Wave ampliara los ojos en signo de reconocimiento. _ ¡La batería! _

Los chicos parpadearon confundidos. _ ¿Batería? _ Repitió Jet. _ ¿Qué dices, Wave? _

Wave le dio una mirada exasperada a su líder. _La batería, la que uso para hacer nuestros Extreme Gear, ¿Recuerdas?, Es la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí en primer lugar. _ Ella se dio media vuelta, entrado al campamento para luego salir rápidamente para el desconcierto de sus acompañantes, ella venía con su Extreme Gear.

Ella desmonto el extreme Gear, hasta que llego a la fuente de poder. _ Aquí, mira. _ Knuckles se acercó, y lo sintió, la misma energía que emitía el fragmento venia del Extreme Gear, solo que lo que estaba dentro del no era un fragmento, sino una pequeña esfera. _ ¿Qué es esa esfera? _

_ Es una nueva batería revolucionaria, apenas entro al mercado, la adquirimos no hace mucho, pero la incorpore en los Extreme Gear, es obvio decir que es una maravilla compacta en acero. Sin embargo, es cara, muy cara, pero no enteramos que la energía venia de una fuerte de energía en cristalizada en esta zona. Esperaba poder conseguir un poco. _

Knuckles hizo una mueca. _ ¿Hace unas semanas, dices? ¿Qué tanto? _

Wave se encogió de hombros, _ Unas cuatro o cinco semanas. _

Knuckles giro para darle una mirada enojada a Jet. _ ¿No pensaste en contarme esto antes? _

Jet levanto las manos en defensa. _ Lo olvide, lo siento. A veces eso pasa cuando te encuentras entre la vida y la muerte para luego preocuparte por si tus amigos están bien o no. _ Knuckles le dio una mirada sucio. _ Ya déjame, no._

_ Idiota, estoy rodeado de idiotas. _Knuckles trato de calmase, respirando e inhalando varias veces para estar en calma (sería más fácil si no fuera por la sofocante energía de los fragmentos de rubí) _ No importa, Wave, o como te llames, ¿puedes rastrear el Type-J de Jet? _

Wave parpadeo un par de veces, para luego iluminarse. _ Si, ahora que lo dices, si puedo. Todos los Extreme Gear tiene un GPS incorporado para su rastreo por si alguno de estos tontos lo perdía. _ Explico ignorando los jadeos indignado de sus amigos. _ Necesitare un momento para hacerlo, ¿Eso es bueno para ti? _

Knuckles inclino un poco la cabeza en son de duda. _ Tengo prisa… _ Necesitaba llevar el fragmento con Tails, solo el niño podría averiguar que era esta cosa. Otra opción sería ir a Isla Ángel, pero Knuckles no arriesgaría la seguridad de la isla exponiéndola a la energía de esta cosa.

Wave arque una fina ceja mientras mantenía la cara inexpresiva. _ Un absoluta pena._

Ahora recordaba porque encontraba tan molesto al equipo Babylon Rouges, incitan sentimientos violentos en el Echidna, ya sea por su estupidez (jet) o repelencia (Wave)…Storm estaba bien, el único en realidad que estaba bien solo por ser callado.


	11. Chapter 11

_ ¿Lo tienes? _ Pregunto Knuckles impaciente, había pasado una hora desde que Wave se instaló frente a un computador para rastrear el Type-J de Jet. Hablando de Jet, el mencionado hace un tiempo había abandona la causa de esperar para tomar una siesta, Knuckles le daba mirada de muertes, queriendo aunque sea lanzarle una piedra, todo es su culpa, debería ser el que se mantenga alerta. Wave soltó un suspiro de hastió, sin apartar la mirada del monitor, contesto.

_ No. _Knuckles no cree poder sentir odio como lo profesan los humanos, pero rayos, Wave se está acercando, casi a la par que Eggman. _Estas cosas llevan tiempo, bobo rojo. _

Knuckles tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una palabra de la que se arrepiente más tarde. _ Tails no lo hubiera hecho en minutos. _ Susurro con los dientes apretados, no lo suficientemente bajo como para escapar de la atención de Wave. La chica se tensó, apretando la mandíbula y afilando su mirada. Knuckles pavoneo internamente de la molestia de la chica, bien merecido se lo tenía.

_ Deberías ir con el si es tan listo. ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí? _ Dijo ella cínicamente, Knuckles bufo por lo bajo, tratando de tragarse una sonrisa socarrona, Wave frunció el ceño. _ ¿Qué? _

_ Eras tan tonta como siempre, ¿No te das cuenta del peligro en que te encuentras ahora? Claro que no, tú ingenuamente te dejaste engañar para comprar lo que sería una fuente de energía muy peligrosa, ¿Y para qué? Casi muere tu líder por eso. _ Knuckles entrecerró, evitando cualquier replica por parte de Wave. _No trates de ocultarte atrás de las excusas, Wave, a mí no me importan, pero a ti… te devoraran. _

Wave estaba tensa, sus puños fuertemente cerrados sobre el teclado, su flequillo cubría su rostro parcialmente, Knuckles no tenía que verla para saber cómo sus palabras le estaba afectando. _... Me quedo aquí, para evitar que te pase a ti y a Storm lo que le paso a Jet, estar destrozado en el suelo es duro, un poco más tarde, un segundo tarde…eso lo que se hubiera necesitado para darle fin a la vida de Jet… ¿Quieres eso, Wave? _ Knuckles hizo una mueca mental cuando sus ojos detectaron ciertos temblores en los hombros de Wave, no debería sorprenderle, Wave era una niña a pesar de toda su altanera altitud.

_ Knuckles, ya basta. _ Knuckles volteo a ver a jet, quien no estaba tan dormido como había creído. Jet estaba inusualmente serio, fácilmente molesto pero de una forma controlada. _ Es suficiente. _El Echidna chasqueo la lengua, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

_ Es mejor que se den prisa. _ Exclamo antes de quedarse en completo silencio, ignorando las miradas silenciosas y tensas de Jet, así como los pequeños resoplidos contenidos de Wave. Storm había presenciado todo con una máscara de piedra, no obstante el Echidna sintió la desaprobación salir de el a oleada. «Bueno, si alguien más dijera los mismo que yo, también estaría molesto.» Las cosas usualmente no son tan tensas cuando son solo el Team Sonic (con un agregado, Amy o Cream), tal vez porque Knuckles nunca les diría algo así… no, lo haría, lo diferente seria la reacción de Tails y Sonic, ellos no estarían tensos, porque estaban acostumbrados a las duras palabras que Knuckles no podía evitar decir.

Se conocían desde hace mucho, tenían confianza… Aquí no estaba con sus amigos y aliados, si no con conocidos amistosos. Knuckles nunca ha sido uno para lidiar con conocidos amistosos.

_ Lo encontré. _ Exclamo silenciosamente Wave, Knuckles rápidamente abrió los ojos y se acercó a ella, sin mirarla porque sabía que no sería bien recibido. El monitor reflejaba claramente un mapa de Mobius, un punto rojo se marcó. _ No está lejos. _ Dijo el Echidna mientras fruncía el ceño en concentración, mientras miraba el mapa, noto algo peculiar. _ Jet… _ Llamo con cierta tensión en la voz, el mencionado se acercó. _ ¿No es ahí lugar donde encontramos el cráter? _

Jet asintió, Knuckles suspiro, casi quería enterrar su cara en sus manos. Jet le dio una mirada de simpatía. _ Supongo que volverás a ver a Shadow más pronto de lo que pensabas. _

Knuckles hizo una mueca. _ Wave, ¿Sabes para que más puedes usar el fragmento de rubí? Además de la fuente de energía, claro. _ pregunto, ella era la única científica que podía darle al menos una idea del porque alguien querría el Type-J además de lo obvio. Había pensado que el ataque había sido algo mucho más superficial, no obstante, tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas no eran tal y como quería pensar.

Demasiadas coincidencias, y Knuckles le dejo pasar por el simple hecho de estar separadas en intervalos de tiempo… pero ahora, seguir haciendo eso sería un gran error de su parte.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarle estas cosas a Él? ¿Por qué el universo insiste en ponerle la misma suerte que Sonic?... Knuckles recuerda con cariño ese tiempo donde la vida le respetaba lo suficiente como para no hacerle este tipo de bromas…

Estúpido y su capacidad para crearles problemas a los demás aun sin estar presente.

Wave saca al Echidna de sus pensamientos cuando empieza a explicar una teoría. El guardia escucha, llegando a la conclusión de que el fragmento de Rubí es equivalente a un fragmento de energía caos pura, lo que lleva a pensar en muchos usos para su energía, sin embargo, solo hay un pero en esta teoría, Wave tuvo que lidiar con muchos obstáculos para poder hacer que la energía fuera estable, estabilizar el fragmento de rubí no es como estabilizar un fragmento de una esmeralda caos…

La energía caos es una fuerza voluble y caprichosa pero pura y con la capacidad de ser utilizada para todo sin causar daño (siguiendo serios e intensos protocolos de seguridad)

La energía del fragmento de rubí es una energía mucho más quisquillosa, poderosa como es, es toxica, su uso terminara dañado a todo lo que le rodea.

En otras palabras, El rubí es una energía nociva y altamente letal para ser usada libremente. Knuckles no puede evitar darle una mirada larga a Wave, ¿Qué la poseyó para pensar que usar algo si como fuente de energía era algo bueno? Knuckles casi quería poner los ojos en blanco ante el nulo sentido de preservación que tenían los Rogues.

Explicado esto, llega la siguiente pregunta. _ Cuando encontré Jet, note que su energía estaba casi al borde del colapso, lo que en muchos casos significaría la muerte para cualquier persona. A pesar de la paliza que recibió, su energía no debió llegar a tal estado crítico, no en un bosque que tenía una buena cantidad de Energía caos para suministrarle. _ Explico ignorando las miradas puntiagudas que recibía del perdedor de Jet. _ ¿Crees que el fragmento tenga algo que ver? _

Wave frunció el ceño. _ Bueno… sería una posibilidad, si Jet hubiera estado expuesto a Fragmento directamente, pero eso no es posible, estaba contenido dentro del Extreme Gear, en una capsula especializada para contener energía radioactiva, el fragmento no podría haber llegado a Jet para causar daño en su energía caos. _

Fue el turno de Knuckles para fruncir el ceño. _ Pero la energía radiactiva es completamente diferente a la energía caos, empezando con que la energía caos es mental, una energía conectada con las emociones, más transcendente que la energía natural encontrada en fenómenos científico. _

_ La energía caos tiene un campo científico. _ gruño Wave.

Knuckles arqueo una ceja. _ Y hasta el día de hoy, nadie ha podido utilizarla al 100%, ni un mobian ni un humano… _ Knuckles no estaba tan versado en la ciencia de la superficie, pero diablo, le estaba causando dolor de cabeza la arrogancia de los terrestres. _ Si aún no pueden controlar la energía caos, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que la energía de ese fragmento sería diferente? _

Wave no responde, no es que Knuckles esperara que lo hiciera. _ Necesitare hacerte un chequeo más a fondo. Hay que estar seguro de que el fragmento en tu Extreme Gear no te haya afectado. _ Dijo mirando a Jet, quien asintió. El ambiente se tornó más tenso y lúgubre con las palabras del Echidna.

Wave apretó con fuerza sus puños, lastimando sus palmas con sus uñas. _ Eres un maldito arrogante. _ Exclamo con los dientes apretados. _ ¡Deja de actuar como si estuvieras hablando con estúpidos! ¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo directamente! _

El pelirrojo la miro directamente a los ojos. _ Tengo que mirar que Jet no se esté muriendo sin que nos demos cuenta. _ Las palabras salieron lentas y deliberadas, pero no eran hostiles. _ ¿Es suficiente para ti? _

Jet se interpuso entre ambos temperamentales. _ Basta. _ Dijo con firmeza. Agarro el brazo de Knuckles y lo arrastro fuera del campamento.

Knuckles hizo una mueca cuando Jet lo soltó y le dio una fría mirada. _ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso disfrutas atacando a Wave de esa manera? No es su culpa. Deja de atacarla. _

Internamente, Knuckles se permito estar asombrado, a pesa r de todo el tiempo que había pasado con Wave, Jet se había mantenido al margen, tan tranquilo como era posible estar para alguien como Jet. Años atrás, el mocoso que conocía no hubiera sido capaz de mantener su temperamento, hubiera actuado hostil con Wave al momento de saber sobre lo del fragmento y el peligro que es. Pero véanlo aquí, encarando al Echidna por ser duro con la niña pájaro.

Los años si le han hecho bien al mocoso este.

_ ¿Bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir? _

Knuckles resoplo ante el tono de impaciencia de Jet… Algunas cosas no cambian tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, dejando de lado a Jet y su crecimiento mental, Knuckles en realidad no sentía la necesidad alguna de disculparse por lo de Wave. _ Ella cometió un error, uno grave y enorme, ¿Esperabas que lo minimice el problema?, Pues no. Su error tuvo consecuencia, debe aprender a lidiar con ello. _

_ ¡Pero hay mejores forma de decirlo! _ Grito Jet perdiendo la paciencia. _ ¡No tenías que taladrarle en la cabeza un sentimiento de culpa, cuando no lo es! _

Knuckles chasqueo la lengua. _ ¿Y cómo aprenderá de otra forma? _ Dijo con cierto grado de irritación. _ Repetirá el mismo error una y otra vez, excusándose de ser simples errores, ¿Y que pasara luego? Alguien morirá Jet, ese alguien casi fuiste tú. _

_ No lo sabes… _

Knuckles entrecerró los ojos. _ ¿No? Vamos a averiguarlo, déjame ver tu energía. _ Jet frunció el ceño, pero dejo que Knuckles colocara una mano en su pecho.

Knuckles uso su propia energía para evaluar el núcleo vital de Jet, aquel encargado de distribuir la energía por pequeños circuitos distribuidos por todo el cuerpo. Para los Mobian, el núcleo de sus cuerpos es de vital importancia, pues a ser una raza más arraigada a la energía caos, su constante exposición puede ser perjudicial a largo plazo, el núcleo sirve para la creación de energía propia, la cual protege el cuerpo y el alma de un individuo mobian. Es usual que los núcleos se desarrollen a la tierna edad de 5 años, mientras tanto, los padres tienen que compartir su propia energía vital para evitar que el caos de aire termine matando el cuerpo del bebe, la sobrecarga de caos en Mobius es una consecuencia de las esmeralda de caos y su uso constante. El núcleo es una forma natural de defensa contra esto.

Y así como es una defensa. El núcleo refuerza el cuerpo, haciéndolo más resistente y duradero, más fuerte y muy difícil de lastimar, ni hablar de lo difícil que es provocar el agotamiento en la energía del núcleo. El núcleo de Jet es joven para lo desarrollado que esta, esto puede ser debido a su herencia y su compatibilidad con las esmeraldas caos, afirmando su idea.

Knuckles, con sus ojos firmemente cerrado, arrugo la cara. Una grieta… algo había formado una grita casi imperceptible en el núcleo de Jet, la energía caos goteaba por ella como el agua en una vasija rota. Algo así podría causarle muchos males a Jet, enfermedades crónicas, debilidades físicas hasta inestabilidad mental, su propio núcleo agrietado lo mataría con el tiempo. Por el tamaño de la grieta, eso podría tomar muchos años, eso si la grieta no se hace más grande, claro.

Regresando al problema, una grieta en el núcleo, no es fácil de arreglar. Diablos, Knuckles duda poder hacerlo sin la esmeralda maestra a la mano para evitar cualquier percance.

Esto se volvió rápidamente en un asunto delicado. Knuckles se adentró más en el núcleo, buscando lo que había sido capaz de hacer una grita en el núcleo de un mobian (cuando Knuckles tenga tiempo para estar solo, se horrorizaría por lo que acaba de ver)

Caos puro y negro, negativo en toda su extensión, solo era una pizca, tal vez menos, pero está ahí, causando una grieta en el núcleo de Jet. ¿Cómo es posible que Jet no esté sufriendo dolores o malestares?

Knuckles se separó de Jet. El mencionado se cruzó de brazo, aun molesto, el chequeo no había durado ni escasos tres minutos, todo fue rápido. _ ¿Y bien? _ Dijo hosco. Knuckles parpadeo, desviando la mirada. _ Knuckles… _

El guardián suspiro. _ Jet… yo… no puedo ayudarte, no con el daño que tienes, es…demasiado para que pueda arreglarlo. Necesitamos ir con Tails, él tiene una esmeralda caos, tal vez pueda ayudarte. _

Jet se tensó. _ ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué tengo? _

Knuckles apretó la mandíbula, le dolía físicamente tener que decir esto. _ Tu núcleo está dañado, lo que sea que haya pasado, sea o no culpa de ese fragmento, te lastimo más de lo que pensábamos. Necesitas ayuda, puede que no te sientas mal en este momento, pero si esperas… no creo que quieras saber lo que te pasara si no abstienes ayuda cuanto antes. _

Jet trago saliva. _ ¿Tan malo así…? _

Knuckles asintió con pesar. _ Lo siento, buscare tu Extreme Gear, veré quien esta detrás de todo esto. Me hare cargo, solo... ve con Tails y Sonic, por favor, Jet. _ Knuckles no era de los que pedían o decían por favor. Tampoco era la clase de persona que permitía que un amigo sufriera, sin importarle como se veía o lo extraño que sonara, Knuckles no iba a permitir que Jet cayera en una horrible vida con su núcleo roto, no, y simplemente no.

No dejaría sufrir a un amigo, ese el tipo de persona que es Knuckles. _ Ve cuanto antes, todo tu equipo, dile a Tails que te revise, tiene una maquina extraña para eso, diles que te envié, Sonic no dudara en ayudarte, tampoco Tails. _

Las instrucciones eran simples en cualquier otro momento, ahora, Jet apenas podía seguir en ritmo, su mente corría desenfreno, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de Echidna, Su núcleo roto… Era bien conocido lo que pasaba cuando el núcleo de un mobian estaba perjudicado, no viven mucho, y si lo hacen…bueno, Knuckles ni siquiera quiso decirlo.

Dios… su núcleo.

Dios… Dios… Dios… no, no, esto no puede estar pasándole, no. No. ¡No!.

_...Je…et…Jet._

¿Qué pasara con su carrera? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que su cuerpo no resista? ¿Morirá? ¿Quedara inválido? ¿Qué pasara con él? Si no puede moverse, no puede usar su Type-J, entonces, ya no podría ser parte de los Rouge Babylon, ellos no se quedarían…si no fuera el, tampoco se quedaría. Estaría solo, se marchitaría solo y abandona, inútil y sin cumplir sus sueños.

_ …..Je….¡Et!... _

Su futuro, sus sueños, esperanzas, todo… todo acabo.

_ Joder…Jet, ¡Responde! _

Una fuerza dolorosa se aferró a sus hombros, sacudiéndolo… ¿O manteniéndolo estable? Jet no podía decirlo con seguridad, solo sabía que todo está temblando… ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? Suena como si alguien le estuviera gritando.

_ Maldición… _ Escucho Jet con esfuerzo. ¿Knuckles?, Si, el había estado con Jet, él fue quien le dijo.

Le dijo sobre su núcleo.

Dios…

Fue lo último que pensó antes que el mundo se oscureciera.

Knuckles maldijo en lenguas muertas, lo suficientemente ruidoso para que Storm y Wave corrieran alarmados.

_ ¿¡Jet!? _ Gritaron al ver a su jefe tener un jodido ataque de pánico, Knuckles se alivió un poco al verlos llegar.

_ Tiene una ataque de pánico. _ Explico rápidamente, aun sosteniendo a Jet para evitar que sus convulsiones lo lastimaran. _ Necesito ayuda aquí. _

Storm se aproximó tomando con delicadeza los hombros de Jet, mientras tanto Wave aparto a Knuckles del camino. Con voz calmada empezó a hablar. _ ¿Jet? Está bien, todo está bien, Jet. Está bien. _

Knuckles apretó los labios, negándose a soltar algo que lamentaría más tarde, no era el momento.

_ Jet… Jet mírame, Jet. _ Wave lo llamaba, tratando de calmarlo, cada intento fructuoso. Knuckles hizo una mueca, soltando una maldición cuando Jet repentinamente se derrumbó, Gracia a Storm por evitar que terminara rompiendo su cabeza contra el suelo. _ Joder, Jet, ¡Responde! _ Grito.

_ ¡No le grites! _ Respondió Wave, Storm le gruño molesto. Knuckles quería gritarles de vuelta, solo para callarse cuando Jet se desmayó, cayendo como una muñeca de trapo. Knuckles no pudo evitar recordar cuando Jet estuvo a punto de morir, ahora, con lo que paso, sería difícil decir si se desmayó por su ataque de pánico o por la debilidad física que empezaba a desarrollar su cuerpo.

Wave estaba temblando. _ Storm, lleva a Jet a descansar. _ Dijo con apenas un susurro de voz. Storm le dio una mirada breve a Knuckles, para hacer lo que su compañera le dijo.

Wave quedo sola con Knuckles. _ ¿Qué le dijiste? _ Pregunto, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al Echidna, sus puños temblaban de ira. _ ¡¿Qué mierda le dijiste para orillarlo a ese estado?! _

La mirada amatista de Knuckles se ensombreció. _ Lo peor que alguien le puede decir a un mobian. _

Wave se acercó, sin impórtale ni una mierda contra quien esta arremetiendo. _ ¿Qué le dijiste? ¡Se supone que lo estabas ayudando! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! _ Golpeo su puño contra la cara de Knuckles, este no recibió daño, apenas se podía decir que sintió el golpe. Wave por otra parte, dejo caer su mano con dolor. _ ¡Mierda! _ Wave insulto e insulto, atacando con todo lo que tenía a un callado Echidna hasta que ya no tenía voz ni fuerza para arremeter, sus puños dolían como si hubiera golpeado una pared de ladrillos. Ella estaba cansada tanto físico como mental, y el maldito solo estaba ahí parado, ileso, tranquilo, mientras los babylon se caían en pedazo. _ ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para asustarlo? _ Susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Observo como Knuckles le daba una mirada extraña, adolorida a pesar de que ella sabía él estaba bien. _ Lo siento… _ Dijo el Echidna, y Wave se estremeció ante su tono, como si diera el pésame a una viuda. _ Cuando Jet despierto, vayan con Tails, el podrá explicártelo mejor. _

_ ¿Vaya? _ Repitió con voz temblorosa. _ ¿Qué pasa contigo?, tienes que decirme, basta de secretos. _

Knuckles se mostró incómodo. _ Necesito investigar más… creo, que hay una posibilidad de que Jet no sea el único perjudicado. _

_ ¿En que esta perjudicado Jet? _ Insistió. Knuckles guardo silencio. _ ¿¡Porque no me dices!? _

_ Es…complicado, Mejor pregúntale a él. _

Knuckles no tiene que decir más, gracias a Dios. Wave termina alejándose sin decir o agregar más. Knuckles quedo solo, en una situación que no espero estar nunca. _ ¿Qué hago ahora? _ Susurro con incertidumbre. Knuckles apretó con fuerza sus puños, le estaba costando mucho mantener su temperamento, su poder en bruto deseaba salir. _ Esto es una mierda. _ Dijo, tragándose toda su ira, no era el momento. _ Tengo que moverme. _

Jet no puede ser la única víctima si todo es culpa del fragmento, quien sea que lo haya ataco, buscaba el fragmento en el Extreme Gear, es lo único que tiene sentido, para Knuckles, era fácil detectar toda la energía de esos fragmentos, más cuando había dos en un mismo lugar, era nauseabundo, y si dos eran más que suficiente para dejar una pista tan grande, uno es más que suficiente para llevar a Knuckles a quien sea que lo tenga.

Y una vez que encuentre el responsable de todo esto. Tendrá mucho que responder.

Shadow arrugo la nariz, un fétido aroma se deslizaba por el aire, demasiado denso y pesado a pesar de estar en un bosque. El pelinegro busco a los alrededores del cráter. Mirándolo de arriba y abajo, el cráter se mostró demasiado simétrica, demasiado perfecto como para ser hecho por un arma.

_ Aquí había algo. _ Algo grande y amplio, que dejo una enorme huella impresa en la tierra. _ Esto parece ser algo hecho por el Doctor. _

No obstante, había algo que no cuadra con el modo operativo de doctor. Primero, no había residuos típicos de energía caos, la mayoría de las armas de Eggman dejaban un pequeño residuo de energía caos, seguido de armamento, chatarra, basura… aparte del residuo asqueroso en el aire, lo demás estaba limpio, demasiado limpio para alguien tan arrogante y descuidado como Eggman.

La memoria de esa cosa deforme que antes lo había seguido.

Esto es demasiado. Algo grande debe estar desarrollando bajo su nariz, y no le está gustando nada.

_ ¡Shadow!_ El mencionado se tensó, solo para mostrarse desconcertado cuando la forma de Knuckles descendía del cielo. _Es bueno que sigas aquí. _ Dijo el guardián dando un suspiro. Se veía cansado.

_ ¿Olvidaste algo? _ Pregunto Shadow, estaba curioso del porque Knuckles había aparecido después de haber pasado hace unas horas atrás.

El Echidna entrecerró. _ ¿Puedes sentirlo en el aire, verdad? _ Pregunto abruptamente. _ La pesadez, nauseabunda casi nociva. Shadow, este lugar no estaba así cuando pase por aquí. _ Entrecerrando los ojos, Knuckles miro hacia el cráter. _ Y se está poniendo peor. _

Shadow ladeo la cabeza. _ ¿Y qué es lo que siento en el aire? _ Tenía curiosidad, el Echidna se veía agitado, buscando algo con los ojos. Curioso. _ ¿Qué buscas? _

_ Veneno. _ Dijo Knuckles con cierto asco. _ Busco el veneno que está ensuciando el aire. El mismo tipo de veneno que no quieres en manos equivocadas. _ Knuckles miro a Shadow, en completa seriedad. _ Necesitamos hablar. _

_ Estamos hablando. _

Knuckles bujo por lo bajo. _ Créeme, esto no es de cerca la charla que quiero tener. _ El guardián hizo una señal con la cabeza. _ No sé qué o quién hizo eso, pero te puedo decir que es lo que estuvo aquí. _

Sacando un pequeño dispositivo, mostro un mapa, Shadow rápidamente identifico el lugar como donde estaba actualmente. _ ¿Qué explica esto? _

_ Jet fue herido, lo dejaron en mal estado, lo cure, pero no me di cuenta de lo profundo del daño. _ Knuckles le lanzo el aparato a Shadow. _Es un rastreador, busco el Extreme Gear de Jet, se suponía que era un robo. Bueno, es más complicado que eso. _ Ahora Knuckles le lanzo una capsula de metal. Shadow lo agarro, apenas hacerlo, casi quiso no hacerlo. _ ¿Lo sientes, no?, eso es la fuente de poder de los Extreme Gear de Jet y sus amigos. _

_ ¿Qué es esto? _ Shadow regreso la capsula, no lo quería cerca de él. Lo que había en el aire no era nada comparo con lo que sea que tenía esa capsula, Knuckles tenía razón, era veneno, asquerosamente potente.

_ Una nueva fuente de energía, que curiosamente es incompatible con la energía caos, Daña el núcleo de los Mobians. _

Shadow se mostró sorprendido. _ ¿Y lo traes contigo? _

Knuckles casi quería poner los ojos en blanco. _ No soy como los Mobians, y tú tampoco. _

_ ¿Eso no nos afecta…? _

Knuckles se encogió de hombros. _ No lo sé, tengo la certeza de que no me hará nada debido a mi condición con la Esmeralda maestra. Si hablamos de ti, diría que tienes una mejor oportunidad que cualquiera debido a tu compatibilidad con las esmeraldas caos. _

Shadow hizo una mueca. _ Necesitamos otro lugar para hablar. _

Knuckles asintió. _ Si… Necesito un poco de aire fresco. _


	12. Chapter 12

Cream paseaba alegremente con Queso, riéndose de las lindas muecas que hacia el chaos. _ Oh, Queso. _ Dijo con cariño, el Chaos soltó un pequeño chillido, abrazando la cabeza de la joven conejita. Cream paro cuando llego a su destino. Una linda casa rosa pastel. _ ¡Amy! _ La conejita toco rítmicamente la puerta, esperando con energía exuberante que su querida amiga la recibiera.

No paso mucho para escuchar una serie de pasos apresurados ir hacia la puerta. Amy abrió con el mismo entusiasmo que Cream. _ ¡Cream, pasa, pasa! _ Amy se apartó a un lado para indicarle que pasara, Cream entro alegre, yendo directamente al sofá, seguida rápidamente por Amy.

Desde que Cream había entrado en la adolescencia, había desarrollado una amistad más profunda con Amy, ahora que Cream ya no era una niña, que conocía más del mundo. Podían pasar horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa, desde temas mundanos, hasta cosas más típicas para chicas, como chicos…

Amy estaba más que contenta con su nueva amistad con Cream, era como conseguir por fin a esa mejor amiga con la que habías soñado toda una vida. Ahora se reunían muy seguido para conversar de todo y nada, para que Amy se quejara y quejara de sus problemas, y Cream tuviera una amiga para contar su día a día.

Es una buena amistad.

Amy se sentó al lado de Cream con entusiasmo, haciendo un exagerado gesto con la mano en son de cansancio. _ Oh, Cream, no vas a poder creer lo que paso ayer. _Cream con diversión alzo una ceja en pregunta, señal para que Amy rompiera la presa. Con eso empezó Amy a narrar todo su día anterior, que para asombro de Cream, fue casi todo sobre su corazón a corazón con Sonic, donde se expusieron verdades negadas de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Cream no podía decir que estaba desentendida de todo el asunto de Amy y su enamoramiento de Sonic. Era una niña en aquel entonces mi ingenua e ignorante de muchos peligros a su alrededor, eso no la hacía estúpida o ciega. Recuerda estar preocupada por la constante persecución de Amy, y por algunas miradas extrañas de sus amigos.

A los 12 fue que llego a escuchar la cruda verdad, sin endulzamiento como ahora lo cuenta Amy.

_Sonic se encontraba escondido en Isla Ángel, un día donde Cream había decidido parar para visitar a su amigo Echidna y su población de Chaos. Cream fue rápidamente alejada de Knuckles cuando Sonic llego. Cream había aceptado las acciones de Sonic con una sonrisa, ignorando como fue tratada despectivamente por querer tener un poco de atención del último Echidna. _

_La alejaron, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuchara. _

__ ¿Otra vez Amy? _ Pregunto Knuckles con una cara serena, cosechando sus amadas uvas. _ deberías decirle que pare. __

_Sonic se erizo en irritación, pero no dirigida hacia el pelirrojo. _ ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice un millón de veces! ¡Ella no me escucha! Prefiere estar todo el día siguiéndome, ¿Es que no tiene una vida que vivir lejos de mí? __

_Knuckles se encogió de hombros indiferente. _ Atraes a todo tipo de personas, no me sorprende que esta vez haya sido a una lunática obsesiva. __

_Sonic soltó un gemido de sufrimiento. _ Solo quiero que me deje en paz, no quiero ser perseguido por una niña de 10 años que habla sobre hijos y matrimonios, ¿Qué diablos pasa por su cabeza? __

_Knuckles dio una mirada pensativa. _ Creo que deberías fingir que te gusta alguien más. ¿Tal vez te deje tranquilo? __

__ Lo intente. Ella me persiguió para golpearme por ser 'infiel'. _ Sonic hizo una mueca de molestia. _ Ojala desapareciera de mi vida, es solo una molestia. __

__ No te estreses, solo tiene 10 años. __

__ Si, solo 10, imagínate cuando crezca. No quiero convivir más con esa loca. Su comportamiento solo la hará terminar sola. __

_Knuckles no dijo más nada, y Sonic tomo ese tiempo para comentarle a Knuckles sobre su días, ignorando a la pequeña niña conejo a unos pies de distancia._

Sonic hablo con desagrado y desdén, con molestia e irritación sobre su situación con Amy, donde la pelirosa declaraba su amor, Sonic desviaba la mirada y corría. Fue en ese momento que Cream se dio cuenta que sus amigos no eran tan simples y amables como había pensado.

Sonic era egoísta y arrogante, monopolizando siempre a sus dos mejores amigos.

Tails era regañón y distraído, ignorando en muchas ocasiones a sus amigos para culminar sus propios proyectos.

Knuckles despreciaba la compañía innecesaria, y en muchas ocasiones, su propio carácter abrasivo ofendía indiscriminadamente.

Los tres la piedra angular de su grupo de amigos, y pareciera que trataran a todos como conocidos cercanos, como si el equipo en realidad fuera solo ellos. Cream podía pensar que eran egoístas, a pesar sus naturalezas amables, pero no es un pensamiento que Cream se atreviera vocalizar.

Ella era cobarde.

Lo suficiente como para guardar silencio mientras Amy alababa las cualidades de Sonic, su amabilidad y comprensión con ella. Guardar silencio mientras hablaba sobre las virtudes de aquel trio.

Cream es cobarde, pero Dios…cuanto desea dejar de ser un personaje secundario.

_ Fue tan único, Cream. Me alivia que la persona a la que tanto ame hasta llegar a ser desesperante, me haya perdonado. Estoy tan aliviada. _

La conejita sonrió con ánimo. _ Es bueno, Amy. Eres una buena persona, claro que Sonic te perdonaría. _

O eso quería creer Cream. Conocía personalmente a Knuckles y su fácil forma de guardar rencor por años, una forma que Cream había desaprobado, pero que para extrañeza de todos, Sonic aprobaba con una gran sonrisa.

__ Malditos humanos, ¿Por qué no podemos deshacernos de ellos? __

_Sonic se rio entre dientes a pesar de la mirada horrorizada de Cream, quien por casualidad, había estado en la escena de acción como una dama en peligro. _ ¿Quieres cometer genocidio? Cada día me sorprendes, Knux. __

_Knuckles resoplo. _ Cállate, no sé cómo lidias perpetuamente con estos idiotas, cada día es lo mismo con ellos. __

__ Bueno, realmente no me importa. ¿Te importa odiarlos por los dos? Necesito un recordatorio para no olvidar las cosas. __

__ ¿Un recordatorio semanal del porque no nos juntamos con los humanos? __

__Y razones, ya sabes. Razones para darte la razón, Jah, que rima. __

_ Pero fue un poco extraño, sabes. Cuando le hable de White, Sonic parecía inseguro…tal vez, ¿Celos? _

Cream casi negó automáticamente con la cabeza, se contuvo a duras penas. _ ¿Por qué piensas eso? _

_ Me pregunto por White, y me miro con una mirada extraña, como si estuviera constipado. _

Cream le dio una mirada preocupada a su amiga. _ ¿Estás seguro de eso? Ya te disculpaste, no querrás volver a estar en una mala relación con Sonic. _ Eso sería muy malo. _ Creo…creo que necesitamos meditar esto. _

Amy frunció el ceño, pero viendo el buen punto que era, acepto con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Cream suspiro aliviada. Ella confiaba en el trio de héroes…pero a veces, Cream no puede evitar pensar que los problemas innecesarios que se alzan por la simple existencia de esos tres.

¿El mundo estaría mejor sin estos llamados héroes?

Cream no lo sabía, y realmente no quería saberlo. Su papel no es cuestionarse las cosas, solo, ser un apoyo.

_Wow. _ Nadie puede culpar a Knuckles por su incapacidad para formular palabras cuando Shadow sorpresivamente le termino teletransportando a un departamento muy moderno. _... ¿Esto…es tuyo? _

Shadow arqueo una ceja. _ Así es. _

Knuckles se tapó la boca para evitar soltar sus pensamientos. Diablos, la casa de Sonic parece un cuchitril comparado con esto, ¿Cuánto le pagan a Shadow para permitirse eso? ¿Es esto el resultado de tener un trabajo honesto?...

_ Te veo impresionado… _Exclamo Shadow con una sonrisa de medio lado. _ ¿Es difícil de creer que tenga un lugar donde vivir? _

Knuckles negó lentamente. _ Estaba pensando que trabajar trae grandes beneficios, más que ser un héroe. _ Comento sin pensar, aun curioseando con la vista. Shadow observo al Echidna con una pequeña sonrisa, dejándolo actuar. _ Tendré que decirle a Sonic que deje de vaguear y busque un trabajo, Así tal vez tenga algo así en vez de ese basurero. _Susurro, no lo suficiente bajo para que Shadow no escuchara.

El medio erizo bufo por lo bajo. _ As que el héroe nacional vive en un basurero. _

Knuckles parpadeo. _ Ah… eso es…una innegable verdad que no escuchaste de mí. _

_ ¿Oh? _

_ No me gusta regalar mi basura, además, si sigo pagando las cosas de Sonic, se volverá un parasito de mi tesoro. _

Shadow arrugo un poco la nariz._ ¿Pagar? ¿El fake no recibe manutención del gobierno? _

_ Lo hace, pero no es suficiente para pagar los gastos de Tails. _

Shadow asintió en compresión. _ Entiendo. _ dejando el tema de lado, Shadow uso su cabeza para apunta al lujoso sofá en la sala de estar. _ Toma asiento. _ Ordeno mientras iba hacia la cocina. Knuckles arqueo una ceja indignado, pero al final, decidió que ganaba más yendo al sofá que quedarse parado como un idiota.

No obstante, no le daría el gusto de recibir cortesía después de darle una orden. _ Diablos, este sofá es más cómodo que la cama de Sonic. _ exclamo incrédulo. _ ¿Esto es vivir como un rico? _

_ ¿A qué te refieres con que es más cómodo que la cama de Fake? _ Shadow llego con una bandeja, Knuckles se sorprendió en silencio ante lo buen anfitrión que es el medio erizo. _ ¿Duermes en la cama de Sonic? _

Knuckles inclino un poco la cabeza hacia un costado. _ A veces, cuando me quedo en su casa. _ Respondió con despreocupación, decidiendo que no había peligro en decirle eso a Shadow.

Por otro lado, Shadow no estaba muy a gusto con esa respuesta tan casual. _ ¿Te quedas en su casa a menudo? _

Knuckles negó. _ Solo cuando decido bajar a la superficie. Y eso no pasa a menudo. _ Agrego recordando como Shadow lo confronto aquella vez. Knuckles instintivamente sintió la necesidad de regresar a Ángel Isla para ver a La esmeralda maestra.

Shadow mostro un rostro en blanco. _ ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en la superficie? _ La pregunta atrajo nuevamente la atención del Echidna. Ahora que lo pensaba, se ha quedado mucho tiempo en la superficie, su tiempo más largo sin duda alguna.

_ No mucho, esta es una ocasión especial. _

_ ¿Por ese fragmento? _ Shadow frunció el ceño. ¿Ese había sido la razón por la que el guardián bajo a la superficie? _ Tengo la sensación de que no es por eso… _

_ No. _ Exclamo directamente. _ Baje porque Sonic me lo pidió, una fiesta, era mejor aceptar a dejar a ese idiota molestarme por semanas… sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que algo muy malo se está cocinando bajo nuestras narices, por eso me quede más tiempo del necesario. _

_ ¿Algo malo? _

Knuckles asintió. _ Cosas raras han estado pasando…y tuve la idea de que todo pudo haber estado relacionado contigo. _ Knuckles no vacilo al decir como sospechaba del chico de ojos rojos. Shadow no se mostró sorprendido, así que prosiguió. _ Pensé que era raro cuando llegaste a la Isla Ángel, poco después, empezaron a suceder sucesos extraños, pero no lo suficientemente llamativos para llamar la atención de Sonic y Tails, luego Tails tuvo un lapso donde se perdió por varias horas, sin recordar nada… y ahora este extraño fragmento que jamás había visto, con una energía que podría ser veneno. _

Shadow se mostró atento a las palabras de Echidna, hasta el punto de considerarlas seriamente. _... Eso…tiene sentido. No hace mucho fui atacado por una forma de vida amorfa, casi totalmente hecha de energía caos. _

El guardián se tensó ante eso. _ ¿Una forma de vida hecha de Caos? _ Eso le sonó muy similar a las criaturas que habitaban dentro de la esmeralda maestra. _ ¿Cuándo paso eso? _

_ Hace un tiempo atrás, estaba explorando la tierra, cerca del territorio humano. _

Knuckles se cruzó se brazos pensativo. _ Territorio humano… _ Knuckles casi quería escupir es termino, odiaba a los humanos, eran mentirosos y arrogantes, responsables de la gran mayoría de los males en el mundo. Si fuera por el… Agrh, Knuckles suspiro internamente, si fuera por el no haría nada, esa es la única razón por la que a Sonic no le importaba que guardara rencor contra los humanos, sin importar lo que sienta, jamás hará nada.

No es su deber intervenir en las vidas de los seres de la superficie, solo observar.

_ ¿No te agradan? _

Knuckles apretó la mandíbula involuntariamente, se había olvidado de mantener al margen sus expresiones. _ No… _ Tampoco es como si fuera a dar una excusa, su desdén hacia los humanos no era un secreto ni nada. ¿Por qué parece que Shadow está haciendo muecas? _ ¿Qué?_

_ Solo… no esperaba que fueras capaz de odiar. _

¿Qué?

Knuckles lo miro confundido. _ ¿De qué hablas? _

Shadow se encogió de hombros. _ Eres el guardián del instrumento más poderoso en el mundo, sería peligroso si tú te dejaras llevar por tus emociones. _

Knuckles sintió una vena hincharse en su frente. ¿Qué diablos dice este imbécil? _ Solo protejo a la esmeralda maestra, no soy su dueño ni poseo la autoridad para usarla a mi gusto. La esmeralda maestra no puede ser usada para satisfacer mundanos deseos. _

_ ¿Es eso así? Pero la usaste para recuperar mis recuerdos. _

Knuckles desvió los ojos hacia otro lado. _ Recuperar tus recuerdos es nada, lo pude haber hecho con una esmeralda caos. _

Shadow se inclinó hacia adelante, con una mirada curiosa. _ ¿Oh? ¿Eso significa que soy especial? _ Knuckles dio un respingón ante la inesperada pregunta. Shadow tapo su boca con su puño para no mostrar su sonrisa. _ ¿Tomo tu silencio como un sí? _

Sinceramente, Knuckles no tenía ni idea de que decir, no había pensado gran cosa cuando trajo los recuerdos de Shadow a la luz, mucho menos pensó en el como algo especial cuando utilizo la energía de la esmeralda maestra, ¿O había dicho algo sobre más seguridad? No recordaba… Pero Shadow parece tan satisfecho consigo mismo por un detalle tan insignificante. Le recordaba a… Oh vaya, le recordaba a Sonic cuando lograba que Knuckles le siguiera la corriente.

_ Bien… _ Comento sin comprometerse, no sabía cómo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, ser social no es uno de sus mejores atributos. _ Bien… ¿Qué harás con el fragmento? _ Un brusco cambio de tema, pero necesario. Shadow se encogió de hombros, siendo lo suficientemente amable para no hacer notar la incomodes de Knuckles.

_ G.U.N se encargara de eso. _

A Knuckles no le gusto esa respuesta. Aun así, esa no era la única opción, mando a Jet y su banda con Sonic y Tails, si G.U.N no había nada, Tails ya tendría formado un plan de acción. Solo era cuestión de rapidez, y resulta que Tails no es compañero de Sonic por nada.

_ Pero dudo que eso es lo que quieres escuchar. _ Shadow miro con cierta cautela la capsula con el fragmento. _ Lo mejor hacer es mantenernos alertar, y buscar el distribuidor de esta cosa. El grupo del niño pájaro no debe ser el único que adquirió este veneno pensando en utilizar una nueva fuente de energía. _

Knuckles asintió, pero había un solo problema. _ Entonces, si necesitan ayuda, ayudare, pero no me quedare más tiempo en la superficie. _

Shadow arqueo una ceja. _ Pensé que debido a la crítica situación serias más indulgente. _

_ No hay nada critico en esto. Me parece que solo es otro caos que puede ser resuelto sin mí abandonando la isla ángel por tanto tiempo. _

Vino aquí queriendo hablar con Shadow, buscar respuestas. Pero la necesidad de regresar se hizo más grande estando al lado del medio erizo, la energía pura que apenas estaba siendo contenida por el pelinegro le recordaba su deber, lo ponía ansioso. El fragmento le daba mala espina, lo suficiente como para querer correr a verificar la seguridad de la Esmeralda Maestra.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

_ Entiendo. _ Shadow otra vez hacia muecas que Knuckles no podía entender. _ ¿Cuándo volverás a Isla Ángel? _

Knuckles le dio una mirada determinada, una que Shadow ya había visto en ocasiones duras. _ ¡Ahora mismo! _

El autocontrol de Knuckles no pudo más en el momento que Shadow intencional o no, produjo energía caos armoniosa, dicha energía trato de conectarse a Knuckles, sorprendiéndolo.

_ ¿Ahora? _ Repitió Shadow confundido.

Nuevamente la energía trato de ligarse con la propia de Knuckles, haciendo que el mismo se escandalizara internamente. _ ¡Sí! _

Knuckles quería decirle a Shadow que parara, pero algo en los ojos oscuros del medio erizo le hicieron pensar que era probable que Shadow no supiera lo que estaba haciendo en primer lugar. Pocos tenían la suficiente energía para tratar de utilizarlo de esa manera, así que era un conocimiento perdido las diversas formas en que la energía caos podía ser utilizada de manera…social.

Shadow puede haber tenido ciertos problemas a la hora de relacionarse con las personas, con todo el fiasco de la pérdida de memoria y el odio al mundo, y eso solo le dejo con una enseñanza, saber cuándo una persona esta incomoda con él.

Ya sea que tenga miedo o solo sean cautelosos, Shadow ha aprendido a leer entre líneas… Así que es fácil para el ver que el guardián se sentía incómodo con él. Sin embargo, Shadow no detectaba miedo o cautela en su lenguaje corporal… fue más como vergüenza genuina, lo que lo dejo más confundido, ¿Por qué el guardián estaría avergonzado?

La energía de Shadow se atenuó un poco para alivio de Knuckles. Sintiéndose poder respirar con normalidad, volvió hacia Shadow, que tenía una curiosa expresión. Knuckles la ignoro a favor de decir algo más útil.

_ No puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de la Isla Ángel, el caos me recuerda mi deber, me llama de regreso. _ Explico más calmado. _ Solo puedo ignorarlo por tanto tiempo, un poco más, y el caos mismo tratara de obligarme a regresar. _

Shadow se tensó ante la última admisión. _ ¿Obligarte? _ Knuckles noto la tensión en Shadow, no hizo nada más que darle risa. _ No es asunto de risas, El caos es poder puro, es peligroso que haga algo así. _

Knuckles se relajó en el respaldo del sillón. _ Sabes, las personas tienen la errónea idea de que el caos solo es poder… _ Empezó con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. _ Pero… es más que eso, mucho más. El caos puede ser caprichoso, celoso, amable y misericordioso, todo en uno, al mismo tiempo y diferente en diversos tiempos, no es fácil de entender, pero creo que tú lo harías. El caos te ama, tanto a ti como a su niño elegido… _ A Shadow no le gustaba esa mirada lejana en los ojos amatistas del guardián. _ Sonic es el niño predilecto, a quien el caos le susurra aventuras y victorias, el caos lo protege y lo guía, como el viento. _

Knuckles miro a Shadow. _ A ti te da fuerza, voluntad para seguir viviendo a pesar de tu herencia. Siendo otro, el Caos podría haberse ofendido de tu existencia, creado de forma no natural, pero eso sería hipócrita de su parte…por eso el caos esta intrigado contigo, yo diría curioso como un niño. _ Knuckles le sonrió con burla a un confundido Shadow. _ El caos es peligroso, pero tú también, Sonic, Tails, yo… Todos somos peligrosos, todos somos Caos. El caos puede empujarme y regañarme, pelear conmigo y molestarme, estoy acostumbrado, Así que deja de hacer esa cara, el caos no me hará daño._

Shadow se removió incómodo. _... Creí que no sabías mucho del caos, El doctor hacia énfasis de como el potencial de la esmeralda maestra se desperdiciaba en ti. _

Knuckles se encogió de hombros, indiferente a lo que sea que Eggman esté diciendo de él. _ El caos me dice cosas…buenas, malas, inútiles. Es solo una consecuencia por ser el guardián de la esmeralda maestra. _

_ ¿Consecuencias? _ Repitió Shadow incrédulo. _ ¿A qué te refieres con consecuencias? _

Knuckles se inclinó hacia adelante, pensando si responder o no, en esencial, lo mejor sería callar, Shadow era conocido por ser impredecible, y quien sabe lo que hará con la información que Knuckles le dé, por otro parte, la energía armoniosa de Shadow lo hacía sentir cómodo ahora que no trataba de invadirlo a oleadas, Knuckles podía sentir la sincera perturbación de Shadow por sus palabras, sin adulterar.

Esta vez, solo esta vez, Knuckles asumirá el riesgo. Decidió un vez pudo deslumbrar como Shadow le dedicaba el 100 por ciento de su atención y preocupación, poniéndose más y más ansioso mientras más tardaba Knuckles en responder.

_ Se amado por el caos no es fácil, pero es posible vivir…Eso solo se aplica a ti o Sonic, yo no soy un niño del caos, mis consecuencias son diferentes y variadas, algunas más molestas que otras, pero aprendí a vivir con ellas. _

Shadow quedo en silencio, asimilando el torrente de información que no había esperado recibir del guardián.

_... ¿Te lastima? _

Knuckles arrugo el ceño, confundido por la inesperada pregunta. _ ¿Disculpa? _

_ Las consecuencias, ¿Te lastima, es doloroso? _

Knuckles no había esperado que Shadow tomara ese rumbo en la conversación, espero que tuviera preguntas, clara, más no preguntas de preocupación por su bienestar, preguntas curiosas sobre el caos, las esmeraldas o la esmeralda madre, no esto. Knuckles se sintió cálido por dentro.

Puede que darle una oportunidad a Shadow no haya sido un riesgo después de todo. _ No… No es doloroso. _ Respondió con una sonrisa que Shadow nunca había visto en el guardián. Shadow asintió, Knuckles no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando noto a Shadow disimular un suspiro de alivio.


End file.
